Twilight Rising
by SodaBlueSplashdown
Summary: Yugi was a growing author with dreams of darkness and fire. He never understood what these dreams meant but he was sure to find out as he becomes a dragon-in-training at the grand Xiaolin Temple where he will learn his fate. During, he notes each experience into a journal that talks of his adventures with Omi and the others. Rewrite of Darkness Reign. Updates bi-weekly on Fridays.
1. Chapter 1

Zypher: Short and sweet, as I've gone back to reread things and with some careful idea pulling from me online sis years back, I've decided that Darkness Reign is getting a complete overhaul in writing. It was bad, plot direction was bad and improved writing has no place in trying to finish it up. It's likely I'll throw a summary chapter and call it a day with that one as I focus on working on this one to completion. As mentioned back in the side story in Book of Legends, this will be a bi-weekly update story to make sure that I have chapters written ahead of time and give time for others to work.

So for this, new title, new plot and new elements that play closer to Xiaolin Showdown's normalcy in canon and perhaps a few divergences since it will of course be a game of one section of three parties fighting, moved up to four with Chase's appearance in the second then five with Hannibal Bean for the third then of course, end of the world battle by the fourth and final section. This story will be long of course and hopefully keep up to it along with the writing of Book of Legends but as stated, writing ideas down instead of going off the chain from the thoughts in your mind as you begin has significantly helped me so much better to write ahead and get better updates out of me. Also after taking a gander at the Xiaolin wikia, I learned there are some listed Shen Gong Wu from the game that I will also make a note of here. So now, I present to you my upgrade to Darkness Reign, Twilight Rising.

Summary: 1500 years ago, Wuya the Heylin witch was sealed away in the puzzle box. 100 years later from that event, a new evil began to form, planning on the growth of an empire of darkness only to be foiled by their own power. Now, in present day, the Shen Gong Wu are active once more and the grander evil to challenge even Wuya begins their means to recreate their plan. All it takes is a pinpoint of Light.

0

Twilight Rising

Chapter 1

0

_I had that dream again. Floating in a sea of black for who knows how long til my vision bleeds red with the licking flames as it encompassed a feudal styled city. Ash and smoke took over the air as clouds above were heavy with rain that didn't fall but crackled with the energy of lightning and rumbled with thunder like drums. While everything went on around me, only one thing stood out. The tall, looming shadows of monsters, piercing red eyes holding me in their terrible gaze. But even so, I never felt anything akin to fear. At least, when I had these dreams in middle school it was never a problem. Yes, even as a kid these dreams had haunted my every being. A kid such as I never knew why everything was ablaze, a kid such as I knew nothing of these creatures that stood before me and had me cowering. But what change that day when the dream first haunted me as I stood, crouched down in fright of their imposing presence, I felt a hand, so soft and warm, resting on my cheek._

_That one small touch reassured me that they weren't dangerous despite the danger they obviously posed with the fire still burning behind their unknown form. To this day, these dreams had frequented only so often but now, as I was in high school, they came more and more. As if warning me of something to come. When that became known to me, I tried to ask them, to voice out the question that burned at my core but before I could ask such a question, I woke to a cold sweat. Their longing gaze left me wondering, wanting to know why these dreams come to me. What these creatures want with me..._

_Maybe I'll forever be unable to know..._

0

Yugi woke to another dream escaping his subconscious, the bite of the question he had longed to ask those figures shrouded in shadows still on the tip of his tongue. He sighed, running a hand through his mussed hair before hearing his grandfather calling him from downstairs.

"Come along, Yugi! You don't want to miss your big day!"

"Be down in a sec!" he called back before stretching, dream lost now. Today was indeed a special day. Yugi smiled as he pulled over his leather-back journal and opened it to a fresh page. He had thought long and hard on what he had planned to do with his future and for some time, he had the idea to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and go into archaeology. Then the dreams had occurred, making him write down every instance he had with the recollecting dream. He felt there was more to it, that there was a reason behind it. Each word flowed onto the page of his inner monologue, writing out a story that had gotten quite the response from Sugoroku. Even though Yugi never told him exactly where the ideas were coming from, the written pages had him enamored and he told Yugi to follow the passion of being a freelance writer, use it to travel the world and pull great books just from the atmosphere of a new location, and use the beauty of the land to spin fanatical tales realistic or otherwise for the public to read. Yugi had mulled over the thought and decided to take up the offer, knowing that there was a decent sized publication studio in Tokyo he planned to visit.

"Right after graduation." he said, putting the finishing touches into his journal before closing it. Checking the time, he squeaked in alarm as he hopped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. His friends would be there soon and he still had to eat. Sugoroku had two plates of toast, eggs and bacon waiting when he came down and Yugi hopped into his seat to eat with a happy declaration of 'itadakimasu'. "So how does it feel to finally be a graduate from Domino High?" he questioned as he began eating as well. "Oh it feels great, jii-chan. And to be able to do my writing would be great too." Yugi replied. "I'm sure you'll excel just as you did in school. I don't doubt that. I can't to see what best-seller you'll have out there when you get done." Sugoroku said with an aged smile. Yugi returned the smile and nodded as the two continued to eat. His mother had already contracted him, demanding pictures of the graduation ceremony which Sugoroku promised to get plenty of when it begins. After Yugi finished did they hear the bell of the game shop door ring.

"Hey, Yugi! We're here!"

The boastful cry made him laugh as he pushed himself away from the table and ran out to greet his friends. Jounouchi grinned as he ruffled his hair. "Thought we would be sitting here waiting for ya!"

"No, that was you and your indecisive clothing choices." Kaiser, his younger sibling though older than the last child of the family Shizuka, commented. "Oh shut up!" Jounouchi barked and he laughed. "Come on guys or we'll be late for rehearsal." Yugi commented as they all headed out and began heading for the school.

0

In another part of the world, there was a single but expansive temple known as the Xiaolin Temple. This was the home base for a precious sect of children known as the Xiaolin Dragons but only as studious underlings taught under the care and lessons of their master. Right now, these four preteens; Omi, Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko were doing what they will to distract themselves from their latest failure. "Someone should go and try to cheer him up, don't you think? He still seems pretty bummed about losing the Sword of the Storm." The raven-haired girl spoke as she looked to the two before her. "Well he should be. He was very foolish..." The smaller male stated but a glare from the girl had him change his tune right quick. "I mean I should appease him with my infectious good spirit." he assured before walking over to where a third male brooded over his brief lounge on a pot. "Hello Raimundo, my usually good loving friend, allow me to turn that frown upside and down." he spoke demurely, even committing to a handstand to drive the point home. But that only got the smaller a bitter look as Raimundo moved from where he rested to head into one of the buildings. The smaller flipped back upright, frowning himself as he looked back but a quiet urge from the girl made him follow the other and he went to do so, commenting of how he would be able to win the next item to come their way once he took some time to listen to his explanation of the mystic item and redeem himself for his failure. But yet again, it bode to be the wrong choice of words as he was kicked hard from the building to land at the feet of the other two.

"Seems like my spirit wasn't enough..." he bemoaned and the girl sighed. "Let me try." she said as she wandered into the building. "Hey, Rai, I just got a copy of Goo Zombies 2. 500 new levels." she offered, holding up the game system. "I'm not in the mood." he grumbled. "Come on, 500 new levels." she urged, waving the system but again, her offer was rebuffed as he waved away, bypassing yet another, more elderly figure, without a second glance. "He really is out of it. He would never pass up a game of Goo Zombies 2." she murmured. "Goo Zombies...2?" The elder had questioned before shaking his mind of the thought as he looked to the girl. "Ah...I see...I'll go talk to him." he spoke as he followed after Raimundo, catching him just before he left. "Don't even, Master Fung. I already know I screwed up. I had the skill to beat that guy. Not to mention I'm not as fat."

"It was not your lack of skill that had made you lose the Sword of the Storm but your lack of knowledge. Such is what set you back and lose the Wu. Hopefully this will teach you that a battle can be won with drop of knowledge than a sea of force." he spoke astutely and Raimundo groaned. "Can no one speak normal around here?" he mumbled, the proverb lost to him as much as Omi's rambunctious and everlasting rambles of how he was the "expert" at everything to be a Xiaolin monk and therefore their teacher at learning how to be one or Clay's massive vocabulary of Texan slang that had nearly everyone except Kimiko lost when he speaks. "You'll figure it out in due time. But for now I'm going to learn about this Goo Zombies 2." Fung spoke as he turned, attention now focused on the handheld technology that became quite a staple to the temple since Kimiko's arrival. Raimundo huffed before deciding that if he were to better prepare himself, he would indeed win back his honor and pride after such a humiliating loss to someone ten times his size. Deciding that maybe the master's words were actually truthful, as if they never were before, he decided to head to where the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu sat and began the long instance of actually studying up on what he needed to know for the next time Tubbimura became an issue.

0

When they arrived, the school grounds were packed with teenagers talking animatedly at the prospect of their upcoming freedom for the ties of school life if they weren't attending a higher learning afterward. "Man look at all these people. And to think a few of them you wouldn't think they'd pass." Jou commented. "You were among them along with Honda I hope you know." Kaiser pointed out and laughed when his sibling decided to catch him in a playful headlock. "Shut it you." he groused playfully and Yugi smiled at his two friends before deciding to head for the gym to line up with his class with Ryou and Diamond, Diamond calling to Jou, Honda and Kaiser to move their behinds before they were left behind. That got them running along after them. Once inside, the group talked to themselves of what their next set of plans were.

"Well I'm going to look for a decent paying job that isn't food based. Still gotta live up to my old man's debts." Jou mumbled with a sigh. "I'm sure you'll get there. You and Kaiser both." Yugi replied. "What about you, Yugi?" Diamond asked. "Oh me? Well tomorrow I'm going to look into a publishing company. Jii-chan said what I've been writing should be looked over and if it's as good as he tells me, I may be able to freelance stories and travel." he explained and Ryou clapped excitedly for him. "That sounds great! I would love to travel like that but we're going to continue our studies and find some work similar to our father's." Ryou said. Yugi nodded and they continued to talk, much to the distaste of one of their ex-friends. Anzu Mazaki stood off to the side, in the same class as them but after a year, the once bubbly freshman decided she wasn't good enough to stick around with them. From there on, she parted ways only to become the nastiest thorn in their side. That kind of betrayal had hurt Yugi terribly but with the comfort of those around him, he was able to overlook it and put it behind him. At the same time, Diamond had made sure to graciously give the girl hell for what she did and made her resolutely stay back to give Yugi the time he needed to heal. She knew well that something would happen to add karma to her actions. She didn't know what but the ever classic 'women's intuition' that Jou and Honda always found reason to joke about what enough to tell her she wasn't wrong in what she thought. After some time, the vice principal called everyone to attention for practice. As they did their practice for graduation, another event was happening in another section of the world.

0

Deeply buried in the ancient land of China, there laid a temple and in that temple was a burial chamber. That chamber held two coffins shaped to resemble the great sarcophagi of Egypt. Inside laid ashes of fearsome creatures from over 900 years ago that nearly wrought havoc upon the world. If not for the perilous efforts of Master Monk Guan, the world wouldn't be as it were now. The chamber, always silent, had its first vestige of sound. The soft sound of something skittering about the darkness. The sounds continued to scratch about before a single solid red eye looked out, piercing the thick darkness. A thin pupil fell into place and glanced about before the shadowed thing screeched as it crawled about the wall before finding a thin crack. With a hiss, it slipped through the crack, going further and further up before reaching above ground. It shrunk to the fearsome sunlight but screeched again, spreading out wings that were apparent to being nestled close to its body before taking off, destination in sight.

They have waited long for the light's return and now it was here. As the prophecy dictates by the great guardian that had protected this temple.

0

After rehearsal, the group returned to their homes to get ready. Yugi smiled as he looked to the freshly pressed graduation gown waiting for him on his bed along with his cap. He went to change before meeting his grandfather downstairs and the two left to head back to the school. Once there, he found and met up with his friends while Sugoroku went to take a seat in the audience and from there, things proceeded normally. As the time for graduation to start, they all went to line up with their classes as the Principal spoke the usual how the graduating classes meant a lot to the future of the world and that he expected to see plenty move on to bigger and better things. Afterward, the valedictorian spoke her piece about the graduating classes as well as the upcoming juniors that will becoming seniors themselves soon after they left. With all the speeches given, the principal began to call out names of each student to hand their diploma to. Once Yugi was called and took his diploma, Sugoroku cheered for him as he took pictures for the family photo album. An hour later, the graduation ceremony ended and the group met up once more with Sugoroku.

"Man I am so glad to be out of here!" Honda cheered.

"You got that right, bro!" Jou added as he clapped hands with him.

Yugi chuckled as he removed his cap, leaving him open to having his hair ruffled by Kaiser. "So, Yugi, gonna become a big author soon?" he questioned. "I'm hoping so. I have the place in mind I want to get to but not til tomorrow." he answered. "Especially when I'm treating you all to burgers at Burger Palace. So let's get you all out your gowns and over to the eatery." Sugoroku said and they cheered before making their way back to the game shop. A red eye looked over the edge of the rooftop, the shadow creature giving a low bellow before deft claws catapulted it over the rooftops after the group. The mission was at hand and it just had to work on making sure a certain sect of people cultivated the power within so he was ready. As it were now, it can't do much except guide him to his final purpose.

0

Later that night, Yugi was preparing himself for bed after bidding goodnight to Sugoroku. Fastening the last button on his pajamas, he smiled as he climbed into bed. "Oh I hope this company will hire me after a few pages from my journal." he murmured to himself, yawning softly before laying down. Back in the Xiaolin Temple, Raimundo was up all night, looking through the ancient scroll, learning everything he needed to know to help him the next time a Shen Gong Wu appeared. Clay had come in to tell him that he should retire to bed but Raimundo refused to, not wanting to pass up on getting to know what he needed to. Clay had shrugged it off before leaving and by the wee hours of the morning, Dojo had stepped in, nose red and runny as he were before when the Sword of the Storm had appeared. "You know when I said I was allergic to the Sword of the Storm...well I think I was...I was..." He was interrupted as he sneezed a mixture of smoke and meager embers, causing Raimundo to tumble from his seat in avoidance as the dragon managed to launch himself into the air and stuck his claws into the gap of the wooden roof above.

"...wrong..." he finished lamely.

Between the two sides, they didn't know that soon, their worlds will collide in a manner that would bring about a great calamity.

0

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast and an enthusiastic good luck from Sugoroku, Yugi was on his way to Tokyo. Around the same time, Dojo had gathered everyone into the room to mention the reveal of another Shen Gong Wu. "The Shroud of Shadows...whoa..." Clay commented as they watched the scroll animate the use of the Wu. "Why is it disappearing and reappearing like that?" Omi questioned. "Could the scroll be messing up?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo shook his head. "No, it's the Shroud of Shadows. A Wu that allows the user to become invisible." he commented and Kimiko nodded, in awe of what Raimundo was able to do when he committed himself to something. Even Fung was impressed and made it well known as Dojo hopped down from the table.

"Come on. The sooner we get this, the sooner my sinuses will clear up." he mumbled as he changed into his larger form and after a quick change of clothes for three of the gang, they were on their way. In Tokyo, Yugi had arrived at the building and smiled as he looked at the glass double doors that would hopefully lead him into a future he could work with as he stepped inside. Molded to the shadows, a red eye peeked out before the creature parted from it to follow behind Yugi as he went up to the reception desk. As he talked with the woman there, the creature molded to his shadow and became content only for a split second before it shuddered at the presence of the revealed Wu so close by. After being told the head of the company was out, Yugi got a time to return before heading back out, pulling the creature along with him. "Hmm, I have time and I'm in Tokyo. I suppose I can do a little sightseeing." he said as he began to walk. Showing blackened teeth, the creature hissed a little before pulling away and moved ahead of Yugi. Sticking upon a light pole, it glanced in his general direction and once he looked up, his gaze caught the red. Seeing that red eye, Yugi stopped on a dime. He couldn't look away. The eye drew him in, swirling, pulsating. Everything from the hum of the cars to the sound of the people walking past him had faded away. Slowly, the scenery around him began to fade, changing, morphing. Becoming just like his dream as his vision grew red with fire. A fierce stab met the inside of his skull, making him hold it in pain.

_"The garden..."_

He opened his eyes, looking into the swirling vortex of red. "The what?" he whispered, the first he had ever heard a voice in such a situation even though the situation itself was unorthodox.

_"The garden..."_

Slowly, something began to appear in the vortex. A garden as the voice spoke appeared before him, a large pool filled with koi and stones on the shining surface. Something faintly glow in the water's depths. The image was burned into his mind before everything was sucked away, leaving him back to reality. He nearly stumbled as he was brought back to awareness and looked around. Nothing changed and nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the idea of his destination. "The Imperial Garden...I should give it a look." he murmured before wandering off. The creature hissed as it watched before following. Up in the air, Dojo flew quickly towards the direction of the Wu. "Ah, Tokyo. Home sweet home." Kimiko commented. Dojo made it to the garden in question and landed, everyone hopping off while he shrunk down in size. They all glanced into the lake and Clay whistled. "Hoo wee, look at those fish!" he claimed and Raimundo shook his head before looking ahead and spotted the faint glow. "Hey, look at that!" he called, leaping up to land on the stone before reaching in. "What could it possibly be...?" Kimiko began before Raimundo pulled out the gradient shroud from the water. "Except what we're looking for!" she gushed and he grinned. "Nothing to it." he said before something else came from thin air, shoving him into the water and causing him to lose the shroud. Everyone else looked on with wide eyes as another figure came from the skies, revealing itself to be Tubbimura as he landed heavily upon the rock Raimundo once settled on and reached in for the shroud. "I thank you for locating the Wu for us. I'll be taking this now." he spoke as their archenemy, Jack Spicer, and the spectra witch Wuya floated above with his army of robots, notoriously named Jack-bots, settled in behind him. The other three growled before leaping into action. Omi charged in first, kicking Tubbimura out of the way while Kimiko took on a few of the Jack-bots, using one to fling Jack himself into the nearby bushes before he could grab the shroud.

"Ow...thorns..." he whined pathetically.

Around this time of them fighting, Yugi had walked in on the scene and stopped. He watched in awe, Clay leaping up high before landing in the water to make Tubbimura slide to the other side of the pond before reaching in to grab the shroud. "Got it!" he called but Tubbimura wasn't done in completely, using the edge as leverage to fling his huge body forward. The large ninja knocked into Clay and caused him to drop the shroud. _'What's...going on here...?'_ Yugi had thought before deciding that hiding would be a viable option while whatever that was occurring before him continued. Tubbimura reached in to get the shroud, pulling it up while Raimundo grasped it at the same time. "Seems we are at an impasse so thus, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." he spoke as he looked to Raimundo, the Wu glowing in their hands. "We will each stand on a rock and try to knock the other off the rock."

"Alright, I'm game but to make things a little more interesting, I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare." Raimundo commented. "A Shen Yi what...? Now I know you all must be making this up." Jack groused as he walked up once he freed himself from the brambles. _'Xiaolin Showdown? Shen Yi Bu Dare? What is going on?' _Yugi had thought as he continued to watch. "The Shen Yi Bu Dare. I know what that is but to fill in the others, why don't you tell them what it is, Raimundo." Dojo spoke, eyes shifting with the fact that he actually didn't know anything about the challenge before them. "Can do. It's a little something I pick up during my studies. Think of it at a double dare. We bet two Shen Gong Wu instead of one. Winner takes all."

"So I'll leave with five Shen Gong Wu. This should be easy."

"Not when I'll toss your sorry behind in the water you won't."

Tubbimura gave a huff behind the mask. "What do you wager?" Raimundo grinned and nodded. "I bet the Eye of Dashi and the Two Ton Tunic against your Sword of the Storm and Fist of Tebigong." Tubbimura nodded, dropping his end of the shroud. "Hai, I accept." he said, bouncing off his own fat to settle on the other side of him. "How about every now and again we swap Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo suggested and Tubbimura gave another huff. "Enough talk! To battle!"

"Fine by me!"

"Xiaolin Showdown!" Both called and soon, the area began to shift and warp causing Yugi to gasp as he was taken in right along with them. When the area finished changing, he was on a lower outcropping of rocks while the monks and the Heylin teams stood on higher platforms. Between them stood Raimundo and Tubbimura as the koi fish, once tiny was now as big as a whale, leaping from the water between the two combatants. Clay, Omi and Kimiko watched on, just a tad worried about the success of this round compared to before. "I hope Raimundo knows what he's doing..." Clay muttered. "How could he? Omi doesn't know what's going on and he's the acclaimed expert." Kimiko stated.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

"Sword of the Storm!" Tubbimura called, spinning the sword like a propeller blade and to Yugi's amazement, the sword began to stir up a gust of wind to try and blow Raimundo off the pillar of rock. "Two Ton Tunic!" he called back, the simple flowing tunic now changing into an iron chest plate that brought him to his knees but did the job at giving him weight so he wouldn't be blown off. "He did it!" Kimiko cheered along with the others while Dojo suffered another congested attack of his sinuses. "Ugh...Raimundo better finish this quickly before I burn my nose off." he groaned. Behind Yugi, the creature peeked, red eye gazing at the two in the Shen Yi Bu Dare. It examined closely and began its careful analyzation. As of now, the child was weak. All of them were. If all goes as according to plan, their minds will easily be feasted upon by the power that is to soon come. It can only hope that there will be no drawbacks of the next step. "I'm not going down that easy!" Raimundo claimed. "Eye of Dashi!" Bringing up the charm, it unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning straight for Tubbimura. "Fist of Tebigong!" he rebutted, bringing up the giant fist and absorbed the lightning. "You have to try better than that to defeat me!" But per the additional challenge, the giant koi fish rose up from the water, hovering before Tubbimura before a whisker coiled around the Fist of Tebigong.

"What manner of trickery is this?!"

"It's the Shen Yi Bu Switcheroo!" Raimundo confirmed, raising the tunic for the second koi to take as both dove back into the waters below before coming back up to trade off the Wu, giving Tubbimura the tunic and Raimundo the fist. "The switch has put you at a disadvantage now! Feel the full sting of my sword!" Tubbimura boasted as he began to call upon another gale from the sword, catching Raimundo in the gust and sent him off the edge but luckily for him, he reached out to grasp at the stone with the Fist of Tebigong to keep him from hitting the trepid waters below. After some time however, the koi came back up for another round, taking the fist from him and the sword from Tubbimura, trading off both before diving back into the waters. With the stone soaked from the reentry, Raimundo was beginning to lose his grip. Yugi watched in worry. "Come on, you can't fall now..." he whispered. "You can look now." Clay commented, single eye glancing to Dojo who had covered his eyes out of fear. He peeked between his fingers before sitting back up nonchalantly.

"I wasn't worried..." he mumbled, scratching his cheek. "The Shen Yi Bu has turned against you." Tubbimura spoke as he watched, waiting for him to fall. Jack hummed, pleased by what he saw. "Seems he has the evil you were looking for, Jack." Wuya pointed out. "It has a certain flair yes, but I'm still waiting on the evil laugh, ya know." he replied. On cue, Tubbimura began to laugh as he taunted Raimundo on his choices, all of which could cost him the showdown. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Jack praised, grinning all the while. After getting his laughter in, Tubbimura looked to the slowly sliding Raimundo. "You only have two options now. Drop the Sword of the Storm or fall!" Smirk still present, Raimundo glanced up to him. "I choose...fall!" he said before releasing his hold on the rock. "Raimundo!" Kimiko cried. "No, you're going to lose!" Yugi gasped. "Eye of Dashi! Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo roared, combining the two and the fusion proved feasible as he glided over the water and towards Tubbimura. "Whoa! Most inventive!" Omi said, rather impressed of the other's quick thinking. Hovering before him, Raimundo continued to grin as he watched him. "Fist of Tebigong!" Tubbimura snapped, swinging at him but went through him instead, making him tsk. "Shoulda done your homework." he spoke before blowing, bringing on a gust of wind at him. "Two Ton Tunic!" Wu in effect, Tubbimura was saved from being blown away but Raimundo wasn't done there, creating a wind vortex around him and pulled him up into the air despite the weight of the tunic. "A-ah! Put me down! Put me down!"

"Alright."

With a shove, Tubbimura fell like a rock to the waters below. "Later!" Raimundo jeered as the scenery changed back, allowed the dragon of wind to hold the four Shen Gong Wu while Tubbimura plummeted into the shallow water. "And this is why I had you beat." he claimed before leaping over him and back to the others. "Way to go, Raimundo!" Kimiko cheered once again as the others gathered around him. "And I can breathe again" Dojo claimed, taking in a deep inhale but a bit of pollen brushed across his nose and he twitched. "Or not..." he groaned, sneezing off to the side and caught Jack in the blaze. Scorched from the chest up, he glanced back at him with a sneer. "Gesundheit." he grumbled before taking off with his Jack-bots and Wuya behind him. Yugi had stood, clapping happily that the other had won. "How fascinating. Xiaolin Showdown..." he murmured as he went to walk off when Kimiko caught sight of him. "Oh, hello! I hope we didn't disturb you or anything!" she called and he jumped as he turned. "Oh no, not at all." he said as he walked over to them. "I couldn't help but notice you all as I was walking along." Dojo wisely hid himself in Clay's hat when he began to approach but lifted it up enough to tell him that they shouldn't be discussing matters of the Wu to normal folk. "I see...so you didn't see anything that happened moments ago, did you?" Kimiko questioned. Yugi rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Would it alarm you if I said yes?" They gasped before looking to each other.

"You don't think..."

"He couldn't have..."

"But he most certainly could have been..."

"Let's ask the little pardner..."

With a nod, Omi turned to face Yugi who had watched them quizzically. "So what is your name?" Omi questioned. "Yugi, Yugi Motou." Omi nodded as he walked around him. "And you said you were here...so did you then see the showdown that had commence here with one Tubbimura and one Jack Spicer?" he asked again and Yugi nodded. "Yes, yes I was. I was in full hopes that your friend there was going to win." Hearing this, Dojo peeked out from under Clay's hat. "Then you were there in the showdown?! No fooling?!" Dojo questioned and rubbed his chin. "Hmm...he could be another Xiaolin Dragon...we will have to consult to Master Fung about it." he explained. "Another Dragon...and the master did not know about this...most odd..." Omi spoke. "Well I suggest if the little guy ain't busy, we can take him back to the temple now. No need for us to keep hanging around here." Raimundo spoke. They all nodded in agreement before looking to Yugi. "How about it?" Yugi pondered the idea before giving a nod. It was something new and definitely exciting to explore and he could imagine to books he could write on this adventure he was about to embark on. "Well I didn't have much else planned for today aside from dropping by the publication office so I would gladly take the trip to see the master and see if what you'd say is true."

"Most exciting! And if you are a new dragon, allow me to be the first to welcome you." Omi said, shaking his hand. The others did the same but when Dojo did, he received a terrible vision. One of blood, fire and destruction. He nearly jerked himself back when Yugi released his hand and shook his head. "Whew, better not eat weird stuff after dinner..." He said to himself a he grew into his larger dragon form and everyone climbed on with Clay helping Yugi aboard before Dojo took off for the temple. Below, the creature glanced up and watched before blackened teeth showed in a grin.

The pieces were set in place. Now the game is to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Rising

Chapter 2

0

Dojo flew calmly through the sky, body twisting and turning every which way as they made their return to the temple. As he did, Yugi was asked questions left and right about his home, his education, whether he knew he was a dragon beforehand and the like until they landed. Fung stood there before them as they all hopped off and glanced to the new addition. "Ah, I see you've brought a guest." he spoke. "Yes, Master Fung. While retrieving the Shroud of Shadows, we learned that not only was he there but also participated in the Showdown field. We know well if you're not a part of the Xiaolin or the Heylin groups at the time of the showdown's commencing, you shouldn't be able to have access." Omi spoke. Fung nodded as he looked at Yugi. "And how did you come across the showdown, young man?"

"Ah yes. I was going to a publishing company in Tokyo. But the manager wasn't there so I went for a way and something drew me to the Imperial Gardens and that's how I found myself there in the showdown as it started but I stayed wisely out of sight to not cause them any disruption." he explained. "I see. Then you do have the potential of being a Xiaolin Dragon. Well if there are no ties to bound you, then you are welcomed to administer yourself to the temple and send for your things to be brought here." Fung said. "That would be wonderful. I am very intrigued by all this and would love to see more and see if I hold the potential to be a Xiaolin Dragon." he spoke earnestly, smiling as he bowed. "Mhm...I just hope he can put out what we expect of him." Dojo muttered as he slithered off with the collected Wu in hand to take to the vault. Once Master Fung left did Omi bound over to him, high spirited and wide smile.

"Come! I can show you to an empty room that you can stay in for your duration of your training and studies!"

Yugi smiled as he went to follow Omi as the other decided to retire to their own rooms. "So, do you want to tell me the history of this place?" he questioned. Omi nodded as he began on the long and rich history of the Xiaolin Temple and the people within that had protected the world and the Shen Gong Wu from the forces of evil. Yugi listened adeptly to every word of his story, pulling the ideas into mind and imagined Grand Master Dashi fighting off the Heylin witch Wuya, trapping her into the puzzle box and saving the land from her work. "But as I'm sure you saw, our adversary Jack Spicer had released her again to wreak havoc upon the world. We have to stop them from finishing their evil plans." Omi finished as they reached the empty room and he opened the door. "Settle in and we'll start first thing in the morning with the beginner's training. There is much to learn and so little time." Yugi nodded as he went over to the cot to settle down. Omi bowed before closing the door and headed off for his own room. Yugi let out a sigh as he looked about the room.

"Small but modest. Candlelight gives off a homely glow. Lack of tech will be weird but I think Kimiko, I believe her name was, can keep something going on here." he murmured as he settled himself onto the bed and pulled out his messenger bag. Taking out his notebook, he settled himself further on the cot and opened to a fresh page and began to write.

0

After placing the last Wu away, Dojo wiped his brow as he closed the last stone drawer holding the Fist of Tebigong. "There, everything is squared away." he murmured as he turned but heard a shuddering hiss and froze. "I-is someone there?" he squeaked as he looked left and right to find the source. The creaking rattle as if bones themselves were shaking got closer and Dojo yelped as he scooted back up the stairs of the vault. "D-don't come closer! I can use embers to fight you off!" he squealed, unaware of the shadow that appeared behind him. Red eye glowing, the iris dropped before a mouth pulled into a sharp grin.

"Dojo Kanojo Cho~ Ssstill a scaredy cat I see~" It hissed and Dojo screamed, stumbling down the stairs to the bottom floor. The creature cackled before sinking into the shadows and appeared once more before him. Dojo scurried back. "W-who are you?!" The creature pouted as he gazed at him. "What? You don't remember me. I'm sssaddened, Dojo. But then again, I suppose 400 yearsss would do that." It spoke and Dojo blinked before gasping as a claw grabbed his skinny body and brought him to the creature's face. "But I assure you, thisss isn't the last you'll sssee of me. You see, I have a missssion to uphold and I can't let you figure out **TOO** much of it." It lilted as it brought out its other arm, holding out an item in its clammy grasp. Colored in red, green and most prominently purple, the creature held the pyramid shaped item up to eye level.

"Indigo Pyramid!"

The item flashed in its claw as it grinned. "Now Dojo, do you think Yugi's a bad person?" It questioned softly. "Yes!" The item was held closer, the glow shining within Dojo's eyes, making them unfocused for a moment before he blinked. "I mean no! Yugi isn't a bad person! Not one bit! I'm sure I was completely mistaken for my earlier thoughts! Ha! Hahaha!" Dojo wheezed quickly and the creature nodded, dropping the dragon before stepping back, covering the shine of the Wu in hand back into its solid, shadowy form. "Good. Then my work for now with you is done. But of course, you can't know of my presence either..." It whispered, eye shooting open into a blinding white light and Dojo squeaked as the memory of the creature was erased. Once his vision cleared, he looked around to find nothing was out of the ordinary. "Jeez, never eat day old sweet bean buns before bed. I'm starting to have nightmares while I'm awake." he mumbled as he made his way up the stairs.

0

The next day highlighted the start of Yugi's training as a dragon-in-training and Omi was too eager to begin. So by ten in the morning, everyone was up, freshly washed and full before standing out in the obstacle course. "Now, we must test your endurance, dexterity and flexibility. First we start with walking on your fingers." Omi began as he easily maneuvered himself onto his fingers and began walking along. "Maybe start you with three just for you to get a feel for the motions." Kimiko tsked as she stepped up. "Omi, we haven't even mastered that ourselves. Let's not wear out the boy so soon." she said before looking at Yugi. "You've done gym before, right?"

"Well yeah...I never was good at it though." Yugi stated sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Pfft, a tiny thing like you prolly couldn't even vault over the vaulting horse." Raimundo snipped and she glared at him. "Raimundo! Remember he cheered for you without even knowing who you were." Kimiko barked. "Little lady has a point." Clay agreed and he huffed, crossing his arms. "Excuse him, he likes to inflate his ego a little too much on occasions." Kimiko spoke as she led Yugi along the course to find something he could work with. "Well to show I'm not completely incompetent, let's do what he suggested and try the vaulting horse." Yugi suggested as they stopped beside the chosen equipment. "You don't have to, really. Rai was just being a jerk. We've all dealt with it once." she spoke in reassurance. "No, no. I assure you, I have to do this myself back when I was in high school." Yugi replied as he stepped back a few paces and looked at the obstacle ahead. The others gathered off to the side with Omi spewing out confident words to assure he'd be able to make the vault over the horse. Kimiko wrung her hands in concern as she waited for Yugi to move.

Letting out a soft exhale, Yugi ran forward, going as fast as he could exert himself since he wasn't truly a physical type of person. He wanted to show he was ready for this position, this type of responsibility that managed to fall into his lap. Eyes narrowed in determination, he continued to run forward before leaping up. Bracing his hands on the vaulting horse, he went to swing himself over and he began to clear it, much to Kimiko's excitement, that is until his foot caught on the edge, making his hand slip. "Yugi!" Kimiko cried but Omi was already on the move, dashing forward to catch him before he met the ground with his face. "See? Told you he couldn't do it." Raimundo spoke. "Shut up!" Kimiko sneered as she ran forward to see if Yugi was alright. Raimundo huffed as he crossed his arms. "For the record, pardner, nothing's worse than a woman scorned." Clay spoke as he went over to the others as well. "Are you alright?" Omi questioned. "Yeah, I'm good. This isn't anything new obviously. Back in school this was common for me cause my legs were so short." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't let that bring you down. I mean look at me, I'm just as short but jumping, climbing, swimming, there is nothing you can do without putting your mind to it." Omi said proudly. Yugi laughed a little as he stood. "I'll be sure to remember that." With a nod, Omi stepped back and began another spheal on proper stretches and training to improve and Yugi listened intently til a dull buzz overcame the depths of his mind. He could see their lips moving but the buzz drowned out whatever they had to say. _Free us...free us..._

The words intensified the buzz and it was beginning to make the boy dizzy, so much so that when he began to tilt, it was noticed. "Whoa, hold on there, little buddy!" Clay called, leaping forward to catch the smaller teen in his arms, sliding along the ground to cushion the fall. The other ran over, at least for Omi and Kimiko. "Yugi! Yugi, are you ok!?" Kimiko asked, worried as the smaller groaned softly before resting a hand over his head. "I-I'm alright. Just got dizzy all of a sudden..." Yugi whispered. "Dizzy already? Ya haven't even done anything! Perhaps you becoming a student here was a mistake." Raimundo stated snappily and Kimiko glared at the other. "You're a real piece of work, Rai!" With that lasting bite, the three made sure Yugi was upright on his feet before Omi went to assist the other back to his room with promise to bring him some warm tea and biscuits. Tsking in annoyance at the rebuff from the others, Raimundo shoved his hands into his pockets before walking off to a different part of the temple. With Yugi's condition shortening their training, Fung let them take the time to break and make sure the other was ok. Settled in his room, Yugi rested in silence with the tea and biscuits settled on the floor beside his futon. All was silent in the room, lanterns glowing a healthy glow before a harsh gale breezed through the room, dousing the weak flames with ease.

Now left in shadows, the room's atmosphere changed before the very same shadows began to shift and warp to a newer presence. A single red eye peered from the wall, pupil dropping into place before looking down to the teen resting. Grotesque blackened fangs pulled into a wicked grin as the shadow pulled from the rest and skittered along its surface to the floor and over to the boy. "Ahahahaha...sssuch warmth...sssuch life...the hidden element...the dragon of light..." The shade whispered before reaching with a claw to touch his cheek. The contrast of cold against warm skin made Yugi shiver in slumber before the shade shushed him to a restful sleep once more. "Rest well, sweet child. Soon enough your task will be at hand. Already your spirit knows where you truly belong and it isn't with these daft children. No...your place is higher...higher than all. Even that wretched witch Wuya...she knows not of what you will be capable of ssssoon. But until then, let them train you, mold you...once unrest becomesss of them will you gain me to your side."

A black tongue, dark as night, crossed the gnarled teeth before the shade pressed its head to Yugi's forehead. "They will be so happy to be alive again...and with you to intensify their power...this world will be oursss..." Pulling away, the presence of the shade was gone like it was never there as the door slid open to reveal Omi. "Darn candles...always going out when most unnecessary." he mumbled as he went to light them once more while Yugi continued to sleep, the words of the shade unreached to the subconscious mind but the spirit took them to heart as the seed was planted.

0

The next day, Yugi was back to working condition and stood with the others as Fung had told them of their next set of training. "Today we will divide the Wu among you. This training is called..." An excited raise of Omi's hand allowed the small male to speak. "Xiaolin Surprise!" he answered dutifully. "Correct Omi." Fung spoke, opening the chest that contained a selection of Wu to be used for the training. The master went about explaining how the advanced training was to work, with Omi's input along the way, and Yugi nodded, excluded from the training to see it first hand before he was given the chance to participate next time. Of course, Raimundo was still steamed from the event of the day before so his mind wasn't truly into the advance training that was to test their tiger instincts as the master so aptly called it.

"To harness the tiger instinct and apply this to battle is to know what happens before it happens." Fung proclaimed and in the process of explaining such, Raimundo decided to try and smack Omi. After all, the little cheeseball was beginning to learn much too well on coming up with rebuttals to his snark and it was beginning to annoy him. But as their training was to teach them, Omi had an acute awareness of his surroundings and ducked the incoming slap for his head, causing Raimundo to hit the Monkey Staff from its place in the box and right into Fung's hand. "Just like that." Yugi hummed thoughtfully, watching with calculating eyes. These things that were spoken would sound like something that would be spoken right out of a kung fu movie. Of course, being reminded of such made the teen realize that this sudden acceptance to the temple, to become a dragon-in-training, all of this was done without the knowledge to his grandfather and friends. They were expecting him to go to the publishing company, pose his story to the executive editor and hopefully land a job. They were expecting news and already a day has passed. Yugi would have to get in contact with them soon and figure out a way to explain this to them.

Shen Gong Wu, the Xiaolin Dragons, a world of magic that was right under their noses but kept a secret for who knows how long from the general public with good reason he was sure of. A fanatical tale that could be made into a great seller but to how much could he write about if he thought to catalog everything he does and learns here. He snapped from his thoughts as Fung announced for Omi and Clay to choose their Wu for the Xiaolin Surprise training. "Oh, it's starting." Kimiko nodded. "Let's see what Clay will do." The Wu was laid in a pile before Fung stepped back to observe with the others.

"Choose your Shen Gong Wu."

Clay was the first to do so, grabbing one from the pile before standing to aim. "Eye of Dashi!" The call activated the Wu's power, sending a bolt of lightning towards Omi but he was quick to draw his own. "Monkey Staff!" With the grace and agility of the monkey that his body was altered to via the staff, Omi perched himself around the banister of one of the training stations by his newly formed tail. Out of danger for himself but not his opponent, Clay, and in extension the others, ducked the rebounded bolt as it struck the wall and ricocheted off a couple surfaces before slicing a hole clean through his hat. "Hoo wee, that was a close one. Mighty fine dodging there, Omi." Clay praised.

"Thank you, friend in the 20-gallon hat."

"The term is 10-gallon..." Raimundo spoke. "And it's not much of that either." Kimiko added as she peered through the hole in the material, seeing the attack also gave the other a short haircut in the process. But that's to grow back in time. "Winner advances. Kimiko, choose." Fung spoke and she nodded, taking her place in the sparring circle and was quick to grab the Wu she wanted.

"Third Arm Sash!"

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

Yugi watched in awe as Omi once again outwitted his fellow peer, easily ducking the versatile sash that tried to grab him, breaking a few pieces of equipment in the process and yelped as he leapt to the side as the sash swung in their general direction, throwing Raimundo into the fake crocodile pool that was situated beside them. With a quick apology as she failed to counter Omi, she helped the other from the pool and it was his turn to go next as Omi advanced. "Raimundo, choose." The Brazilian smirked and nodded. "I got this...Fist of Tebigong!"

"Two Ton Tunic!"

In a fair reminisce of the power of the tunic, Raimundo was left with chattering teeth and stinging arm as the solid fist met an even solid force, making all three wince. "Ouch..." Clay muttered. "With a capital O..." Yugi added softly, the other brought to his knees as he awaited for the ringing in his hand and his body to ebb away. Demanding a rematch to prove that he could one-up the other, Fung allowed this and let him choose once more. As Raimundo grabbed the Tangle Web Comb, he was left to his own folly as his own irritation that he was being made a joke yet again caused the comb to turn back on him with Omi having no need to choose a Wu for himself to defend. Yugi covered his mouth to hold the snicker back as Omi explained his choice, Fung pulling the comb away with ease to untangle the other and free him from the web he caught himself in. Dusting his sleeve with a glare in his eye, he posed the question of why they would even need this knowledge in battle.

"It's not like we would go after each other." Was his remark and Yugi tapped his foot on the ground. "I may be new here and all but I could see the potential in such training. To have the awareness to know and expect the unexpected would be able to guide you. Allow you to see the potential threat before it reaches you. After all, I may not know the full story of the fight you guys have...and I probably should eventually, but with that Jack Spicer character, who knows what he may come up with and with whatever Wu he still has." Yugi pointed out. "Now you're sounding like him..." Raimundo groused, nodding over to Fung as he crossed his arms while Kimiko pointed out that she didn't expect much from Jack.

All he had was the Changing Chopsticks and someone shrinking themselves to the size of a grain of rice was hardly a reason for alarm.

But how wrong they were...

0

Deep and heavy music played in the basement of an evil lair as the owner of it was working deep in the circuitry of another robot. All it needed was a few more adjustments and...

"Jack! Jaaaack! What is this horrid sound?!" A raspy voice spoke from outside and the person in question grinned before flying out from the robot and took out the Wu in hand. "Changing Chopsticks!" Transforming back, red hues met with the angry facade of a spirit, red, white and black mask beset with yellow eyes that glared at the pasty boy before it. "It's just my theme music. Can't be an evil genius without one. A good entrance calls for good music and I ordered the bots to play it whenever I'm crafting something evil." he stated. The spirit in question growled, not amused by this boy's tomfoolery. They were set back greatly. With no Wu and no plan, she would never reclaim her body and power at the hands of this pathetic creature that opened the puzzle box. The Changing Chopsticks meant nothing to her end goal and Jack was treating this clash of good and evil like it was a joke. With a demand to turn the wretched music off, Jack only chuckled and had it lowered before looking to the spirit.

"Oh Wuya, get with the times. You just don't understand "evil genius" quite yet." Jack surmised and that only gained another irritated moan. "How did I find myself stuck with such a blundering child?! No Shen Gong Wu, no power, just a stupid boy with his stupid robots!" she griped. Offended and yet amused, Jack decided to show that his latest work wasn't as "stupid" as Wuya speaks. Touching the panel that was on his watch, the bot behind him activated, changing form before an exact copy of the Heylin witch spirit hovered before her. Disturbed, Wuya gazed at her clone in confusion with a demand to know exactly what this abomination was. Jack happily demonstrated for her amusement as the bot warped and shifted, taking on various appearances from the common monk to a greasy faced fast food worker. Nothing was beyond its transforming power and rightfully named Chameleon-bot, Jack had a plan already in mind and he didn't hesitate to show it either.

"Call my bots useless now~"

Wuya couldn't, not when an exact clone of Kimiko stood before them, bright eyed as the raven-haired girl despite its steely casing and many wires that defined it. Replace the real thing with her and all the Wu would be theirs...

0

That evening was peaceful, Clay and Raimundo having retired to their rooms after the evening meal and Kimiko showing off Omi some photos they took during their last excursion for Wu. Yugi was with them but off to the side, notebook in hand as he listened to Omi's delighted laughter to the photos on the device he was slowly getting accustomed to seeing. Technology was still a new and promising thing to the small warrior but Kimiko held patience to teach him things without him actually having to hold it. She wouldn't be able to replace the PDA easily if Omi broke it. As she went to show him another picture, they were met instead with the image of a dancing Raimundo on screen, causing the girl to grumble that Raimundo got his hands on a virus and decided to send it to her as a prank. The word had alarmed Omi and Yugi couldn't help but laugh a little as he listened. Truly a stranger to the technological world and it was astounding of how little of the world the boy knew.

As Kimiko went to take care of that, Omi had moved to Yugi's side next, peering over his shoulder. "What is that you are writing?" he questioned. "Oh, nothing important. Just my thoughts as I stay here." Yugi replied. "Oh~ So you keep, how you say, a diary?" Yugi snickered once more before shaking his head. "Think of it more as a journal. You see..." Yugi had begun before Kimiko had announced she got a message from a secret admirer and for her to meet them in the Meditation Temple. The prospect of an admirer had appealed to her thoughts but all the same, she expected it to be just another game Raimundo was playing on her. Ever the jokester he was.

With a sigh and a goodnight to the two, she had left to go see what Raimundo wanted this time. Yugi hummed as he closed the notebook and decided to retire, telling Omi that he should do the same and both went their separate ways back to their rooms. But for Kimiko, her "secret" admirer was none other than Jack who introduced her to her match as the disguised bot stood before her. The girl wasn't amused by the evil genius' appearance and she certainly wasn't going to have some robot clone running around with her face and body and wisely went to take on the bot only to be foiled by its sturdy stance and power.

Knocked unconscious from the blow in return, Jack happily made to take his leave with Kimiko in tow, leaving the bot to take her place and no one would be none the wiser. Sure, he was copping out on a good opportunity for Wu but he had to play it safe and inconspicuous for now. The bot will handle the hard work and once the vault was open, the Wu will be his for the taking. But the scene didn't go unnoticed as a red eye peered from the darkness, watching the bot as it left the temple to head to "bed" and the shade grinned. "This life is just full of excitement. A machine made to clone a body? Perhaps the red head isn't a complete idiot but too bad Wuya and I don't get along too well~" it whispered with a rattling chortle as it crawled around the temple walls.

"A terrible shame I'm in no position to take the Wu myself. Small body and all. I also have to keep this handy number safe." it mumbled as he reached into its own body and pulled free the Indigo Pyramid. Thanks to its ability, all doubt to Yugi's eventual mission will be overlooked. Only so many Wu would be able to sense the danger that surrounded the boy and none had revealed itself to them yet. But even if they did, it was of no worry to it. The shade was smart, crafty and thusly so for its creation was from the last bit of power the source of its existence had left. It was their messenger and guide. It had to make sure that all went exactly as foretold.

The one to seal their fate was a fool and now with the potential to return, only one thing could stop them now but such would never be figured out. Not for another 100 years.

0

The morning sun rose to greet the warriors and the day commenced normally. There was no training to be had so Raimundo decided to once again try to apply his street smarts to trick the ever-present tiger instinct of Omi with the use of a piece of candy and some cups. Clay and Yugi were left to watch as Raimundo tried with all the speed he could muster to shuffle the cups under Omi's observing eye only to fall all three rounds to the boy. He groaned to be outmatched yet again and Yugi shook his head with a soft smile before looking up as Kimiko appeared.

"Hi there! What's up, Raimundo? Those shoes are really nifty!"

"Nifty?"

The confused statement had baffled the other as Omi stepped over to her to ask about the secret admirer that she went to see last night. His statement was met with a rather odd reply as she stepped over to Clay next to greet and compliment on the new hat that rested on his head. "Hmm…" Yugi hummed. Now while he didn't know everyone in depth quite yet, something struck him as odd with the girl and it only raised his suspicions more when Kimiko went to state they should collect some Wu to start training. Omi retorted to explain that only Master Fung had access to the vault and only with his permission were they allowed access to the Wu. This set the bot back as it tried to process a new line that would keep their suspicions low.

"That is correct! Suppose I'll go take a stroll then! See ya later, alligator!"

With that said, she was off and Raimundo scratched the back of his head after the very strange turn in Kimiko's behavior. But even when Omi had mentioned that something seemed very off about her, he and Clay both brushed it off as her playing a game to mess with them before they up and left to go about their own business. Rebuffed by their dismissal, Omi was left to think but felt a touch to his shoulder and gazed up to face Yugi. "They may not see something is wrong but I do kinda." he whispered. "So you think something is wrong as well?" Omi asked hopefully. "Yeah...I don't know what it is but there's something strange going on." Omi nodded in agreement but without any concrete evidence to support both their speculations, they too headed off until training was called for them. With the group separated, the bot was left to roam freely, checking everywhere it could to find what Jack desired, watching through the bot's eyes back home to see if anything stuck out that would lead them to the vault. In her gilded electrified cage, the true Kimiko watched in boredom as the evil genius tried to search the temple. PDA in hand, she tapped a few keys as she told them that the effort was useless when the master is the only one to know where the Wu is stored.

Jack flew over to her, smirk on his face and witty tongue set to tell her that the Chameleon-bot is destined not to fail. It was an advancement in his usual tech and with no one any wiser to it, he had plenty of opportunities to find the vault unnoticed. She gave a sigh to the convoluted plan and the obvious flirting, kicking her feet before Wuya made to speak of a new Wu appearing. The Helmet of Jong it was called and reciting the location to Jack, he was up and out of his lair.

"That's my cue~"

"Don't get your bots kicked." Kimiko replied shortly and Jack gave a wicked laugh. "With robo-you on my side, I have nothing to lose. Oh, and don't try to send a message to your friends. I have a special field around my super-secret lair to null transmissions from the inside." The girl could only roll her eyes as she looked back to her screen. "I'll just sit here playing a game. Don't mind me one bit." she muttered before Jack was gone. With him out of the picture, she was able to focus, working to isolate the virus that Raimundo had sent to her before to rewire to a new host.

Jack wasn't the only one around here with evil genius knowledge.

0

Wu revealed, the warriors were off on Dojo's back, heading deep into the plains of Africa to find the Helmet of Jong. As he flew, Omi unraveled the scroll to read up on the information to the Helmet of Jong. "The Helmet of Jong will give you eyes in the back of your head. I would presume you'd get to keep the ones in front as well~" Omi commented with a soft grin as Dojo continued along before arriving at their destination. Landing before a worn away temple, the five climbed off from his back and he commented with a shiver to find the Wu soon otherwise these shivers would never end. Stepping inside, they began to look around as Dojo came in after them once he shrunk down to size. Like a hunting dog, Dojo pointed his body straight ahead towards where Wu was perched.

"Wu straight ahead!"

The call made them start glancing around once more and Dojo was a scant second from clapping a hand over his face. "Dead a "head". C'mon do I really have to spell it out for ya?!" he grumbled. "Yes please!" Omi replied. It took a knock to the boy's noggin and a mention of the statue's actual head for them to finally see the glittering surface of the Wu in the sunlight peeking in from the giant open patches in the room. They made their way over and thought this would been an easy claim to victory until the deep bass pounding of music alerted them to the arrival of Jack through the roof of the temple. The mild conversation in music taste between himself and Dojo was rather short-lived as Wuya demanded for the boy to go catch the Wu before they did. Clearly unable to truly participate yet, Yugi could only watch as Jack and Kimiko went for the Wu before Clay, Omi or Raimundo could do so, both placing their hands onto the Wu and began to initiate the Xiaolin Showdown.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Changing Chopsticks versus your Third Arm Sash! First to grab the Wu wins!" Jack proclaimed and the bot, still aware of its job even against its own creator nodded. "Hunky Jack Spicer, I accept your challenge!" she spoke with a little too much enthusiasm, making Dojo rub his chin. "I'm still rather out of the loop with modern lingo. Does hunky still mean dreamy?" he questioned offhand. "Modern standpoint, it does. Personally, I'm surprised she has a crush on Jack." Yugi mumbled, though wary, as the two called off the showdown and the area began to mold and shift to create the playing field for the two. Massive statues rose from a bottomless pit, lined up in a path that led to the helmet at the very end. Challenge set and Wu in place, the two stood at the start and were ready to set off for the goal ahead.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

The challenge began and the two were off, Jack making use of his heli-pack to take the lead over his creation. But he knew well, he couldn't make the win look so easy or the others would get suspicious of the bot in their midst. Taking a pause to address it, he told it to make the showdown a bit more believable for the crowd and the bot obliged too well. "Third Arm Sash!" It called, the sash taking to life and making a swipe for Jack who ducked it quick. "Not that good!" he hissed before they were off once more. Kimiko reached the largest statue that held the Wu at the tip of the head and went to climb, leaving Jack to mildly watch from the distance. Yugi wrung his hands hard as he watched Kimiko reach for the Wu but his hopes were dashed as she slipped and fell, dropping like a literal rock into the clouds below. With an evil laugh he was proud of, Jack claimed the helmet and the showdown ended, dropping them all back into the room where they started. Yugi had collapsed to his knees while Clay shot forward to catch his falling friend.

"I got her—OOF!" Clay definitely wasn't expecting the wind to get knocked out of him when Kimiko landed in his arms, feeling heavier than normal that nearly offset the usually sturdy cowboy from the weight. Raimundo ran over and went to help Kimiko up, asking what had happened up there when the Wu was practically in her hands. "I...tripped! Oops!" she replied and Yugi frowned. The reply felt so...flat. Robotic even. Something truly didn't seem right and now, they were down three Wu. Moving to stand, he dusted off his pants as the other three walked back over and were soon making their way back to the temple. Yugi wasn't the only one that was growing further suspicious of Kimiko. She was perky but never this perky and Omi knew this. His instinct was telling him greatly that something was way off of their female friend and he had the mind to seek out what exactly is wrong here. Even considering the idea to bring Yugi along as he wasn't alone with his thoughts on whether this was truly the Kimiko they knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Rising

Chapter 3

0

When they returned, they were back to their usual antics. Raimundo tried yet again to fool Omi's tiger instinct with a card game but alas, he was made the fool as Omi continued to find the ace of hearts with ease, even when hidden up his sleeve. Clay chuckled at their antics before glancing at Yugi as he was buried in his notebook. "How ya holding up, little pardner?" Yugi looked up before nodding. "I'm alright. Just thinking about earlier." he replied softly and Clay moved to sit up. "So what, you got that tiger instinct too?!" Raimundo spoke as Omi looked over to Yugi. "Well I won't say I have it, just a speculation. I may not have been here for long but I was always told to have a good read on people."

"Then you too think that Kimiko is someone that calls themselves Kimiko?" Omi inquired, glad to have someone else that believes in his thoughts. "I do but of course, we both can't be proven wrong or right without finding out ourselves." Yugi said as he closed the book and went to stand. "You are most right! Master Fung will surely believe our concerns! Let's go see him." Yugi nodded and soon both were out of the room as Raimundo sat back on his hands. "Both of 'em are...what's a good word for this..." Raimundo hummed.

"Buggier than a June bug?"

"Yeah! Buggier than a June bug!"

As Omi stepped out, he heard footsteps on the concrete and ducked into the shadows as Kimiko walked by. Yugi almost followed when Omi waved to him from the shadows. He stepped back when he saw the motion, seeing the back of Kimiko as she stepped around the corner of a building. "Omi…" Yugi whispered but found the other was miles ahead of him, using the rooftops to trail after her and well out of her sight. Yugi followed after him from below as Omi grew ever wary the longer he followed. This was just proving his theory more and more and if he didn't confirm for himself if this Kimiko was the real Kimiko they knew, then they will have the wool pulled over their eyes. His foot as he landed had dislodged a shingle and Kimiko was quick to turn and examine her surroundings. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary had her continue on her path, a path that led straight to the Meditation Temple where the vault was located.

Omi landed on silent feet as Yugi emerged from around the corner of another building, out of breath before he was motioned to stay out of sight. Yugi moved into the shadows of another building, ducking down as Omi went to step into the temple, waiting for anything to show for their efforts. While there, the glowing red eye of the shade watched deeply, recording every moment of the boy and only disappeared with the close of the eye when Yugi turned. As Omi stepped in to demand speaking to Kimiko, he was met with Master Fung being there instead. "Oh...Master Fung?" Omi whispered before stepped towards him and began to express his feelings to the Kimiko situation. Like seeing her so bubbly and perky was a change to the personality he was much too used to. But to that Fung only responded that his recognition skills were due for a fine tuning. To be so speculative of his own teammate would only bring mistrust to himself and to others with such behavior.

Omi frowned but the master's words were absolute. Perhaps he was truly overthinking things though he had the support of Yugi on his side as well. Maybe...both were wrong. Omi clearly didn't want to admit such but seeing as he couldn't find Kimiko here, then maybe he placed too much thought into the instinct that made him alert of an imposter in Kimiko. With a nod and a bow, Omi had left, encountering Yugi outside and told him what he was told from the master as both walked off, the shade wisely clung to Yugi's shadow as they left. However, back within the chamber, the Chameleon-bot changed form, returning back to the facade that was Kimiko with the heat off its trail and stepped over to the center of the room. A piece of flooring, so minor in appearance, was what it was looking for and with a hearty punch, the bot revealed the staircase that led down to the hidden vault and from his evil lair, Jack grinned as the bot wandered down freely.

Oh it was a happy day for them indeed as they hit the jackpot on Wu. With no one to stop him and all suspicions cleared on his craftily hidden bot, all he had to do was clear the vault. Pack activated, Jack gave a wink to Kimiko before he and Wuya were off to scavenge the free Wu but Kimiko only rolled her eyes at their departure. Amateurs, the both of them. Genuinely thought she would stay trapped for this long was a foolish thought with her tech knowledge. Virus finally isolated after hours of work under the guise of doing menial games and tasks, Kimiko grinned before sending out the infrared beam to the grand computer situated before her. Virus uploaded and activated, the security bugged out before the cage around her crumbled.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Leaping from her literal perch, she landed gracefully before looking up. She had to get back and fast before Jack took everything they had. She could only hope that the boys hadn't been fooled the entire time she was trapped. And luckily for her, her thoughts didn't fail her. As Yugi and Omi started back for the room, the startled outcry from Omi stunned both Yugi and the real Master Fung himself, the elder curiously asking what was wrong. Baffled but stern, Omi glanced to Yugi and within his eyes, he could see it. There _was_ an imposter in their midst and they had to take care of it quickly. With a nod, both ran to gather the other two before returning back to the vault and just in due time. The imposter stepped out from the vault, arms laden with the Wu they collected and Omi grinned triumphantly that his instinct was correct from the beginning.

"See! You see, you see, you see!? I told you that Kimiko was an imposter!"

Raimundo would've rubbed his eyes but just shook his head wildly instead. "I see it, but I can't believe it. Aw man, I should've caught it at nifty!" he groaned as Omi stepped forward to demand that the imposter showed her real form. "How about I show you this instead!" 'Kimiko' groused, eyes wide open before a blinding light shone over the group, making them cover their eyes. With the blind distraction working as planned, a mechanical arm swung out to trip them but Omi was aware and ready, leaping above the arm. The other three were clear targets but the shade, who had hissed silently to the light, made to get Yugi out the way, using his shadow like a pulley and shot up, bringing the boy up with it. Yugi yelped at the sudden movement while Clay and Raimundo were knocked clear off their feet, Omi shooting forward to throw the bot off balance and drop the Wu it held. A whimper left the bot as it collided with the pillar, Omi landing before it to see whether it was going to make a move.

Like a metallic zombie, the bot shot back up and swung a hand out for the Fist of Tebigong, slipping a hand into the Wu before swinging forward to hit Omi only to be countered just as Raimundo had days before with the Two Ton Tunic, leaving circuits to ring as Omi grinned. As Yugi landed slowly, glancing around in confusion to what just happened, unknown to them, Jack with Changing Chopsticks in use snuck down into the vault deep enough to a point where the monks above wouldn't notice his presence as they went to fight the bot. The fight at hand grew in intensity as the bot tried to counter the warriors that challenged it but the instinct that Omi fined tuned kept it at bay every step of the way, taking the Wu it tried to use to throw back into the vault but Jack waited below to catch them. Raimundo and Clay weren't left out of the action as they joined the fight, disarming the bot while Yugi stepped to the side. He was still a beginner with no skill whatsoever and could only haplessly stand to the side as they fought...that is up until a point. The bot may not have the Wu to fight with but it was still a bot and swung its arms out, shoving both Clay and Raimundo into the wall hard.

The two boys winced as Omi stepped forward. "You cannot hold all three of us, evil imposter!" he stated confidently, causing 'Kimiko' to turn to him before a third arm shot out from the chest plate and pinned Omi to the wall. "Oof...I guess you can." Yugi gasped as he looked at them. What was he to do? He had no talent in the martial arts in any way yet as his time there was short. Yugi was only good for observing and would be nothing against a robot. _'What...can I possibly do here...' _The shade glanced to the boy from the shadow, hissing in displeasure. This won't do, certainly won't do. The boy has power but it is being squandered by having not a chance to fight and show it. The shade knew in order to benefit towards the end goal, things would have to be sped up a bit. A sharp grin crossed its face before it was gone from the room, it had an idea but he had to wait for the boy to sleep. The situation at hand would be cared for quickly, if the slowly loudening buzz of a vehicle weren't coming for the temple wall.

"You three put up a nifty fight but now I—" 'Kimiko' began as her gaze slowly turned to Yugi. He wasn't much of a threat like the others so it had no need to worry for Yugi and even if he tried to escape to get help from Master Fung, there was another arm waiting to catch him as well. But the head swung towards the wall as a louder hum outside its own machinery sounded before an aircraft crashed through the wall, Kimiko at the wheel and she glared hard at the bot that took on her appearance. She rammed the craft hard into it, sending both the craft and the bot sailing into the wall and releasing the boys from its grip. "Kimiko!" Yugi gasped as he shot forward along with them, seeing her appear from the rubble of the craft.

"Oh Kimiko, I'm so glad you're back! I've been telling the others for ages that you were—" Omi started before the bot rose from the wreckage as well. "—not yourself..." Kimiko growled at the bot before telling them that it was the imposter but it was quick to challenge her claim, shoving the girl to the side. While Yugi had an eye trained on what was clearly the fake, that was eventually lost as the two got into an all-out fight, the bot now matching to Kimiko's personality and speech to utterly confuse the boys. "Omi, I think it's as good a time as any to test that tiger instinct of yours." Yugi whispered and the smaller male nodded. Watching the girls critically, Omi finally made his decision and leapt to attack, his outcry making both look up before he landed hard on top of Kimiko. Silence reigned the temple before his target had exploded, sending the destroyed head landing at the feet of the violet-eyed teen, making him squeak.

Relieved, Kimiko thanked Omi for figuring things out, collapsing from the mild explosion while the boy coughed out a dark emission of dust. Raimundo and Clay stepped over, praising Omi for his tiger instinct only to be floored when they were told that it wasn't instinct that had him figure out the imposter but a guess. Yugi chuckled before moving to look to the vault, walking over and peered down into its depth. Eyes widened in horror at what his gaze was met with before turning to look to the others.

"Guys...where did all the Wu go?"

Hearing the shaking voice made them run over to look into the vault, seeing that all the Wu tossed in during the initial fight before Kimiko's appearance plus others were gone, leaving nothing but open sections with nothing inside. Kimiko went to tell for someone to get Master Fung and Yugi nodded, running off to do just that. When they returned, Fung stepped into the vault to see that everything was gone as they said. "Truly unfortunate..." Was the whispered proclamation from the elder. "But how did it all go missing..." Yugi murmured, taking a look inside one of the vaults. Raimundo clapped a fist into his hand out of anger. "I bet it was Jack Spicer. This would be something right up his alley! Setting a bot in here to fool all of us...or at least Clay and I…" he mumbled, crossing his arms. Kimiko looked into another vault before seeing something glow within.

"Wait, he didn't get everything..."

Bringing out the Mantis Flip Coin, she held it up to the others and they grew relieved that something was left after the plunder. "It isn't much but it's still something." Yugi murmured, rubbing his arm. This was certainly a trip, a trip well worth writing about but after tonight, the question now would be how to amass their Wu back from Jack. _'I know for a fact...I can't constantly sit on the sidelines. My thinking had helped partially for this situation when it came to an imposter...but fighting? I'm useless. This power...that I should have...perhaps that was a mistake...just an ironic sense of timing that I appeared at the last showdown…' _With a glance down further into the vault, his gaze was met by red...

0

"And you said the Changing Chopsticks were useless~"

"My mistake~"

The word of Wuya only enhanced her glee to see the Wu presented to her on the table. The haul was a delightful surprise and proved to her that Jack wasn't completely useless. His plan worked near flawlessly and even if they had lost Kimiko, they still got what they wanted. But what she was especially proud of was the retrieval of the Helmet of Jong. A prized piece to the force she wished to erect. A force so mighty that the monks would have no chance. She only knew of one that could challenge such an imposing figure...

But the stories of their existence had been swept from many records. The possibility of such creatures reviving in this day and age was impossible unless something in particular revealed itself and even if it did and they were brought to the living world again...they would never fight for the side of good. And yet...they never fought for the side of the Heylin either. "But no matter...soon, Mala Mala Jong will be revived and we shall rule the world!" Jack looked to the spirit quizzically. "What's a Mala Mala Jong?"

"All good things in due time, my child. And some bad ones too~" she whispered before giving off a wicked laugh. Jack tented his fingers but could only nod. Wuya was the technical man with the plan, he just had to do the work as told. In the end, as long as he can achieve world renowned evil genius for helping Wuya, all his goals in life would be completed.

0

Retired in their rooms, Yugi sat upon his futon, his mind floating with a vision of red. The fire, the shadows, all were coming back to him. When he saw the red in the vault, he was quick to depart from it, gaining confusion and a worried call from Omi if he was feeling ill again and needed some tea. But the boy didn't respond, leaving the temple and headed off for his room. There he sat, thinking, wondering, trying to adjust to the long floating images that haunted his mind. With no rhyme or reason still to these images Yugi could never make sense to them. Was it a warning of a grim future if he didn't make his purpose here work? If that was a possibility then he had to start learning, preparing to fight just like the others.

He'll have to ask Omi and the others about this, hiding the dreams for now. He didn't want to have the monks worry about another possible evil to roam the land next to Wuya.

"Yugi~ Yugiii~"

His head shot up to the sound. "W-who's there…?!" he gasped, heart pounding as he went to stand. "Don't be afraid, Yugiii~" The voice spoke again, almost playfully. "I want you to trust me. Believe in me~ You have potential~ You have poweeerrr..." The candles were doused, leaving the room in darkness as Yugi stepped back in fear. "But...you have to believe in me...believe in me to help youuu~" Something went to stretch from the ceiling, long and dark like the surroundings but it was clearly visible. It continued to stretch til it was at Yugi's level, arms extending out from the body before a red eye dropped. A slitted pupil filled the red expanse before a sharp grin appeared.

"Hello~ Do you believe in meee~?"

"N-No! What are you!?"

The grin slipped just a little before an arm reached into its body. "A ssshame...you have no reason to fear me...for I will help you and in return...you'll help me...help usss~" Something was brought out from the body and Yugi glanced at it. It was pyramid shaped and Yugi didn't know what it was or what it did but he was scared. The location of his room however put him at a disadvantage. He could attempt to call for someone, anyone, but they wouldn't easily hear unless he ran for it while doing so. "I shouldn't have to use this on you...I don't want to even...but my first impressionsss always turn out very bad~ So I'll ask you again, Yugiii~ Do you believe in me to help?"

"No!"

The shade pouted before raising the Indigo Pyramid and it began to glow, engulfing Yugi in the blinding light. When it faded, Yugi blinked before looking to the shade. "Trust me now, Yugiii~?" The boy blinked a few times before giving a nod. "I-I do...but help me with what exactly?" Yugi asked softly. "In due time you will learn. But for now, learn from the monksss, let them train you...of course if they fail to, I should be capable of sssomething in this form of mine. You can't tell anyone about me yet, though. I have further plansss, things are among the horizon and when you need help at the greatessst point, then I'll come to help you~" The shade's words sound rather off to Yugi but he gave a short nod anyway. With his lack of abilities, he could use all the help he could and the shade sounded like it knew more. Placing the pyramid back into its body, the shade grinned.

"Rest now, Yugi. Our meeting will be jussst a dream but you will know my presence, accept it~ I will help you~"

The red eye widened and just like Dojo before, Yugi forgot the sight of the shade and was left to a lit room, a quickened heart and a sense of camaraderie unfamiliar and yet familiar. Omi had stepped into the room with a kettle of tea and asked if he was feeling any better. Yugi glanced at him before nodding, smiling a little.

"Yes...I'm feeling much better now, Omi."

_Much better..._

0

"Don't worry, my liege...your revival is close at hand...the dragon of light will soon be ready to free you...very soon~" The shade whispered, gaze turned to the moon and as the moon shone down upon it, two shadows over one extended from its body. Monstrous in form, it was a sign, a calling and a reminder of what awaited in the lost tomb.

_All that was needed now...is the arrow to bring back what once was..._


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Rising

Chapter 4

0

It was another warm, quiet day at the temple and Yugi hummed as he held the notebook in hand, scribbling on a fresh page a letter to his grandfather. After taking a moment to ask if there was a postal service he could make use of to tell where he was to his elderly figure back home in Domino, he was right on to making the letter. All the while taking a glance up to the field where the other dragons-in-training were amusing themselves with recreational activities. Omi, ever giddy to learn more about some of the things the others did, decided that he wanted to learn them all. From soccer with Raimundo to trick roping with Clay, he was a force of nature bouncing between his three friends. "They really do get along quite well around here..." Yugi murmured before giving a short wince when the load finally took its hold on the smaller monk, finding defeat between Raimundo claiming the goal, failing the game Kimiko was teaching him to play and tying his own feet with a mistimed jump lassoing with Clay.

"I give you an A for effort but perhaps it would be wise to take things one at a time." Yugi offered as he hopped from his resting spot to walk over. "But all these recreational activities that I am learning! I want to master them all! But then there is combat training and chores..." Omi lamented. "And never enough time in the day." Kimiko added. A light sigh came from the teen as he nodded. Boy did he remember those days. Playing card games with his friends while juggling reports, homework and the occasional substitution at the game shop always took a toll on him before he graduated. Dojo decided to come along, announcing that a new Shen Gong Wu appeared and they meandered over to the temple to see exactly what had come to activate. "The Ring of the Nine Dragons. An ability which can split you into no more than nine." Fung spoke as he read through the scroll. Omi cheerfully surmised that it would be a helpful Wu, being in nine places at once and while the idea seemed charming, nine sounded a little excessive. But it was still something and they needed all they can grab after the raid Jack left them with. Location obtain and clothes changed, Dojo was large and in charge as he took off for the temple that housed the ring. "Here we are, the Olmec Pyramid." he announced upon arrival and Yugi took a glance down, seeing a hovercraft there. "Looks like we have company." he murmured.

"Top of the line, fully decked out...evil. Definitely Jack's." Clay mumbled as Dojo swirled into a descent in front of the entrance and allowed the five to climb off before shrinking down to size himself and climbed aboard his favorite perch atop Clay's hat. They made their way in, Raimundo bringing out a torch to light the way while in another area, Jack and Wuya were on a different path. The heylin witch was seething only slightly as they wandered the dark pathways, offering to check ahead only for the boy to comment vehemently that it would be a bad idea. Whatever for she had thought as the last thing she expect of the great evil boy genius was to be afraid of the dark. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" she questioned, oblivious to the shift in shadows around them before a thin line of red appeared along the wall. "O-of course not! Me?! Afraid!? Malarkey!" Jack simpered bravely. The shade grinned and decided to tease, raising a claw to the light Jack held and obscured it, causing the boy to scream in terror.

"What!? What is it?!" Wuya hissed before the light returned and Jack pitifully commented a light accident before trudging on with the witch behind him completely disgusted but also wary. That wasn't a natural blackout, that much she knew...but the source of it was fleeting and with an overwhelming sense of the Wu within the pyramid, it was overlooked. Something was suspicious around here but alas, until the primary focus was dealt with then she can return to that thought. With Dojo leading the way on the path he remembered centuries ago, he guided the team along, reaching a spot that led to a switch in the wall.

"So we push that switch there..."

"Then what?" Kimiko inquired.

"Then master Dashi went "ahh"." Yugi scratched his head as Raimundo spoke up next. "Ahh as in "I understand"?" Dojo shook his head but before he could finish the statement, the floor dropped from underneath and left the monks to scream in terror, a badly timed confirmation from Dojo that this was the exact "ahh" of master Dashi before them, and left them to plummet into the pit of spiked rocks at the bottom. Omi, eagle eyed, saw an opening in the wall and reached to grab the ledge of it, climbing in and Clay was quick to respond, lassoing a rope that he always made to carry up to the smaller monk to grab. "Grab on!" he called, the other three clinging onto the sturdy cowboy before the rope went taut as Omi held tight, saving them from a grisly fate. A soft sigh of relief left Kimiko as Clay carted them to the opening and helped them inside before climbing in himself. "Thanks, Clay." Yugi whispered and the blond nodded with a dismissive "no problem" as they crawled through the space to the end and located the ring resting on a pedestal.

While they have located the ring, Jack and Wuya emerged from a different path that landed them at the bottom of the pit the monks nearly fell into, glancing upward. They were sloppy, Jack thought as he spotted the tail end of the rope left behind and glided up to see the path taken before following it. Sloppy...but quick as the moment he emerged from the crawlspace, the ring was gone and so were the monks. A cry of outrage left Wuya at the loss of the ring while Dojo was safely returning back to the temple, Omi looking to the ring curiously as they flew. Back on solid ground, they sought audience with Fung to present the ring and Omi in his haste, tried to use its magic only to have the ring snatched from his hands. Surprised, he and the others looked to the master as he spoke, telling the ring was quite a powerful source of magic and shouldn't be used in untrained hands. As he took the Wu into the vault, Omi was disheartened enough that even the offers to play the games they were earlier didn't lift his spirits and left him to walk out the temple. "Wow, he's really bummed about this, huh?" Kimiko whispered.

"Yeah but as the master said, we ain't ready so best not to think too hard on it." Clay replied. Yugi nodded before speaking up about going to grab something to eat and retiring for the night and the idea was shared with the others.

0

Settled in his room after the meal, Yugi was skimming through his notebook. "Halfway full..." he mumbled softly before closing it, settling back on his hands as he looked to the ceiling. The boy wanted to get a little training in, prepare himself for the eventual time where he too would participate in a showdown like the others. After all he observed thus far, it wasn't just training the body but also to train the mind. Both difficult in their own right but hey, if he survived high school, this should be a walk in the park to start with. Letting out a soft exhale, Yugi set the notebook to the side and crossed his legs, violet hues drifting close as he slowly worked to clear his mind. He thought of peace, of tranquility, of the power within that he was sure to hold. The body began to relax as the thoughts quieted, feeling a silent aura grow within the core of his body.

The shade, always present in any shadow, watched with glee. It was a start, simple but effective and it was all it could ask for in these trying times to make sure all went according to the agenda it was to follow. Let the power be nurtured for now in the presence of the monks before allowing him to meet the true destiny. Since the particular item in question hasn't revealed itself and probably wouldn't for some time, the shade knew a different method of revival was needed and that lies within the child meditating to its ever-watching eye. Once the light was ready to be cultivated, its kings will rise again. The time to wait was exceptionally painful but the wait would bear the sweetest fruit and it was much too excited to see this through to the end.

It was just...a matter of time.

0

Later that night, a small figure ran along the temple grounds, heading straight towards where the vault was located. The silent slide of the opening door hardly woke Dojo who slept like a log, allowing the figure to slip in and make its way into the main vault. Hitting the chimes in order to bring the vault stairs down, the figure stepped down and moved to where the Ring of the Nine Dragons sat, pressing the shelf open before taking it out and slipped back out as silently as he slipped in. The moonlight bathed the ground, revealing the sneaking figure to be Omi as he held the ring in his hands. The temptation was too real and while the master had given his word they were not prepared, at the very same, what was the harm in giving it a test try to truly see if he was incapable of wielding the power. "I do not wish to be overwhelmed by the ring's power. Nine Omis would be too many...so I'll start with three~" he spoke quietly to himself as he slid the ring on his finger. As the ring's power activated in the dark of the night, Omi's form split in three, leaving his original self along with two others, one not looking as grand as his partners but the change was hardly noted. They looked to each other curiously before the excitement of the ring's success took over. A mild chat between the three decided their duties while having the power of the ring at hand and soon they were off, one going to grab food, another going to practice his moves and the last going to try his hand at Pachinko Raider. Three Omis, three problems. But how deep the problems were have yet to highlight itself.

As the morning sun rose with little to no achievement to two of the three, the last enjoying heartily a meal of nothing but cookie dough, they returned to meet up once more. "My Viper Strike was hardly successful..." One murmured. "I couldn't get past level one~" Another chimed. "I ate cookie dough all night~" The last replied, a small belch leaving the bloated form as he promised that this meal meant he would hardly have reason to worry about hunger again. But their quiet gathering came to a quick halt as the voice of Master Fung echoed in the halls and knowing the swift punishment that would make itself known if they were found split as they were, Omi went to remove the ring and snapped back to a single form. Fung appeared around the corner and announced for him to join the others as Dojo had located a new Wu. "Ah yes, I shall be there swiftly!" Omi spoke, ring safely tucked into his tunic as he went to follow the master to where the others were, Yugi giving him a soft morning greeting as the scroll was laid out on the table before them. The Falcon's Eye is what the new Wu was revealed to be, its ability to see through solid objects a well worth piece that would do them well for their future endeavors. A clever jibe from Raimundo was the last they spoke of it before they were off, Dojo heading off towards the snowy mountain top where the Wu resided. Taking long wafts of the air trying to catch the supposed scent was interrupted quick as a beam struck from afar, making the dragon reel back in fright as the rest of the group turned to see Jack there with an army of flying Jack-bots ready to keep them occupied.

"Stand and fight!" Was the challenging call from Omi but Jack huffed in defiance. "Nah, I have better things to do right now." Jack replied, steering the aircraft to descend down into the general area of the Wu while sending the bots to take care of the problem at hand. "Hang on tight, little guy! We got this!" Clay called to Yugi and he nodded, watching as the four jumped into action, taking out a sizable chunk of the bots that made to swoop in for an attack. Yugi watched in awe as each one handled the bots with ease and landed safely back upon the moving dragon. "You really did a number on them." he whispered. "Yeah, ya guys really—?!" Dojo began before a lone bot swung in for an attack, clocking the dragon across the head and sent him hurtling for the snow banks below. The monks held on tight to him, Dojo himself slowly regaining consciousness and yelped as he tried to pull himself back up but only succeeded in sledding through the deep snow and right into the face of a boulder he had the misfortune of being on path to.

The crash caused the rest to fly off from his back but to their luck, the snow was deep enough to cushion their fall and Yugi shivered as he popped up from the drift. "Yeesh, goose egg..." Dojo bemoaned as he shrunk in size and touched the hearty bump left behind. Kimiko was up and moving towards him to help, allowing him to coil around her arm but they were left to the mercy of his Wu sense being thrown completely off course thanks to the lump on his head. "Well that's not good in any case. Guess we should split up and comb the mountain thoroughly." Yugi suggested and they agreed to the plan as they began to head separate ways to do just that, their ride dropped as quick as they moved to Dojo's disgruntlement. As he walked, Omi knew full well from the trek alone the mountain was huge and too big of an effort for one monk to search alone.

"But it won't be any trouble for five monks." Taking out the ring he held onto, he slipped it on and split himself into five but to one well versed about the Ring of the Nine Dragons, they would know of such strain it placed on the user and it showed rather well as each Omi had no clear cut idea of searching for the Falcon's Eye. As the five monks split up, they each managed to collide with one of the other dragons, confusing each greatly as they found themselves in one odd experience after another, all except for Yugi who caught no sign of the Omi clones as he continued the search. The last however, as he distractedly played another failing round of Pachinko Raider, managed to wander towards a lone tree, such which in its branches was the Falcon's Eye. "Ooo, pretty~" he breathed as he leapt up and scaled the tree with ease, taking hold of the Wu but wasn't alone as Jack had arrived himself to take claim to it as well. Truly, the evil genius was not surprised that he would encounter one of them like this, however...he was surprised at Omi's easygoing stance to an upcoming showdown.

With the others, they began to gather together, all in wonder of Omi's behavior before they were bewildered to the sight of each Omi coming to greet each other as this was a normal, everyday thing. "Um...is this striking anyone as weird?" Raimundo whispered. "Weird sums this situation up pretty nicely." Clay added before Dojo came in to announce that Omi had found the Falcon's Eye alongside Jack and was about to get into a showdown before seeing the situation at hand. "Have any idea what's going on here, Dojo?" Kimiko questioned. "Look at his—I mean—their hands. He...they're...are wearing the Ring of the Nine Dragons...ugh this is a grammar nightmare..." Dojo grumbled as the other soon spotted the shining ring on each of their fingers. With one mystery settled, the next was questioning why each was vastly out of tune to the Omi they are used to. Dojo had explained the complications of an untrained mind using the ring as it doesn't just duplicate bodies but also splits the user's personality with it, making them the literal definition "dumb as bricks". "Oh boy...and one is with Jack Spicer at this very moment!" Kimiko exclaimed and they were quick to head for the spot Dojo last saw the two, said duo at the very same time ready to get the challenge started just as Yugi came over the bend.

"Omi!?"

"Well? Do you accept?" Jack demanded. Omi was silent before squeezing at Jack's nose which made him flinch back but took it as an acceptance as the other made the challenge, a snowboard race to the far side of the mountain with Jack better his Third Arm Sash for the Ring of the Nine Dragons. With the rules set, the terrain began to shift and mold before they were left to stand on a floating piece of mountainous terrain, weaving paths that led directly to the snowy pillar that held the Falcon's Eye. At the peak of the mountain hovered Wuya, her ghostly hands holding the two boards as Jack and Omi climbed up to take their boards. "Gong Yi Tan Pai...loser!" Jack sneered as he threw his goggles on after stepping onto his board and was soon making his way down the mountain. Omi looked to him with a passive look before tipping forward, landing on his board and was soon heading down the mountain as well. Yugi climbed the snowbank to see that Omi was already gone and groaned. "He's gone..." The other joined him along with the four Omis. "At least he's in the game...much worse could be happening right now..." Clay muttered. "I should've stopped him sooner...especially now that I'm seeing all...this..." Yugi whispered as he looked to the duplicates, given a quick rundown of what exactly happened when the rest had arrived.

As they coursed down the mountain, Jack had a sizable lead but Omi was quick to catch up with him, taking the lead over him which caused him to growl as he gave chase. The others watched helpless but hopeful that even with the situation at hand, Omi would still manage to pull through somehow. As they cleared a rather steep incline, Jack took the lead back from Omi but put himself in a rather perilous pickle as he glided right off the edge of the path, causing him to scream a bit in terror before reclaiming ground with the use of the Third Arm Sash to swing him back...and right into the arms of Omi who awaited his return. "Ok...this is weird...get offa me!" Jack snapped, pushing the other and was rewarded with another honk before Omi was off yet again with a rather unceremonious trip onto his board. Jack growled in annoyance before grinning wickedly. "Alright, cheating time!" he whispered as he ran off, lacking a board but that hardly proved to be much of a concern. "Man this is nerve wracking...I hope he gets this..." Yugi murmured. "I hope so too." Kimiko agreed as Omi coursed down the rest of the path and glided right up to where the Falcon's Eye rested. "Omi! Omi grab the Eye!" Yugi called from above and Omi glanced up, moving to reach for the Wu only for the board to start sliding back down the pillar and back along the path he just came from. Raimundo clapped a hand over his eyes as the situation backfired royally and the idea of it getting worse not far off. Seeing that the whole idea of snowboarding looked rather fun was driving the Omis to go down and join though the others tried to hold them back.

"We have to stay together." Kimiko warned to try and lessen any other accidents from happening. But alas, the duplicates did not listen one bit and stomped their frustrations so much so that the meager little cliff they stood on began to crumble. "Yikes!" The smaller boy cried as Clay jumped to grasp the tree limb that stuck out from the remaining cliff, allowing the other three to grab onto him. "Omi...no..." Yugi whimpered. "Dang...he's xiaolin toast..." Jack mumbled from above as he watched the avalanche holding the duplicates crash down hard upon Omi. There was nothing but silence, Clay moving to get the others up on the branch before something began to happen. A touch of power and soon, Omi was unearthed, whole and ready to go once more with a clear mind and conscious. Glancing up to where Jack stood, the challenge was issued again and the small monk was off but Jack didn't pull any punches, setting off his jets to speed down the mountain and arrived at the pillar shortly. While Omi shredded back to the pillar with skill unmatched by his weakened counterpart, he was too late as Jack took hold of the Falcon's Eye short of him grabbing it himself.

"How many Omis does it take to lose the Falcon's Eye~"

The jab was bittersweet as the showdown ended, Jack tucking away the new Wu before he was gone from sight. With another two lost, it was a heavy blow to them but not as much of a blow that Omi knew he was going to get upon return. Taking the ring without permission, disobeying the master's orders, and losing a showdown when he had the Falcon's Eye within his grasp. One mistake piled upon another meant for a harsh punishment.

0

"I want them spotless, Omi. _Spotless._ I will be back in one hour to inspect your work." The tone was filled with a mix of disappointment and enmity before the master left the kitchen, the slam of the door making the others flinch before watching as Omi went to step up to the mountain of dishes he was tasked to clean. "I never seen the master so upset before..." Kimiko stated softly and Omi sighed, climbing into a large stew pot and began to scrub at the caked food. "He has every right to be angry with me. I was irresponsible and lost the Ring of the Nine Dragons. This punishment is fitting for someone such as I." Omi responded. "And we're still left with only one Shen Gong Wu..."

Raimundo made the motion to agree with got him an elbow to the side but as he explained that perhaps leaving the ring in the hands of Jack wouldn't be all bad, a thought that had lightened the cloud that hovered over Omi's head. The other had a point...after all, if he didn't have the knowledge to control the ring's power, Jack is less likely to be the same. A fact that was already giving Wuya a massive headache back at the evil lair as nine Jacks ran rampant around the small space. Noisy, messy and rather dumb, she had to suffer this for as long as it took for any of them to register how to bring themselves back together.

With knowledge of that fact, while a lost, it was still a rather humorous gain to know that they don't have to worry about such a fate at the temple.

0

After dinner that night, Yugi had gone outside to do a little training of his own. Scroll in hand, he unraveled the piece and examined the written text. It was a good thing that as old as the scrolls were, they were still in a deciphered language he could read. The shade gazed at him from the shadows, grinning softly. Each day Yugi began to learn where he stands and each day he worked to grow stronger. Soon enough he'll be able to handle a showdown all on his own. The day that happens, then it'll be able to assist even more. But the shade knew deeper, there was more on the horizon that was to soon come about. Perhaps such that would require a bit of its assistance.

The Heylin was always a tricky sort to deal with, even more so Wuya but the shade also knew her power wasn't truly absolute. She was hardly a threat when the right power comes to rise. _'A little guidance for now won't hurt...'_ It thought, filling the boy's shadow fully with its own, a change hardly noticeable to the naked eye but for Yugi, it played him like a puppet, limbs moving on their own as they bent and stretched, his mind too focused on the print before him as he worked to match the stances and positions of minor martial arts to see that he was being puppeted to a sense of familiarity to these moves.

_Become stronger, child...as your purpose will come in due time..._


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight Rising

Chapter 5

0

Another day, another Shen Gong Wu to reveal itself. Due to a forgetful Kimiko as she had been distracted with her own personal agenda of her nails, she didn't bring the scroll for them to check and see what the Wu was. All they knew is that they were in for a bit of an adventure as Dojo's nose led them to an active volcano. "This seems to be a bit dangerous..." Yugi murmured as he looked to the billowing slate grey plumes and red-hot magma. Raimundo rolled his eyes as he brought out a pair of binoculars. "If you're gonna be a chicken about it, we can handle things ourselves." Raimundo sneered before taking an elbow to the gut as Kimiko took the binoculars from him. "One of these days he will save your life." she grumbled before handing them to Yugi. He thanked her before taking a glance through them and down into the volcano mouth. Unable to see anything, he urged Dojo to descend so they could get a closer look inside. "You're the monk!" he commented before spiraling down to land on the outer edge. The training dragons all stepped off and Yugi moved to the edge, hearing the off comment from Raimundo of the harsh scent of sulfur to assault his nose as he brought the binoculars up to gaze into the volcano closer.

"Letsee...ah! There is it!" Yugi called before bringing the binoculars down. "Don't know what it is though." he murmured. "Well regardless or not, let's hurry this up because this volcano is still active!" Dojo yelped as a mighty quake shook the ground underneath them, making them jump before taking a bolt down the mountainside as the volcano erupted a short burst of fire and magma. Yugi covered his head as falling debris landed, luckily the falling rock missing them aside from Dojo that decided to collide with one of the fallen rocks and rolled with it. "Help! I can't feel my legs!"

Clay stepped over to remove the boulder, pointing out on how Dojo didn't have legs to be complaining about. Yugi let out a breath to see that no one was hurt before the sound of whirring propellers alerted him to their obvious adversary. "Looks like we have worse to worry about than a few boulders." Yugi mumbled as Jack pulled out the Falcon's Eye and began to descend into the volcano. With something as easy to use as his helipack, he had no chance to fail. Mocking the monks on the way down was enough to gear Omi into action, said boy taking off the pack each of them wore to bring out a cloth. It was unnecessary at first glance when they found out they were packed into the bags but Omi had an idea for a better use of it. Making the first leap into the depths of the volcano, it took him a moment before the cloth billowed up, catching the drifts of humid air to slow the descent further into the heated area. Following Omi's example, the rest went to follow though Yugi hesitated for a short moment. Any given mistake could be the end of him with going into an active volcano. From losing his grip on the cloth to another volcanic explosion erupting. For a group clearly younger than the graduate, they were brave to go headfirst into a natural active disaster without fear. The teen knew he had to do the same, grow braver to overcome these same obstacles.

If he was willing to learn with them, he had to be ready to fight alongside them as well. A soft exhale passed his lips before he leapt down as well, gripping the cloth in a white knuckled grip before it caught the warm air currents and followed. Jack with the Falcon's Eye active began to scour through the billowing smoke that got thicker the further he descended, the call of Omi only making him look up briefly only for him to be carried away by a harsh squall of hot air. The draft did the same for Yugi, Kimiko and Raimundo, sending the four out the volcano but to their relief, the heavy-set Clay was able to keep within range. The blond glance down to see Jack already getting his grimy paws on the hidden Wu and placing his fate to his own skill, release the cloth to drop towards the evil genius. Jack grinned as he lifted the item into his hands, finding this to be almost as easy as swiping the Wu during the Chameleon-Bot incident. "A victory for helipack Jack!" he claimed victoriously that is until he felt a sudden weight grab his legs and nearly dragged him down into the magma below. Red hues glanced down to Clay who held tight to him, demanding the Wu which he stubbornly refused to give. But Jack knew that his pack wouldn't be able to survive long holding the weight of himself and Clay and he really wasn't ready to become a roasted turkey tagged along with a side of beef.

"You better hand over that Wu or I'll—!" Clay growled only for his back to collide with a raised formation of rock protruding out from the magma, freeing Jack from his grip. The villain cackled as he began his ascent, knowing well the quicker he got out of there, the quicker he can be free of the pestering monks. Clay grasped the rock he fell against, holding tight to the craggy surface before looking down to the molten magma. He was fixing to be a right toasted critter if he didn't figure out a way to escape this. "What do we do?" Yugi called to the others. Omi looked down before giving a quick nod, releasing a corner of his cloth to power dive back into the volcano. Now was not the time for calculations, it was time for action before they lost Clay. Raimundo and Kimiko shared a mutual nod as they did the same and hesitance bloomed in his heart once again. Yet another risky decision held back by his own fears. But Yugi knew he was smart, quick as a whip. He had to stop letting fear stop him, making him hesitate. A moment wasted is a moment where evil will triumph. He shook his head and steeled his nerve before letting go of the corner, dropping down with the rest much to the concern of Dojo who watched from the volcano's edge. Below, Clay slipped a little further, losing his pack to a weak strap and could only watch the molten rock eat away at the thin fabric, coming in contact with his meal and a searing hot bottle of hot sauce. Said bottle looked to have an adverse effect with the magma, burning hotter than any fire and exploding like a bomb, sending the earth dragon into the air from the sheer force.

_'I'm done for...'_ Was the fleeting thought in Clay's mind as he felt like all time slowed to a single point, heavy body falling for the magma below. A not so fitting end for all they went through only to feel a hand grasp his own. "We got you!" Omi called, he, Raimundo and Kimiko held onto a single cloth to hold them all while Yugi drifted beside them. "Good catch but there's no way we'll be able to reach Jack now." he muttered as he looked up to see the other breaching the lip of the volcano. "Maybe not us but surely someone else." Omi surmised before they all called to Dojo. Stunned that they expected him to catch Jack, Dojo complied as Jack shot a raspberry his way, growing into his larger form. A mighty turn of his head was the grounds for a powerful flame but what came out was a flame weakened with time. A hoarse cough left the dragon as he tried only to come up with smoke. Said smoke drifted in the face of the monks as they went to land, Yugi dropping down beside the shrinking dragon. "You haven't breathed a good flame in a long time, have you?" he questioned as Jack continued his escape. Dojo failing to help as they hoped, Omi was quick to bring out the Mantis Flip Coin. Any longer and Jack would be gone.

Jack could almost hum a little tune in his head if he didn't feel something was coming straight for him, the turn of his body bringing him the sight of Omi careening fast for him and landing a kick to his arm. The Wu was tossed and both grasped at it, Jack demanding a Xiaolin Showdown with a hefty groan. He was so close to leaving the band of losers behind but alas, the little cheeseball got in his way yet again. Maybe in hindsight he should've brought his Jack-bots but he thought something like an active volcano would be an easier snag. The rules were set and the field was changed as both competitors called out the fabled magic words to allow the magic to activate. A cross over the molten surroundings to grab the Wu with Jack's Falcon's Eye and Omi's Mantis Flip Coin at stake. From their solid ground, the others began to watch as the two landed on the crumbling surface of the emerging rock. "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Both called before Jack was off once more with the use of his helipack. This would be easy with technology on his side he thought. The dragon was within sight and within his grasp but yet again, a smaller body got in his way, knocking him down and the dragon disappeared under the magma's surface. A grit of the teeth had the evil genius to bring up the Falcon's Eye for use, searching for the Wu under the surface.

Once the sight of it crossed the Wu's gaze, Jack shot forward as the dragon came back up on another crumbling rock only to be fooled again from grabbing it by Omi. He couldn't take it, the constant kicking and punching of the tiny monk that constantly got in his way. This placed stunk to high heaven and he was ready to leave. Cheating would be beneath Jack if he were a good person...but he wasn't good in the slightest so cheating was a pass in his book. Bringing out the weapon of choice, a wacky little gun called the Glop Shooter, he aimed and fired a glob of coagulated slime towards Omi, catching the boy within its slimy grasp. One pain out of his side, the other began to gaze back down to find the next emergence spot for the Wu. The match was nail-bitingly distressing. Omi was trapped and the goop held strong to his punches and kicks. It didn't help matters that the rock was still crumbling underfoot and could mean the end of his days if he didn't figure out something fast. Another shot of magma brought the dragon up from the depths as the rock crumbled underneath Omi and all would've seemed lost if Jack didn't calculate the sturdiness of his own creation, the glop making for a nice shield that allowed Omi to ride the roaring magma plume up, grasping the dragon between his teeth.

"No!"

Reaching out, Raimundo caught Omi and pulled him to the rest, Yugi letting out a soft sigh of relief as the showdown ended after a nice victory speech from Omi and both parties left, Jack leaving with a sour taste in his mouth for what he thought would be an easy claim. At least the luxury of not having Wuya griping in his ear was a relief for the travel back home.

0

"Strange, there seems to be nothing in the Shen Gong Wu scroll about a black dragon." Was the words that met them upon presenting the Wu to Master Fung when they returned. "Then did Dojo make a mistake about it?" Yugi questioned, looking to said dragon as he vehemently spat that the dragon was one hundred percent real Wu material. He would never steer anyone wrong when it came to his Wu senses...that is to say when said senses weren't blocked, stuffy, or knocked off kilter from a nasty bump. With nothing else to go on, Fung left the Wu in their hands with a promise that the black dragon would likely show its true abilities in a fight soon enough. A thought that Raimundo made a jab at with the thought of having two useless dragons in battle. "Useless?! I'm not useless!" Dojo whined as he tried to get Clay to back him up but got nothing in return. A sigh left him before he felt himself being picked up by Yugi who chuckled. "Don't worry, Dojo, we can be "useless" together. Come on, you can help me write out my entry for today." Yugi said softly and Dojo nodded as everyone parted way to enjoy what remained of the day. They were free from training work after claiming the new Wu and the Falcon's Eye that was shamelessly lost before. Kimiko took the Wu, curious of its function and guessed that if the scroll couldn't provide any insight, the internet will. She worked hard to get a stable connection going, she would take any chance to make use of it.

Once in her room, she sat down before the desk where her laptop sat, opening the top and booting up before she was well on her way to search through the vast reaches of the internet on anything about a black dragon Wu. Perhaps in legend or speculation, something had to be out there about it. Time was lost as she continued surfing the web, eventually catching the attention of the guys as they stepped in to check up on her. "Any leads on our mystery dragon?" Raimundo questioned. "Nah, still nothing." she replied, stretching a little as Omi commented that as Master Fung said, the dragon would show its purpose in due time. She huffed playfully and nodded, pushing the smaller monk off her desk, and decided to continue her hunt a little longer, passing on dinner for the time being. Raimundo shrugged and nodded before they all left with Clay claiming that he'd take her share, a growing boy needed a little extra after all. She shook her head at the comment and continued her searching. Another hour passed as she continued her surfing, finding nothing on the black dragon Wu that is until something peculiar caught her eye.

"Mystery unsolved. Old Chinese legend of the black demon dragon lost in time. Huh..." Kimiko clicked on the article, knowing it was likely a clickbait type article but it was the title that caught her curiosity. The story itself was only made with speculations and little detail but it talked of an entity from 400 years ago, only documented via an old scroll found, of a black dragon that destroyed villages and was an unstoppable force. Such unparalleled power made it sound like it would be the Wu in question but something about the limited story told her otherwise. "Well Dojo existed longer...maybe he knows something to validate this one." she murmured before picking up the Wu again. "But I'm sure this story doesn't check out with this...wait..." Lifting her hand, Kimiko saw a small, almost minuscule fleck of soot rubbed off from the Wu on her fingers and went to scratch more of it off, revealing a spot of blue underneath. But to one well versed in Wu, seeing this particular shade of blue meant terrible things, things unspeakable due to the nature of it. A nature that was going to be known fairly soon.

Sharp, glowing blue eyes opened through the soot, causing Kimiko to gasp as more of the dusty shell began to peel away, revealing something much more terrifying...


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Rising

Chapter 6

0

After he finished his meal, Yugi was heading back for his room with Dojo settled around his neck. "So you said you were a writer? I knew a few writers in my day. Spun some stories they did. Sure one of them became a novel after a couple hundred years." Dojo commented and Yugi chuckled. "Yeah, at least that was the plan before I came here. But documenting my adventures doesn't seem like a bad trade-off compared to meeting deadlines and stuff at the company I was originally heading for." Yugi spoke before Kimiko's scream tore through the air, startling them both. "Kimiko!" Both shouted as Dojo clung to Yugi's shoulder as he ran for the direction of her cry. As they got there, violet hues caught a lingering blue smoke emerging from the room before disappearing back through the doorway. The two glanced to each other before Yugi crept towards the doorway and went to glance inside. "K-Kimiko...?" The girl in question was still in her seat before her open laptop but something seemed terribly off about her posture. Everything was static and the fact she didn't respond to the call was much more alarming. Another call of her name as Yugi stepped closer before turning her chair to be met with a solid blue statue of their friend, Dojo screaming in terror at the sight of the horror frozen on her face.

The call had called the others plus Master Fung into the room, making the master snap Dojo's mouth shut to keep him from screaming much longer. Yugi was grateful for it as he felt his ears were going to burst if it kept up much longer. With a quick observation, Fung had told them that Kimiko was turned into solid sapphire, a phenomenon unknown to all but the one that was currently in such a position. Omi inquired if there was any way to change their friend back but as it was an act of magic, it would fade in due time. Omi sighed but nodded as he took a look to the desk and found that the Wu in question had gone missing alongside their sapphire friend. "Then it goes without saying whoever is responsible for this is also responsible for turning Kimiko into sapphire." Yugi murmured and Omi nodded. "That is most applicable."

Fung rubbed his chin in thought before nodding. "Then I will consult the other monks into the Meditation Chamber. Until then, the rest of you search the grounds for our mysterious intruder." They nodded and watched as Master Fung left before splitting up to begin the search. Dojo decided to stick beside Clay as they did so [totally not because Clay being the bigger and stronger would protect him better...not at all] and looked around while the other walked along. The dragon was definitely wound up, so much so that even a mere shadow had him shooting up his tall tree of a friend to hide behind his neck. Of course, when the shadow revealed itself to be nothing more harmless than a mere mouse, Clay sighed.

"Dojo...it's just a mouse."

"I-I know that! But he could've been armed! You'd never know!" Dojo tried to reason but another shake of the head was the response as Clay continued to walk along. "I gotta ask, why are you jumpier than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs?" Clay questioned as he glanced at the dragon situated around his neck. Dojo gave a sigh as he slumped against the other. "Raimundo's right. I am useless in a fight. All soot and no sizzle." he answered with a sigh, Clay moving to stop. "Aw, don't let ol' Rai get to ya. I'm positive there's a fire deep inside just waiting to come out." That got Dojo's eyes to light up as he looked at the other happily, both unaware of the danger that slithered out from the darkened corner of a building. "Really? Ya think~"

"Of course! And if ya ever need help finding your sizzle, just hit up a bottle of the Grand Pappy's Texas Tin-horn Sizzlin' Salsa Sauce." Clay commented and while Dojo was appreciative of the help, that help wasn't what was needed as the long, serpentine body began to emerge from the shadows. The dragon's stuttering demeanor wasn't enough to get Clay to take notice of the danger that presented itself immediately. Clay was ready to ask what was up until him turning was the last sight he'd ever take as a plume of blue flames consumed his body. Luckily for a certain dragon, he managed to leap from his perch quick enough to avoid the flames but had to watch the horror as their "intruder" was revealed. "Clay?! Clay let's get out of here!" Dojo called but with no response, he found that just like Kimiko, Clay was turned to sapphire as well. The leftover mist was inhaled back into the culprit as glowing eyes glanced down to Dojo. It was huge, that was obvious to someone infinitely smaller, shades of blue making up its body but predominantly its sapphire blue scales stood out in the pale moonlight. Dojo's teeth clattered as he backed up into a pillar as the dragon moved closer to him.

Such a puny and insignificant creature to stand before it. A small noodle of a lizard that would provide nothing to its growing army. Watching as it begged and pleaded with it, how amusing. The dragon lowered its head down, Dojo claiming that it was all on it for the meager sense of defense he had going for him, swinging out his claws and pushed forward. Such tiny claws would do nothing to i—

A hiss left the sapphire dragon as three jagged marks appeared on the sensitive belly plates, leaving its eyes to narrow in clear anger as its gaze turned to Dojo once more, a horrible cry escaping him before Dojo was scurrying as fast as his arms and body could carry him. Dojo couldn't see where he was going, blinded with panic. All he knew is that he had to get as far away as quick as possible before he was turned to sapphire too. Dojo's hasty retreat sent him in the path of the others that regrouped when there was no sign of the intruder mentioned. Yugi whimpered to the fall as Dojo hastily explained what had occurred mere moments ago. The shade that hung close to Yugi, ever present, caught word of the dragon being their intruder and clicked its teeth angrily. The Sapphire Dragon awakens once more, has it? This would bode problematic for a variety of reasons. As a strictly independent Wu, it listens to no one, or at least that is what the monks always thought of such. There was only one stronger in power, stronger than the Heylin and the Xiaolin that would make the dragon cower. Alas, such a power still slumbers without a body so no one could truly stop it except through the normal method; covering it in cloying soot. Leave it to continue its rampage and Yugi would be caught in the crossfire, making its mission a complete and utter failure. The masters would not be pleased with such work if that were to happen.

As the others chatted, Omi and Raimundo hoping to fight the dragon only to find it had disappeared from the spot Dojo had last seen it, the shade pondered. It had to do something, protect the ward of light. But it obviously can't reveal itself to the other monks. Yugi stepped over to the frozen statue that was Clay, resting a hand on his arm as Dojo once again began to explain what he remembered about the dragon but a fact stood clearly to Omi, coming to the realization that the newfound blue dragon was covered in volcanic soot which lead to the reason why there was no knowledge of a black dragon Wu in the ancient scroll. "Not just blue...but sapphire." Omi whispered before grasping Dojo's arm and was off, Raimundo close behind. "C'mon, kid! We don't got all night!" The snappy tone from the boy made Yugi jump before giving a groan as he went to follow after them.

0

"Hmm, hmm...aha! Here it is!" Omi exclaimed as the scroll revealed the Sapphire Dragon. "A most dangerous Wu to only be used as a last resort, turning its victim to sapphire." he read, Raimundo making a slow jab of how it was clear it wasn't just the victim in which the statue was released upon. "It turns everyone, friend, for or indifferent, to sapphire. With each new victim, it grows more powerful." Dojo muttered, lowering the comically large glasses in hand he was using to read. "Then there's no time to waste. If we don't stop it now, the whole world will be turned to sapphire." Yugi claimed. With a nod, the group of four headed for the Meditation Chamber to consult the master. If the dragon was as dangerous as the scroll spoke with the new information that they knew of, they had little time to waste. But what awaited them as they entered the room was nothing short of ghastly. Too late they were as the monks, Fung included, had been turned to sapphire as well. Yugi covered his mouth in horror as Dojo tried to weakly wake them up, as if it would work anymore than it had upon calling out for Kimiko and Clay in the past. "This is not good..." Omi whispered. A sharp sound echoed in the chamber, Dojo catching sight of the same plume of sapphire mist retracting back to the source, making him look up in complete terror.

"And neither is that!"

The rest looked up to see the Sapphire Dragon among the rafters, gaze turned to its new prey before inhaling sharply. "Move, move!" Yugi cried as they went to duck behind one of the sapphire monks to escape the wave of flames that aimed to make them into another statue. "Gee, you'd think it'd be grateful being rescued from the volcano..." Raimundo jibbed before looking to the others. "You three, make a run for it! I'm gonna give this dragon a pain in the neck!" Leaping out from his cover, Raimundo made to leap for the dragon, dodging the next blast aimed for him. With the opening given, Omi, Yugi and Dojo booked it for the door only to hear the thud of a body hitting the floor hard. Raimundo let out a pained groaned as he rubbed his feet, still feeling the clear ringing pain through his veins. First the Fist of Tebigong, now this!? "Man, that thing is solid." he groused before glancing up as the dragon made to breathe another round of fire, this time capturing him within its sapphire flames. "Raimundo!" Omi would've bolted out to save him if Yugi didn't hold him back, knowing full well that he would only make himself into another target if he tried. It was too late and they had to clear the site before the dragon moved onto them next before making a proper plan.

_'What to do...what to do...we're outmatched clearly and I can't think of a single thing we can do to stop the Sapphire Dragon.'_ Yugi thought before they yelped and moved away from the door as another blast of sapphire flames hit the wall. Yugi was partially down the hall when Omi stopped and turned back, the dragon emerging from the chamber to look down upon him. "Omi don't! We don't know how to stop that thing!" Yugi called. "But we are done for if we do nothing!" Omi retorted, taking a stand as the dragon rose up to the challenge. Omi's eyes narrowed as he began to focus his power, the dragon inhaling once more for its next attack. "Water!" Yugi reached down to grab Dojo and stepped back, watching as the small monk leapt high into the rafters above the dragon. Yugi could only watch as he held Dojo close as the monk ricocheted his body against the walls, shaking the foundation above the Sapphire Dragon. Soon enough, the rafters and some of the roofing began to collapse, falling onto the dragon in a massive pile. Yugi covered his face with an arm as dust from the debris flew into his face, making him cough softly before lowering his arm as Omi landed, the twitching of the dragon's tail ceasing.

"You...you did it!"

Omi clapped his hands free of dust as he smiled triumphantly. "The Sapphire Dragon will trouble us no more." he said before passing Yugi who nodded, Dojo jumping from the safe nest of his arms as the older boy went to follow the smaller monk. Now that the dragon's reign has been silenced, they can hopefully find peace and the magic of the Sapphire Dragon to wear off from the others by daybreak. Dojo gloated a bit as he looked upon the resting spot of the dragon, even going so far as to jokingly speak he could put in a good word of obedience if it actually learned a lesson that its power could not tie so many down. But as with early and unsure victory, it had a finicky way of turning. The broken wood creaked and groaned before a spot between the lumber revealed glowing eyes, a hiss and a gnash of teeth their only warning as sapphire flames came from the pile. The scream from Dojo was enough to startle the shade into action as the boy would be too slow to react, pulling itself to the wall and bringing Yugi with it using the shadow it was firmly adhered to. Yugi gasped as he was pulled, turning to see the flames as they hit their target to the unsuspecting Omi, turning him to sapphire like the rest. "O-Omi..." Yugi whispered as Dojo wailed in despair. They were careless, they thought everything would be over. But the dragon clearly was too strong and took yet another victim to its power. Dojo beat on the frozen chest of the other, sobbing fruitlessly before motion of an arm caught his attention. "That's not so much frozen..." he whispered before scurrying back quickly, seeing the once frozen sapphire body began to move. And Omi wasn't alone, monks from the other room coming out under full control of the Sapphire Dragon.

"Y-Yugi...I think this is as good of a time as any for us useless guys to make a break for it!" Dojo wheezed as he scurried up the boy's leg and onto his shoulder as he backed away only to bump into another solid figure. A startled sound left him as he turned, finding Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay standing there. Yugi was surrounded and fear gripped him hard. He couldn't fight them all off and with the dragon coming ever closer, even if he tried, he was likely to be turned into sapphire before making any sort of progress. "I think we're done for, Dojo..." Yugi whimpered as Clay reached out to grab for Yugi only for a pillar of shadow to emerge from the ground, reflecting his hand. Both looked with wide eyes then to each other before more pillars erupted from the shadows. A warning hiss left the Sapphire Dragon, a snort of blue mist leaving it as it went to breathe another flame for the boy and his pet but was easily nullified. It couldn't be, the dragon thought, but the power was the same. An ancient power that it didn't dare think it would see again. "Y-Yugi...I'm one for magic...but what is this?!" Dojo near screamed. "I dunno!"

The undulating shadows finally loosened, becoming malleable and serpent-like before swinging forward, slamming the bodies of Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo into the nearby wall. With a path opened, the shadows shot forward as a single entity, carrying Yugi and Dojo with it. The two held onto each other as the shadows moved, losing the group of sapphire drones in their dust until they got outside and slowed to a stop. Like a wave breaking on the shore, the shadows spilled across the grass like water, leaving a small, unnoticeable lump in its wake. Yugi let out a breath before standing and moved to the solid lump, reaching to poke it and watch it twitch in response. "Ugh...too much..." It snapped weakly, turning over onto its back and gazed up to Yugi with a singular crimson eye. "I used everything...but they won't sssstop..." Yugi scooped the shade into his hands and it sighed a little before sending a glance to Dojo. "You...ya simpering little cretin...do ssssomething."

"Cretin?! Excuse me but I'm no cretin! You!...you...what even are you anyway?" Dojo huffed before deflating in bravado as he remembered the situation they were in. Pulling at one of the golden bangs, he reminded Yugi that they were still a target and the drones would be coming this way even after taking a hit like earlier. Snapping out of his daze of the shade in his hands, Yugi began to move, running towards another area as the four friends began to find their way to the area where they landed from the shadowy wave. Blank, soulless eyes gazed around as they continued their slow, cryptic walk like zombies pulled straight from a horror movie. Yugi's heart was aflutter as he found solace within the kitchen, Dojo peeking over the counter before ducking down when the silhouettes of the others appeared in the hall. "I feel like I've met you before...but when...and how?" Yugi whispered to the shade. "Oh we have, little light~ But I'm not supposed to appear like thissss...but I couldn't allow this weak noodle be your only defense againsssst the Sapphire Dragon..." The shade mumbled, nearly getting another snap from Dojo if a claw didn't reach up to clamp his mouth shut. The shudder to run down his spine shook him to the core with how frigid the shade was as it continued to speak. "They will sssniff you out soon and there's a single way to stop that thing...hopefully you can figure that out quick enough cause I don't have the power I should otherwissse this whole B-rated horror movie would be a piece of cake."

Yugi tapped his knee with his free hand as he thought over any solution they could come up with. The Sapphire Dragon was a malevolent creature, obviously one that doesn't listen to orders or a fellow dragon. It grew stronger with each victim, now at a point where its sapphire victims can move at its will. Solid like the gem it was named after, physical attacks were useless against it though Yugi had little to no fighting skill to remotely take it on. "How to defeat a huge dragon where magic and might can't do a thing...think, Yugi, think..." he grumbled, Dojo taking another peek only to find himself face to face with Omi and gasped pitifully as he yanked Yugi's hair. "Dojo, quit it, I'm thinking..." he mumbled but a harder tug made him glance up to the sight. "O-oh...well hello everyone..." Yugi simpered as he found himself surrounded. The shade rolled its eye before reaching down, grasping at the shadow underneath Raimundo. Digging its claws into it like a blanket, it yanked hard, pulling the boy's feet out from under him. "Run!" The shade hissed and Yugi leapt onto his feet before bolting out the room and back out to the courtyard but what awaited him there was the Sapphire Dragon, snorting heavily with ire at the long-winded chase. It was done with these childish games. It had a world to turn into its own, to become a realm of complete sapphire where it can live peacefully and no boy or a wimpy dragon was going to ruin that for it.

Yugi backed from the dragon, whirling on his heels to find the others had quickly regrouped and were now surrounding him yet again. "I'm out of ideas...can we get a hint now?!" Dojo sneered as he looked down to the shade which could only clap a hand over its face. "A hint? A HINT?! I'll show you a _hint!_" Reaching for the dragon who now began to panic, the shade grabbed Dojo's thin body in both claws and turned to the approaching figure of Omi. "What are you going to do to m—ACK!" The shade stretched his body out like a pump gun, causing the dragon to cough up a cloud of soot and when it hit the smaller monk's face, he recoiled. "W-wait...you're telling me a little soot b-bothers ya?" Dojo wheezed in the shade's grip before he was pumped two more clouds of soot, making Omi back away. "Looks like it...which means the reason it was in the volcano..." Yugi began. "Was because Dashi knew its weakness was soot! Oh how could I forget such a detail!" Dojo yelped as he was dropped on the ground, shade clapping its hands free of dust. "I wouldn't be surprised how bad your memory hassss become, Dojo." The shade grumbled.

"Well now we have a plan and a solution." Yugi started as Dojo breathed another soot ball into the faces of Clay and Raimundo as they tried to advance. "Now all we need to do is weaken the Sapphire Dragon and end this nightmare and unsapphire our friends!" Dojo finished, growing in form to finally face off the dragon. After all, someone had to do it and clearly he was their only candidate. At least once this was all over, he wouldn't be called useless ever again. Eyes narrowed, Dojo faced off the dragon that stood before him and huffed softly. "C'mon Dojo, find that fire within...eat soot!" Taking a mighty breath, Dojo unleashed a sizable cloud of soot towards the Sapphire Dragon and what could've worked against a weaker dragon didn't here. A joke, it thought, a not so funny one either. A snort of its own mist dispelled the soot cloud with ease and Dojo shrunk literally to see his best move bested. "Um...oh boy..." Yugi whimpered. "I did my best...I did my best! Unless..." Dojo began, looking towards the monks' quarters and was off like a cloud. Yugi watched him go before turning to the dragon who gaze focused on him. His blood ran cold as he stared his final moments in that glowing gaze. This was nothing like the dreams he had before, of crimson fire and burning wood. The cool gaze of the dragon was like ice, frigid and lonely. He was alone and unable to do a thing with his last defense gone.

How could someone like him that hadn't even gotten the basics down fight such a powerful creature. "I beg of you, Sapphire Dragon..." he whispered, collapsing to his knees. Crystalline tears gathered in his eyes as the dragon rose up, jaws opened to breathe one last flame to add to its army before it was halted. A glance down made its own body grow cold. The shade turned its gaze to the dragon, a gaze filled with red hot fury. A fury it hadn't seen in centuries.

A fury only shared by one other creature.

"You ssseem to have forgotten your place, Sapphire Dragon~" The shade whispered darkly, a blackened smile stretching over its face as Yugi looked down to it. "W-what..." The shade didn't acknowledge the weak words of the boy as it continued to stare the dragon down. For one that wasn't afraid of something small and pathetic like Dojo, a whole new sense of fear bubbled inside the dragon. It knew this fear well, a fear of a power more destructive than its own. It was scaled down, clearly as the shade wasn't the creature in question, but the fact remained..._it was a part of it._ "Oh you foolish little Wu~ I didn't think I'd had to remind you of your place~ Have you forgotten of a greater power than yoursssself? A power that could dessstroy you under their claw? Pah! Impudent little wretch!" The shade snapped, shadows swirling around Yugi's feet. The sapphire drones had stepped back while within, Dojo had found a case of Clay's favorite hot sauce. Remembering the cowboy's words, this was clearly the thing he needed to bring that Wu down and grabbed two bottles as well as some threads to make this a real showdown. "Alright, pilgrim, listen up..." he began only to find the dragon was nowhere to be found, clearly not following his escape even though he had left Yugi behind. Dojo huffed before he went to scour room after room for the dragon but to no avail.

"Where is everybody?!"

Back outside, dawn was rising and it was clear to the Sapphire Dragon that, for once, it knew when to quit. To change the boy into its servant wasn't worth the risk the shade could bring upon it. "Now then...if you know better...you'd leave here~ I care not for anyone you turn to ssssapphire but if you dare lay a flame on him, they will know~" Yugi blinked at the shade's words and shook his head. "N-no...wait! We can't let them leave like this!" Yugi cried as the dragon turned, heading for the open gate with its following. "No please...there has to be another way...please..." Yugi begged to the shade. "Who are they...can you call them? Please...not my friends..." But the shade didn't speak nor did the dragon turn, leaving out and was ready to take over the rest of the Earth. There would be no one to stop...

A sharp whistle sounded from behind, making the dragon and the drones turn to Dojo that stood at the top of the stairs. It was a hasty approach but the sight he saw upon coming out was a cause for it. "I'm calling you out..." Dojo hissed as the Sapphire Dragon turned fully, slithering towards Dojo. A challenge? From such a puny little dragon? It had one thing to fear from the shade but for Dojo, he was a mere obstacle. It would deal with him soundly and leave the boy and its evil alone. The two dragons faced off, Yugi standing at the gate upon standing to see what would happen. He may not have gotten answers but if Dojo could save them, he would be much more useful than him. Taking the first bottle, Dojo flicked the cap off and downed the sizzling hot sauce quickly, knowing he had little time to make a statement. The larger dragon approached closer and closer, wisps of blue mist leaving its nostrils and mouth. All it took was one flame, it thought. Just one. First bottle down and Dojo was on the second, making Yugi curious of why he had to down hot sauce but the result rang true in mere moments. The Sapphire Dragon unleashed another flame towards Dojo which was surprisingly countered by a red-hot flame of his own, a fire sparked intensely from the power of Grand Pappy's Texas Tin-horn Sizzlin' Salsa Sauce; just as Clay said it would.

It burned his throat and his nostrils but the job was done, Dojo's fire overpowering the Sapphire Dragon's and swathed it in a blaze that slowly burned the dragon in a fine coat of soot. When the flames died away, so did the dragon and its night of terror, the body shrinking and curling before becoming the same black dragon bauble it was once before. Its magic sealed away, color returned to the others as the sun peaked over the horizon. "The little cretin did it..." The shade mumbled, a small hint of a sneer crossing its face as the others finally moved and realized that their savior was in Dojo. "He's not a cretin...but he did save everyone..." Yugi whispered. The shade could hear the solemn in his tone and clicked its teeth before moving from his cupped hands and over his arm. "Do not sell yourssself short, little one. Your time will come soon. I know I sssound quite mean but there is still much to hide~ Your friendsss...clearly I should've known better that they were important. They brought you here, accepted you, willing to train you...I shouldn't have discarded them so easily like othersss before~" Yugi looked to the shade as it crawled behind his head, across his neck where a slow shiver grew as the cold scales brushed the sensitive skin.

"You...know something..."

"I do~ But I can't sssay~ But know this...that help is always close by...as I can't bear to sssee things happen to you~" The shade whispered before leaping off his shoulder and into the shadows that grew with the rising sun.

_Just don't tell anyone about me~ Not yet~_

Yugi had watched the shade disappear into his shadow like water, confused but curious as well but decided that he would keep its word. He was sure making mention of the shade would lead to problems if it was some sort of evil entity even though it had helped. It already proved that it knew well of the Wu, perhaps better than the monks themselves. He was sure something would be told to him and while keeping a secret from the others felt extremely bad in his heart, he rather be the first to learn before deciding a course of action with the others. A small hand waved as Kimiko noticed him there, surprised that he went sapphire-free the whole time but was grateful that he had the smarts to avoid such a fate.

As they all returned back to their places, the group of five headed down to the vault, placing the Sapphire Dragon into its place before closing the vault where it will trouble no one ever again. "There, now the Sapphire Dragon will trouble us no more." Omi spoke with a nod before Dojo poked at the back of Raimundo's head with a small grin. "Lemme start you off~ I hate to admit it but..." The wind user groaned, crossing his arms. "I hate to admit it but...you really did save the day." Dojo clapped happily as they began to make their way. "Not just the day, but the world." Kimiko added. "As much as I would like to take all the credit, I wouldn't have gotten through half of that night without Yugi here. He was the legs I needed for a few getaways." Dojo claimed, hopping from Clay's shoulder to Yugi's and he chuckled.

"As I said, we "useless" guys had to stick together." The violet-eyed male joked. Dojo nodded before making suggestions to becoming a dragon warrior like them. He felt he could fill the position just like the others, become a real dragon of fire. That's to say he could've if Kimiko didn't mention that the spot's been filled. So other suggestions flew out from the dragon, all which were denied or found not as charming as one of the elements. Yugi chuckled a little as he listened to the dragon's ramblings, glad that just like him the matter of the shade was placed behind him too. Yugi did expect he would have to speak to Dojo privately of it but if no one else learns about it, it was a matter to be placed on the back burner for now as they prepared for breakfast and some training.

It was a warm, sunny day and they had quite a life to live after the night of the Sapphire Dragon.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Rising

Chapter 7

0

_Dear jii-chan,_

_Being at the Xiaolin Temple had been quite the experience. It's something you would never believe unless you saw it with your own eyes! There's magic! Real magic! In the form of magical items! It's like the stories you told me of the Sennen Items when I was young. I'm fitting in well here and the four dragons in training are quite welcoming. Well...Kimiko, Omi and Clay were. Raimundo is a bit of a mixed bag you can say. Not welcoming but warming up a little. I'm still learning the ropes here but this power they said I have will come in due time and I can't wait to see what element I'm capable of. I know this isn't my original goal of becoming a freelance writer for a company but I hope you're still proud of what I'm aiming for here. To follow this passion of protecting the world and learning about magical artifacts. I'm still writing some of the experiences here in as little detail as I can for confidentiality but I'm enjoying what stories are coming to me thanks to this experience._

_I never thought I would have the opportunity to travel the world but this has given me that chance, free of charge too! We just came back from New York and it was amazing! So glad my English wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be. I needed it when it came to directions. I, of course, don't know what awaits me later but whatever it is, I await it with apprehension, excitement, and curiosity of the unknown. Shen Gong Wu are indeed some powerful items but I accepted the duty that fell into my lap to keep the world safe for you. I'll send you another letter soon, jii-chan._

\- _Yugi_

The boy sat the letter into an envelope and yawned softly. It was a long day indeed for the monks but they got the Serpent's Tail and made a new friend in Jermaine. All worries aside when Omi got lost, the resulting exploration of the Big Apple was a satisfying trip. Jounouchi would be happy he took a trip there. "Whenever I can get back to Domino, I'll tell them all about it..." Yugi whispered to himself with another soft yawn. Blowing out the candle beside him, the room was swathed in darkness as the boy rolled over for slumber. As the child fell deeper into slumber, the shadows around him rippled in the moonlight before a shape emerged from the dark. The wily shadow creature looked around with its single crimson eye before it landed on the letter. "Ah, the good ol' snail mail." It whispered, moving to the envelope and took it from its resting spot. "To grandfather Motou back in Domino City Kame Game Sssshop. Pah, letting these foolish mortal cretinsss handle such a delicate item would be stupid." It mumbled before looking down to its body. It wanted to carry the letter safely in the confines of its shadowy form but the limited space that allowed it to carry the Indigo Pyramid made that difficult. It would have to leave the Wu behind to do such and that was a hard pass.

It was entrusted with this item by the dragons of darkness and its importance to their revival can't ever be found out. The calculated steps it took thus far can't be ruined this early. "I'll jussst have to be careful with it." The shade hummed before turning to the sleeping male. Reaching out with thin claws, they passed over the porcelain skin with care though it made the boy shiver from the icy touch of darkness. "Soon, your power will blossom and releassse the darkness back to their rightful place in the elemental balance. The foolish monksss thought they could coexist without it but knew not what power they had compared to the Heylin." It whispered bitterly, giving one last brush of its claws over pale flesh before it was gone, out the window into the night. The next morning, Sugoroku woke to the letter on his bedroom dresser. Addressed to him, he was elated to see it was from Yugi but the elder didn't take a single moment to ponder how a letter was delivered overnight and directly into his room. There was but a single glaring hint, an unnatural hint of a stain on the edges of the letter. To a normal person, it would look like a simple ink blot but to the trained eye of the Xiaolin, they would see the blot as the residual mark of darkness. Something small and hardly a threat but still, a threat if anyone learned how it appeared there.

But luckily for the shade, that would never happen, not on its terms.

0

The next day was left to be an event when the boy woke up. He had acknowledged that his letter was gone from where he left it last night, assuming that someone came by to pick it up and send it off for him. With one less task to worry about, Yugi was up and ready only to come into the sight of Raimundo and Omi in the midst of a prank to their Texan friend. "Uhh...do I even want to ask?" he questioned as Raimundo poured another gallon of milk into the hat. "Nah. We got this." Raimundo replied. Yugi could feel this would turn out badly and was right in such assumptions as Clay, calling out on the location of his hat, was a flurry of anger akin to a bull as he charged for Raimundo, knowing he was the sole culprit to the prank. He chased him about the room, Yugi watching from the sidelines as the chase went on, Clay being hit by a good number of items in hopes to be halted from his rampage. Such was only stopped when Raimundo collided with the master who went about introducing Clay's father. The elder curious but also hardly interested in the matters of the temple though the sight of his boy covered in kelp and berries in a horrible rendition of makeup made him question the worth of said training. Once he was cleaned up and looking presentable, the group joined up together as Clay's father was given a tour of the temple.

Omi's curiosity of cows giving milk was at the forefront of the boy's mind but for Daddy Bailey, he wasn't all that impressed with the so-called training that he sent his boy off to do when the opportunity came along. "But...the quest for the Shen Gong Wu! It's a particularly important quest..." Clay began to protest when the matter of returning to the ranch was brought up. "More important than listenin' to your daddy?" The elder questioned, silencing the boy before he looked down. "No sir..." Yugi frowned a little and would've attempted to give a word in edgewise to help the situation but could tell that Clay was a respectable boy that listened to his father. It would be hard to change either's mind to let Clay remain at the temple. As Fung spoke, Dojo had come crawling in to announce the appearance of a new Wu that gone active, his eye-catching sight of the fancy bolo tie that Daddy Bailey wore.

"Hey, nice thingamabob." he commented. "Oh that's the Lone Star of Texas. That's been in the family for generations." Clay replied as Daddy Bailey added on how it was passed down from father to son over those same generations. Dojo nodded, feeling like he'd seen something similar before until he was reminded of the reason he was there. With a quick nod, the dragon unraveled the scroll to reveal the Orb of Tornami, a simple little Wu that held a vast supply of water within the orb. Seeing that this could be the means to prove to his father that he was needed there. Once he saw what the quest entailed, he was sure to be allowed to stay. Yugi gave a nod in agreement. Being here for a couple weeks enlightened him to how important this quest was and hopefully, if this roundup goes well, Daddy Bailey would see the same.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's take off!"

0

Deep in the center of an abandoned bazaar, Jack laughed with triumph as he held the orb in hand. Wuya of course, commented that the boy's gloating was wasting them time to leave the area before the monks appeared. The boy's track record of gloating into a loss of important Wu was a stickler and she wasn't going to lose this one if she could help her ghostly self. Jack tutted as he told her to not undermine his evil moment. He had to milk it while he had the chance after all. Around the corner of another building, Omi saw that the evil genius had the orb in hand and turned to the other to confirm such. To avoid a mess and Jack escaping, this would require careful planning. Planning that was quickly tossed out the window as Daddy Bailey questioned why wait when you could go in and attack. Clay, ever ready to prove it, listened to his father's words and marched in to fight the other despite the others' protesting. "This isn't going to go well, is it?" Yugi murmured as Clay successfully tackled the orb from Jack's hand. Seeing the orb was free for grabs, they nodded and went to go get it but a Jack-bot came flying in to snatch it from their grasp, dropping it into the other's hands once more. Clay gritted his teeth as he glared at the other male, demanding the Wu back only for the request to be laughed back in his face.

To give up so easily. Jack was good at it but he wouldn't allow such a thing this time. Appalled his boy was being made a fool of, Daddy Bailey once again urged the boy to fight but once again, Clay was left to slip up, literally, as Jack rose up with the use of his helipack and used the orb to leave a stream of water in his wake. Bowling into the others, Jack was free to escape with his prize and Daddy Bailey had enough, announcing that Clay was coming home and won't be coming back to the temple, no matter what reasoning he could give. Another frown passed Yugi's face but alas, what could they do...

The elder's conviction was strong and no amount of reason would tell him to change his mind.

0

After dinner, the group worked on the dishes, each passing them down the line and as Yugi took the plate to sit on the rack, he flinched when Clay's name was uttered in his place. "Oh, sorry kid." Raimundo apologized as he looked at him with the other. "No no, you're fine. Sure this is a spot Clay would normally take when doing the dishes." he murmured, placing the dish on the rack. The tension was thick in the air without the presence of the other boy. And for someone that has been there longer than he had, Yugi hardly made a presence as big as the cowboy. They all sighed as they sat there reminiscing, even for Dojo though he had to admit, Daddy Bailey's sense of style was rather nice until something clicked to him. The bolo tie he took a gaze at, it was finally coming back to why it looked so familiar. The group looked up as the dragon explained to them that the tie was actually the Star Hanabi, a Wu currently inactive which left the dragon clueless about its familiarity before.

"Then if it were to go active..."

"Jack and Wuya would be on it like juju flies on a sunberry blossom!" Omi claimed. The blank look received made the boy comment that he missed the cowboy's creative metaphors. Yugi chuckled a little before nodding to the others. If the Star Hanabi had a chance to activate soon, they had to be there for it before Jack did. A group divided wouldn't do much to a mechanical genius.

0

Yugi would never think twice he'd visit Texas, much less a cattle ranch, but as he mentioned in his letter to his grandfather, traveling to places he'd never think to get to was made easy with the help of Dojo. Seeing the Bailey family beef ranch down below, his eyes glittered in wonder as he saw the cattle while Omi had commented that he would attempt to milk each and every one of them until corrected that those weren't specifically for milking. Dojo spiraled down to the ranch, allowing the group to climb off and Clay being the first to spot them was delighted to see them again. Daddy Bailey was there as well, enjoying himself a cold glass of iced tea as they stepped up, explaining their visit to him. Once again, they were met with the clear bullheadedness of the elder Bailey as they tried to explain the necessity of taking the Lone Star, now revealed to be the Star Hanabi, from him for his own safety. Even Clay tried to make a point but the man stood firm. The only way to receive the Wu was for Clay to prove himself a real Texas man. In its usual spot, the shade grumbled irritably. The male was loud and annoying. Become a real man, he says. Won't give up an important Wu until he does, he says. Why were humans so picky? If it had the option to, he would swipe that star from right under his dirty little nose but there was still the matter of Dojo.

Lucky the little lizard kept his mouth shut about its presence since the Sapphire Dragon incident but it couldn't do any more unnatural things while in the presence of the others. It wasn't the right time yet until it created a deeper bond of trust with Yugi. Once they listened to him that it was a key to many of their future survivals, then it can really up the ante on what it can and can't do. As they discussed how to earn Clay his title, Omi was given the offer for milking with their lone dairy cow in the barn which left the smaller monk happy of the opportunity. "The rest of you will be helping Clay. You start tomorrow at the crack of dawn." Daddy Bailey ordered and Raimundo grumbled that he was more of a crack of noon guy. But when given the withering glare, he was quick to change his tune. Don't piss off the bigger man, he thought. Once situated in extra rooms, the group of trainees slept knowing that crack of dawn would be upon then sooner than they would think.

0

"Oh give me a home, yeah, where the buffalo roam..." Dojo sang as Clay stood outside, watching the sun play at the far horizon, the warble of the rooster waking the others though Raimundo was a bit stubborn to get up. Yugi yawned before seeing a set of clothes set out for him, luckily fitting to his small stature and practical for what was to come. Once dressed, he took a look at himself in the mirror, hat still sitting upon the bed where he left it. "Hmm, not a bad style on me." he commented, pulling his hair back into a short ponytail as the usual gravity defying style wouldn't be of much use in this weather. "Not a bad sssstyle at all~" The shade whispered, making him jump as he looked down to his shadow. "Not there~ Hereee~" it whispered, a crimson eye peering from above the doorway. "Were...you always there?" Yugi questioned, just a tad disturbed that the shade was around and watching him as he slept. There were still many unanswered questions of the shade's appearance that Yugi himself didn't know so knowing that it was constantly a presence around him placed him with a mild unease. The shade puffed its cheeks as it darted from the wall and onto Yugi's shoulders. "Come now, little one, don't you trussst me~ I bring no harm to you at allll." It murmured, crawling along his form slowly which made him shiver. "Well no, but..." Yugi began. "But nothiiing~ You can trusssst me. Always trust meeee~ I'm here to protect you, after all~" The rich purr of the shade sent a shiver down Yugi's spine as it eventually settled over his other shoulder. Reaching out, the shade called over the soft tan hat with lavender trim around the brim and settled it onto the boy's head.

"Now then...the big human wantsss you to participate in such a lazy activity for the Star Hanabiiii~ Go on, ssshow him what a real Texan man can do~" Once again, the shade was gone, back into his shadow upon the floor and Yugi hummed, rubbing his arm before leaving out the bedroom to meet with the others, seeing Kimiko already outside in her rather stylish cowgirl getup. "Not my usual thing but anything with sequins can't be all bad, can it?" she commented, Raimundo finally pulling himself out the door but felt silly in the offered clothing. A wide yawn left him as they waited for the last of the group to join them, finding Omi in a bit of a predicament as the hat he claimed was a bit too big for his head...and his body. Clay grabbed the hat for him, suggesting that he will attempt to find a hat fitting for him before he was off for the barn. Omi now occupied with his task; Clay went to go grab the horses they would need for the cattle drive. Yugi stepped out onto the pasture, taking in a short breath before smiling softly.

The wide-open space, the warm sun on his face, the light breeze to tickle his cheek. Aside from potential Wu activation, there was a sense of peace in today. The conversation with the shade earlier still had a bit of his mind in a tizzy, wondering exactly what the purpose of its presence was. Was it truly evil? Or perhaps good? Being adhered to the dark made Yugi question of any sort of dark element dragon that perhaps existed in the past but that seemed to be a story to ask Master Fung upon return to the temple. The male's only fear is if the shade was truly an evil presence, why him? What use would he have to it? It was clear it was on a mission of some sort and whatever the end of it pertained, it needed him and his likely power. Yugi just hoped that becoming an apprentice to the monks wasn't a part of its grand scheme. A whinny made him turn, seeing Clay return with the horses all saddled up and ready to go. Dwarfed in size by the large animal, even with a minor growth spurt, Yugi could tell he would have a bit of a problem trying to mount the horse. Raimundo and Kimiko hopped onto their horses and began heading for the corral while Clay looked over to Yugi.

"Need any help, pardner?"

"No, I should be good."

Clay gave a nod, mounting his own horse while Yugi looked back to the horse in question that looked to him in return. "Heh, no point in asking for you to take a knee so I can get up, will you?" he questioned playfully as he took the reins and tried to get a foot into the stirrup. Soft grunts came from the diminutive male as he tried but to no avail. The shade couldn't bear to watch the spectacle much longer, shadows stirring from below before making a staircase for the boy, making him jump before looking down to his own shadow. "Ah...thank you." he whispered, stepping up quickly and plopped onto the saddle. "Giddy up~" The shade whispered, flicking the hind leg of the horse that snuffed softly before trotting off. Yugi squeaked as the horse moved, clinging tight on the reins as he caught up with the others at the corral and Clay nodded. "Looks like ya got the hang of things pretty quick there, Yugi." he spoke, moving to open the gate to let the cattle out. "Yeah but to be honest, this would be my first time riding a horse...and doing a cattle drive." Yugi replied as Clay ushered the cattle along. Another yawn left Raimundo again, too sleepy to even hold himself up on his own horse. He eventually slipped off only to land on the back of one of the moving bulls, causing Yugi to gasp. "Raimundo!" Kimiko had called, waking the boy from his light nap to realize his predicament, and jumped along their backs to return to his horse only to fall unceremoniously onto what one would call a "cow pie".

Disgusted not only by the name but what it was, he protested that a good pie would be cherry, apple or rhubarb instead of the thing he landed in. Even with the complaint, Clay urged him to get up and move before they lost the herd and soon they were well on their way guiding the cattle to the river. As they went along, Clay assisted Yugi with a few tips on horse riding as they went along, most on guiding, stopping and what to do if he needed to speed from a trot to a gallop. Yugi stored everything he was told to the back of his mind before seeing one of the cattle split off from the rest. "Whoa, Clay! We're losing one!" he called and the blond looked over. "Well that won't do at all. Kimiko, think you can round up that stray while we get the rest to the river?" She gave a nod and went to do so even if it was a first attempt with lassoing. She knew she wasn't as good as Clay was with the cowboy business but she felt she could get a handle on it, that is to say she could look up how to do so on her PDA. "Could you gallop any slower?...you know what, never mind. Lemme down." Kimiko reined the horse to a stop before hopping down to rope the lone bull. Yugi hummed as he watched the herd move along, making sure that no others were trying to split off from the rest before spotting Kimiko, blinking as the girl was dragged along with the successfully roped bull that went to join the rest of the herd.

"Um..."

"Don't worry. Dirt's fine. You can come join if you like." she commented playfully as they continued on, making sure that she was ok and saddled back with her horse before they did. At least for them, they were having it a bit easier compared to Omi who was having quite a hassle with milking the old cow, a stubborn one she was to a new ranch hand. In due time, the herd was at the river getting their fill and Clay nodded to a job well done for them. Yugi smiled, giving the horse a pat on its mane as Raimundo whined about the saddle sores he was sure to feel in the evening. The group decided to head back to see how Omi was faring, Clay hoping the small monk didn't have too much trouble with the old girl. "So, you think this will be enough to get the Star Hanabi from your father, Clay?" Yugi questioned as he looked at the other. "I'm hoping so. Daddy don't impress too easily." Clay replied. Halfway to returning, Omi had the misfortune of flying right into their path causing Yugi to jump. Whatever he was up to with Bessie, she sure did send him far. "Are...you alright?" Yugi asked and Omi nodded, speaking that he and Bessie were growing to be good friends and soon, he will achieve the art of milking he desired. A chuckle left Clay before seeing something moving in the distance which revealed to be Dojo as he came up to them in relief. Looking at them, he had expressed the Star Hanabi in question just activated, an alarm in Clay's gaze telling them they had to get back and fast.

Jack Spicer would be on them quick and he didn't want anything to happen to his father.

0

"You must be some sort of goofy. If I ain't giving the Lone Star to my own son, what makes you think a mama's boy like you would get it?" Daddy Bailey commented as Jack stood before him. The other looked affronted at the "mama's boy" comment but huffed, telling the other that he clearly wasn't asking. He came to collect and wanted to do it fast before the others arrive to ruin his good vibe. Ordering the bots to do their job, the Star Hanabi was swiped from the elder Bailey and deposited into the others' hands, making him grin sharply. The whinny of a horse made him turn, seeing the ragtag group arriving and groaned softly. Always appearing at the worst possible times. Though he had to admit, the ranch was a nice place, a nice place that Jack made note of to Clay before deciding a change in the weather was on the forecast. Bringing out the Orb of Tornami from his coat, Jack rose up as he activated the Wu, happily causing his brand of destruction in flooding the entire ranch. The group was swept away in the raging torrent, Yugi losing his grip on his horse and worked to swim above the water's surface to find any form of stable ground to grab on. Raimundo clung tight to the trunk of a tree while Clay went to help his father, bringing him onto the top of the ranch house. A harsh cough left the male as Jack gloated yet again, holding both Wu in hand. A soft glare left Yugi as he swam for the rooftop, hearing Omi making a move towards the barn as the cow he so painstakingly worked on was trapped within the barn's confines took his priority.

His hat shifted a little before a claw lifted the hat, a hiss leaving the shade as it looked down to Yugi. "You ok?" Yugi nodded to assure he'd be fine, reaching the edge of the roof and climbed off, coughing up a little water while the elder Bailey was telling Clay to not be outclassed by a wimp like Jack. The boy nodded, looking to where the other floated before grabbing the rope at his hip. He was done being outclassed and if he was going to prove something today, is that evil won't win twice. Readying the lasso, Clay watched the other for the right timing before swinging while Jack was unaware, catching a corner of the Star Hanabi and sending it into the water. The boy followed in after and Jack growled, sending his bots to attack the others while he went after the Wu. Kimiko gave a slight huff as Dojo, who took a chance to change size before he was swept away, scooped her up and gave her leverage to handle the bots alongside Raimundo, sending two of the flying bots to crash into each other and dispose of them quick.

"Why aren't ya in there fightin', boy?" The voice caused Yugi to jump, making him turn to the elder before sighing. "I still have too much to learn. I've only been with them for a few weeks now and still learning the ropes." Daddy Bailey made to stand as Clay emerged from the water, claiming a showdown before Jack could and gave the terms of the showdown to him despite his petulance that he didn't get to choose their challenge. "Boy imma tell ya somethin'. Sittin' 'round on the sidelines ain't gonna getcha far. I'm hard on my boy for a reason and that reason is to make him stronger. Pussyfootin' won't getcha anywhere." Yugi was silent to the other's words but knew he did have a solid point. He practiced a little but has yet to put that knowledge to use yet. The male had worked more with his brain than his body and while it was a good thing to have brains to think out quick plans, to be able to physically fight and even use the Wu like the others will become a prominent factor. He had to take that conviction in hand, prepare himself. He knew that soon, one day, he will be the sole person in the fray to handle a challenge. The air shifted as the showdown began, the Star Hanabi tossed into the barn as the space around them changed.

Find the Wu in the haystack was the challenge, Clay wagering the Serpent's Tail and Jack the Sword of the Storm as the orb was getting old when it came to using it. Once the terrain changed, the two were offered their "mounts", consisting of two saddles and both got situated. "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Both called before they darted off for the giant haystack, diving in through the bristling dry grass. On a hay bale, the others watched in hopes that Clay would be able to win what was a fine representation of finding a needle in a haystack. A pass made with nothing found, Clay went in for a second dive though Daddy Bailey was shouting demands left and right. Being his first witness of a showdown, the elder knew if his boy can't win this, he wasn't worth the Lone Star. In the shadows of the hat, the shade grumbled again at the loud human. Did he ever learn what inside voices meant?! But even so, he did give sound advice that his host took to heart which made it grin. Once the boy could step into the fray like the others, it would be one step closer towards its goal. "Someone get him a pitchfork!" The elder Bailey called, the sound reverberating in the hat, another hiss leaving the shade before deciding now was a good time to take a temporary leave, whisking away into the shadows to appear on a different hay bale faaaaaar from the loud elder.

As demanded, pitchforks came but none were friendly as they aimed for Clay, making him panic before using the Serpent's Tail to avoid them and give him a better view of the haystack. The glow of the Wu caught his eye and with it in sight, he can bag it and finish the showdown. Once the cowboy emerged and was visible again, he was sideswept by Jack as the evil genius decided to again, stir the weather in his favor. Activating the Sword of the Storm, Jack conducted a massive tornado to surround the barn, scattering the hay and anything within it. Clay winced as he landed hard on another hay bale before glancing up to see the tornado that was slowly creeping up on him and had to move fast. Grabbing his saddle, he heard Raimundo point out the Wu now caught in the whirling winds of the tornado and Jack making a beeline for it. "Stop dilly dallying and get in there!" Daddy Bailey called once more and Yugi could see in Clay's expression the boy was finally fed up with the demands. The son had done plenty to please the father but this time, with something important on the line, it was time to take things into his own hands.

Guiding the saddle towards his father, Clay met his gaze hard. "Daddy, I love you, but if ya don't mind...zip yer yap and let me get things done _my_ way!" With the demand on his own set on the table, Clay was back in the game. Yugi turned to the elder Bailey, worried that the backtalk would bode ill for Clay but there he saw the smile on the rancher's face. So that was it, he thought, Clay just had to stand up for himself instead of following orders. Turning back to the showdown, Yugi cheered the other on, seeing Jack was closing in on the star but came up terribly short as Clay lassoed the boy, catching him from getting any closer to the Wu. The redhead did his damndest to escape but met failure at his own hand as old Bessie, carried by the tornado he created, decided to collide with him instead, sending him bodily into the side of a building. The boy groaned only to squeal when pitchforks decided to nearly skewer him, leaving Clay to swipe the star where it landed and won the showdown for the side of good.

"Great job, Clay! You did it!" Yugi called as everything began to return to normal, challenge completed and Clay was given the Star Hanabi along with the Sword of the Storm. Defeated, Jack left with Wuya while the others met with Clay. The boy looked down to the Wu in his hand. He knew well what it was in truth but the very same, it was still considered an heirloom in his father's eye. Looking at the elder, he held the star to him. "The way I figured...this still belongs to you, daddy." Clay murmured, ignoring the protests of the others. Yes, it was an active Wu, yes Jack could return any time to grab it but Clay knew, tradition still had to be held. He wasn't a man in his father's eye as far as he knew so it wasn't his to claim. To his surprise, the elder Bailey closed his hand with the Wu still in it. "Clay, I reckon you've been a man long enough." he spoke, smiling softly before turning to the others. "A shame to be losin' some great ranch hands but seems like you do have somethin' more important to do. Savin' the world and all." That was enough for Clay to brighten the smile on his face. A right passage not only to owning the 'Lone Star' but also to return back to the temple. The rest smiled as the two hugged, Jack huffing from a distance as he questioned Wuya why they couldn't have a bond like theirs.

"I'm not your mommy. Now pick up your toys and let's go." she spoke, Jack pouting but picked up a few pieces of his ruined bots to salvage for something new later. For someone that wasn't his mother, she sure does talk like one.

0

Things packed and ready to go, Clay settled onto Dojo's back but there was no sign of Omi anywhere. "It was great meeting you, Daddy Bailey. You really do run a fine ranch." Yugi spoke. "I do what I do best. So where's the little feller?" he questioned as he looked around before the angry bellow of Bessie was their answer, the smaller monk flying out from the barn yet again but this time, with a pail full of milk. "I take it you learned the art of milking?" Kimiko inquired and Omi nodded, huffing slightly and the rest snickered. The small monk had it hard during their visit but when he puts his mind to something, he aimed to finish it, no matter the cost. Once Omi was situated with the rest, Dojo was off, the group waving back to the elder Bailey before they were out of sight to return to the temple, a sense of order restored with their friend back to continue the quest for the Shen Gong Wu.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight Rising

Chapter 8

0

Two weeks...two weeks since the last Wu had activated. Everyone at the temple was finding boredom in simple chores and training. While the rest were lamenting over such, Yugi was to the side, journal only a few pages from the end as he jotted down yet another elaborate adventure after their relatively recent one in Texas. He glanced up when Omi made to say they could work on honing their bonds of friendship and once he consulted with Master Fung on a good team building exercise, they were off. With ropes secured around their waist and hooks buried deep into a boulder dropped from the side of a cliff from erosion, they were led to bring the rock up to the top. Yugi panted as fingers dug for a hold on the steep cliff face, letting out a sharp exhale as the group worked to bring the boulder up. What should sound simple in effort ended up being a little more troubling than he would expect, Clay being the start of what was to slowly tear the team building exercise apart.

"C'mon, Kimiko! Pull yer weight already! I can't be expected to do all the heavy liftin'!"

"You complain about heavy lifting when you do all the heavy snoring! Shakes the temple rafters..." she shot back to Clay which led to the downspiral of insults and comments among each other. "Ugh...it's call "team" building, guys..." Yugi grumbled as he made it to a stable foothold to attempt to pull his share of the boulder weight only to get a stab at his own usefulness since coming to the temple from Raimundo, making the boy steam. Sure, he had made the joke about being useless in a fight before but he didn't need Raimundo to rub it in. Omi urged for their compliance just this once but alas, his wishes went unheard as the others continued to argue until the counterweight of the boulder against their efforts. An unfortunate gust of wind caused them to tumble from the instability, plunging into the river below and the boulder left back to where it started. Yugi gasped as he emerged from the water, sighing as the others still argued before parting ways after untying themselves from their lines. "So much for team building..." he murmured, looking over to Omi who was just as disappointed at his friends' lack of gumption before leaving as well. A ripple in the water brought out the appearance of the shade once more and it tsked softly before raising itself from the water.

"You'd think they would be more coordinated but they bicker like chickens."

"Sure that is the wrong analogy but you're not wrong."

Pulling himself from the water as he didn't want to get a cold for hanging around too long, Yugi left the spot to find something to occupy himself with. Perhaps a little meditation will soothe his wayward thoughts.

0

"Who ate the last pudding cup?!" Jack roared as he stomped around petulantly in his lair. The boy was just as bored as the monks were with the lack of Wu to appear but that didn't stop him from working on more bots to help give him the edge in battle. At least, that was to be the case until he found that the pudding cup he had saved in the fridge had gone missing. Peeved, he called on Wuya who appeared before him, accusing the ghostly witch of being the culprit behind the missing cup of pudding. This led to their own brand of bickering, knowing full well her form couldn't do much of anything, especially the act of eating. Such a troublesome boy Jack was but without him, she wouldn't be getting far in her goal to take command of the world. Before she could shoot back another withering insult to the boy, her body quivered.

"Aah, a new Shen Gong Wu has appeared!"

"It's about time, woman!" Jack grumbled.

0

Yugi let out a relaxed breath as he sat within the Meditation Chamber, peacefully meditating. He was joined by the others eventually but what he expected to be a quiet exercise didn't turn out as planned. The tick of his brow was a rarity for the male as Clay and Kimiko began to argue once more, using Omi as a middleman knowing full well that the other could easily hear what the other had to say being beside each other. Omi, being Omi, obeyed to their baseless whims in trying to tell the other what one had to say even when they were clearly capable of answering each other. Yugi groaned, fist gripping over his knee and was only a short fuse from stomping out to find a better spot when Dojo came into the chamber. "We got a live one folks!" Bickering finally brought to a halt, Dojo went to point out the direction of the Wu that activated only to find that another had gone off as well. The same was happening to Wuya as the two sensed Wu after Wu flickering on like lights until they finally settled on four.

Four Shen Gong Wu activated at the same time.

A rarity but for the group, they knew what they had to do. Meeting with the master in the Wu vault, each was handed a Wu to use, a metaphor given that a flock of birds divided would gather more seed. The idea of splitting up while the tension was there was good for the others but for Omi, he hated it. He didn't like the idea of such tensions among his friends and Yugi couldn't blame him. They have been quite fine any other time but he supposed the dry spell of action had riled a few tempers up. Given their selected Wu, Yugi had thought to stay behind when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I think you are ready, young Yugi." Master Fung spoke, pulling out the folded Shroud of Shadows to hand to him. "R-really, Master Fung?" he asked softly and the elder nodded. Yugi smiled brightly before nodding, following the others up and hopped onto Dojo's back. Once everyone was situated, the dragon was off to head for the locations of the activated Wu.

Back at Jack's lair, Fung wasn't the only one that thought separating the workload would benefit a hefty selection of Wu. Summoning the talents of Tubbimura, Katnappe and Chameleon-Bot, they each took an item to use before Jack huffed that they didn't need the half-baked talent. The evil genius thought he was perfectly fine handling things on his own but Wuya knew he was just bluffing for villainous clout. He told him that if he wanted to achieve anything, he had to be rid of his competition. So far, the boy was always outwitted by the monks so if he dwindled their numbers, their struggle would be clear. A tap on the table allowed him to ponder before Jack decided to go along with Wuya's plan. If this worked out, he could apologize for not believing in it later.

0

Dojo flew high above the Everglades, the first location of the new Wu. "Here should be the Lotus Twister." he spoke, Yugi opening the scroll to look over the information. "Lotus Twister...it is said when worn, it will turn your limbs into stretchable rubber." he hummed, Kimiko nodding as she hopped off in a well-placed watercraft. Buckling up, she was off as Dojo zoomed along to the next location which was the shores of a lone island. Yugi hummed as he noted the next one, the Longi Kite. "Letsee, the Longi Kite gifts you the ability of flight. Huh, how nice."

"Hey, I'm still here." Dojo whined while Raimundo hopped off next, liking the idea of a whole island to himself once he found the kite. "Take your time picking me up." he commented before they were out of earshot. Next on the road was the Tongue of Saiping located in the middle of an icy wasteland. Yugi shivered a little as they entered the chilly region before reading off the scroll once more. "Tongue of Saiping will allow you the ability to talk to animals." Clay tipped his hat and nodded as he leapt down. "Talking to animals, huh? Supposed they would make for better company." Yugi sighed before leaving the earth warrior to head to the last location for the Sun Chi Lantern. "Last one, the Sun Chi Lantern. Once activated, it absorbs the chi of others within its light to use as your own." Dojo arrived after a bit of time, landing in the barren desert while complaining that he didn't know what to make of the conditions, going from hot to cold to hot again. Closing the scroll and handing it to Dojo, Yugi and Omi began their trek over the barren wasteland in search of the lantern. With each warrior, they soon found their designated Wu but they weren't alone as their opposing enemy was there as well to claim it. The inevitable struggle was upon each as Kimiko went against Katnappe, Raimundo against the Chameleon-Bot and Clay against Tubbimura. Within the desert, Yugi breached the mound to see a lone dead tree in the distance and on that very tree was the lantern they sought for.

"Ah! There it is!" he called as he ran for it as Omi crested the mound as well but soon saw that they were in for a disturbance. "Yugi wait!" The small monk was too late as both grasped onto the Wu and Jack grinned as he looked down to him. "Well well~ The new recruit is finally fighting? This should be easy. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. A race across the dunes but I got a twist for ya. You have to do it while holding a glass of water and you can't spill a drop." Jack demanded and Yugi huffed before nodding. "Fine, I'll bite. Hope you won't feel shame when I wipe the floor with you."

"Oh, big talk for a little man~ Let's go then!"

"Xiaolin Showdown!" All called from their respective locations as the Wu they wagered for changed their terrain for the showdown. Kimiko gasped as their watercrafts were tossed aside, landing on a rather rough log which revealed to be one gator among a horde ready to chomp down on the two girls if they didn't start moving to chase down the Lotus Twister. Katnappe was quick to start, Kimiko hurrying to use the Mantis Flip Coin to get herself out of danger of the incoming gator that was ready to clamp down on her if she didn't move when she did. With Raimundo, the kite took off, leaving the two in a game of hide and seek and what he thought would be an easy win ended up becoming a tad harder as the sea level rose, the huge wave he wasn't prepared for crashing onto the island and putting everything underwater for their challenge. The Chameleon-Bot was quick to change form, away with the beautiful female lifeguard in hopes to distract the male into a vicious looking mechanical shark to make its movements easier with their new surroundings. At the ice glacier, Clay and Tubbimura dashed along the ice after the runaway Wu only to be thwarted as an impossible to pass ice wall decided to rise right in their path. They looked up to the wall in their path before Clay brought out the Serpent's Tail, making quick work to slip through the wall of ice while Tubbimura followed at the side. Hardly fair he had to exert himself while Clay had a literal easy pass through the ice wall.

Back at the desert, the winds stirred around him, Omi watching on in distress. Yugi trained, that was certain, but the monk felt he wasn't ready to challenge anyone, much less Jack Spicer. They hadn't tested his abilities in a physical fight and Jack was the conniving sort. He wouldn't be able to complete any challenge on his own, that was never the case. "Please Yugi...please..." Omi begged as Yugi continued the perilous trek. Watching the glass carefully, Yugi made sure that not a single drop neared the edge of the glass while Jack, decked out fully primate, teased the boy as he carried his own glass with the use of his tail. "Better pick up the pace, Yongi, or you're gonna lose your first ever showdown!" he spoke, sliding to a stop to hop back over. "I gotta wonder, what made you join such a ragtag group of losers anyway? This doesn't seem to be your thing." Yugi swatted the other's hand as he tried to disturb his glass before glancing at him. "I like expanding my horizons and they offered me that opportunity." Jack shrugged, shaking his hand when it was swatted before telling him that if he's going to be a part of the Xiaolin losers, then he can learn just how hard these challenges really were, calling upon his spider-bots to deal with the boy.

Back at the Everglades, Kimiko and Katnappe were quick on their feet as they leapt over gator after gator, each making a move to snap at them the moment they had landed upon their backs. With the use of the Tangle Web Comb, Katnappe landed herself in a tree while Kimiko had her sights on the Lotus Twister that floated upon the water's surface. Landing on what she thought was a rock in the water, she smirked triumphantly as she was ready to reach for the Wu when her ear caught the sound of Katnappe in the midst of a conversation.

"Hello, operator~ Connect me to one Kimiko Toho."

Realizing too late what this meant, unable to change her ever present cell phone to silent, her phone went off with its cheerful ringtone, alerting all the gators in her vicinity. The supposed "rock" she stood on ended up being the nose of yet another gator which had launched her clear into the deeper depths of the Everglades while Katnappe smiled at her underhanded victory. "Nothing screams social butterfly more than a girl buried in her phone~" she purred, scooping up the Wu and ending the challenge. Underwater, Raimundo had the Falcon's Eye on to search, seeing the kite deep down below him. With no sign of the bot in his general vicinity, he dove down for the kite but the bot was closing after him, changing forms from a jellyfish to a manta ray, trying to utilize speed over Raimundo to deter him. Grasping onto its tail as a manta, Raimundo was ready to use its form against it to get the kite only for the bot to once more change into that of an octopus. The sudden sight of the robotic arms startled the Brazilian boy but the pressure of the water gave him little maneuverability, finding himself tangled in the arms while another grabbed the kite where it laid to end their round. Out from the wall and onto thin ice, Clay breathed softly as he tried to figure out the best way to reach the Wu without plummeting into the water. Tubbimura was tossing out things left and right from whatever hidden pockets he had on his body to lighten his already overweight load.

"Easy cowboy..." Clay muttered to himself before giving a yelp as a fish suddenly struck him in the face. He growled as a few more came flying by, commenting that he wasn't much of a fish guy but was met with the rebuttal that the fish weren't in particular for him. Clay blinked for the briefest moment before the excitable barking of sea lions caused him to realize what Tubbimura was planning thanks to the thin ice. With little room to escape without breaking the ice under his own weight, the cowboy was trapped as the heavier sea lions surrounded him, collapsing the ice underneath him, and sending him into the frigid waters. One obstacle out the way, Tubbimura used the Changing Chopsticks to scuttle his way over the ice before touching the Tongue of Saiping, laughing triumphantly as he won another for the side of evil. Back in the desert, Yugi dashed left and right from the swinging metal claws of the spider-bots, seeing the goal ahead but he wouldn't get far as long as the bots were on him. "That's it..." Skidding to a stop, he shoved the glass into the sand before bringing out the shroud. "Shroud of Shadows!" he called, covering the glass to keep it from being toppled over before looking at the bots as they closed in on him.

"Yugi! Yugi you can't fight them! You're unprepared!"

"But you're not, little oneee~" The shade whispered, peeking out from behind his shoulder. "The small monk knows naught of what you can do after your work to better yourself." Taking a glance to the bots as they raised their claws once more for the attack. "Call upon it, dragon of light...call upon your element and blind them. The wordsss are within you, just call on them~" It lilted and Yugi nodded, the shade returning as he raised his hands. "Corona Clap: Light!" Yugi called, clapping his hands and a blaze of light came from him, blinding not only the bots but Omi as well as he got an eyeful of the light that came from the teen. Disoriented, the bots stumbled over their spindly legs before crashing into each other and fell to the ground in a heap. Yugi breathed while Jack had turned back at the sudden light. "What the...!" he gaped, seeing that Yugi had defeated his bots and knew he had to hurry now before Yugi caught up. Turning to see Jack was gunning for the finish, Yugi pondered on how to beat him before nodding and rushed for where the shroud covered glass sat in the sand. Picking up both, he downed the water into his mouth but didn't swallow as he ran for it after the other. The winds picked up, slowing down the other in his pace but he saw the prize in the distance and would've had it if he didn't feel a jerk on his tail, causing him to screech in terror as he tried to save his water, allowing Yugi to reach the lantern and grab it from the branch.

"That's not fair! Your water!"

Yugi turned to him, holding the empty glass with a grin before spitting the water back inside. "You didn't say anything about keeping it strictly in the glass~" Omi gaped from where he stood, vision uncovered from spots and couldn't believe what he saw as the showdown ended. Yugi did it, he actually did it. He won against the evil Jack Spicer and marvelously! As the land around them changed back, the Monkey Staff and Sun Chi Lantern in hand, Jack could only leave in silence. There was no jab, no witty banter, he just left. Yugi couldn't tell if the other was truly peeved at losing to a newbie monk or just losing in general but for him, he felt a great sense of accomplishment for what he was able to do. He really did it. He won his first showdown. "I did it..." he whispered. "You most certainly did! I'm so proud of you! The others would be most excited to hear of your victory!" Omi said as he ran over, Dojo finally peeking from the boy's robes to ask if it was over yet and if they had lost the Wu. Yugi reassured him that nothing was lost and Dojo was just as surprised as Omi was. The dragon didn't think the boy had it in him but he did it. Growing in size, the two boarded the dragon before he was off to head back to the temple. The others haven't contacted them in any way to say how their finds went but the two hoped they didn't get themselves into any predicament as bad as they did.

0

"Everyone! Everyone, you wouldn't believe what has happened!" Omi had called when the two arrived back at the temple. Dojo landed before the elder and Omi was too excited to explain how Yugi won his first showdown in elaborate detail. But as he ran to their rooms, he saw no one was there. Yugi followed after him before glancing around. "They haven't returned?" Master Fung stepped up behind them, speaking that none were there. Guided to the Meditation Chamber, the elder explained that what has happened to the other was a new diversion tactic crafted by Wuya. Yugi frowned softly at the thought, knowing this would be a hard blow on Omi as they were his closest friends now trapped in the confines of Jack's lair. Gaze turned to the smaller monk to see his downtrodden gaze, violet hues turned to the elder. "We're going to get them back." he spoke, causing Dojo to look over to him. "I dunno, kiddo. You're facing some pretty steep odds." Yugi moved to stand as he held the newly acquired lantern in hand. "Sure but Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo mean a lot to Omi. We can't let the numbers be thinned out like this or let them be trapped in the hands of Jack and Wuya. Knowing them, they would demand the Wu for their safety and we just can't do that." Omi looked to Yugi in wonder before he was up as well. The teen spoke absolutely true words and he knew he would think the very same for the safety of his friends. They may have had tension throughout most of the day but now was the time to put aside such differences and remember at the core what they were.

They were a team and no one is to be left behind.

0

At the home of the evil genius, Dojo, Yugi and Omi were right outside the large wall, Jack-bots patrolling the area slowly. Yugi held the lantern in his hands as Dojo questioned if that was all the two were truly going to need to save everyone. Omi nodded, believing in Yugi's choice of Wu. Normally he would be the one to make the plans to win but this time, he felt that Yugi had the mightier mind to handle things here and fairly allowed him to call the shots for this rescue mission. Dojo gave a nod to their conviction before the two were over the wall, Yugi given an assisted boost to clear the wall while Omi dealt with the bots immediately in their way. Running across the lawn, they reached the house before the spotlights could catch onto them, Omi using a plate from one of the destroyed bots to take out another that nearly shone on the two as Yugi opened the window to slip inside. Looking down, Yugi could see a lone bot traversing the hall and waited for it to move along. But it lingered, making the boy huff in annoyance before Omi peeked over his shoulder. "Allow me." Jumping down, he easily dealt with the bot and Yugi nodded before moving to hop down himself. Looking to each other, they soon turned to figure out their next course of action.

The likely option is that the others would be held down below in the actual lair. The stairs would make their entrance too obvious so Omi made to locate a vent inside, both slipping in and finding a path down into the basement where the others were found, chained and gagged. "My friends! It is so good to see you but it would be more worth it to hear your welcoming voices!" Omi spoke as he leapt down from the grate and quickly swiped the gags that covered their mouths. Yugi gave a light oof as he landed on a box underneath the same vent opening, hearing the others trying to warn them of the trap that was awaiting their arrival. Bright lights flickered on before the four enemies dropped down from the roof to surround Omi, making Yugi jump from his spot. Wuya appeared from the shadows to commend how predictable it was for the two to show up but her eye was focused more on Omi, knowing that if she captured him, the rest of the Wu would be easy to gather as she expected Yugi to hardly be a threat to her power. "You underestimate not only me but also Yugi! He has more power than you can imagine!"

"Hah! He got lucky!" Jack rebuffed though it gained him a look from the others that clearly asked how he could lose a showdown to someone like him. "Nevermind! Get him!" Wuya called and the four went in for the attack. Omi's eyes narrowed as he waited before causing them to flounder and collide with each other. Landing beside Yugi, they gave a nod to each other before Yugi moved to where the others were chained, looking for a way to get them free while Omi handed the villains. "Don't worry guys, I'll get you out." he whispered before hearing a loud slam from behind, turning to see that Tubbimura had gotten Omi pinned to the floor with the others holding his arms to keep him from moving. "Omi!" Wuya glided towards him, a sharp smile upon her face. "You're alone, little boy. There is little you can do to stop me." she jeered and his eyes narrowed. "Oh really?" Reaching to his side, Yugi grasped the Sun Chi Lantern before raising it up. "I think I learned a thing or two after my observations which is enough to take you all down! Sun Chi Lantern!" The call of the lantern's power shone its light upon the monks, gathering their energy to combine with his own and he could feel himself grow in power. Wuya, alarmed that the boy would even try to fight them, called on them to deal with him thoroughly.

Katnappe was the first to leap into action, claws bared as she charged for him. Feeling the other elemental chi run through him, Yugi readied himself before flipping onto his hands and spun out in a roundhouse kick, sending the cat woman flying into one of the steel racks to land on the floor. "That's fire." Looking up next, he saw the Chameleon-bot shift into a lion and ran for him, teeth ready to bite down upon him. Letting out a soft exhale, he concentrated before raising his hands and shot them out, with it a gale of wind pushed the bot back and it too met the same fate at Katnappe, landing on top of her. "Wind..." The shaking of the floor made Yugi look to Tubbimura and swallowed before stomping a foot down to ground himself for the oncoming charge. Waiting for the right moment, the smaller boy shoved an elbow out, hitting the other hard in his enlarged stomach and standing firm like the earth he borrowed chi from, Tubbimura was ricocheted back into the shelves just like the other two, this time the rack falling over onto the three defeated enemies. "Earth..." Violet met red as Jack stood there, polearm in hand as he sent a glare his way.

"Don't make me mess you up, little man."

Yugi smiled a little before stepping back, staying silent and motioning upward. Jack took a glance up and was met with the sight of a single blazing crimson eye, the rattling cackle to leave the shade enough for Jack to fall into a complete panic and soon booked it from the basement out of fear for his own life. He didn't know what that thing was and he wasn't planning to stick around to find out. Wuya was horrified, not only that a boy she clearly underestimated took down everyone, Jack excluded from being "taken down", but the stab of power that flitted through the room told her something big was on the horizon. She glanced at Yugi as Omi once again was appalled but absolutely ecstatic how he handled himself and knew that it was him...

...he was the one that would herald the return of the greatest power.

The Heylin witch was quick to follow after Jack and with the others freed and some of the missing Wu reclaimed, they returned outside and each landed on Dojo's back. Once five "oofs" were accounted for, the dragon knew he had everyone and was off for the temple. "I really don't know what to say..." Raimundo spoke, still stunned that Yugi took on everyone with skill he didn't think he had in him. "Thank you sounds like a mighty good place ta start." Clay added. "Yeah, you really did something extraordinary, Yugi." Kimiko praised. Omi smiled as he looked back. "It wasn't just him, but all of us." Yugi nodded in agreement, holding up the lantern that shimmered with its golden light, brightening the night sky around them as Dojo set a course for the temple so they could rest and return back to their usual ways. Many feats were achieved that night and the four chosen ones knew now that Yugi definitely fitted among them more than ever. It took some time indeed but it was without a thought that he had a strong elemental power within and he was in the right place to cultivate and make it grow.

A new dragon was blessed on that very day and the power of its light herald events that were to soon come. Both for good...and for evil.

0

"So we got the Longi Kite and the Serpent's Tail..." Yugi hummed as they entered the vault. "The Orb of Tornami and the Tongue of Saiping. It's not everything we lost but it's a start." Kimiko added as they placed the Wu in their proper housing before closing the receptacles. As the others had left to finally relax after such an ordeal, Yugi was the last to leave the vault. But he stopped just before exiting, a cold shudder running along his back. "Marvelous~ Simply marveloussss~" The shade whispered, appearing from the shadows. "Your improvement has been outsssstanding, dear Yugi. Oh how delight a treat it is to see such leapsss in your training." It cooed. "Yeah, I'm glad things worked as I'd hoped but I still have much to learn and much to be careful of." He murmured. _'Especially with you...there is still something about you that rubs me the wrong way.'_ Yugi thought quietly.

"Oh most certainly. There isss plenty to learn and they will teach you. And what they don't, surely I can help as you can trussst me~" Yugi hummed as he nodded. There was still a sense of mixed feelings in his mind about the shade but as it were, as long as it still assisted in the ways it had, the boy should have nothing to fear...right?

0

The next day, the group tasked themselves with carting the boulder up the side of the cliff once more. Seeing how they lacked what they should've had from the start, this time, their teamwork made the task much easier. All five reached the top of the cliff with mutual support and encouragement and grasped onto their lines as they were ready to heft the boulder to its place. "On the count of three. One...Two...Three!" Omi called and with a mighty tug for each of them, the boulder sailed high overhead before landing, the master moving just a few paces to the side to avoid what could've been a disastrous result. "You've done well, my dragons in training." Fung spoke proudly, seeing that they have overcome all their differences and came together as one to handle the task they have failed to achieve before. Yugi clapped happily for their achievement before giving a yelp as he was scooped onto Clay's shoulder, the five heading off down the cliff path. Once they were gone, Master Fung was able to let his face twist in a small bit of pain. While he did move enough to escape most of the damage, he didn't quite escape it fully and lifted his sore foot to rub from where the corner of the boulder had landed.

He was proud of them and their growing strengths, that was for sure...but they do need quite a lesson with aiming.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight Rising

Chapter 9

0

Jack was hard at work as he sat before his computer. One would think he'd be busy plotting the next scheme of things after what happened before. But that clearly wasn't the case as his fingers flew over the keys, a simple spreadsheet on the screen that documented the Wu he and the monks had. Wuya had glided to his side to question such and when she was told, she was displeased. The boy was such an annoyance sometimes but she was stuck with him. If he were stronger, a better fighter that didn't have to depend on weak scraps of metal, they would have more Wu. Truly, if the power she had felt from the violet-eyed one wasn't a power that was finicky in what it chose to attach to, she would have a warrior powerful enough to rule...

Her senses tingled as another Wu began to surface and it was quite an important one. Guess she would be getting the warrior she desired sooner than she thought...that is to say that Jack didn't screw this up. Urging the boy to stop fiddling with the spreadsheet, he and Wuya were well on their way to go and claim the Heart of Jong for themselves.

0

In the forest where the Wu was discovered to be hidden, the monks were just landing themselves, Dojo giving them the general direction of the Wu's location. "Much obliged." Clay thanked before they split off to search the wooded area. Nothing so far, Yugi hummed thoughtfully, brushing a few branches back from a bush he took a peek into. The others were much the same with nothing to report until Omi had an unfortunate run in with a squirrel he pulled from its home. Panicked by the animal, he was left to scurry around to be rid of the creature that had grasped onto him with tiny claws, eventually sending him face first into the trunk of a tree. Yugi winced as he could feel the pain from where he stood before seeing something drop from the branches above. One glance over would've had him briefly mistook it for an unusually shaped acorn if Omi didn't say otherwise as he heard the unnatural pulsing heartbeat from the Wu.

"The Heart of Jong! I've jack the hitpot!" Reaching for it, the smaller missed the grab as Jack from above, while correcting him of his usual butchering of commonplace phrases, grabbed the Heart of Jong from right under his nose. Ready to leave while he had the advantage of aerial escape, Jack moved to take off but felt the chafing rope of Clay's lasso wrapped around his leg. The villain growled in annoyance as he tried to pull himself from the stronger cowboy only to overexert his helipack. The boy dropped like a fly once the machinery overheated and broke, another wince leaving the violet-eyed male as he watched. The Wu bounced from his hands over the grass causing Jack to leap for it but found that Omi had grasped it as well, calling for a showdown before he could. With a derisive grunt, he told the monk to choose his challenge and wanting to suit the environment they were in, decided the challenge would be to collect the acorns, wagering his Jetbootsu for Jack's Lotus Twister. Challenge accepted, the heart floating up as the land shifted around them. Trees grew to a dizzying height, more branches spawning from the trunks to make for easy landing spots. The two landed where they needed to while the others were outside the boundaries of the showdown, Kimiko taking a glance to her watch that would countdown the two minutes the two had to collect acorns.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

Both were off as the timer ticked away, Omi deftly jumping from branch to branch with the Jetbootsu to get a good start. Jack with spindly limbs stretched from the Lotus Twister wasn't too far behind but knew he had to pick up the pace. As they continued with the showdown, Yugi held back, clinging onto the trunk of the tree they were on. All for watching the showdown, he also didn't feel the most comfortable standing on a single branch with hardly much there to hold on to. Not to say he was afraid of heights as Dojo was a common source of travel to nullify such fears but falling from a branch mid-showdown was something he didn't want to think of. Cheers from the other spurned the smaller monk to work quickly, the timer reaching the last couple seconds before the two-minute time limit was up. Omi's pile was a hair higher than Jack's and while the Heylin witch thought the boy was going to lose an important piece, she was instead elated with what happened next. Jack, with the use of his rubbery body, stretched himself across two trees, grinning as the oblivious Omi ran right into his rubber band trap as he predicted, sending the monk flying past and hitting the branch of another tree hard. The force of his fall rattled many an acorn from the branches and Jack stood under to claim the plunder, just barely claiming the most acorns as time ran out.

"Oh no..." Kimiko whispered, the terrain changing back and the Heart of Jong along with the Jetbootsu landed in Jack's hand. "What happened?" Yugi questioned softly, still clinging to the tree trunk before a gentle tap over his head got him to look up and saw they were back on solid ground. Standing, he turned just in time to see Jack leaving with the gained Wu in hand and his expression fell but not as hard as the sound of Omi as he fell from the tree branches and went to check on him. While they gathered themselves together to return, the shade hung within the tree branches, watching as the two evils left._ 'So...Mala Mala Jong returnsss...I've heard of this thing in passing as a primordial little shade. Aaahhhh...this would require a little cunning to keep my dear ward sssafe...'_ It thought before hearing the dragon prepare to leave and was quick to return to its home in Yugi's shadow.

0

As they walked back towards their rooms, Omi was still dejected from his loss. Nothing could bring his spirits up from such a humiliating defeat at the hands of Jack, even if told that it wasn't his fault. "I sense disappointment." Master Fung spoke as he stepped out from the temple to confront them. Omi sighed as he explained he felt too ashamed to speak of such failure to the master but Fung was quick to tell him to feel no shame in losing. A duty was theirs to uphold in collecting all the Shen Gong Wu from the clutches of evil but even so, there was a time where one or two could be allowed to slide. They would be reclaimed in due time when the moment was ready for it. When asked about which one they had lost, Yugi went to mention it was the Heart of Jong and it was a mere split second as the smile on the master's face as he gave his wise advice turned to dread.

"Losing that means...the end of life as we know it..." he whispered in utter horror, making them gasp. They didn't know in full of what such an act entails but if it's as bad as Master Fung spoke, they knew losing the heart would bring about the release of yet another evil they weren't ready for.

0

"Helmet of Jong...Eye of Dashi..." Jack hummed, tasked to put the items in place as Wuya guided him, adding the Jetbootsu in place. On the table sat the Wu as they would sit on a person and while Jack had his curiosities, Wuya was firm about what they would accomplish here. She had no time for jokes and demanded the heart to be set in place. Removing it from his coat, Jack slid the Wu under the tunic, allowing the Wu to begin its activation. Glowing blue flames pulsed from the heart and began to fill out the tunic, armoring itself. The flames formed an arm for the Fist of Tebigong and brought life to the Three Arm Sash, legs joining the Jetbootsu and finally became the ultimate warrior of darkness.

"Jack Spicer, I would like for you to meet...Mala Mala Jong." Wuya whispered as the fiery Heylin warrior stood, a rattling cackle leaving the warrior. As she explained its defining traits, hinting graciously at its invincibility, Jack hummed as he stepped to his computer. Ultimate evil demon warrior made from Wu? That was going to be a hard one to put onto the spreadsheet. Wuya laughed as she floated towards him, mentioning that there was no need as Mala Mala Jong was all she needed to destroy the Xiaolin Temple. Jack could only gape in stunned silence as Wuya and the warrior began to ascend the stairs and he tried his best to beg to still be useful to the Heylin witch. After all they have been through and he was gonna be shafted from the team just like that?! Jack flew up to halt their advancement, once again begging for Wuya to not dump him like a bag of garbage but again, she pressed that she had an invincible demon warrior at her disposal. His usefulness was null and void, even shown as the warrior smacked him away like a simpering little fly before they were gone from the Spicer household.

Mala Mala Jong has risen in full and once the Xiaolin monks were dealt with; the world would be hers to rule.

0

The monks, with the inclusion of the trainee monks in Clay, Yugi, Omi, Raimundo and Kimiko, sat before the master as he went over the ancient guide that was of Mala Mala Jong. Yugi listened carefully to how the monster had the power of the Wu it was composed of, making it truly an invincible foe. One they couldn't handle on their own at their level of training as apprentices. Even when asked, Fung was adamant of their involvement. As chosen ones, they had a bigger purpose and cannot allow their remaining Wu to fall into Wuya's hands. Yugi sighed but left with the others as they headed down into the Wu vault though they had to pause briefly to get Raimundo. The boy was clearly affronted that they were forced to run instead of fighting. That was the purpose of coming to the temple; to train and fight the forces of evil. When finally met with someone that proved to be a bigger challenge than Jack himself and this is what they had to cow to? The Brazilian was insulted and felt the bitterness that all of this training was for nothing. Kimiko moved to bring him along as they went to the vault. Pulling out a chest, the five began to pack away the Wu they had, closing it up once the last piece was placed inside. Clay and Raimundo carried the chest out to the waiting Dojo and settled it in place on his back before climbing on. Taking one last glance out to the surrounding area, Raimundo could see the flaming body of Mala Mala Jong approaching the temple and gritted his teeth. One could see in his posture that he wanted to stay back and fight but another call from the others forced him to retreat, hopping onto Dojo's back before the dragon was off.

The massive warrior broke through the bamboo thicket and Wuya grinned as she saw the temple ahead. Oh how she wanted to savor the moment that her greatest enemy was going to fall to her power. She didn't even need to achieve her old form back if it was going to be this easy with her warrior at her side. Motioning for it to advance, Mala Mala Jong did as commanded, heading for the temple. Once it appeared within the sight of the waiting monks, they sounded the bell to alert the rest, Fung standing at the forefront of the group. He was sure they would have no power against it but if they can stop it even the barest bit, that would be a goal that was worth sacrificing his life for. The chosen ones were safe and so were the Wu and such will put a halt to most of Wuya's plans for world domination.

0

"So what...we just sit here and wait?" Kimiko questioned as they found themselves a cavern high in Mt. Hong. A lantern lit to provide them some lighting, the rest sat around it in solemn contemplation. Sitting and waiting seems like all they had to go on. Yugi sighed, sitting further back in the cavern, mostly to talk quietly with the shade without the others taking note of it. He still didn't know what kind of power the shade held but if it was anything that it showed during the issue with the Sapphire Dragon, surely it could do something to help with Mala Mala Jong. The teen's biggest worry was what would happen after the fact, if Master Fung and the other monks could do nothing to stop the creature. Would it come in search of them for more Wu or continue its rampage across the earth? If it was the latter, he feared for his family and friends back home. Raimundo was close to sharing his same sentiments but not the very same as well. He knew they shouldn't be sitting around and waiting like this. They should be beside Master Fung to fight the creature. Surely together they would have a better chance to fight it with all their Wu combined. But alas, Omi told him the very same that Fung told them. It was better for them to wait and formulate a plan there in case Master Fung should fail. The master told them to escape with obvious conviction that if all were to go wrong at the temple, at least without Wu for Mala Mala Jong to acclaim and build its strength, it wouldn't grow much powerful from there.

The idea still left a sour taste in Raimundo's mouth and not even the suggestions from Dojo made to lighten his spirits much less anyone else. The Brazilian boy was filled with ire, that was a given and as his eye drifted to the Sword of the Storm that peeked out from the chest, began to plot a rescue that none of the others would know. He hated the idea of hanging on the sidelines. He can fight and if he had to prove that by force, he would do so.

Back at the temple, Mala Mala Jong breached the temple wall and advanced on the temple itself. Monks prepared with fire arrows shot at the beast but they did nothing but bounce harmlessly off the Two Ton Tunic that protected the heart giving it life. A physical charge was tried as well but even then, the warrior was not stopped as the Eye of Dashi shot out lightning to strike some of the monks down. Fung rallied the remainder to fall back inside the temple, following them to provide a mere shelter as they formulated another plan. The beast was strong and Fung knew they were likely to be unable to stop it there. But as long as it kept its attention to the temple, the remaining would be safe. Barricade set, they thought that would hold the warrior at bay only to turn their gaze upward as it smashed through the ceiling, landing in between them. A cracking roar left Mala Mala Jong as it punched and blasted more of the monks, sending Fung into action once more. Using the bow and arrow he had on him, he shot one at the monster's foot, tethered with a rope that he used to start binding its legs with. Succeeding with toppling the warrior, he began to tether it down to the floor until it was incapable of easy movement and let out a breath. It was a meager hold at best but if they can dismantle it, then all would be over.

But as one would have feared, the ropes snapped and arrows broke as Mala Mala Jong was back on its feet, moving to the barricade to rip away the wooden beam locking the door and swung. A shockwave left from its strike to the floor, sending the monks and Fung flying, the master giving a harsh cry as he collided with the wall before falling limp. Too powerful was the warrior and they had failed to keep it at bay. Wuya chuckled victoriously as she floated from behind the beast and down to Fung's level. "Now onto the Shen Gong Wu..." she whispered only to hear from the elder that they weren't there, taken by the chosen ones who already left the temple before their arrival. She gasped in horror before demanding to know where they were but with no knowledge of where Dojo took off to, Fung was useless to her. The witch roared in anger that she was so close only to fall short of more power, the clashing rain from outside a mere anecdote to the events playing right now.

Within the mountain cave, the others continued to sit around the lantern, discussing now on what to do should Mala Mala Jong ever find where they were hiding. With enough thought, they knew the key to dismantling the warrior was with the Heart of Jong but protected by the iron tunic, it left them little option on accessing it. In the process of thought, Dojo had creatively made smores to share but none were interested in the treat as they thought of what they could do to reach the heart. The Serpent's Tail was a suggestion from Clay only for the reminder that being see-through meant little if they were to still be hit by the Eye of Dashi. With another sigh, Omi had directed to Raimundo if he had an idea of what to do but garner no response. Glancing up, Omi looked around the cave and aside from Yugi situated a bit further from them out of the light of the lantern, there was no sign of Raimundo anywhere. "He's...gone..." Kimiko gasped and with all of them, they knew that he had gone back to the temple...against the master's wishes.

0

As he feared, the temple was in shambles when he arrived, monks downed and out across the floor after the rampage of the dark warrior. Seeing no sign of it, Raimundo had expected the warrior to have left the grounds with nothing there waiting for it but that didn't mean he let his guard down. Tiptoeing around the fallen, Raimundo tried to see if any were still conscious enough, nearly jumping when someone had grasped his pant leg. Looking down to see it was the master, Raimundo knelt down to explain he came to help but was met with the vicious rebuttal that he was to protect the Wu with the others instead of coming back. Fung fell unconscious once more and Raimundo clenched his jaw in anger, a dark shadow falling over him before the cackle of the demon made him turn. There it stood in all its glory before him, towering and strong with Wuya a mere speck by its side. "You...Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo called, sending a gust at the monster that picked up dust in hopes to deter it from advancement but it did nothing. Just like every other effort, it was wasted in trying to stop the demon warrior as it swatted Raimundo away before attempting to fry him with a few shots from the Eye of Dashi. Once he fell, it easily lifted a hand, attracting the sword towards it and adding it to its arsenal before gasping him in its grip. Raimundo struggled but it was a futile effort, Wuya floated down to him with a ghostly grin upon her face.

"Where are the others, child. Surely you'd know."

"First off, step back cause your breath is rank and second, I ain't telling you diddly." Raimundo snapped back at her, making her snuff at the disobedience but it didn't matter. After all, she had many ways of getting what she wanted to know in the form she held. As such, she invaded the boy's mind, reading his thoughts even as he tried to resist her presence. Once Wuya found out the rest of the chosen ones were at Mt. Hong, she slipped from Raimundo's head and Mala Mala Jong dropped the male. She mockingly thanked him for the information before telling the warrior where to go. They were off with Raimundo unable to do anything with no Wu to return back from such a lengthy trip.

0

"Raimundo is gone and who knows what happened to him...he could be dead..." Yugi whispered as the shade skittered over his shoulder, red eye watching his every move while the others were discussing another matter. Raimundo will be dealt with in due time but right now, there was still the matter of getting the heart from the demon warrior. "Good riddance if he isss..." The shade grumbled before seeing Yugi's frown deepened and apologized. It had to remember the petite one still had feelings for these chosen monks. As much as the bitterness that stems from its masters for both the Heylin and the Xiaolin, it had to choose its wording carefully. Wouldn't do it any good if the boy hated the shade when it required his help at the most crucial of times. "Can you at least...check and see what happened...you can do that at least can you?" Yugi begged to the shade. A thin claw scratched its chin as it pondered. It was no feat to be able to do something as simple as fly off to see what destruction awaited at the temple. But in doing so, it was likely to not return as quick. The shade can already sense it coming and would better offer service here than it would to check on some defiant little whelp that disobeyed. Before it could speak, the chatter around the lantern grew as Omi had mentioned that if he were to get the Golden Tiger Claws that were missing, there was a chance.

"The Golden Tiger Claws? Missing? What happened to them?" Yugi questioned as he stood, the shade ducking back into the shadows as the boy moved to the others. Clay gave him a quick explanation of how they had to throw said Wu into the center of the earth to prevent a crime spree at the hands of Katnappe days before Yugi joined them and the boy nodded. He guessed from the sounds of it, it was something that provided easy traveling and would've questioned it next if the howl of the demon warrior wasn't heard so close to the mountain they were in. The smoke from the burning creature was enough to bring the four to arms, Kimiko looking back to Omi. "Your plan better work, Omi!" she gasped while Yugi's eye was still on the warrior. "No...Omi would be better needed here. Perhaps I should go and retrieve the—" Yugi started before feeling a hand touch his arm. "As much as the offer is appreciated, such harsh conditions would not be good for you, Yugi. Allow me to fetch what I myself had thrown there in the first place. You do your best with the others as you are clearly one of the chosen." Yugi was silent but wasted no time to nod, Mala Mala Jong cleaving through the thicket of trees with the sword it claimed from Raimundo and began to move towards the mountainside.

With the plan set, Omi grabbed the Serpent's Tail to head into the earth. With him gone to do that, Clay grabbed the Tongue of Saiping to call upon the surrounding animals to assist them with the warrior at hand. Sparrows flew from the trees, pecking at the hardened armor of the beast which caused it to step back from its place before it could lift a foot to gain traction. Kimiko praised the succession so far as pandas began to join in hopes to fell the beast only for it to surprisingly use the Shroud of Shadows to cloak itself. Yugi gasped in horror as he saw the Wu be used. It was impossible, he thought. He was the last to use the Wu back in a showdown prior and he was sure to have brought it back with him after leaving the desert. He couldn't think to ask the shade at such a moment, watching the animals leave when their enemy went invisible. The teen swallowed thickly as he stepped back from the cave opening, a strike of lightning showing the silhouette of the demon warrior right in front of them. Moving back to the chest holding the Wu inside, Clay was the first to take hold of the closest one he could reach.

Lifting the Orb of Tornami in hand, he glared at the hulking monster before unleashing a torrent of water for it in the hope it would wash the monster back out the cave. Mala Mala Jong was clearly unimpressed, slashing through the torrent with ease before snatching the orb from the earth dragon, downing the Wu into its body like a piece of candy. Dojo quickly dug through what they had remaining, throwing the Monkey Staff to Kimiko who took it to use and attempted a full-on direct assault. It proved futile as the staff was grasped and she was flung away with ease, nearly ramming into Yugi but he made to steel himself to catch her and luckily not collapsing under her weight which she was thankful for. "That thing is shrugging off everything we throw at it..." Clay mumbled as Kimiko's gaze turned to the Star Hanabi at her feet. Yugi stepped back as the monster stepped forward, sword gleaming in the dim lighting and was sure that whatever was to happen next, it won't bode the best for them. Kimiko gritted her teeth before looking up above the warrior and unleashed a fiery blast at the roof of the cave, sending a mighty stalactite down upon Mala Mala Jong, crushing it underneath the heavy rock. Yugi watched as the helmet clattered at their feet and let out a relieved breath. The warrior was done in and the world was safe. Clay patted his shoulder and Yugi gave a nod to show he was fine until the soft whisper of the shade behind his other shoulder made him look back up in horror.

It wasn't done. It wasn't over. The Wu that clattered from the fallen beast began to slowly come back to the main body and clashed in a roar of fire, returning it back to form with another thunderous cackle. "No..." Yugi gasped and tried to move back with the others only to fall, breath constricted under the large iron hand. The male wheezed under the grip, looking back to see Dojo trying to flee only to be captured just like them. Violet hues gazed into the soulless fire, glancing up further to see the Heylin witch descend from the shadows. She cackled with glee at the sight and couldn't wish for anything better but she was also feeling merciful. After all, the one she was curious about was within her grasp. If she could get Yugi to join the side of the Heylin, she could delve deeper into the ancient power she had noticed over time, even now if not faint. If Yugi were truly the key to unearthing an evil to surpass her, she would truly be able to rule the world with that at her command as well as her own once she got a body back.

So Wuya did just that, offering that if they were to swear allegiance to her, she would spare them. Kimiko and Clay growled their denial to the witch's request, Yugi huffing softly before doing the same. No way he would agree to someone that would put the whole world in jeopardy and cause harm to his family and friends. A shame really but again, Wuya knew she still had the upper hand. "So be it...crush them!" She told the demon warrior and it obeyed, grabbing them into both hands and began to crush them. Yugi whimpered under the strain, feeling his vision slowly grow black but as it happened, the shadows beneath stirred and the spike in energy was felt. Wuya glanced at the boy again, a gasp leaving her and once again, before she could dare to question the power to the boy, how he was able to harness it, Mala Mala Jong began to falter.

"What?! What's wrong with you?!"

The answer had lied within as, with enough trial and error between appearing at a farm and in the middle of an ongoing football game, Omi finally reached the center of the earth and quickly found what he went there for. The stifling heat was too much for the dragon of water and quickly left as quick as he arrived with the searing hot claws on hand, clawing right into the center of the demon warrior. The monster had dropped the others as it claws at its chest painfully, unable to speak its discomfort which left Wuya in the dark of what was happening. She demanded the warrior to explain in some way what was wrong, the shade reaching a claw from the shadows to stroke the cheek of the wheezing light. Eyes watering but glad he was able to see once more, Yugi turned his head slowly to see the warrior stumbling about. "Looksss like your little friend found them..." The shade whispered as Omi bursts from the warrior's chest through a portal clawed from the Wu, heart in hand. Without its stability, Mala Mala Jong was finally quieted as all the Wu that made its form burst from the body of fire and clattered harmlessly off the wall and onto the ground.

The witch couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Her warrior, her perfect, invincible warrior...defeated. Wily yellow eyes glanced at the warriors, seeing the Golden Tiger Claws that were once lost now in the hands of Omi who held the heart in the other. Each giving her a firm reminder of what the claws' purpose was, the ability to go anywhere your heart desired even in the chest of a rampaging monster, Wuya was left to stew in her humiliating defeat. The witch had been so close, so close to world domination and it was swiped from her ghostly claws in an instant. It didn't help the bitter feeling that once again she was left with questions unanswered. There was another force at work, something much more sinister than she and before it could even appear, it was gone the moment the monks were gathered. It was a simple clue at best but a worthy one.

The new recruit would have to be in danger alone to make light of the power that surrounded him.

But without manpower of her own, she was useless in that regard. But Wuya promised herself this much...she will see the ancient power with her own eyes in any way possible.

0

Once everything was gathered and back in the chest, the monks returned to the remains of the temple. The monks, Master Fung included, were awake and recovering and once they were back Fung had summoned them to the Mediation Chamber. Raimundo was the last to have joined them as he stewed in his own dissatisfaction of what happened upon leaving the others. He still felt he had done the right thing but failed in doing exactly what he had in mind. Fung stepped forward to them, smiling softly as he began to speak. He spoke of how proud he was in their handling of Mala Mala Jong in a manner they were unable to, showing promise, bravery and cunning in the face of a great evil. In doing so, a selected few were handed new sashes to announce their promotion from trainee to apprenticeship. Even Yugi, who was only there for so long, was handed one. The boy himself couldn't believe it but also noted he was the last to have received an apprentice sash. Glancing to Raimundo, who clearly was affronted at not receiving one, questioned if the elder had forgotten his sash size or something akin. Fung was firm in voice as he told Raimundo where he had gone wrong. His clear disobedience during a dangerous situation had put not only himself but the others in danger thanks to his rash thinking. Leaving him with the idea to meditate on his failure, the master had left them.

Kimiko was the first to stand and express her concern to the matter but Raimundo shoved the concern away. This is the thanks he gets for risking his neck for the master. To one, it would be disheartening but for someone like Raimundo who dared to not show how crushed he was instead decided to show his bitterness. It made no sense, not one bit of it. He was there longer, he expressed bravery and yet some hick from Japan got a sash before him?! Someone who had been a trainee long before Yugi's arrival?! Raimundo decided his efforts were wasted, that he wasted leaving the sunny beaches and bustling city of Rio de Janeiro for...for this. Yugi could only watch as Raimundo stomped out from the temple, his heart telling he should follow and say something, anything to ease the boy's anger. Even Clay shared his thoughts but Omi had decided that they should leave him alone. Let him find his own path to take to reflect and build on. It was on him to take the path he was guided to but to them, they didn't know whether the path would be good or evil but for someone who lacked power, it was the perfect opportunity.

0

"Look at youuuu~ An apprentice and you've been here for only sssso long~" The shade praised when Yugi was back in his room. It took the sash in hand that was dropped unceremoniously to the floor when the boy entered and ran its claws over the fabric. Oh how proud it was. Now Yugi was a step above and ever so close to learning more to his light. The time was closing ever so slowly to their revival and it was much too ecstatic about it. Yugi sighed and the shade glanced at him. It was clear in its single gaze that it wasn't happy about the boy's concern for Raimundo's plight but it was due to his welcoming heart. Even if the other had given him a hard time on varying occasions, he still had a part that connected to him. Yugi knew how it felt to be outranked by others, to feel insignificant of his abilities. He could connect to Raimundo and his feelings of being left behind as a dragon-in-training while the others advanced to better.

The shade moved to slide over to Yugi's side, dropping the sash on his lap before reaching with spindly claws to rest on his cheek. The chill of the touch made Yugi flinch a little but his gaze turned to the shade as it spoke once more. It spoke of how Raimundo would be fine, if he knew better, he'd know the right path to take. Such a mild situation should be of no concern as he had to focus on what is to come being an apprentice. And with the new title, the shade could learn to provide better help to the boy as well. Twice it had been foiled in protecting where it was due as its presence was to remain unknown. It knew Wuya was beginning to catch on to it and had to tread carefully. Any smarter and she would know just what to do to make it emerge from hiding but if that ended up being the case, it damn well hoped it was a little stronger in power to do away with her meddling.

"Now thennn...don't you worry your head anymore. The day was a trying one...it is time to rest your weary bonesss..."

Yugi hummed before nodding, moving the sash to the side before moving to lay down on the futon, a blanket brought over his form by the shade before the candles were doused with a simple gust from it. Room bathed in darkness with only a peek of the moonlight through the dark clouds, Yugi slowly drifted off to slumber with the shade ever present to watch over him. But somewhere else, somewhere far from the Xiaolin Temple, was another that watched them both. It had been for some time without knowledge to the shade and so far, she felt disappointment. The figure knew well of the slow rise of ancient power that would walk the earth once more but the path it would take would be no different than a thousand years ago. The shade was helpful sure but its intentions were in the wrong. Balance would be thrown off and the darkness would be ruined yet again. She had a purpose to the world to show what true balance of light and darkness but as the shade's purpose was to be kept hidden, so was hers.

"Oh Khial. I get you have displeasure towards both good and evil for what it has done to your masters, but you are going about their revival in the wrong way." A soft sigh left her lips as her eyes closed. She would continue to watch for now but if the worst were to happen, she knew she would have to intervene before it could end the world with a source of power that the demons lacked before.

0

Zypher: back on track and have a lot coming in the future for this story. of course, most of my inspiration has fueled getting Twilight Rising prewritten so this will be the top story for bi-weekly updates for a bit but not to worry, Net Savers is well on its way as i write in my little notes.

and speaking of notes, a note that i went over twice and watched the episode that the show had a continuity error in itself about the shroud of shadows. as it was never lost since the shen yi bu dare with Omi, Jermaine, Jack and his giant bot, i had to get a bit creative and had the shroud misplaced by Yugi in order for it to make sense why Mala Mala had it as part of its armor and abilities during this segment. i am fully prepared to give an explanation of how some Wu get into the hands of the opposing team without actually showing it. a good chunk is gonna be someone forgets it after getting their butt kicked...im looking at you, Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight Rising

Chapter 10

0

Jack hummed as he was bent over his work station, heavy welding mask over his face and torch working its magic in melding wires and metal together. Wuya, still spiteful of her ultimate warrior falling to the monks, was back in his lair, trying to win him back. She tried to apologize for her harsh ways and tossing the boy out like week old noodles but Jack was onto her plan. She didn't come back because she wanted to, she came back because she needed a fresh pair of hands to collect Wu for her. Sure, she had her uses but he too was a bit steamed for being tossed aside so easily. All the work, beatings and insults he took for her gain was squandered and he didn't want any more of it. He knew how to find what he needed now, he can achieve world domination without her. A fact he made known to the ghostly witch as he showed off his new tech.

"I don't need you anymore, not with this baby~ Jack Spicer's Shen Gong Wu Detector bot. Patent pending." he commented, hitting a switch to bring up the aircraft to install the piece. Wuya gritted her teeth in anger and tried once more for Jack to reconsider but the evil genius was firm in his conviction. Looking her dead in her swirling yellow eyes, the redhead told her that she was obsolete in her usefulness, spat it out even as a mockery to how she did the same to him. The Heylin witch gasped, horrified, watching as the boy was set to take off. "You best not be here when I get back." Jack warned before he was off and Wuya watched the trail of exhaust permeate the lab with his departure. So she was considered obsolete was she? It stung a bit but she wouldn't let it deter her. If Jack didn't want her services, fine. She had other potential waiting in the wings.

All it took was a little coaxing.

0

At the temple, the monks at apprentice level sat before Master Fung. He was fully recovered as were the other monks and the temple in better repair after the attack of the demon warrior. But even with work to be done to restore a few buildings, there was never a moment's slack on training. Yugi listened as the elder explained their new potential now that they were at the apprentice level, five Wu lined up before them. Motioning for Kimiko to be the first to demonstrate such power, she stood and took her selected piece, the Star Hanabi. "Now, call out the power of the Wu and your dragon element." he spoke and she nodded. Turning to the targets set up for them, a reminiscence of the Jack-bots that were a common enemy for them, Kimiko summoned the power of the Wu in her hand alongside her element and tossed the star. They were left to watch in amazement as the star alighted with flames, leaving a blazing trail behind it as it tore through the weak wooden crates like butter. It circled through before coming back to her hands and she was wisely in awe of the power that came from it now.

Raimundo, who was there to observe -though he considered it forced for he wasn't an apprentice like the rest-, yawned out of boredom. He had no reason to be there, he wasn't going to be like them, learning new and fancy tricks with the Wu like them. The Brazilian boy rather be back on his sleeping mat, a nice can of soda in hand and immersing himself with Goo Zombies 3 for a couple hours while they had their fun. A vile bubble of jealousy did blossom as he watched them but he rather pick and choose his battles or, in this case, how to waste time in his own manner of productivity. Yugi could only glance at the other boy while Omi and Clay gave their new abilities a whirl, Omi's use of the Orb of Tornami giving him the ability to use ice and clay with the Third Arm Sash giving him one hell of a strong arm as it coated itself in solid stone. Their exuberance was uncanny and it took a bit of calling before Yugi realized it was his turn.

"O-oh! Right!" Standing, the boy moved over to take the Sun Chi Lantern and took it in hand. The use of it was to hone his physical abilities with the use of other's chi. So what would it do combined with his dragon element? _'Guess we're going to find out.'_ he thought, raising the Wu. The shade watched with bated breath, watching as the boy summoned the power of the Wu and his element and the lantern shone with his light. It bathed the others in the warm glow, feeling a sense of power coming from it. Even Yugi himself could feel it but that was just one effect. As he brought it down, tiny lights, almost the size of fireflies, surrounded him. "Whoa, now what to do with these..." he hummed, reaching to touch one and it popped, nearly stinging his hand. "Yours, Yugi, offers a boon and an offense. A rather special case for an element like yours." Fung spoke and Yugi nodded, turning to the targets and sent the firelights out at their target, watching as the crate was demolished with each little prick of the light. Raimundo rolled his eyes out of exasperation. "So amazing. String together a couple of fancy words for lackluster payoff. No wonder this is for _apprentice_ level." he mocked, turning his head as Omi walked over to assure the boy that the buzzing dark cloud of disappointment would be waved off the moment he was guided under Omi's training hand.

The boy, often one to drown in his own ego Yugi cared to note a few times, listened as the two began their banter. That Raimundo would never reach the metaphysical skill ceiling of the apprentice monk but at least reach an adequate level. That alone was the final nail in the coffin and with the slightest growl, Raimundo charmed the boy into thinking his wise words would be something to motivate people to be just below his expertise. Omi gushed that his words could have such an effect, unaware that Raimundo had slipped from them to grab the Golden Tiger Claws. "Yeah, motivated me right outta this place." Raimundo sneered and Kimiko gasped, trying to stop him from departing the temple but the boy clawed a portal to where he would rather be. Back home in Rio de Janeiro. The others had no words to spare as Raimundo left bitterly, Yugi looking away silently with a hand rested on the Sun Chi Lantern. He wasn't close, sure, but the pain was there in his heart.

To be left behind was always a bitter pill to swallow. A lesson he learned all too well as a first year.

0

Raimundo, now deck with something comfortable, watched from the grassy knoll high above the white sandy beaches. He watched the striking blue waves crash on the shore, inhabitants and tourists alike surfing in the good weather as the sun beamed down upon the city. All that work put into training was nothing. A complete waste of his time. Raimundo thought he would benefit something from going to the temple and becoming this herald dragon of the wind but instead, the effort was squandered. Not to mention he was still a bit peeved that someone fresh into their little posse made bigger leaps and bounds just by standing off to the side. Sure he helped once or twice but that pales in comparison to what he had done. "I shouldn't have left you, my beautiful Rio de Janeiro..." Raimundo mused before the chilling presence of another came up behind him. He turned just as Wuya spoke and growled, ready to defend himself even if his only weapon was the Golden Tiger Claws. The boy didn't need a repeat of before. Having some ancient ghost hag invade his personal thoughts was a moment he didn't want to relive.

But Wuya calmed the child, told him that like he, she was alone too. Abandoned by Jack, she had nowhere else to go and no one to turn to until she decided to seek out Raimundo. The witch told him that her perusal through his mind didn't just allow her to see where the monks have hidden themselves before but also the dissatisfaction of the work put into being a Xiaolin dragon. The long training sessions, the bare lifestyle, the lack of appreciation for his efforts. Wuya struck a few points but Raimundo held strong. Being conned by this powerless spirit was the last thing he needed on his plate. That is to say, if she didn't offer him a quicker way to a happier lifestyle. She projected an image to him, an illusion of grandeur of what he could have upon teaming up with her. She told him she understood his desires and could grant them easily once she got one vital piece to gain that ability. The illusion was definitely tempting, Raimundo thought, the image of a fresh hot pizza landing in his hands gone like the tides down below.

"Join with me, and I can give you anything you want in the world." Wuya offered and Raimundo turned from her. Could he really...? Just like that, could he turn his back on everything he did just for easy street? Would he really join hands with the Heylin for a glamorous lifestyle? Raimundo wanted to think, really think but Wuya's call of a Shen Gong Wu made her offer the partnership a little more urgently. If she got the boy on her side, then all would be well. To her dismay, the pressure was too much for the Brazilian to bear and as quick as she appeared, he was gone through another portal. But even though he departed her sight, the seed was planted. She had his attention and in due time, her work will be realized.

0

The group gathered within the temple, looking at the scroll to see what Wu had activated itself. Before Fung could mention its name, Raimundo had appeared right there to ask what Wu it was. Dojo himself was ready to reprimand the boy before he grew confused. How did he know a Wu was active? "Uhm...tiger instincts?" Raimundo offered as an excuse before walking to the others. Yugi hummed a little at the answer but gave it no mind as Fung began to explain the effects of the Reversing Mirror. As it was aptly named, it had the ability to reverse the power of any Shen Gong Wu directed at it. It sounded like a powerful one but dawdling won't get to it faster and they were off for the location of the Wu. Within the confines of an old lighthouse, the Reversing Mirror sat. Before any other, Wuya was there already to pick up her claim but with her lack of solidity, that made such a thing difficult. She growled in anger as her ghostly hands did nothing to pry the Wu from its place before turning as a voice spoke up behind her.

"What's the matter, Wuya? Need a hand?" Jack mocked as he stood at the open window, grinning a little before hopping inside. Wuya growled at the appearance of the boy, demanding to him that she had found the mirror first and therefore it was rightfully hers to obtain. Jack waved the ghost off, knowing full well that her "claim" was as empty as her hands, ready to take the mirror for himself if the monks hadn't arrived in their ever-punctual manner. Omi was the first to engage, his manner of smack talk horribly butchered as always but the fight was on either way, the monks and Jack fighting their way to claim the mirror for themselves. Yugi hung back for a moment, observing the small field that was the inner floor of the lighthouse, violet hues darting before seeing a Jack-bot coming his way. With a yelp, he ducked the swipe of the pointed claws from the robot and saw the second coming for his head. _'Hope I learned something after all I went through recently.' _Reaching out, he grasped the bot's arm and swung it around, colliding it bodily with another bodily and both were turned to scrap metal with ease.

"Fantastic! Seems like you're getting the hang of this quick!" Dojo commented. "Don't say that yet. Some laws of physics still boggle the mind with my stature." Yugi hummed before he made the leap from the dragon's back to head inside as well. The fight was short lived as Raimundo got into the fight, grasping the mirror along with Jack and demanded the challenge that they would play in the showdown. A simple game of flashlight tag where the one to get tagged would be the loser of the game. The boy bet the Golden Tiger Claws while Jack bet the Lotus Twister and with the wager made, the showdown was called as the terrain shifted. "What's the matter, Wuya~ Don't have anyone to cheer on~" Dojo teased, having shrunk in size to join the others as the showdown began. The brick laid out a groundwork of hiding places and landing spots for the two, the bright luminance of the signal beam from the lighthouse making its rounds. The two landed on the brick and glared at each other, ready to take on the challenge before them.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

As the light made to pass where they stood, they leapt from the area, both finding a place to land quick. The beam was a persistent sort, quickly making another round to the point where Raimundo used the claws to escape the beam aiming for him. Jack was much less the same, using the Lotus Twister to climb to the nearest block to save himself. It was a hard game, that was a given, making Raimundo think to have chosen a milder showdown to compete with. The two continued to move about to avoid the light until Jack used his spindly limbs to catch Raimundo's legs, stopping him from his movement. "Raimundo, come into the light~" Jack mocked, holding him in place as the light was slowly coming his way. Thanks to the other, he couldn't reach enough to escape through a portal but he wasn't without his options, making a smaller tear in the space. It was just enough to...

Jack yelped as his feet were swiped out from beneath him, releasing Raimundo in order to catch himself but the need to catch himself from falling was enough to put him in the sight of the beam that was pursuing the two, giving him the loss of his Wu and the showdown. Raimundo grinned as he held both the Lotus Twister and Reversing Mirror in hand, Yugi clapping happily as the others cheered for their victory. They all praised him for the win as Raimundo looked down to the items in hand. "Your performance in the showdown was more outstanding! And you're not even a Xiaolin apprentice~" Omi spoke, Yugi clapping a hand over his forehead at the jab. That was the last thing the other needed to be reminded of as such knowledge of things like that was the reason Raimundo left in the first place. Raimundo himself was silent, the break of the waves misting him as he stood across from the group before turning from them. "You're right Omi...I'm not." he whispered before his eyes turned to Wuya who grinned.

"So, where do ya want 'em?"

The sudden turn shocked them all, Kimiko asking him why he was doing such a thing. Raimundo glared at the four, telling him that he was done with the Xiaolin business, letting out the bitterness of his emotions for all he went through and the constant mockery from Omi about his lack of being an apprentice like the others. He had enough of hearing the same shit, pardon the thought, from them all and felt he would fit in better with the Heylin, especially with the perks Wuya promised. Slicing a rip into the space behind him, he ducked away from the others' worrying gazes, Wuya grinning as she turned to them. "See you later, Xiaolin monks~" she preened before following the other into the rip before it closed after them. "No..." Yugi whispered as Jack laughed. Now that was a turn he did not expect out of the goody goody Xiaolin and it was almost humorous to know they lost someone in their ranks so easily. The shade hummed thoughtfully as it rested in the boy's shadow. It had an idea what was going to happen, he had heard such only mildly before. The mirror was a powerful item and as such, it could prove useful. Alas, the use of it had to be taken from the hag first and knowing the speed of how things are normally handled, they will not be able to succeed in time if what is to happen happens as it thinks. _'Ah well...'_ It thought as the group hurried on to Dojo's back and he was off for the temple to warn the master about Raimundo's defect.

_'The mirror may be lost now but Wu has a way of returning...I will see to its use soon enough...'_

0

Upon the highest point, Wuya laughed mirthfully. She was one step away from achieving what she desired after so long. Raimundo was indeed a fascinating specimen and so much more useful that Jack could ever be. Raimundo, however, sat to the side questioning when he would get all the benefits of the whole deal. "Patience, child. All my promises will be given to you fairly soon. I just need you to return to the Xiaolin Temple one last time." she spoke, making Raimundo groan. "I told ya I'm done with the Xiaolin Mook style! Find yourself another patsy!" he grumbled, standing and was ready to leave her to her own devices but she gave him yet another temptation. The promise of his own professional soccer team, something she knew the boy would love considering his home. Raimundo couldn't argue with that, having a soccer team would be a dream come true for anyone, especially the best of the best. That was enough to charm him back into her plan and he grinned as he looked to her.

"So, what do I have to do?"

Later in the evening, the others sat about the temple, minding their own but in truth, all their minds were weighted with guilt. Each knew that Raimundo leaving and turning bad over a simple decision was the worst thing they could imagine. Though Omi held hope that Raimundo didn't turn bad as they expected. That perhaps this was all an elaborate plan to trick Wuya into a false sense of confidence. "Omi, as much as I want to hold hope like you, that doesn't make sense to me in the slightest and I graduated from high school." Yugi murmured, tapping his foot earnestly on the stone flooring. If he had a spare moment, he'd talk to the shade and ask for its guidance but he'd rather not make himself suspicious if he made it a habit. He still had his thoughts and feelings about the shadowy creature attached to him but again, it has yet to prove itself evil so he was still a mix of apprehension and trusting towards it. A chill fell on the air and he shivered, a passing gale leading towards the vault making them all look up.

"The Shen Gong Wu vault...someone is opening it!" Kimiko called as they stood and headed for the place in question, coming in just in time to see Raimundo leave the vault himself, hands holding the Serpent's Tail. "Ah Raimundo, my clever friend, what are you doing with the Serpent's Tail?" Omi questioned. "Uh, stealing it?" Raimundo mused, he himself questioning just how clueless the smaller boy was to be. Was he not clear enough about defecting the temple? Then again, this is Omi we're talking about. He'd believe anything as long as it made sense to him and only him. "Omi, this is no plan. He's really taking our Shen Gong Wu!" Yugi spoke but Clay was having none of it. He along with Kimiko leapt into the fray, Raimundo disappointed but not in the slightest at the same time as he leapt in to fight with the two that tried to get the Serpent's Tail out of his hands. "This is most elaborate for a secret plan..." Omi muttered as he watched his friends fight. Yugi looked to Omi silently, he could see it in his eyes. The mix of emotions of hope of despair. Omi genuinely wanted to believe that there was indeed some sort of plan Raimundo was cooking up that would leave him assisting Wuya but just from the fight alone, the violet-eyed male knew that was not the case.

Raimundo was serious and would fight them if it meant achieving what Wuya wanted. "What...can we do..." Yugi whispered before making a sound as Raimundo used his element to push Kimiko and Clay from him, landing them in the cauldron that sat in the center of the room before looking to the two. "I'm starting to believe you are not enacting some secret elaborate plan." Omi whispered as he stepped forward to confront him. "Nothing escapes you, Omi..." Raimundo mocked and Yugi frowned. "But why...why do this..." Yugi begged. Raimundo glanced at him and he could feel the frigid glare dig deep into him. So, that's it, isn't it? The boy activated the Serpent's Tail before gliding through Omi, easily passing his guard and through the wall of the vault before he was gone, the two running out to see him in the distance. "I didn't want to believe it...but he really has turned bad..." Omi whimpered as the other two joined them, breaking out their temporary bind to console the young monk while Yugi watched the slowly brightening horizon.

So, this is what it felt to be betrayed by a friend...again.

0

Fung was alerted about the break-in and he too was stunned to know Raimundo had defected as he had to side with Wuya. Clay had looked into the vault to see if anything else went missing but saw it was just the Serpent's Tail that Raimundo ran off with. Upon hearing such, Fung knew that they were in for the worst. Mala Mala Jong was really child's play if it had lasted longer compared to what was on the horizon. Kimiko pondered on why he only went with the Serpent's Tail and Fung began to explain it to them. "It's all Wuya needs. On its own, it is nothing as it turns a solid person ghostly." Fung began, Dojo rubbing his chin before the idea dawned on him. "But combined with the Reversion Mirror..." he started. "It would turn a ghostly person...solid." Yugi finished, stepping back as the threat really made itself known.

Under the moonlight across the world, Raimundo stood before Wuya who praised Raimundo for his work. All the pieces were united, now all she needed was to wait for the proper moment. Raimundo nodded as he looked to the full moon above. Hopefully that moment is soon. He wanted to see his work realized by the witch before it all goes up in smoke as the others are surely on their way. Once the knowledge of what was to happen was brought to light, the group of four were off on Dojo, the dragon carving through the air as fast as he could. Omi tried to urge him to find any source of the two but Dojo finally snapped at him. "I get it! It's important! The additional pressure I do **NOT** need!" The dragon hissed, making Omi flinch as he waved off his concern to calm him. Dojo sighed before he started the flight again. "I'm sorry. It's just I'm used to finding freshly revealed Shen Gong Wu but an old one. I don't even—" Dojo paused in his ramblings as his nose caught the scent of something. That odor...so familiar. It must be! The rattle of his form nearly shook off his passengers and Dojo grinned triumphantly. "The Serpent's Tail! I got it!" he called before making a beeline for the location in question, hoping that they weren't too late.

Back where Raimundo and Wuya were situated, Raimundo tapped the Serpent's Tail over his palm. "So, are you ready?" he questioned. "I've waited 1500 years for this." Wuya hissed in response, glancing to the other with a glare. Raimundo grinned as he milked the teasing to the witch before getting ready to activate the Wu. "Relax, I'm just jerking your chain." Raimundo commented before a voice spoke up. "How funny. A jerk jerking a chain." Clay snapped as Dojo landed, allowing the four to leap off to face Raimundo one last time and stop him from completing the deed. "A jerk jerking a chain. Most amusing." Omi laughed and Raimundo groaned, ready to comment that the one thing he didn't miss was Omi's lack of understanding the punchline. But before the statement could be finished, Omi had leapt in, kicking the Serpent's Tail out of Raimundo's hand. "Missing what?" Omi mused, Dojo catching the tail. Raimundo growled as he looked to the dragon, demanding it back but Dojo just tossed it off for Clay to grab. The boy was left to deal with a mediocre game of keep away, such which began to annoy the witch. "They are making a buffoon out of you!" she screeched as Yugi grabbed the tail. "It's for your own good. You have to realize this is a mistake!" Yugi shouted, leaving the boy to sneer. "I'm perfectly in the right mind, kid!" Raimundo growled, taking out the Golden Tiger Claws and used them. Once he was out of sight, the four looked around. He could be anywhere at any time and no one will know when he would appear.

That made itself known rather quick as the portal appeared behind Yugi, Raimundo shouldering him into releasing the tail and sending it into the air. "Airball!" Dojo cried as Omi went to leap for the Wu but Raimundo wasn't far off in doing the same, boosting himself with his element to get to the tail first. "Hurry up boy!" Wuya snapped and Raimundo nodded. "Serpent's Tail!" Intangible, Raimundo headed towards where Wuya awaited, situated right in front of the mirror that will soon grant her new life. "No! Raimundo!" Yugi had called but it did little to stop him as he got closer and closer to the Heylin witch. A fire lit in her eyes as she watched, she succeeded. She finally won. Now all she needs is her body back.

"Reversing Mirror!"

As the two collided, time itself seemed to have stopped, the ominous air growing thicker as the ancient power revived itself. The apprentices covered their faces as the moon above fell into a full eclipse, blanketing the world in darkness. The pressure of the evil that came from the spot Wuya once hovered nearly made Yugi dizzy. This was not a comfortable darkness. It was nothing like what he knew, what he dreamed about. This power was made to be evil and he didn't like it one bit. Greenery withered and rivers dried as the evil infected the world. "This is bad...really bad..." Kimiko whispered as their gaze turned to the new figure that stood on split ground. A slender body stood before them, crimson hair flowing behind her. The mask they were familiar with shielded her face from sight but it didn't last long, thin hands taking the mask off to reveal an exotic face that exudes evil intent. "...Wuya...?" Omi hesitated as he looked to the unreal woman before them. She glanced towards them before a sharp grin crossed her face.

"In the flesh~" she whispered before a wicked cackle left her, sending chills through them while the shade growled. This was definitely not in the plan and to protect his host from a grisly future, it had to get creative in its protection.


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight Rising

Chapter 11

0

They watched the witch as she was reborn with a new body, the mirror in question shattering under her feet. With the loss of that, they were out of options in the hopes to turn her back into a ghostly spirit. Raimundo was in shock but also a bit prideful. If he had any say, he made the right decision on what side to take. "We have to stop Wuya...somehow..." Yugi whispered as he looked to the others. "There's only one way to do so. Xiaolin style!" Omi called as he brought out the orb and the others joined him. "Yugi!" Nodding to the smaller monk, he raised the lantern. "Sun Chi Lantern: Light!" The glow of the Wu engulfed them and invigorated, Omi made his move as he leapt for the witch. Raising the orb, he casted its magic in combination with ice, freezing Wuya in place and Raimundo jumped back to avoid becoming a second target. Looking at the witch encased in ice, he couldn't believe how easily she was downed but Wuya proved him wrong.

Emerald eyes snapped open, cracking the ice before it shattered around her, sending pieces flying at the monks that covered themselves from most of the debris. "Fine...if that doesn't work..." Kimiko growled, skating forward on her inline skates as she raised the Star Hanabi to cast the powerful flames at the witch. Engulfed in the flames, Raimundo gaped at the sight. Wuya was taking every hit like it was nothing. "That tickled." Wuya mocked, walking through the flames that hardly made a mark upon her. Not even her dress was scorched from the fire. Yeah, Raimundo thought, he was definitely batting for the right team this time. Yugi bit his lip as he watched each attack fail. Was there no hope in stopping the heylin witch? He felt powerless, even when granted an amazing ability with his element but it was all for naught. Clay growled as he took his turn, swinging the Third Arm Sash coated in stone at Wuya, seemingly crushing her under the force of the swing. There was silence before she appeared behind the cowboy. "I am above simple Shen Gong Wu. Now let me show you what Heylin magic can really do." she whispered into the cowboy's ear before grasping his arm. Wuya flung the heavyset male like he weighed nothing, causing him to slam into the others and toppled them over.

He apologized quickly as Yugi groaned softly but they were given no reprieve as large stone hands broke through the dead ground, making Clay move quick to grab Omi and Kimiko. "Grab on!" he called to Yugi who leapt onto his back and clung desperately as the boy dodged the gripping limbs. Golems rose from the ground and were quick to surround them, leaving them little option for escape by foot. Wuya floated down, hands coated with the evil magic that fueled her form. With a grin filled with evil, she commanded the golems to crush them. Finally, the chosen ones would be out of her hair aside from Raimundo but he would get his just rewards for succeeding in what she wanted out of him. The shade hissed petulantly, sliding slow from its shelter in Yugi to reach for the cowering dragon hiding in Omi's shirt. "I wish not to get involved so it's about time you remembered your place, cretin!" It hissed, pure black teeth biting down on Dojo's tail which made him scream but it was enough to register it was time to bail and fast. Growing in size and sweeping the monks onto his back, he was ascending into the air as Kimiko grasped at straws of what they could possibly do to deal with Wuya. It was clear that Wu won't work and fighting her hand to hand would likely result in the same.

Alas, Omi was still ever confident they would find a way, that there was still some ray of hope that would bring them victory. Yugi once more wanted to believe but at the moment, hope would do little to defeat a 1500-year-old witch. Commotion from below made them look down, seeing that Wuya has yet to chase them but instead erect her palace. A twisted sight of stone that stood tall as a spire, dislodging something from underground in the process of it, right under the full moon that shifted to show that her reign has fully taken over. Omi swallowed thickly before turning from the citadel that rested in the center. "Now, there is no hope." he murmured and Yugi swallowed before seeing the golems ready themselves and as quick as they had, they launched fiery rocks straight for Dojo. "Ah—INCOMING!" he cried but the dragon was too slow to dodge, pelted by the barrage and knocked from the sky into the dying forest they flew over. Wincing in pain, the monks slowly made to get up, Yugi rubbing the back of his head as Omi urged them that they needed to hurry before the forces of evil were to reach their location.

A crack of the weakened lumber turned their heads to see that the golems had already reached them and clearly they had no means to escape this time unless they wanted to be shot out from the sky yet again. Dojo went to hide as they prepared to fight, Yugi wisely staying back. He will continue to give them support with the use of his power for as long as he can, the shade hissing once more. "My dear Yugiiiii, you have the strength to fight them..." The shade whispered but Yugi huffed. "Jack-bots are nothing. Stone golems are a different entity and I'm sure a kick from me would break my leg before it breaks them." As he and the shade bickered silently, a portal was clawed through the stomach of a golem that looked down in questionable confusion before Raimundo leapt out to stand before them, ushering the golems to stand down. Omi glared at the boy, still poised to attack if the fight was to still commence.

"Have you realized the error of your evil ways?"

"My evil ways are gonna stomp you down, rule the world and drop me into the lap of luxury." Yugi looked up as they conversed with the dragon, Kimiko demanding if the other had a point to his sudden visit. "As a matter of fact, I do." Raimundo commented nonchalantly. "I thought to let you mighty Xiaolin apprentices...beg for mercy." They looked to the boy as if he grew a second head before Yugi growled, stepping forward which made the shade shrink back into his shadow. "Dream on, Raimundo." Yugi snapped, Kimiko looking at the other male in worry. Yugi was always soft-spoken yet observant but this side she didn't expect out of him. Then again, she couldn't blame him. A fresh monk that had but a few months with them, made it to apprentice with little effort and thrown into a thousand years of darkness. Even for them it was too much to take in but worse still was the boy that stood before them, asking to beg for their safety. "You guys don't seem to get the position you're in." he spoke once again, leaning against a rough, rocky leg of the largest golem to stand there. "I'm the only thing keeping these guys from crushing ya."

If there was ever a moment to believe in saving graces, that time would be now. A booming voice over a speaker gave a resounding "Wrong!" to Raimundo's claim, an aircraft zipping down from the skies to lay waste to the golems around Raimundo with lasers, disorienting the boy long enough to get the monks scooping up and out of sight. As the smoke cleared around him, Raimundo saw he was left alone, a feeling he didn't think to experience again.

0

As they sat in the craft piloted by one Jack Spicer, the group of four were left to be confused and skeptical about the sudden rescue, a fact that Clay went to question about though Omi thought the rescue meant that Jack wanted to finally turn away from evil and join the side of good. "Eehh, wrong. I'm still evil to my greedy black heart. You monks are my only hope in defeating Wuya." he groused. "I want to rule the world but I can't—"

"If Wuya is ruling it." Kimiko finished and while it was such a weird and twisted concept, it made a damn good bit of sense Yugi thought, fingers running over the lantern at his hip as the evil genius continued on their way to recollect and plan their next course of action. If they were going to defeat Wuya, they had to think of her greatest weakness. While it was a simple thought in theory, they had nothing to go on in making such a thing happen. Jack would've laughed when he found the great apprentices lacked a plan on half the things they achieved, something that was often common with him which doubled as an insult to himself. "Wait...that didn't come out right..." he mumbled, scratching his chin. "We may not have a plan but Master Fung might." Yugi suggested, knowing well enough that the master always had great wisdom and knew more about Wuya than they did. Clearly he'd know some way they could stop the woman before she took over the world. The time taken to reach the temple was swift but as they looked out the red tinted windows, they saw Fung as well as the other monks caged in stone, golems standing guard lazily to make sure there was no chance of their escape. The sound of the aircraft had Fung glance up and feared knowing that the chosen ones had likely come to him for guidance, a feat he could not give them in his current state.

"Flee, my apprentices! Flee from here!"

His cry had stirred the golems and seeing that someone was invading the space they were to guard, began to once again go on the offensive, launching the flaming projectiles at the craft. Jack grunted as he tried his best to avoid them but a lucky shot hit the jets, sending it spiraling. "Dojo! Get us out of here!" The dragon responded to Yugi's cry, gathering the passengers and shot out from the craft as another barrage tore through metal, exploding the craft into smoking shrapnel. "The temple..." Yugi whispered as they were forced to flee. "With it under Wuya's control, what's next?" Clay murmured, Jack complaining from the back that the dragon's movements were making him sick. Seeing them ride in so many times before looked so simple but now that he was having a go at riding the dragon, it was a lot more difficult and his stomach turned something fierce. "Likely...the whole world." Yugi whimpered, looking to the sky and could only imagine what his friends and family back home were handling things.

With Raimundo, he could only watch as Wuya had the world under her thumb in record time. The temple was in her hands and the mortal peons bowing at her feet. All before lunch time too. She couldn't imagine the monks to be any threat to her so the witch could sit on her throne and watch her control flourish. It was all very sudden for someone fresh into the evil life and it was slightly uncomfortable. Wuya could tell the boy was hesitant about the evil lifestyle and she did indeed had a promise to keep thanks to his assistance. With a flick of her power, she created a room just for him, filled with everything the boy could ever ask for. Every game made, a butler ready to serve him all the perks to the perfect lifestyle. Raimundo was all too eager to enjoy the pleasures he didn't think he needed and scampered off into the room, Wuya grinning with pride to see the boy happy. Now she can concentrate on her domination.

While nothing was to slip under her radar, one sacred place had. A place that held a power she knew could surpass hers. The clear contrast of dead earth that circled around one still brimming with life was startling, the old temple pulsating silently with diluted power. The bodies may be nothing but dust still but their power still permeated around them. It wouldn't be long before all the pieces fall into place.

0

Clay grumbled as they rested in a forest trying to think of what to do now. His hat was the sacrifice to Jack's weak stomach, used as an emergency sickness bag, while Kimiko and Yugi tried to ponder what to do aside from hiding. Dojo in his ever-amiable usefulness tried to joke that perhaps a big bucket of glue would stop her. Yugi sighed, wholly wishing that such a childish prank would stop a powerful witch but even that was a stupid idea. Omi meditated in silence as they talked, mentioning after a moment that the only person that would know a way to stop Wuya aside from Master Fung would be Grand Master Dashi. Dojo snorted snidely, making a note to them that while he had the knowledge, they missed his life by 1500 years. "To ask him that far back, we need some sort of time machine. Sure technological advancements haven't reached that level yet." Yugi muttered as Jack perked up.

"Did you say, time machine?"

A short trip -with another case of whining from Jack- and they were in the boy's secret lair as he unveiled an actual time machine that he had been working on. "May I present Jacks' evil time machine!" he gloated, Kimiko running a hand over her face at the constant use of evil, a brand Jack himself was trying to promote petulantly. Omi was fascinated by the machine, questioning if it really had the power to take them back into the past. "Well, yes and no." Jack answered, moving from the machine as it began to activate, bringing out a double of himself. Yugi yelped silently before covering his mouth as the evil genius demonstrated, leaving through the swirling portal and the Jack that came from it explained that the lame part of the machine itself was that he could only travel into the past about two seconds thanks to the generated power of the machine. "And...why is that?" Clay had questioned, all this technical stuff not really his strongest area of expertise. Jack tapped his chin in thought, thinking of the best way to explain the intricacies of manufactured temporal distortion. "Aha! Machine need more power. Power that Jack can't ge-ner-rate. Didya get that, cowboy?" Jack mocked and Clay huffed. "Cowboy understand." Clay snapped before suggesting using the Eye of Dashi to generate the power necessary to make it work to their strict timeline specifications.

Jack huffed, trying to pawn off that he was about to suggest himself but they interrupted him before he could, getting a slight snicker from Yugi. The boy himself knew very little of the grand master's feats but if he was their last defense to deal with Wuya, it was the only option they had. Even if a small part of him felt bad that consulting the shade, who was silent most of this excursion, was on the back burner of his thoughts. _'I hope...that it isn't mad with me.'_ The boy thought while the others made the preparations.

0

Raimundo sighed, finishing up yet another game that recorded his high score. Just one step above the other he already placed. As the automated voice made note of such, he only shrugged, telling himself that it wasn't much fun breaking his own scores alone. Wuya, who was still on her path of destruction, was chatting with one of her smaller minions, making a note to have it deliver a message to the prime minister that he was to either surrender or she'd sink the precious little island he inhabited to the bottom of the Atlantic. With that little issue out of the way, she turned to the door leading to the "Rai Zone" and entered inside, asking the boy if he was having fun with the things she granted him. Raimundo gave a short nod, well he was...for a while. Til he realized that there was something missing. "Ah yes, how could I forget." Wuya cooed, raising her arms and like a snap of her fingers, she brought out the highest model car into the room. Now the boy couldn't argue to such a nice car but it wasn't exactly what he wanted. "The car is nice, like...really nice. But what I really want is some friends. What's the point of all these luxuries if I don't have someone to share it with?"

Wuya chuckled before summoning the ex-dragon into his arms. "Is that all? All you had to do was ask~" she spoke and he lit up, asking if the witch was interested in playing a few games with him but she was quick to decline. There was still more of the world to conquer and couldn't be bothered to worry about such trivial things. However, with a clap of her hands, she summoned golems for Raimundo, ordering them to be sure that they cater to all of the Brazilian's whims and games while she worked. With that, Wuya was off once more and Raimundo looked to the golems. It was a start at least. He just hoped they knew how to play a decent game of air hockey.

0

Adjustments made and machine fired up, Jack got the portal going while Dojo questioned if Omi was ready for the trip. He was going pretty far back and with just the use of the Orb of Tornami, who knows what may happen. Even the threat that he could come back as his own grandfather. "Are you absolutely sure the Orb of Tornami will be all you need?" Yugi questioned. "I am most certain of it. You will need the rest to combat Wuya's forces." Kimiko nodded, moving over to the smaller boy before hugging him tight. "Come back safe, Omi." she whispered, a blush crossing his cheeks as he nodded. Fortifying himself with the plan of protection as long as the grand master was there to help, Omi was ready. Jack nodded, explaining the machine was set for 1500 years in the past. "I won't bore you with the exceedingly complicated calculations involved but I set it up so that you land right in front of the Xiaolin Temple." Omi nodded, stepping up to the portal before looking to the others. Their gazes held hope that he would accomplish what he sought to do. To receive wisdom from the legendary grand master that will aid them in the fight against Wuya. "Goodbye my friends." Yugi wrung his hands as he watched Omi's back turn to them, Kimiko moving to the power bank of the portal.

"Fire it up, baby!" Jack called. She nodded as she brought out the Eye of Dashi. "Eye of Dashi!...and don't call me baby." she groused before opening the hatch and stuck the Wu inside, supercharging the portal. As the power filtered through the wires and sparked a higher output, Omi gave a nod and bravely stepped through the portal, Dojo giving a short comment for Omi to give an apology to Dashi about his shirts. How that was relevant, the boy didn't now but suppose he would find out once he landed. A flash of light met their eyes before Yugi glanced up.

"...Omi?"

0

Ancient China was a simple land with simple folk. The place that would be the Xiaolin Temple still in the building stages. Omi let out a frightened cry as the portal did its job, dropping him literally at the gate to the temple. As he looked up, he couldn't believe for the briefest moment that this was the sight of the great temple where he made residence. A wince came from him as the orb landed over his head, rubbing the spot with a grumble as he took the Wu to tuck away and begin his search. The area was silent aside from the wildlife, Omi cresting over a hill to see a town in the distance. There was no sign of Dashi anywhere around the temple so he hoped that the village below would provide better insight for him. The walk was a timely affair but when Omi reached the rural village, he looked around in wonder. Things like this were definitely not like his time. Farmers corralling animals, housewives doing their menial chores, all was quite a delight to see but sightseeing isn't what time had for him. Omi inquired to the best of his abilities but whether it was his stature or their ignorance, no one bothered to offer an ear to his questions.

A sigh passed his lips before a figure lounged against a pile of hay caught his eye. He was indeed taking the leisure of the day better than the other villagers and Omi hoped that he could help. The man was asleep, very much apparent with his snoring that the small monk had to nudge him just to get even the mildest response from him. Asking for his honorable assistance, Omi questioned if the man knew about the whereabouts of the grand master, such which was met with indifference of such a name or the knowledge of such. Omi was flabbergasted. He didn't know of the greatest monk of all time?! The very same that combated Wuya?! Stopped the world from falling into ten thousand years of darkness!? It was just simply unheard of! The male rolled over, telling him such trivialities was the least of his worries and Omi groaned. This man was just a simple lazybones of the highest degree. He was wasting valuable time speaking with him and vouched that he'd be better looking for the grand master alone.

"Hey Dashi! I come back with some good news and some bad news! Good news is I hid the Wings of Tinabi in the well you told me to! The bad news is...I washed your white shirts with your red socks." A dragon chimed as he came towards the two, the voice awfully familiar as Omi noted that while his appearance was vastly different from his future self, it was no mistake that Dojo was there beside him. And if he was there, especially with the name uttered, then that meant...

The revealed monk, steamed that his cover was blown, struck the dragon more for that then the sight of his shirts as he finally stood. "You blew my cover!" The grand master snapped as Omi looked upon the shining greatness that stood before him. The man he had thought was lazy was really and truly grand master Dashi. He could only bow for his ignorance to the grand master, a sight that Dashi rolled his eyes to as it began to draw in a crowd. The master shooed away the folk to continue on with their day before turning back to Omi. The kid was an embarrassment for sure but to go out of his way to look for him meant he wanted something. Hopefully nothing too difficult, that nap was something he greatly needed after the headache he would endure about the shirts Dojo just ruined. Omi began the long explanation of needing the secret to defeating Wuya, a secret that boggled Dashi's mind as Wuya was already dealt with. He wouldn't have such a name to himself if she was still roaming about wreaking havoc wherever she went. A soft exhale left the small monk before he explained the manner of time travel he took from 1500 years in the future, to find him in particular as the heylin witch had control of the world in his time and there was nothing they could do to stop her.

Dojo rolled his eyes as he relaxed on the other monk's shoulder. The whole entire thing sounded like a real trip. The kid must be a complete nutjob if he were to think they would believe such a story. I mean sure, there was a Wu made for time travel but he just hid that one! There was no way that was found so quickly! He was sure it wasn't obvious, unlike some of the others. "You know what, I believe your story." Dashi claimed, shocking the dragon who started to protest before another came towards them. "Dojo Kanojo Cho, you have yet to stop being so unbelieving of oddities when you yourself are one." A feminine voice spoke, Omi turning to the new figure and blinked. She was no common folk that was definite. Her manner of dress was clearly not of this area, or this region in fact. Light flowing cloth accentuated in bright silks made her stand out but no eyes were drawn to her like Omi's were. Eyes held a depth of wisdom to match Dashi, perhaps deeper but the monk couldn't place such as Dashi glanced at her.

"See you welcomed me with your presence again, Keara." Dashi drawled as he turned to her. The woman smiled as she walked past the other monk, setting her staff on the ground. "Just here to see if you're keeping to your sworn job, Dashi. You still haven't prepped for the unknown future have you?" she questioned and the other shrugged. "I'm sure the forces of good and evil won't have any need to worry about what you preach. I have it in mind, I just don't think of it as alarming to prepare for. The worst evil we had is in a puzzle box..."

"That ended up being opened again 1500 years from now."

Omi was quiet at the banter between the two. Keara, Dashi said. Nothing was written about her in any of the scrolls in the temple so it was quite a sight to have seen firsthand of someone that knew Dashi and apparently warned him of something far greater that he didn't prepare for. He would've claimed it was a lie and Dashi was prepared for everything but seeing as he never lived to his time, if such could be a possibility, then perhaps her words were something to consider. "Anyway, I got some business to attend to here. Can we put a pin into that?" Keara sighed before nodding. "He needs another puzzle box to seal away the witch again. Guessing you will give him a challenge to prove himself, am I correct?" Dashi nodded, Omi rubbing his chin. "A Xiaolin Showdown." he murmured, Dashi liking the name and made sure to coin it for future use. "Dojo, go get the hourglass." The dragon grumbled as he slithered off to do just that, coming back with the heavy item in hand as Dashi grabbed a pebble from the ground.

"Here's your challenge, if you can grab this pebble from my hand before the sand in that hourglass runs out, a mystic puzzle box will be yours." Dashi explained as Omi nodded though just marginally confused when they wagered no Wu for the showdown as he was commonly used to. "My dear, he makes the Wu. He hardly has to wager a thing." Keara spoke with a mild chuckle. "Hmm, agreed." Omi admitted before calling the showdown to begin, the land forming and shifting around them before towering houses met their gaze, the hourglass taking purchase as the biggest item in the area that trickled away the time. Dashi hummed a bit to the change in scenery before Omi readied himself for the challenge. "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" he called, getting a confused look between the two as Dojo questioned exactly what that meant. "Sure it's meant to be "Ready, set, go", Dojo. Brushing up on your linguistics would be a valued trait." Keara teased as Dashi began the showdown, heading up one of the staircases and Omi was quick to follow. The maze of twists, turns and paths made it hard to follow Dashi who proved to be faster than the small monk expected. It would be too rough a match if he continued to chase him on foot.

Raising the orb, Omi went to use its power, sending water down the staircases, creating a false canal in hopes to deter the grand master but he proved he was exceptionally skilled that a little water did little to slow him down. "Shen Gong Wu? Come now, I'm a grand master dragon!" Dashi mocked only to be just slightly alarmed when his hand was encased in ice instead. Well he wasn't expecting that one but that won't keep him down. With a grin, Dashi used the ice as a board, sliding his way down to a lower level which Omi went to pursue, growing tired of the chase and was beginning to run out of time. Meeting the gaze of the other, he went to leap for the pebble to snatch from Dashi's hand but overshot himself over it, landing hard on the ground with a face full of mud and sighed in defeat. "I have...lost..." he whispered as Dashi came to sit before him. A soft smile passed the grand master's lips as he encouraged the other there was one method he had yet to try. A simple method that Omi didn't dare think would work.

"May I have the pebble please?"

"Sure, kid."

Pebble dropped into his hand before the last grain fell to the bottom of the hourglass won the showdown and Omi blinked, looking to the pebble in his hand then to Dashi. "Wait, if you were going to just hand me the pebble, why make me go through the showdown?" Omi had questioned, mostly out of confusion over insight. "Two reasons. One, because it was funny." Dashi spoke as he went to stand, Dojo settled around his arm. "And two, to teach a lesson." Keara added as she stepped forward. "Many things aren't resolved by taking it head on. You have to do something unexpected to beat them. In the case of Wuya, she can have as many tricks as she desires under her sleeve but the unexpected will be the least she'll expect." Omi nodded, prompted to hand the pebble back to Dashi. When the small piece of gravel landed in his hand, the change was instantaneous. It became a new puzzle box and Omi couldn't help but be absolutely amazed by how quick and easy such an item was fashioned from nothing. He took the box in hand and Dashi could see the question that was at the forefront of the small monk's mind.

"You can do just about anything when you're a grand master Xiaolin dragon."

"Except understand the balance of light and darkness."

Dashi huffed, moving to settle back in his original resting spot, hat obtained and ready to relax now that his part was done. Keara sighed, resting a hand on her cheek. "Sometimes I wonder when you will realize the errors in not acknowledging such a thing." she murmured before looking to Omi as he struggled to open the puzzle box only to fail. "I can't seem to open it." Dashi raised his head as he watched before making a note to tell him that the only way the box will open is when the one destined to open the box opens it. Dojo acclaimed that such tiresome words annoyed him too just as much as it confuses him but Omi understood the very least of the master's words. Only one had the ability to open the box in front of Wuya and when they find out who it is, their mission will be completed. With his own task finished, now was the time to return to the future and save the world from further corruption...that is to say that he had absolutely no idea how to return to the future.

Back in said future, Jack was met with the intense fury of a woman scorned as Kimiko glared daggers in his direction. "What do you **MEAN** you don't know how to bring him back?!" she screeched, the tech genius cowering to her fury while Yugi and Clay watched with dread. There was no way to bring Omi back from the past...which meant their last hope in defeating Wuya with the grand master's knowledge was beyond their grasp. _'What...can we even do now...'_ Yugi thought, looking to the floor in silence. The shade simpered to see such a look on Yugi's face. It was not the face of someone that would soon surpass them all in strength. If it was only stronger, or even at the level of power it used to be, it would put Wuya in her place. _'My masters would be displeased at how this is panning out. The light's will should never be filled with such dread of weak companions. I must work to revive them soon but I will need that mirror returned to full radiance.'_ It will be time, that is certain. But the shade will make sure of it, make sure that the darkness returns to where it belonged.


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight Rising

Chapter 12

0

If he could enjoy the amusement of the situation before him, Yugi would. Kimiko was indeed a raging flame of anger. Omi was trapped in the past and Jack had absolutely no way of bringing him back. For someone that could craft something that would take normal scientists over decades to build, he really didn't have the mind to foresee future problems such as returning back over a certain expanse of time. "Give me a week tops!" he claimed though the timeframe was easily shattered as one of Wuya's golems had found their location, ripping the machine apart into nothing. "Oh no!" Yugi cried, stepping back, Clay grasping Jack to throw him out of the line of fire. Last thing they needed was the genius to get himself crushed. "Don't worry, we got this! Just hang tight, pardner!" Clay told Yugi as they leapt in to fight while Jack was left to hide. Unlike the other golems, this one was a little more solid and their attacks hardly did much to deal with them. The golem had sent the two monks flying with ease before Yugi looked down to his shadow, where the shade rested. "I know this isn't the best time and I know I should keep this hidden but please...do something!"

"As you wish, little one!" The shade rattled as it shot forward like a bolt, the slim shadow moving over the floor and up the body of the golem who groaned from annoyance, trying to swing at the shade only to hit at its own body. Dojo peeked over the counter before looking down to Jack. "Well, aren't you going to do anything?" he questioned and Jack was quick to shake his head. "I won't...but my boys will! Jack-bots! Annihilatify!" At the call of their creator, two bots flew into actions, weapons revved and raring to go to tackle the golem with ease. Yugi could only watch as the golem was shredded with relative ease where Kimiko and Clay couldn't. Then again, despite their blatant weaknesses both in number and skill when against the monks, can't argue with militant power against a fortified rock. Before the last stone could be shot to pieces, the shade leapt away, returning back to its rightful place with a soft grumble of nearly getting hit while Jack himself gloated. He prided himself on his work and for once, it came through! He deserved this one. Of course, said gloating was called short as, ironically, his gleeful cry to "raise the roof" was met with his literal roof being torn from the ground, a larger and clearly indestructible golem stared down at them.

A whimper left the genius before he cowed to the real power. "I surrender!" Yugi clapped a hand over his face before looking to the others. There was clearly nothing they could do here and even the shade, if he were to beg for help, surely couldn't take that down as easily with its size and power. More golems crawled into the space and they were quickly overwhelmed, locked away and carted off back to the citadel. Wuya knew well enough…

Leaving them alive would be detrimental to her control unless they swore allegiance. Something she desired particularly from the violet-eyed teen if she was correct in her thinking.

0

Raimundo sighed as he looked to the golem ordered to play with him. It was like talking to an animal, a wily one in fact. They tried air hockey and basketball and both times, the golem barely registered just how these modern games are to be played. "Dumb as rocks would be too literal." The male murmured before spotting Wuya sauntering by on a higher alcove. "H-hey Wuya! Hope you're not too busy for a few rounds of air hockey! We're gonna need another puck." She waved off the request, though she did mention she had another surprise in store for him. Guiding Raimundo to the throne room, she motioned to the monks, his friends, trapped within stone cages crafted by the golems' bodies that brought them in. Jack was a last surprise but the Brazilian's gaze was on the three that he had left behind for the sweet life. They look despondent, defeated, not as proud as they normally would. Raimundo should be proud to see them brought down a few pegs, to show their apprenticeship wasn't as glamorous as they had imagined it to be. But...something deep inside, made its presence known that this wasn't right. That all of this was wrong. Wuya herself didn't change in behavior, however, as with the monks in her possession, truly nothing could stop her. That is to say, until she was notified that Omi wasn't with the merry defeated band of chosen ones.

That sparked her wrath, demanding to know where the smaller monk was. The others stayed silent, refusing to tell but Jack, one always flighty to change sides that benefited him more, told Wuya of his travel back to the past. He spilled everything like the weak stool pigeon he was, hoping his ploy that it was all a plan to help Wuya would set him free. She rebuffed such a thing as she had no use for the evil genius though Yugi glanced over to Raimundo. The despair was on his face, as if he understood that his actions had consequences he didn't take so far into account. Omi got stuck in the past because of him, the others were trapped in Wuya's hands because of him. The world itself was under Heylin control...because of him. This is what he asked for, wasn't it? But really and truly, he just wanted his due but not at the risk of his friends. "Raimundo…" Yugi began but Wuya had spoken up next, telling them that they were to spend eternity in the dungeons while she continued her rule with an iron fist and no challenges in her way. Hearing such made Raimundo turn, begging to the witch that she didn't have to do that, to allow them to stay free at the promise to swear allegiance to her.

"IF they swear themselves to me." she spoke as she waited for the monks' answer. Utterly gleeful to finally have his friends back, Raimundo tried his best to tell them that they would be treated well. They had everything they could ever need and more. All they had to do was ask for it. Jack was all for such but was turned down, offer not extending to him. He pouted from his cage but expected it. Wuya can really hold a grudge. The others were in a similar place, refusing the offer and Raimundo looked pained before looking at Yugi. He was the wise guy, the second guy with words of wisdom even for a newbie. Sure he gave him a hard time but…

"C'mon man...talk some sense into them."

Yugi looked at Raimundo, really looked at him. He saw it in his expression, his stance, even his aura. Raimundo wanted his friends back even with the chips against them. He was truly torn in his actions but wanted at least one thing that his heart really wanted over the material things he got at the drop of a hat. The chilling presence at his back reminded him of the shade, whispering to him that such a sacrifice would hurt him. A reminder of family and friends that could be suffering. Would Raimundo promise their safety? If he didn't think of that before, what made it something to consider now. 'The shade...is right…' Yugi thought before looking at him. "I can't. Material worth won't replace the bonds you broke, Raimundo." he whispered and with his final say, Wuya was convinced and sent them to the dungeons. The swirling portal in the center of the room opened, a vast pit of darkness and each was dispensed into the darkness. Yugi was the last and as violet met green, it was hard to tell which one felt betrayed more.

"So Raimundo…" Wuya spoke as she stepped to his side. "How do you play this air hockey?"

0

Down below, each was in their separate cell, each pondering their own separate thoughts. The bars were solid and no amount of force would break through them. They tried but not even a little chip met their powerful skills. Kimiko sighed as her gaze fell to the cell Yugi was in. The boy was very much hidden in the deepest corner and she couldn't help but put her heart out to him. Family. She didn't even think about that herself and how they are during this infinite control. That seemed to hit the boy much harder than the trust broken by Raimundo's desertion. He did his best to understand them, each and every one of their personalities and individual skills. Raimundo clearly was the harder of the four, especially when the boy spat often of his usefulness. To think that he turned to him to get the others to swear to Wuya. Her attention was brought to Dojo who began to speak to Clay's statement that there was nothing they could do. A reminder that the dragon could shapeshift and some tiny cage surely couldn't keep him down. But that was proven to be an error to the dragon himself as the cage held strong, nearly causing him pain before he gave up. "Ok, that was plenty painful that I expected."

Yugi had raised his head to look at them, the shade perched carefully on a bent knee. The single eye watched him before their gazes met. "I know what you wissssh to ask, Yugiiii. Truly I wish to help but my power is weak. I can only do so much. I can't let my power show or someone like her would find use for you...I can't allow thaaaat." Yugi sighed before lifting the shade into his hands, ignoring the chill that passed. "I know you can't. If you could, you would've done plenty so many times before. Your best clearly being during the Sapphire Dragon incident. You really are limited to what you can and can't do." he murmured. The shade was silent before laying in his palms. "I could do more, you know. But that means to let me in closer. Into your souuuuuul~" Yugi's head rose as he looked to the shade. "What...do you mean?"

"I was sent to youuuu...but the things I do are weakened from time...I need a power source you see...you would be the perfect candidate but thosssse that sent me...would destroy me if I forced that right without permission. But no need to think now...as your savior has arrived...but soooooon, real soooooon, one better will be offered~ I can promise you that. I just need the key back in my claaaaaws." It simpered, passing a cold, wet tongue over Yugi's thumb before it was gone back into his shadow. Yugi wanted to question the shade, ask it what it meant but a light formed out a manhole in between the cells that caught his eye. Standing to move to the bars like the others, the teen was left to be speechless as Omi appeared from it, albeit briefly as the spinning cover nearly landed on him but that was avoided to prevent massive injury. Kimiko and Clay began to inquire how the small monk got there but their questions were left on hold as golems emerged from the ground at the presence of an intruder outside the cells.

"Orb of Tornami: Ice!"

At the call, the golems were easily frozen and shattered with a well-placed kick. Yugi rested his hands on the bars as he looked to Omi. "But how...how did you return?" he whispered. "Well my friends, it was a lengthy but very engaging tale..." Jack halted the boy, knowing well that Omi's "lengthy" stories would get them caught again once Wuya realizes someone is down there. "He has a point...for once." Yugi murmured and Omi nodded before casting the orb's new power to the cell bars, freezing them. Clay, Kimiko, Yugi and Dojo easily escaped but for the rather weak Jack, that proved to be not as simple, the genius whimpering as he felt the vibrations through his form as he tried punching the ice like the others. "Aw come on! How does little Yongi do it?!" he whined as Yugi stepped to his cell. "One, my name is Yugi. Yu-gi. And two, practice and lots of it." he replied, sweeping a leg across the bars to shatter them. "I promise you I wouldn't be able to do this back in high school." Jack huffed but followed obediently as the others escaped the same way Omi came in, the safest bet as long as the golems were still alert.

Once outside and far from the citadel, they settled around a fire to rest and recuperate after such a trying episode. Their curiosities were all the same, of how Omi returned to their time where Jack lacked the foresight of a return mechanism. A time-traveling Wu was everyone's first presumption as such a thing had to exist somewhere in the past. Omi knew it was a viable option but one not readily available. "Once I learned that Jack sent me back to the past with no way to return, I'll admit I was mildly worried…" Omi began, turning his gaze to the night sky as he told his tale.

0

Omi was panicking. Like truly panicking. How was he to get back? His friends needed him! Dashi, Keara and Dojo could only watch the panicked monk run circles around them. The fact would've been funny except the screaming part, such which was immediately halted by a staff. "Take a deep breath and explain." Keara whispered. Omi did so, the two listening attentively before Dashi gave a nod. The grand master explained that they didn't know of any other Wu for time traveling aside from the Sands of Time but that was buried in Europe [or Egypt as Dojo claimed being the one to hide it] so they were out of options in that regard. Dashi tapped his chin before smiling a little as he knelt down to Omi's level. "Meditate on this, Omi. Wait patiently. The answer will come...in time." Standing, Dashi watched as Omi's expression twisted in understanding the words that he gave him and Keara hummed. "Time is a finicky sort, young one. I would give my take on history is doomed to repeat itself but the matter that I want many to understand is how to rectify the mistake before it happens. I'm sure at least you will listen to those words." Keara spoke, Dashi pursing his lips. He knows how to listen! Just the balance of light and dark didn't seem like a great importance at the time!

Omi hummed, eyes closing briefly as he took in both their words but when he went to open them, they were gone. He called for them but they did not appear and to look for them would be an effort in futility. So there, Omi sat, to meditate as told. The peace and tranquility of the ancient land filled his senses and cleared his mind, the words of both the grand master and the mysterious woman haunting him. There were lessons to their words, lessons that he should take to heart. It may shape more of his future to understand such things. But the first and foremost thing was to return back to his time. But how...how was he…

A lightbulb appeared bright over his head as the answer came to the small monk.

0

"Then the answer came to me! All I had to do was wait and wait I did!" Omi finished and everyone who listened was left baffled. Wait? All he did was wait for 1500 years?! "But...that's impossible!" Yugi gasped as he looked to Omi in bewilderment. No sane individual could wait for 1500 years. He was sure the other wouldn't be alive in that regard. "Oho, no! I waited but not without the assistance of this!" As he spoke, he brought out the orb and it was then that it dawned on Yugi just what the other did to survive just by waiting. "I went to the spot where Wuya would one day raise her palace. Once there, I froze myself using the orb and waited for 1500 years from the ancient past in frozen slumber. And when that time finally came...so did I!" Omi proclaimed with a proud grin. It was crazy, very much so but cryogenic slumber made sense to the violet-eyed teen. How else would you survive 1500 years without aging a day? This world he fell into sure was something but Yugi had to admit, for all that he has seen and observed, it just continued to fuel his little writer's heart. The many stories he could formulate without delving into the truth behind the magical items they sought for, the enemies that were hidden to the public, all of it could be woven into an elaborate tale that could very well sell millions. But Yugi...couldn't think to do that. Continuing his personal thoughts on all he's perceived sounded plausible for the moment. Writing could come much later.

After his tale, Omi did admit, the chill of being frozen for so long had gotten to him which was met by a happy hug from Kimiko. She had been worried so very much on the fate of her friend and she was just glad that he made it back safely. Hopefully with the means to beat Wuya before any more of the world could fall into her hands. "So, did Dashi give you a way to beat Wuya?" Clay asked and Omi nodded once Kimiko pulled away, bringing out a new puzzle box which Jack clarified it was similar to the one that trapped Wuya before, given to him by his father that had him bring the ghostly witch back to life before. So she was to be trapped inside, Yugi mused as he watched Omi try to open the box as he explained all they had to do was open it before her though the actual opening part of that task was still unknown to him. Listening nonchalantly, Jack mentioned that he had opened it before so it was likely he could do it again just to get the world back in order so HE could rule.

"Well if we got everything settled, all we have to do now is get back inside without Wuya catching us." Yugi spoke, glancing to Dojo who was ready to break the box open with a hammer but missed the swing as Kimiko took the box in hand, having a smart idea that would get them inside under the witch's radar.

0

The games didn't last long as Wuya was quick to excuse herself, leaving Raimundo to be alone yet again. He didn't want to depend on the golems again so he immersed himself in building a card house. Looking to what his drifting mind built, he nearly felt a tear come to his eye as he looked to the recreation of the Xiaolin Temple. The boy wondered how it was holding up. Was it destroyed again like the time with Mala Mala Jong? Did Wuya leave it be? No, she wouldn't think to allow the master and other monks to run free. Before he could deny whether making Wuya whole was a mistake, the card temple was burnt to ashes, making him look up quickly as he spotted Dojo floating outside with Clay and Kimiko on his back. "Guys! Have you come back to join?!" Raimundo asked as he moved to the window. "I still rather kiss the backside of a mule." Clay muttered as Kimiko spoke that they had escaped and for him to let them go for good or chase them like a fool Dojo made to add. Raimundo growled at their defiance, pulling his hood over his head. "Guess I'm coming after you. Guards!" he called as Dojo flew off and golems emerged from the ground. "C'mon, I got some ex-friends to capture again."

While Raimundo commenced the chase after them, Yugi, Omi and Jack were in the throne room where Wuya sat. She was focused on a mere magazine, trying to catch up with the modern day trivialities as to understand her peons better, she may as well learn their style after 1500 years. With her distracted, Omi passed the box to Jack to have him open it. Yugi peeked over the edge of the staircase to watch her as Jack struggled to open the box but the lid did not budge a single bit. Jack did say he could open it, right? It surely didn't seem as such as the two began to struggle to get the item open, their whispers growing louder to the point Yugi turned from the throne and Wuya to tell them to stay quiet. The moment he turned back, however, he inhaled sharply as the witch was gone. "Perhaps I can help open it~" The sly voice teased, the three turning to see Wuya there with fire in her eyes. She could not allow them to keep that box and if it meant destroying them well...

It will make her victory all the more satisfying.

Clay and Kimiko had their hands full, taking out the single golem that chased them from the others, Raimundo glaring at them. Why was it so damn hard?! He offers them great perks and they just didn't understand! But that was just his conflicting heart talking. The Brazilian knew they would never side with evil. It goes against everything they were taught. They were chosen for a reason, because their hearts wouldn't be swayed. Except for Raimundo. He allowed jealousy and blind fury to turn his heart and put the world in peril. His friends fought him because they weren't as weak. They weren't frail like him, vying for easy when hard work gave them their apprenticeship. The two, to his surprise, leapt from Dojo to combat him, taking out the golem with ease but as easy as it were, more appeared at the snap of his fingers. They can fight as much as they wanted but the result is the same. An infinite army laid under their feet and they couldn't handle it forever. They will be caught again and hopefully, the second time will make them realize that his offer may be the only way to keep breathing.

At least, that's what the desperation of his rebellious side tells him.

Inside the citadel, it was a mess as the three avoided the fiery shots thrown at them by Wuya. They were like pests, absolutely annoying and refusing to die. And that damn puzzle box was a menace. If she didn't dispose of it, the right one will certainly appear to open it and trap her back inside. She couldn't allow that to pass. Yugi panted as he ducked another ball of fire, reaching up to touch the tips of his hair. Last thing he wanted was any part of his usual style to be singed. He looked to his shadow where the shade slumbered. Could he ask it for help now? He felt doing so would be helpful but also garner question. But he couldn't dodge forever. His body hadn't built up the endurance like the others yet. Jack let out a cry of horror as he was caught up in a swirl of flames, unable to fly away. "Omi!" Yugi called and the monk moved, grasping at the ends of the evil genius' coat and dragged him free before the devastating blow could strike. "Hey! What gives!" Jack groused as the smaller monk despite him saving him from a grisly fate. "It was for your own good unless barbecue is a style you wish to be in!" Yugi snapped before yelping as a flame came for him and he dove from the blast. Looking down again, he swallowed before, pressing a hand to his shadow.

"Can you please offer your help to me again...please?"

The other two reached a dead end and what could spell certain doom was met with the golems unable to catch such easy targets. They didn't try to fight them, just avoid their swings and grabs. Raimundo was growing annoyed. It wasn't like they were trying to fight them. They had Dojo, they could fly away at any time. It was like they weren't trying to get—

If Raimundo could feel like a bigger ass than he already was, he would have at that very moment. They were a diversion! A diversion to keep him from Wuya's side! Which meant—! "You're not trying to get away! Hurry, back to the palace!" Raimundo ordered as he ran from the place he corralled the two. He had to get back. He had to be sure everything was alright. Raimundo wouldn't put it past Omi to find a way back if they're still fighting. If he found a way to defeat Wuya, everything would be back to the way it was but only with more hostility for what he had caused. Raimundo deserved it...but he wasn't ready to admit it. "Well he caught on…but do you think we gave the others enough time?" Kimiko questioned. A stirring below their feet made them look down before stony hands grasped them in the grip of new golems, a precautionary measure clearly.

"That seems to be a no." Dojo wheezed as they were carried off back to the palace.

0

"Wuya! The prisoners escaped!" Raimundo called as he ran into the throne room, desperately hoping that she was alright. And alright she was as she reassured Raimundo that their pesky intruders were dealt with, Omi and Jack surrounded in her flames but Yugi himself was separated from them all, his body completely prone as he was unconscious. The golems stepped in after some time, holding Dojo, Kimiko and Clay divided from each other. Omi glanced weakly to Raimundo, his eyes begging for the other to help them. He had the power to, if only he saw that in himself. Wuya swiped the box from Omi, chuckling at their feeble efforts. Dashi granted them another box but not the knowledge in which to open it. It was amusing that their efforts to stop her were on the right track but lacked one vital piece. Tossing the box into Raimundo's hands, she went to order a golem to take Omi and Jack, ready to finish the business she couldn't before at Raimundo's behest. Clearly trying to put them in the dungeons was a mistake. Dealing with them quickly was the best option now. At least, those that were pests to her. An eye turned to where Yugi laid. Her suspicions of the past finally bore the fruit she wanted. The boy held extreme power. A power she thought was forgotten in the world. It wasn't just his dragon ability but that of an ancient sort. One she felt during her time in the puzzle box but not something she witnessed with her own eyes until the power took effect.

But it was weak, it couldn't fight her for long and eventually submitted when the teen couldn't stand longer to fight. It did not matter as Yugi was a key, a key to grander power that she could coerce to her side. Only matter was to get the location of the burial place of this very power and call upon it. Once she cleaned up first. That will be a lengthy task as long as the shade was rebellious to her inquiries but if it values Yugi's safety, she was sure to make it talk. "Now...for unfinished business. Crush them!" she called despite Dojo's pandering that his shapeshifting would surely save them but like before, such a thing didn't work as he planned, causing him pain before a new pain of being crushed took place. "W-wait! You can't do this!" Raimundo shouted as Wuya looked at him. "Oh you're right. I wouldn't want to make a mess of my throne room...take them to the dungeons then finish the job!" The golems turned and began to head out the throne room to finish what they started but Raimundo just couldn't bear the split in his heart.

Was it really worth it to know he had a hand in killing the innocent? Master Fung chose him, believed in him. The others did as well. Sure, he made some shitty decisions but at his very core, Raimundo was still a chosen one and he had a duty to uphold. Wuya rested a hand on his shoulder, laughing at their attempts to sway Raimundo. She could give him whatever he wanted, all he had to do was ask for it. What does friendship have over ruling the world? But for one that didn't understand the bonds of human companionship, she didn't think that the boy would turn back to where he rightfully belonged. "You said you could give me anything...well I want my friends back! And the world!" Raimundo claimed, fingers prying the box open and flooded the room with a brilliant light, causing Wuya to step back in shock. "What are you doing!?" she gasped as the spirit of Dashi appeared in the light of the puzzle box. The grand master looked to her with a grin, a mocking tone telling her that the years clearly weren't kind to her complexion before he did his part. Like a specter, Dashi dove through Wuya's solid form, taking her mortality and returning her to her ghostly form. She cried in rage before feeling her spiritual form dragged towards the box, to be locked away once more until an unfortunate soul released her upon the world. Whether it took a day or 1500 years from now, she will wait and when that day arrives, she will get what she desired.

The ultimate power along with the world. No one will stop her then.

The box closed and Raimundo let out a breath as Wuya's power faded around them. The golems crumbled to dust, freeing the others and Omi smiled as he looked to Raimundo. It was a long-fought battle over the past few days but he was happy that Raimundo finally realized what was important. What Wuya gave was nice but you can't replace the bonds of those closest to you. Raimundo looked to him and smiled softly, eyes holding his sincerest apologies before the citadel began to shake. It was crumbling! "Time to bail, guys!" Clay called as they went to run for the exit but as Raimundo was about to join them, he slid to a stop as his eye caught Yugi. "Wait! We can't leave him behind!" Running over, Raimundo knelt to the unconscious teen and reached out but recoiled as something cold stabbed at his hand. "Fuck…" he hissed as he looked to the prone form, seeing something dark slither over his form. It was shadowy in concept but moved like a serpent, sentient and unpredictable. Was it...protecting him?

He didn't know what to make of it, probably shouldn't either. But right now he needed to get him out before they all got crushed. "I don't know what you are and you probably don't like me but this place is coming down. We need to move!" Raimundo told the moving shadows. They paused for a moment before eventually dispersing back underneath Yugi, back into his shadows and feeling that it was safe, Raimundo lifted the teen, settling him onto his back before he was gone after the others as the throne staircase began to crumble along with the throne where Wuya once sat. The puzzle box fell into the ravine of the collapsing palace, lost hopefully for the rest of time as the monks and Jack hurried. But the bridge that connected to the doorway crumbled under their feet, sending them falling while Jack had his helipack to keep him airborne. He watched them, knowing they were safe [as much as he hated it with their weak camaraderie over the course of events] once Dojo got into gear and shifted form. The monks landed on his back and held on tight as he glided through falling rock and debris to get out of the collapsing citadel. Jack tried to cling onto the hairs of Dojo's tail to avoid being left behind but lost grip thanks to his sweaty palms. Soon enough, the dragon escaped the spire and with it, the explosion of residual heylin magic began to reverse, restoring the dead lands around it with flourishing greenery. From above, they all watched happily as evil was vanquished and peace restored to the land. Raimundo was met with praise and reconciliation for his actions, for him to take a better step forward in redeeming himself. It will be a long path to walk but he knew now the easy life certainly wasn't worth the permanent loss of his friends.

0

At the temple, Master Fung looked to Raimundo as they stood at the gate. The Brazilian had considered taking a journey, to recollect and meditate on what he's done over the past few days. Restoring Wuya, bringing the world to its knees, threatening friends with luxury for servitude. There was so much he had to be forgiven for and that wouldn't be solved within a day. He couldn't even look the master in the eye for all he had done. "Raimundo, for riches and glory you have deceived us." The master began, protests flowing from the others that while yes, he had done so but without him, they would've been eliminated by Wuya. Raimundo turned to them, easing them from their protests. He understood what he did was wrong and that he truly shouldn't be forgiven but to make up for everything, he would do whatever it took to receive redemption among their eyes. Fung looked uncertain but only for the briefest moment before stepping down to where Raimundo stood. His head was still bowed but raised up as a sash was held before him. "W-what's this?" There was no mistaking the fabric or pattern. It was the sash worn to represent a Xiaolin apprentice. For his bravery in the face of danger and his conviction to right the wrong he caused, he was finally given the opportunity he didn't get from the incident of Mala Mala Jong for his rash decision.

The boy wanted to accept it, he really and truly did. But a reminder of what his jealousy had caused for this very item made him undeserving of it. At least for the moment. "It's not like I don't want it...but I'm not quite ready for it. But I will be someday...if Omi will help me." Raimundo spoke, getting a soft smile from the elder monk and a grin from Omi, all too happy to assist Raimundo on the path to becoming an apprentice. But it wasn't just him, Raimundo thought, looking back to the temple, past the others where in the cover of darkness, Yugi rested. He hadn't woken since they landed and they were worried but it was all from speculation that he went through a lot with little endurance that had to be worked on. His breathing was easy as he drifted on the waves of slumber but around him, the darkness pulsated, the shadows twisting and curling protectively around him. The shade looked down to the boy from above, a snarl curling its lips. It was absolutely abhorrent how spectacularly it failed to protect the boy. Now Wuya knew what it tried to keep hidden. It made him a target for additional power. But she would not get it, never. She knows nothing of true darkness and to use the boy for her personal gain would have her devoured like the lands that suffered their fury for 300 years of their reign.

"I will grow stronger, little one...as will you. The dragon element of darkness will find life again and be granted their true power with your light...I promisssseeee." It hissed, pulling out the Indigo Pyramid. Wuya's real body would have resisted and it was a damning thought but one way or another, the shade will be sure she forgets. Forget until the time where real darkness covers the land.

0

Outside, the four settled atop a high hill, Jack wisely keeping his distance after the tear-jerking and heartfelt "redemption". They enjoyed the sunlight, the blue skies, the greenery. Everything was back to the way it was as if Wuya never took over. Kimiko smiled; this was a world she'd rather live by. "Alright, this is swell and all but I gotta go." Jack grumbled as he stepped off to make his departure but was held back by a woeful Omi, who preferred the evil boy to stay, cast his heinous desires and join them for the fate of good. It could've been a tempting offer but the attire they had to wear on a daily basis when it came to training clashed with his style. Robes just don't cut it for him, not to mention a reminder of his greedy black heart. Wuya was gone which meant back on track for world domination. The redhead could admit though, that the monks weren't too terrible for company. Perhaps when there was a lull in Wu nabbing, they could go for ice cream. His treat as his parents were filthy rich to fuel their son's evil habits unknowingly as they were never there often enough to sway him otherwise. Omi clapped at the thought, the idea of having a "monday", which was quickly corrected to "sundae", charming.

They watched as Jack left them, thus returning things back to the same old as it should be. Training, hunting for Shen Gong Wu and stopping evil wherever it may be.

While blissful days were ahead, they surely didn't think how soon it would end.

0

At the site of the fallen kingdom, the puzzle box stood above the rubble, vestiges of heylin magic pinching the box in stone fingers to keep it from eternal rest. A spot thought to be ignored for centuries with the haunting grey land surrounded by greenery, a near reflection of the land protected from the dilapidated heylin magics before. A pool of shadows grew slowly before a red eye peeked from the spot before the body of the shade climbed out through the shadows. "Ah, poor little Wuya~ Trapped again I see. Such a pathetic little creature of the dark arts that dares to think to control me." It hissed, chuckling as it scaled the rocky fingers and flicked the box with a claw. Its amusement was palpable as it teased and mocked the trapped witch. If it could, it would throw the box into the river to never be found but alas, it can't waste too much time there.

It slipped from Yugi for a more important reason and that reason was only a short distance away. Thanks to the return of everything once the heylin magic faded from the land, the Reversing Mirror was restored and it needed it. But it couldn't help but tease and taunt the witch while it was there for a little bit. Of course, its stay was short as the snap of a twig reached his ears. It hissed before it was gone from its spot, slithering across the ground to grab the mirror and hid behind the stone just in time to see someone clad in black heading for the box. Clawed fingers reached to take the box from its place, a cat-like grin spreading over the woman's face as she held the item.

Well then...this was certainly a step in the right direction for dear Katnappe. The shade spat in anger, knowing well their peace was short lived but it didn't matter. She was of no threat in the form she will have upon her revival. Besides, what mattered most was in its claws. A grin pulled over its face, showing blackened teeth before it was gone from the site, dragging the mirror behind it as it couldn't carry it within its form. A steep price to pay but as long as it wasn't seen, it was fine with carting the Wu openly.

0

Zypher: now we get into the meat and potatoes. people are beginning to learn Yugi is the source of the primal darkness and want a piece of him. clearly they dont know the wrath invoked in touching what isnt theirs. also allegedly i say days past cause there is literally an episode _called_ days past. yay unknown passage of time in this heccing series -headdesk-


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight Rising

Chapter 13

0

_Fire._

_Ash._

_The scent of smoke._

All attacked his senses as he woke to a devastating sight. The temple was ablaze, fire licking at the rooftops and parts of the walls collapsing under the weakened supports. Yugi gasped in horror, calling for anyone. Omi, Master Fung, Raimundo. But his voice was silent, causing him to grasp his throat as he tried to utter a sound. Was he just an onlooker? What happened? How did this happen? Violet eyes turned back to where the Wu vault was, seeing a shadow emerge and the shadow was a familiar sight. It was like before...the dreams he had when he was young. Of fire and smoke and ash in the air. The burning city of ancient times. Now it was the temple. A roar reverberated the air, the shadow the source of it. Burning red reflected the orange of the flames, gaze locked with his own before a serpent's smile met his sight. "Your light...little one...we desire...your light." The shadow whispered, a voice so sweet and rich like honey yet deep and dark like a forest shielded by the night. This was the first a voice sounded in his dreams. Yugi wanted to ask, to question of the vision that met him but as the second shadow rose, four robes caught hanging from sharp rows made his eyes widen but the dream had quick doused itself in darkness.

...

"Guys!" Yugi cried out, shooting up from the futon in a cold sweat, alarming Clay who had come in to check on the boy who had been asleep for two days since Wuya's sealing. "Whoa, whoa, pardner. You alright?" His chest heaved as he looked to Clay before looking around the room. Everything was fine. Nothing was burning. The shadows weren't there. A small hand ran through his hair as he took some calming breaths, feeling the larger hand of the cowboy rest on his back. "Just a bit of a nightmare. But I'll be alright. How long?" A pat to the back met his question before Clay told him he was out for two days. Yugi was alarmed that he was asleep for so long but he was reassured that the master allowed him to rest. Fighting Wuya was a trial for them all but not as much as the work of Raimundo's heart in realizing right from wrong and luxury from close bonds. "Oh man, I wasn't expecting to be out so long. It's just...that fight...drained me."

"Well buck up little guy. All ya need is to work on endurance. If yer up for it, you can help us with chores. That can help when ya throw a little Wu into the mix." Clay suggested before moving to stand. "But the master said there is no need to rush. A rested body is a fuctionin' one he says." Yugi chuckled a little and nodded, telling Clay he'll be up in a few. The cowboy nodded, tipping his hat before he left the room to allow the smaller teen to get ready and with another soft exhale, Yugi stood. "Come out you. I know you're watching." At his call, the shade dropped from the roof and onto his bare shoulder, the chill startling the teen. No matter how often he held or let the shade touch him, he won't be used to how chilling it was. "Yessss, little one?"' Yugi glanced towards it as he went to the chest to get a fresh set of robes to put on. "My dreams...I don't know if you can peer into them but you must know something. The shadows, the fire...the temple. All this has to mean something. Do you know anything?" The shade was quiet. It knew well of the shadows and fire. A memory of the past that only the true light could see. A reminder of what one without light had led to. The darkness needed the light and as long as it was without it, cities had burned in search of it. The burning sands of Egypt was their origin but the lush greenery of China was their burial.

Nothing back then survived their wrath. Such was warned by the Ether Master but her words had been ignored. Darkness could have consumed the world but luckily, a student under the temple had been their demise. But the seeds were sown and their distrust of both Xiaolin and Heylin bloomed a wretched flower in their heart. "A vision." The shade whispered but said no more. To reveal all wasn't its place to do. Their story will be told once they were revived as such a story should come from the source rather than a simple servant that was sent to watch over the boy. It was a cryptic answer but if the shade was tight lipped to it, no amount of prodding would make it talk from here. But for those dreams to be a vision...there had to be some sort of meaning to it. Was it from the distant past or a foresight of the future? Yugi really hoped it wasn't the latter as the temple burning flashed in the back of his mind. Sash tied around his waist, Yugi sent the shade to rest where it usually would and left to head to the commons where the others were. A wave met them and they were ecstatic to see him up and moving. The teen offered to help them with chores but Omi was adamant of him to continue resting and they would handle everything, deciding to make a game of who could clean up the fastest.

Yugi was handed a stopwatch to time them and he chuckled as he nodded, giving the signal for them to begin as he hit the button on the watch to start their challenge. Armed with their chosen Wu, they got to work. Omi scrubbed the floors and windows with the Third Arm Sash, Clay high in the rafters dusting the lanterns with the Jet Bootsu. Kimiko cleaned under the couch with the Lotus Twister and Raimundo, who hadn't quite left the mindset of easy over hard work, hid the dirty dishes with the Shroud of Shadows. Omi frowned at such, knowing that the easy way wasn't the right way. "Hey, just because I didn't become an apprentice doesn't mean I'll be in charge of your dirty dishes." he huffed, folding the cloth and set it on the counter before he ran out with a mild pat to Omi's head. Kimiko and Clay had finished as well and Omi wasn't far behind, all of them meeting out at the training grounds as Yugi timed them.

"Hmm, not bad. Perhaps could be better." he hummed as Omi took a seat. While pleased that things were safe, that left things rather mundane around the temple. With no one to fight, not accounting for Jack as he hadn't been active with no Wu activated, chores seemed to be the only decent use for the magical items. "Still waters hide dangerous hazards when ignored." Fung spoke as he stepped out to greet the monks, Raimundo giving a light sigh as he was met with another metaphor. He sure didn't miss those, that's for sure. Raising a brow briefly, the elder brought out the shroud to bring the dishes Raimundo tried to hide back into view, embarrassing the boy as he rubbed the back of his head. Of course, there was reason to his appearance, mentioning that while proud evil was gone from the world, being overconfident of such a victory was just as dangerous as lack thereof. But that wasn't all he had to say, only interrupted as Dojo came over to ask if he mentioned the new Shen Gong Wu that revealed itself. "I was just getting to that." he spoke, bringing out the scroll to show them the Shard of Lightning.

A rather unique Wu that when used could let them travel at the speed of light but only for a short time. It was interesting indeed and there was no need to waste any more time. Once they were all ready, with Omi once again asking if Yugi was good to travel and was told he'd be fine, they were off.

0

A tap of a heel was the sound on the dock as the cat-themed villain looked to the box in her hands. She may not have been present for the whole episode but she knew well enough, Wuya was a decent meal ticket. She gets what she wants and Wuya delivers her the sweet life. "I can get behind that~" she purred before opening the box and releasing the witch. "I'm free! Freeeee!" The witch cried as her second, or rather third, chance was granted to her. This time there were no tricks, no gimmicks. All she needed was one thing and she'd be well on her way back to world domination. But first, she thought as she turned to Katnappe, explaining that she needed to retrieve the Shard of Lightning. However, such a demand was refuted as the cat mistress wasn't going to be doing any of this for free. If Wuya wanted results, she had to pay up. Above, Dojo was well on his way but something about the storm had scrambled his sense of direction of the Wu's location. It was troubling, so much so that Yugi even asked if the dragon was afraid of the lightning storm.

Oh how Dojo wanted to play brave but deep down, he was still a cowardly dragon and knowing that lightning likes to strike the tallest thing in the area, he rather not become fried. Landing quickly, the others went to hop off and came face to face with Katnappe. "It's you." he whispered as she gave a slight hiss. So the kid with the bad hairstyle stuck around, did he? She was still bitter from before and she would gladly put him in his place. Lightning struck hard at the cliffside, eventually revealing the shard within the face of the cliff and Wuya emerged to tell Katnappe to get a move on to claim it. Her appearance had startled them all, leaving the witch to grin. "You didn't think to get rid of me that easily, do you?" she questioned though her gaze was focused on Yugi. Katnappe was a temporary worker. A mere pawn to something better. She didn't know that, of course, as Wuya had to work carefully. That damned shade...it was formidable but ever so weak. Alas, she was weak too but she still had a witty and conniving tongue. If she could charm Raimundo to her side, how hard would it be to get Yugi to team up with her.

Convince him and the shade and soon, the true darkness will be hers to command! While the witch was lost to her thoughts, Katnappe was ready to fight. "Go my kitties!" Yugi blinked, watching as she opened a sack and to his surprise, literal kittens jumped from it but their wild eyes and big teeth showed they weren't friendly one bit. "Watch out!" Kimiko cried, grabbing Yugi's arm to pull him from the cats' line of fire though the others weren't so lucky, needle sharp claws digging through their clothing and scratching their faces. "What the—" Yugi began. "Genetically engineered super-kittens. I know, crazy right?" Kimiko spoke as Katnappe charged for the two, claws poised to strike and Yugi growled.

"Kaa-san would tell me to never hit a girl but I'm sure you are a valid excuse." he whispered, snagging the girl's arm and swung around, letting go with the momentum to throw her into the shallows beside the dock they stood on. The cat-woman snarled in anger before the familiar sound of propeller blades made them look up to see Jack and a few bots make an appearance. Jack looked near offended that Wuya not only was back but working with Katnappe. The girl couldn't fight her way out of a paper sack if her kitty instinct didn't have her playing inside of it. Of course the jab to her fighting skill was met with her leaping from her spot, tearing through the bots.

She would **NOT** be insulted by Jack Spicer of all people!

Yugi looked around, seeing things were definitely getting crowded and the Wu still waited for someone to claim it. "Do you guys have this? I can get the Wu." he whispered as he glanced at Kimiko and she nodded before looking at Clay, Raimundo and Omi. The two nodded as well and while Yugi ran for the cliffside, the two boys went to take on Jack, Raimundo providing backup though the kittens made that just a tad more difficult. But to their appalment, Jack was showing some dexterity that he surely didn't have before. Avoiding Omi and actually tossing him aside. Roping Clay like a wily calf at a rodeo.

"Guess he really took my advice...don't know whether that's good or bad from here on." Yugi mumbled before he went to climb as Kimiko went to help Clay out. The rock face was slippery from rain but Yugi persevered to get to the Wu before Jack could. For all her bravado, Katnappe didn't like to be struck and was gone before she could get any deeper into the mess. Cats also hate water and she was soaked. This was certainly not part of the deal she planned to make with the heylin witch. A pant left him as he got to the top but before Yugi could snag the Wu, Jack was there to grab it.

"How did you?!"

"You snooze, you lose! Now it sure is a long way down...hope you don't fall!" At that, a boulder was struck hard and with such a precarious balance on the edge, it was free to topple over, bringing more down with it. "Not on my watch!" The shade snapped as it moved to the side of the cliff face, grasping hard at Yugi's shadow before jerking him out the path of the boulders, watching them fall towards the others. It lacked remorse should they get hit but they were light on their feet, dodging out the way before Jack left with his bounty. Yugi let out a soft breath before moving to grip at a protruding rock. "Jack got better at fighting...I feel like this is a bad thing or there's something we're missing..." he mumbled before hearing Raimundo calling from below and began to climb down, unfortunately slipping but the dragon of wind was there to catch him.

0

Jack grinned as he looked to the Wu he claimed though it's to say it wasn't "him" per say that got it. The "Jack" that was there was all an elaborate ruse. A stronger and faster version of him, a robot to be blunt, that he created to throw the monks off their game. He couldn't be treated as a weakling forever so he put his big brain into gear and made a double of himself. It matched him in cunning and personality but was built to have what he lacked physically. Getting punched and kicked was never his idea of fun, especially when it was straight out the air. His fragile helipack can only take so much abuse! With a grin to his metallic double, the two began to praise each other, typical of a lonely genius but he rather hear praises from himself than constant insults from Wuya. She was free again, he heard -putting all that effort and near-death experiences to waste- but she was stuck catering to Katnappe. That was fine by him, that cat would run her to the ground for the sweet luxurious life. The witch won't last two days with her.

0

Back at the temple, the monks were hard at work. Precariously balanced on poles, raining feathers were their target to practice their dexterity and reaction times. As they did they chattered quietly about the changes in Jack. For them to be swept by the evil genius was unsound normally but facts were facts. Jack was getting better while they stagnated over the course of the peaceful times. Wuya was free again and they couldn't afford a second episode of her ruling ways should Katnappe gather the Reversing Mirror, which was unknown in location to them for the moment. "Master Fung was right; we have to get better at what we do. Otherwise we'll be walked all over." Omi murmured, grasping a feather as he looked to the others. "That means practice, practice and more practice." Yugi added, Raimundo giving a slight huff, inhaling deeply which had unfortunately caught the path of a wily feather. His coughing fit eventually led to a mighty sneeze, knocking himself off the pole but his unbalance caused the others to lose focus, falling along with him, Yugi wincing as he landed on the hard body of Clay.

"Yeesh...we need to get practicing asap..." Yugi mumbled, head collapsing onto the broad chest in a pitiful moan.

In her own little slice of life boutique, Katnappe was enjoying her pampering. After such a ridiculous loss, she needed a few hours of "girl time". Her kittens too. Wuya watched passively though she was wasting time. If she didn't gather what they needed, world domination would be far beyond her ghostly hands. The witch promised that if Katnappe hurried to get the Wu, she would grant her anything she desired. That perked the cat right up as anything meant an infinite pile of luxury for herself and her cats. Of course, she still had her demands and they were simple enough...to her. To hire her meant allowing her to work only one hour a day, holidays and weekends off. She needed a nice condo, preferably with an ocean view and allowed pets so her kittens can have full reign of the place. Nice car and new clothes and so much more. Wuya let out a breath. Katnappe was good, better than Jack by a mile but her demands...was just too much.

But all for the sake of evil, she supposed.

0

After a short break to rest and recover from their jarring fall, they were back up and ready to train. They paired off while Kimiko sat to watch, Clay and Yugi going against each other while Omi and Raimundo were the other pair. Clay watched the smaller teen, hoping he was alright for training like this and Yugi assured him that he was going to be fine. At least, that was the promise to himself as he ran for Clay to make the first attack. Clay grinned as he went to leap over him with the use of the Mantis Flip Coin and Yugi yelped as he watched the heavy boy jump from his sight and he himself nearly ready to hit a wall. "Serpent's Tail!" he called, sliding through the wall as his body went incorporeal and breathed a sigh of relief, chuckling a little as he peeked around the wall. Praising the cowboy for his dodge, Yugi was back to make a second attack and Clay went to jump but as he did so, the coin in which he used to flip out the way was suddenly gone from his hands, causing him to land on the ground with a sharp sound of pain. "Clay!" Yugi called as he went to slide to a stop but instead tripped over...something.

It wasn't the male on the ground, that was for sure but as he stumbled, he saw the post of the finish line for their races ahead of him and would've used the tail to ensure no pain except it was gone from his hands. "Wha—OOF!" _Comedic_. Yugi whimpered as he held his face while Clay was looking over the ground for the Mantis Flip Coin. Surely he didn't drop it. He was sure of that at least. Yugi rolled over as the pain dwindled though a nice red mark spread across the bridge of his nose. "Did you find it?" Clay shook his head, slamming a fist on the ground. Yugi sighed as he rubbed his face once more. Wu don't just disappear like that. Helped up by a larger hand, Kimiko had walked over to check on them. From her perspective, it was weird what she saw. She had seen the coin, it was right in Clay's grasp as he went to dodge but the moment she blinked, it was gone and he was on the ground. Same with Yugi. Happenstance of his pace when going in for the second attack would've had him trip over the fallen cowboy but something tripped him long before he got near him. And the Serpent's Tail was gone before he hit the post as painful as that looked. The master had walked out, looking to the two before looking to Kimiko, eyes asking for an explanation of what happened.

She told the elder exactly what she witnessed and a quick stroke of the chin allowed him to deduce that it was likely the work of Jack using the Shard of Lightning. "Jack's here? Somehow I am not surprised one bit." Yugi murmured as he moved to the fountain, needing a quick sip of water before they decided to continue. As he did so, Fung began to explain the Shard's effects, that while it gave them the speed to slow time down to a crawl, the time itself when it was active was no more than a strike of lightning. As he spoke, the time it took to explain such was enough time for Jack and his bot to cause misfortune towards Omi and Raimundo, the dragon of wind looking to empty hands that lacked the Eye of Dashi before a pail landed over his head filled with water. "Hey, what gives!" he growled, Omi squawking in embarrassment of his own plight. His pants were down, his sandals nailed to the bridge and instead of the Golden Tiger Claws in his hand, instead it was a squirrel which he released quickly out of mild fear. "Guys!" Yugi called as they ran over, seeing a flash of light before they saw not one but two Jacks standing before them.

"Now there's two of them!?" Raimundo growled as he threw the pail away. "I feel a sense of narcissism here." Yugi mumbled as the real Jack began to explain that all their Wu would be theirs and there was little the monks could do about it. Yugi's eyes narrowed along with that of the shade as he went to lunge for them but Jack raised the shard, the bot touching the Wu alongside him as they activated it, disappearing from sight as Yugi caught nothing but air. "Where'd they go?!" The sound from behind made them turn and the horror on their faces was a pleasing sight to the duo, their arms laden with their collected Wu, the shade hissing in displeasure as the mirror was among their haul. It didn't want to leave it in the vault but suspicions would've risen if it kept the Wu in Yugi's room after retrieving it. Now the fool has it and pushed its plans back. "Try all you like," Jack spoke. "But there's no way that you can stop us now!" The bot finished before the two were gone but not without one last prank. Like the blink of an eye, their footing was suddenly gone from beneath them, a hole left in its place on the bridge as the five fell into yet another groaning pile of limbs. "Ugh...this feels like a cartoon reel...and I hate it." Yugi groaned, head collapsing once more on Clay's back, all refusing to move.

Not only were they made a fool off but the twin Jacks had most of their Wu. That was going to be a problem in the case of trying to reclaim it all back. The shade hissed angrily. That fool, that absolute foolish mortal made a fool of the light! He was useful once but he outlived such this time. One way or another, the shade will be sure that he pays for what he did.

0

Katnappe lounged in her new condo, grinning a little. It was everything just as she asked. She had to give Wuya credit. She delivers just as she says. "Now that you got all that you wanted, now it's time for you to get me what I want." Katnappe spat to the side as she took her little snack to eat. Adapting to the cat lifestyle was strange to normal eyes so to know she was comfortable with live fish was saying much about how she developed such a personality. "Me, me, me. Take a memo, hag." Katnappe huffed, turning her fan to blow the witch away from her face. "Try some mouthwash." Wuya growled in annoyance but eventually, Katnappe got up after enough time and decided it was time to head off for this Wu.

Dojo was on a similar course, telling the others that another had revealed itself and with it, gave them time to make up for what was lost. Just one in hand would be better than none. Hopping aboard the dragon, they were off. Deep within the depths of a dense jungle, the two Jacks were hot on the trail of the Wu. With such a surplus in their hands, taking on the monks would be easy this time around. The shift of air made them glance up, seeing the dragon gliding down towards them. "Right on time." Jack whispered as they landed and hopped off. Yugi gritted his teeth as he looked at the two. After the day they had, he personally was ready to knock their heads together, even if one was solid as steel. "Yesss, yesss...show them your anger at their mockery. They are deserving of it for making a fool of you." The shade whispered into his ear, Kimiko stepping forward to speak what was on his mind. They had been defeated once before but their game was gonna end there. Jack chuckled, calling their effort futile before the two sent Jack-bots their way for them to fight.

Yugi huffed as he stepped forward. "Shield yourselves!" he called as he raised his hands. "Corona Clap: Light!" The others shielded themselves, seeing the bright flash of light that had disoriented the bots which gave the other four to leap in and take care of the bots with ease. Dojo commended them on a job well done but upon realizing that both Jacks had escaped while the others handled the bots meant that they were running off to get the Wu while the bots were a distraction to stall. Deeper still, the two were walking along, the device in Jack's hand steadily growing louder as they got closer. "Great, now there's two of you." A voice sounded from above as Katnappe landed on the branch of a tree. One Jack was of course annoying but two? She rather have her claws clipped. It showed just as well as double the Jack meant double the trash talk of the two. She hissed in anger but Wuya guided her to ignore them and find the Wu. The two were already off following the indicator and she gave chase though the constant pestering of the two were truly grating on her nerves. It wasn't long before her wristwatch beeped and she skidded to a stop, much to Wuya's confusion.

"Your hour's up and to be frank, I quit! Nothing is more annoying than listening to the whiny twins in stereo." she snapped as she walked off but not without swiping at the two Jacks. They were lucky they ducked. Wuya gritted her teeth in anger. The cat woman was ever so unreliable as long as she got what she wanted and it really did put a wrench in her plans. Looking over to the two who glanced back at her warily, Wuya floated down to them. "Perhaps I was too hasty in starting an alliance with someone so untrustworthy as Katnappe." she simpered and Jack rolled his eyes. "Have you no shame? Besides I have him and he's much better company." he added, as they came to a stop, the light on the device centered to show they were right where the Wu was located. Glancing up, the sleek chrome of the Silver Manta Ray gleamed in the sunlight and both grinned proudly. "So you say...how about you?" Wuya offered as she looked at the bot.

The offer did seem tempting. Sure he was created by Jack but he at his cold robotic heart was Jack in personality too. It wouldn't be any sort of stretch to the imagination if he were to deceive his creator. Alas, Jack knew himself better than anyone and clapped a hand over the bot's mouth. "I speak for the both of us and that Wu is ours! Got it?!" With a pointed glare to the witch, the two were on the move once more just as the others arrived. "The Wu!" Kimiko called. "I got this." Yugi murmured as he stepped forward. Raimundo was skeptical of the idea but he knew the teen was smart. And this was Jack they're dealing with, even if it's two of them. "Be careful man." Raimundo whispered as Yugi crouched down. "Stay hidden but do your stuff." he whispered to the shadow, a small part of it separating from the rest and up the trees before the shade did its work, becoming a pulley system for the boy to hop through the branches. They were in awe despite the fact that none truly saw the act at work, all but Wuya of course. Once he got to where the Wu rested, violet met red before they all lunged for the Wu, each touching it to activate the showdown.

"Guess this is a 2 on 1..." Yugi murmured as they stood before the bot claimed that he'd rather be a solo act. Jack was quick to protest against such a thing. Solo?! They were doing just fine as a team! The clone bot made to remind the evil genius that partnerships, especially evil ones, have their backstabbers. "Well yeah...but still..." Jack whimpered. The bot was truly a piece of him and he hated it. He was losing out on someone that was built to understand him but he supposed that big brain of his made the bot too realistic to the blueprints that was he. Clay tipped his hat upward before glancing to Dojo that emerged from the back of his shirt. "Better bring out the rulebook for this one." Dojo nodded, taking out said rulebook to look through the rules. "In a situation like this it would be called a Showdown Trio...as if it could be any more obvious." he muttered in afterthought before Yugi nodded. "Perfectly fine by me. I call a Showdown Trio. The game is Last Man Standing. I will wager the Tongue of Saiping."

The Jacks called their chosen wager though the real Jack was petulant. Shroud of Shadows sounded so much better to use but the robot refused to trade. Yugi rolled his eyes as the shade snickered. A pity the two would never know what the shroud could really be used for but perhaps someday soon they will. "Alright, let's get this going! Xiaolin Showdown!" As the boy called for the challenge, the earth began to shift around them. Roots gathered and twisted, rising high into the sky before becoming a tightly sealed off cage in which for the three to fight. "You have this, little one. And do not hesitate to summon me to put these foolssss in their place." The shade whispered. "I would welcome it but this will be fought alone." Yugi replied and the shade grinned. His confidence to fight was growing. There was still work to be done but he was improving by leaps and bounds. Soon, very soon.

The darkness will return to the Earth.

Rolling his shoulders, Yugi glanced at the two Jacks as they squared off in their small space. "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" They called before Yugi leapt in first. Landing between the two caused them to jump back before he glanced between the two. He waited, knowing full well they would move as they underestimated that he hadn't grown any stronger since the last time. At least by the real Jack's memories since their last showdown against each other. _'Wait for it...'_ Just as Yugi expected, the two charged for him from either side and he was quick to jump back, wincing as the two collided hard into each other before griping at each other. As expected of Jack to complain at himself. Yugi watched them critically as they soon fought with each other before a light gasp left him as the real Jack activated the shard, disappearing from view only for the head of the robot Jack to be in his hands. "Ooh~ And here I thought I was gonna be so scared of you~" he jeered but Jack, as he were, wouldn't leave a perfect replication to be unable to function without the head unless it was completely destroyed. Yugi bore witness to that very fact as the body of the bot used the shroud to cloak itself and his eyes darted around.

Anyone could've been a target but it was clear that Jack was the end game, shoved by the invisible body and the head reclaimed into the bot's hands. Jack whimpered as he clung to the wood as tight as he could while the bot reattached his head only to glare down at his creator. A sharp grin pulled across his lips before he raised a foot and soon kicked the other down to fall. "You seem to lack shame for kicking down your creator. But it's Jack so I can't say I hold full remorse for being the first out." Yugi whispered as the bot turned to face him. "You're next." The bot sneered as Yugi readied himself but like before, the bot disappeared from his sight with the use of the shroud and glanced about. It would be too easy to ask the shade for assistance and knew well he couldn't keep depending on it either. The more power it exudes, the more he would be looked at by Wuya. She knows something's up and he couldn't risk that getting out until the shade's purpose was fully solidified. Stepping to the spot that Jack had fallen, he looked down to the male and asked if he was the one fighting, what would he do in this situation. Jack, all too willing to get back at the bot that betrayed him, told him exactly what he'd do move for move and Yugi listened, dodging the moves exactly as Jack gave to him before swiping the shroud from the cold fingers of the bot.

"H-hey!" The bot whined, glaring at him as the boy grinned playfully. "I think you lost your right to play games. So let me play my own." he spoke as he brought out the Tongue of Saiping and began to call animals to his aid. First was a swarm of birds, pecking at his hard shell that was clear to have some form of nerve endings to make the bot scream and whine as he was chased. Yugi giggled a little before stepping back and called for more help. Through the weak cage, jaguars appeared, both growling fiercely at the call of the small male as they started towards the bot who tried to beg for mercy. "Mercy would be easily given...but I can't allow that during a showdown. So sorry~" Yugi chimed before calling on the last animal on his mental list. The ground rattled and shook and even for the height of their playing field didn't stop the call of a literal elephant to come charging in and straight at the bot as commanded, Yugi giving another wince as the large animal sat on the bot and lowered the Wu. "Quite brutal, little one" The shade whispered as Yugi shrugged.

"I _don't_ take kindly to hitting a goal post."

0

With showdown won and some of their Wu reclaimed, they were back at the temple. Yugi was praised for his crafty thinking and he smiled before telling him he'd sit out from the rest of chore work for the day. There was still much to do and with the Shard of Lightning, Omi thought it'd be good to use to get things done in a snap. On the couch, Yugi watched, journal in hand as the four got to work, activating the Wu to speed through the room like lightning, dusting, sweeping and putting things back in place just as the master walked in to see their work done. He hummed, holding up the stopwatch to see their task was finished in a mere three seconds with the use of the Wu. If this was any normal day for them, he'd let them go to enjoy it but of course, the master wasn't without other chores to be done and if they could finish one room in three seconds, the rest should be of no trouble for them.

Raimundo crossed his arms as he gave a pointed glare to Omi. He was the one to suggest the shard for chores, only fair he took the blame that the rest of the day would go to waste with chores. Yugi lucked out as he did enough to warrant a break until his body was up to par. One more day and things should be back to normal for him so he can continue to work on his skills. The dream that occurred still bore a weight down on him but he supposed that things would eventually be clear for him. He truly hoped it was soon as his heart couldn't think to take the pressure of something evil needing him and his dragon element to rise.


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight Rising

Chapter 14

0

A cold front came upon the temple, Yugi enjoying the blanket of perfect scenery outside. Not a single flake was disturbed, leaving the grounds pristine after the night's snowfall. He breathed in a calm breath before turning back to head into the Meditation Chamber. The other monks were at peace, meditating, at least the idea was to meditate. But to their ears was the loudest, most grating sound that could outbeat nails on a chalkboard. Even Yugi had to wince at the sound as concentration was finally lost to them and looked to the source of it.

"It would be nice to meditate without this most irritating of noises!" Omi groused, falling from his perfect balance upon his head while Dojo huffed, opening the sliding door to snap that he'd **LOVE** to see how the monk would handle a rash as vicious as the one he had now. Apparently the reason behind such a breakout was a huge pile of Wu was on the verge of going active. Yugi was curious about it, remembering how bad it had been before when the four Wu that was active during their little tête-à-tête but granted him his elemental Wu.

As Dojo slithered into the room, Yugi reeled back with a little repugnance. He felt truly bad for the dragon that was now covered in blistering sores peeking through the gaps in his scales. Red and spotty, he knew the dragon needed some serious medicinal creams but likely lacked that around the temple at the moment at least in the case of his specific conditions. Dojo, who had been using the friction of the ground to get at his back raised his head to tell them one of the Wu had just lit up in activation, leaving the monks to head off to grab the scroll and see what had revealed itself. "The Crystal Glasses is said to reveal the future of anyone that wears them." Yugi murmured as he read the information on the scroll before giving a nod. The Wu itself made him interested. If he used it, would it reveal the purpose of his dreams? Would it give him knowledge to handle the threat, if it was a threat, by viewing such? All that and more floated through his mind but he put that in the back of his mind as he rolled the scroll back up once the others had gotten ready to leave.

Their location was somewhere in the region of Russia so they needed to bundle up nicely for the cold.

0

"I'm sure the Fist of Tebigong was not made for this task." Omi said with a hint of revulsion in his voice. To avoid being a rather giant target should Jack be heading their way, they took Dojo to get them to the location over the Silver Manta Ray but this was met with a bit of apprehension as the dragon was still covered in sores. Yugi had the foresight to bring a blanket to sit on for himself but was tasked alongside the others to scratch the irritating boils as the dragon flew. Kimiko gagged a little as a scale peeled off and sighed, hoping that the Wu all revealed themselves before the dragon ran out of scales to keep himself covered.

As the air temperature began to drop, Yugi looked down to the stylized buildings below. The dreary browns and greys were offset by some of the colorful onion domes of a few buildings and Yugi could admire them all day if he could. Pictures in his old history books did no justice for the real thing, reminding him once more that what could've been pricey trips if he worked for the publishing company was made easy thanks to becoming a Xiaolin apprentice. Seeing a local marketplace that granted the greatest pull towards the Wu had Dojo descending for it, staying out of sight of the vendors as he made his landing.

Once they were settled on the ground, they decided a quick stop to find some salve for Dojo could take a quick priority before they went searching for the Wu. Looking about, they came across a heavyset male at a stand and Yugi, brushing up on a little of his English, asked if the vendor had anything that could help with rashes. "We need it for our pet...uhh...gecko." he mentioned as he looked to Dojo that scratched viciously along his back once more. The vendor grinned a little before nodding, taking a waterskin of a family-made recipe that could help. Dojo was willing to try anything if it works as he said.

Kimiko dug into her pocket, luckily having some money on her to pay for the salve. Once he was paid, the vendor went to load the dragon up with the thick remedy and Omi asked if it was doing anything for him. Dojo whined that nothing was happening but that thought was quickly silenced as the salve did its work, the intense scratchy feeling gone in an instant. Yugi chuckled a little but was happy that the salve was working as they hoped. "Now about that Wu..." Yugi murmured as he looked around before hearing Dojo mention the general direction of the Wu which the vendor followed.

"Ah, he points to old town temple. About two kilometer from here. You can't be missing it." The vendor spoke, thick accent rough but gentle. "Ah, thanks." Yugi replied as they started off for the temple. The walk was a bit lengthy but the sight of the temple wasn't hard to miss. Even Clay commented one had to be seriously blind to miss such a place as they made it to the large double doors and Raimundo pushed them open to head inside. The interior was dusty and filled with old memorabilia of Russian officials, leaving Yugi to examine them in wonder as the others headed past him, eventually spotting the glasses perched on a statue in the center of the room. This would be an easy grab and there was no Jack in sight to get in their way. But of course, such wishes were short-lived as a dull buzzing was heard, making Yugi look up as a snowmobile broke through a glass pane, sliding across the floor before Jack looked at them. Stepping off from the machine, Jack grinned as he crossed his arms and the others armed themselves, ready for the fight.

"Hey, hey. How about we make this interesting~ Me against you, no weapons." Jack claimed and Yugi blinked. Considering his clone bot was a pile of scrap metal, he was sure this was just regular Jack standing before them and no way he could take them all on, even without weapons. But if he wished to do it that way, it would just get him out of the way quicker. Jack gave a wider grin before pressing a button on a wristband, his snowmobile shifting and changing, grinding gears transforming the vehicle into a large robot as Yugi stepped back a little. "I'm positive that goes against your "no weapons" request." he bit back as the bot raised its arms before slamming down on the spot the monks once occupied, they quickly jumping out the way with Clay grasping Yugi to bring him to his side. "Thanks." Clay nodded as Jack told them they were a bunch of suckers to expect any sort of fair fight from him, taking off with his helipack to claim the glasses for himself. Omi growled as he ran for the evil genius as he began to take off, just missing the grab for his winter coat as the bot went to swing for the others once more.

Kimiko huffed, whipping out the folded tunic to slip on. "Two Ton Tunic!" she called, the soft fabric activating and becoming a sturdy armor that repelled the bot, watching as it stumbled on its feet. "Let's see how well you go for the rebound." Yugi whispered as he pulled out the Tangle Web Comb. He looked to the Wu in hand then to the bot that was slowly getting itself back up. Rolling his shoulders, the teen planted his feet on the ground before activating the Wu, sending out the tangling teeth of the comb and grasping the bot around its legs.

_'I can do this...I can do this!'_ he thought to himself as he pulled. The bot slowly grew unbalanced before Yugi had the bot swinging in a high arc. Gaining momentum and calculating the move he was about to make, Yugi nodded as he had the comb release the bot, watching it fly into the opening that led up the center tower of the temple that Jack was using to escape. The sound of the bot coming his way made the evil genius squawk as the bot slammed into him, crashing through the roof and sailing into the distance. But Jack was safe, coughing pitifully as he clung to the hole in the domed roof.

"Damn that Yongi..." he muttered as he climbed out. Seeing his escape wasn't hindered, Raimundo nodded to Omi before bringing out the Sword of the Storm, stirring up a gust of wind to carry the small monk through the same path to catch up to Jack before he could get away. Yugi panted as he watched before turning to Kimiko as her hand touched his arm. "You ok?" she asked, worried the boy had strained something for the maneuver he made. "I'm alright, really." he replied, smiling to the girl and thanking her for the concern. He didn't think that he could take on whatever the bots were made of head on but his strength was beginning to peak. Yugi wouldn't call it superhuman yet but at least he was slowly growing to be on the path of strength that the others trained themselves to have and honed with the training they did prior to his arrival. Maybe in due time, he'll actually see his skinny limbs show some mass compared to the wimpy self that struggled to accomplish the rope climb in gym.

Not to say that anyone had perfected a method to climb that damn thing to the ceiling without suffering massive rope born for sliding back down halfway.

A harsh sound had him looking up, seeing the smaller monk fall heavily into Clay's arms, a nasty purple bruise meeting his eye and he gasped in horror, covering his mouth. "Omi!" Yugi cried. "I've been Tebigong-ed." he whimpered, the erratic laughter of the redhead meeting their ears before the untimely realization of the onion-shaped roof and nothing to grip on had the male sliding off the roof from the snow, landing hand on top of a cart belonging to the vendor that assisted them earlier. Making sure the small monk was alright, they were heading out the temple to see that the vendor was certainly not happy with his cart and wares in shambles. Jack was gripped in large hands and the Crystal Glasses settled over the vendor's head who still glared at Jack, looking ready to tear him apart. Jack's teeth chattered to the sight of the burly vendor. He was bigger than Clay and he was already a mess from the fall. He couldn't handle him and the monks all at once so he made the quickest decision his big brain could come up with.

The vendor howled in pain as Jack bit his thumb, causing him to release the redhead and he was gone out of sight with Wuya close behind. "Well, there they go." Yugi murmured as the others complimented the vendor for reclaiming their Wu and scaring away Jack, believing that he could be a new addition to the team. Yugi tilted his head at the thought. More manpower would be helpful and the vendor was indeed a strong one, perhaps even stronger than Clay. But could they really afford it? And what would be his chosen element should he improve and grow into it? After consulting the dragon about it, Dojo shrugged and said that the master would likely be alright with it, even if he didn't gain an element. Strength and cunning can be just as useful to them to outpace their foes. The shade growled a little as it watched the vendor as they were returning back to the temple. There was nothing wrong with a little extra brute strength but even it was skeptical of him.

Would he really be useful to them? That was the real question and if so, would he upstage Yugi? That was something it couldn't afford. It would watch him closely and if the other had any suspicions of Yugi over the others, it had the Indigo Pyramid to fix things.

0

Master Fung greeted the new recruit, Vlad, warmly though Omi had his skepticism of so openly accepting him. Yugi proved his worth in staying so the small monk had no complaints to his presence but for Vlad, it was singing a different tune. Would he be better in prowess compared to him? He was always happy to help those under the apprentice level but he also didn't think of the case of the trainee growing faster than the apprentice. While he didn't expect Vlad to get better than the rest, he also didn't want to think of the temple cluttered with too many recruits and stifling his great Xiaolin warrior chances. The others gave a sigh, all but Yugi who was lost in thought to himself. "Yugi?" His head shot up to Vlad's voice and he smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry. I'm alright. Just thinking to myself." he assured and the other nodded while Raimundo decided to hand down the lesser chores to him. Anything to get him out of doing them. As such, Vlad proved that things such as dusting, sweeping, mopping, even changing a lightbulb here and there was nothing to him. "Maybe we should keep him on permanently." Raimundo commented as they left once they saw Vlad was perfectly fine in doing what was asked.

"Let's not get hasty now. We'll see how he handles things in training at least." Yugi added. Once they were out of earshot, Vlad slipped behind a column silently. Suspicious it would be if anyone was there to see it but since the hall was empty, he was able to do what he truly came there to do. A double agent one could say, bringing out a small device to get a hold of the person he was in contact with. The infiltration was a success and now all he had to do was take the next step of the plan he was given. "Great. Don't forget the side job either. Oh and Vlad, next time you need to fake a fight...don't make it so convincing. I still have bruises on my bruises." The voice whined over the line and Vlad nodded.

"I will mister Jack Spicer." he whispered, tucking the phone away before he was off to meet with the others. Once the line went dead, Jack set the device down and whimpered as he sat in his rollaway chair. "So...tell me again why we're watching Yongi?" he mumbled as he looked to Wuya. The boy hated that he had to be stuck with her again but she promised to make up for her transgressions before with promise the world can be his...just with her as an adviser to make sure he made no stupid decisions once the world was in his hands.

"Because, dear Jack. That boy has something that no one could control before. I, of course, never saw it with my own eyes but if it appears as I expect it to then there is a powerful force waiting to be on the side of Heylin." Wuya explained. "O...k...and what exactly is that, pray tell?" he asked again. "The real darkness. The primal of all elements. One acclaimed to destroy all in its path. But it requires a key to prevent that last fact from happening. That fact resides in the boy. We get him under our umbrella and the greatest power to surpass even me will be in your hands." Jack rubbed his chin, the idea of such power enticing. If what Wuya said was really going to happen, he had to plan accordingly. Being ripped apart wasn't on the menu for him but that controlling aspect of the deal, he was all in for that.

0

In the vault, they decided they wanted to give the Crystal Glasses a try and see if its future-seeing power was really all it was chalked up to be. Of course, there was a little discourse on just who had the right to use them first. Yugi watched the bickering with slight amusement as they had their back and forth though he himself wondered if seeing his future would be a blessing or a curse. He imagined that his future would be prosperous as he worked under the tutelage of the temple and became a great warrior. Telling his friends and family back home of his achievements and keeping the world free of evil intentions. Then there was that niggling in the back of his mind. The dream of fire and smoke. Of ash and shadows. If that was his future if he was the reason for any part of it, he did not want to see just what his position in that entailed. He didn't feel evil in his heart though somehow, there was a pull that led him to the shadowy forms. Were they good or evil was the part he could not discern from the dreams and that split is why he felt underlying fear towards the dream.

Eventually, he was startled from his thoughts as the master appeared, offering a simple challenge for use of the glasses. Since they couldn't decide amongst themselves, then trying things this way will do it better. All they had to do was touch his tunic and the glasses would be given to that person. They thought it to be easy, thinking nothing of it but they underestimated just how well the future was predicted with the glasses as well as Fung's natural skill, avoiding all their attacks. Seeing how easily the others were avoided, Raimundo decided that he would take no part. "I knew you would say that." Fung replied, Yugi snickering a little before the glasses were brought back to the vault. The power was to never be underestimated and for proper use of them would take a skilled dragon to do so. Receptacle closed, they all made to leave though Raimundo stuck behind, looking to the container with the Crystal Glasses and smirked a bit.

Back outside, the others resumed their training while Vlad watched, still on chore duty and Raimundo stepped out with a pair of shades over his eyes. Omi had questioned curiously of why the boy was wearing sunglasses on a day with such an overcast and Raimundo pointed out that he wanted to look cool. Yugi shrugged as he flipped through a couple pages of his journal, hearing Raimundo posing a challenge to Omi to strike him as hard as he could. That made him raise a brow as he looked up to see Omi having a hard time in hitting the other, eventually revealing the reason behind it was Raimundo snagging the glasses from the vault to play with.

Omi huffed petulantly as he swiped the glasses from Raimundo, taking them back to the vault. "You know that wasn't nice, Raimundo." Yugi murmured as he watched him. "Aw, c'mon, you can't tell me that wasn't a little funny with mister high and mighty dragon apprentice." Yugi pursed his lips before ducking his head back into his journal. The dragon of wind made a good point...but it still wasn't nice. With the two occupied, they didn't see that Vlad had disappeared from the spot he stood, following Omi back to the vault silently. Omi looked towards the glasses in hand, tempted to try them for himself but knew he should not disobey the master and his ruling on them.

A step from behind as well as Vlad's voice had him turn quickly to assure he was just locking up the vault. But that didn't matter to the Russian as he told him that the others were blind to the proper use of the glasses, that he was wiser than them and wouldn't have his mind clouded to such tomfoolery. That perked the small monk up and made him wonder if he would have a grand and promising future. Vlad grinned, filling his head with more deceptive lies of grandeur, convincing the boy that one harmless peek would do no harm. Oh how wrong he was as the glasses were placed on. The vision to greet him was of fire and burning wood. His friends locked up and filthy. The temple was destroyed and the evil that done so rode in on horseback. He wanted to know, see who had done such a thing but the image to grace his eyes was the worst he could ever hope to see.

Omi couldn't believe it.

Wouldn't believe it.

But the glasses wouldn't lie to him. There, upon the back of the stallion...was Omi. Older and clearly wiser but that wisdom took a path down the wrong road and led his future to become shadowed in evil. "The great evil...is me..." he whispered as he removed the glasses, nearly dropping them. Vlad was silent where he stood but slowly, he tucked the Reversing Mirror away while Omi held his dejected gaze down to the temple floor. That mood carried him back to the presence of the others and when asked, he told of what had caused his mood to be so downtrodden. "But...that doesn't make sense. You are the most honorable character I ever did meet. There's no way you'd turn to the path of evil." Yugi spoke. "Definitely not a shred of evil in your body." Raimundo added, knowing that well enough after his own episode. It would take a lot and he couldn't stress the "a lot" part of his thoughts that something would make Omi turn evil. Kimiko made to ask why the monk thought to look through the glasses in the first place and that made the boy think that single moment of disobedience was the beginning of his dark path.

If he could cow so easily to that, Omi couldn't imagine what else he would do. He couldn't bear the thought in hurting his friends and was quick to make the decision to leave. It was the best option to ensure the safety of the temple and the others. Kimiko looked back to the others as Omi ran off, nearly running into Vlad who looked to him despondent. "There is only one path for you now." he spoke as Omi looked to him. It was clear that there was no other path for him. That evil was truly the path he must walk. But Vlad shook his head, offering one other option. "In my country, man of honor take long walk. Alone. To never return, that is honorable thing." It did sound honorable enough to Omi and with a nod, he walked off to get what little things he had. The quicker he left, the sooner his budding evil would be squashed. Vlad watched him and grinned before looking back into the room as the others talked amongst themselves, watching Yugi specifically. He just had to get him alone...

0

Omi looked at the framed picture that rested on the chest holding all his robes. A soft sigh left him as he closed his eyes, wiping away the single tear. He didn't want to leave his friends, but he had to for their safety. The winds howled in the night as a terrible storm fell over the temple, stirring snow and ice and Omi was prepared to disappear with it. Grabbing a cloak, the small monk bundled himself with the heavy fabric and was out into the night, taking a mild glance back to the temple, his home. A silent goodbye was the best and he was soon gone under the cover of the night. Yugi sat in his own room, hand over the journal cover as he looked into the light of the candle that lit the room dimly. Everything that happened just didn't make sense. Would Omi truly turn evil and take over the temple? It just seemed impossible in his mind. But a Wu wouldn't lie. That isn't how the magic worked. He sighed before looking up as the door slid open.

"Vlad?"

"See young Yugi is sad as others." he murmured as he stepped into the room. Yugi sighed as he looked away. "I am. I just can't believe Omi to be evil. I mean...I'd say I have a better chance turning evil than he would." Vlad arched a brow to his words before plopping down beside him. "But you are dragon of light. How can you be evil?" he questioned. Yugi sighed as he sat back. "There is something...about me. Something I still have no understanding about. I can't go into details for my sake and position but if I ever found out the truth in it...I fear I would cause irreversible harm." he whispered before feeling the large hand on his shoulder. "I believe you to be great dragon. No evil in sight. But if evil does bloom, take walk. Alone. Someone will find worthy of you." Yugi hummed as he looked to Vlad briefly before nodding. But within the shadow, the shade hissed. No...NO! This isn't what should fill his mind! Omi was weak and would listen to such things but Yugi shouldn't! He cannot and will not cast away his destiny for some lesser worthy fair. The light belonged to the darkness and it was to guide him towards it. The shade was speculative of what Vlad's purpose to being there was and it felt that there was more to the Russian that no one is seeing.

'If he has a hand in with that blasted witch, I must change his thinking. She will not deter the path laid out for him. I will not allow it.' The shade thought as Vlad stood and went to leave Yugi alone to his thoughts and as he left, so did the shade. Vlad grinned. To hit two birds with one stone was so easy. Both seemed rather gullible to the thought of evil clouding their hearts. His job was done and now he just had to keep needling the violet-eyed teen to realize that there was only one single place for him and it wasn't the temple if he believes that evil would take him as it had "taken" Omi. A laugh left the other before he stopped. The sound of skittering around him made him look around the dark hall. "Who is there?" Vlad whispered, the darkness around him seeming to close in on him. "So...you dare to fill mindssss with the idea of evil? Just who are you to do sssuch a thing when joining the temple?" A voice rattled and Vlad raised his fists, ready to fight. A snicker met his defensive stance before red filled his vision. "The light has a purpose. A purpossse you cannot change. So therefore I ask you...do you think him truly evil?" Vlad moved to step back, his rock-solid composure thrown off. What was this? He was never told of such a thing! This wasn't part of the deal he made with Jack Spicer!

"He is, isn't he?!" The cackle to meet his words was soon drowned out as an item appeared in his vision. "A fool you are. But allow me to chaaange that. Indigo Pyramid!" The light of the Wu shone in the icy blue hues of the other, causing him to gasp in fright and catching Yugi's attention from the room. "Vlad!" he called as he went to stand. The shade lowered the Wu and looked to Vlad. "Yugi isn't evil, am I right?" The Russian nodded silently and the shade grinned with blackened teeth. "Good. You are freeee to do whatever your wicked heart desires, I won't tellll...but you tell nothing to Yugi about thisss." It whispered before the red eye snapped open, erasing its presence from Vlad's mind before the hall lost the crippling pressure of the dark as Yugi found the other. "Vlad, is everything ok!?" he asked worriedly. The Russian blinked and rubbed his head before nodding. "I am good, Yugi. Suppose late night snack was mistake. I head to bed now." he spoke and Yugi nodded, watching as Vlad left while the shade returned to his shadow. Now it can rest easy that his presence was snuffed away for now. It will have a word with that witch soon enough but it had to bide its time until that.

0

The next morning, Vlad was left to sweep the temple floors while Yugi, Kimiko and Clay meditated. They were disrupted as Raimundo came running in, telling them that Omi had left the temple overnight. "You don't think he really left?" Yugi asked as he looked at them. Clay suggested the other was perhaps in the storeroom practicing one of his moves but Raimundo shook his head. While that would be typical Omi behavior, it was clear his future vision really rattled his nerves. He showed them the note that was left behind and Yugi took it to read while Kimiko questioned if anyone knew that he had disappeared. They all shook their heads, even Vlad, and she bit her lip in worry. Raimundo tapped his chin before getting an idea. "I know how we can find him!" he said before running out of the meditation chamber and was quickly followed by the others. Finding the master, he asked for permission to use the Crystal Glasses and Fung nodded. Such a decision was a wise one, to find the location of an ally. Raimundo nodded as he took the glasses and put them on, peering into the future to find where Omi was heading. White blinded his vision for a moment before the snow lightened, revealing the small monk as he traversed tirelessly through the snow.

"We'll find him by a frozen river...near Hawk Rock!" Pulling the glasses off, he looked to the others and they confirmed they were ready to bring the monk back. Evil or not, he didn't deserve to be out in this snowstorm alone. Dojo whimpered, pustules coming back with an angry force and decided to see if Vlad was around to give him more of the homemade salve remedy. Slipping into his room but found no sight of the Russian, he decided to look through things himself. Digging through the rucksack of belongings, Dojo pulled out a variety of items before his gaze landed on the Reversing Mirror. The last he remembered seeing it was in Jack's hands. So why would Vlad have it? The gears began to turn before the realization hit him like a rock. Vlad was working for Spicer! He could tell him all their secrets and take them out! The dragon had to warn them but the realization was too late for him to do such, feeling a heavy weight strike him over the head and left him unconscious on the floor before the mirror was pulled from him. Vlad grinned as he held the mirror. It wouldn't do him good if that little bit of information got back to the others before they went to look for their wayward friend.

But with Dojo knowing this, he'd overstayed his welcome. Throwing his things back into the sack, Vlad was gone into the snow unnoticed.

0

Wuya was undulating something fierce, telling Jack that the treasure trove of Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself. He grinned, pleased with such knowledge but to really make his day was to hear those promising words from Vlad that said—

"Mission accomplished!" Vlad spoke from the stairwell above and Jack clapped. "Right on time!" Jack complimented as the other walked down. Wuya smirked, glad that all went well and that Omi was out of the picture, providing a reasonable distraction that would allow them to collect the Wu before they found out. "Now then..." Wuya whispered as she moved to Vlad while Jack went to get ready for takeoff. "Did you convince the boy?" Vlad blinked as he looked at the witch. "What do you be meaning?" he questioned and Wuya gritted her teeth. "The boy! Did you convince the boy to come to me?!"

"You did not tell of me to bring Omi to you."

"Not him! I—!" Wuya growled in annoyance and knew that Vlad must've been led astray by the shade. But how!? How did it change his mind about the job he was to do!? "Forget it. That thing is smarter than I expected..." she mumbled as she floated away as Vlad scratched his head. He was supposed to do something else during his infiltration? Well he had to admit there seemed to be a blank in his mind of something he should remember but no matter how much he thought to concentrate on it, it never came to pass. A shrug of his shoulders left Vlad to forget about it. If it was nothing he had to worry about, he wouldn't force himself to remember it.

Vlad a minor concern as they all gathered, the group of monks headed out to search for the smaller monk, reaching the destination and soon found whom they were in search of. Bringing him to a nearby cabin, Kimiko got a fire going to thaw Omi though he was persistent that searching from him was a pointless endeavor. Kimiko huffed as she told him that the matter of him being evil wasn't important. His well-being was more important to them than a little prophetic notion. Raimundo nodded to her words, reaching to grab some more wood for the hearth but jumped as Dojo poked his head from the chest, telling them that Vlad was truly in leagues with Jack and had them all fooled.

"I can't believe this." Yugi murmured, unable to believe that Vlad had them all fooled. He did have his suspicions but his gentle nature was the ticket that quelled the thoughts. Though the teen supposed that talk the night before should've clued him in but at the very same, he felt that his words had some meaning. Would it be better for him to run as Omi had, to protect his friends? He shook his head to rid himself of that thinking as Dojo added that his rash was getting severely worse as the trove of Wu was growing more active. Growing in size which let out an alarming amount of falling scales, he looked down to them. "Hop on." They looked at each other with increasing amounts of dread but alas, they had to hurry along. Climbing onto Dojo with Omi securely tied on so he wouldn't fall, they were on their way. Omi gave a slight sigh as he looked at them. "Leave me. I will only slow you down." he mumbled. "We would but we can't. Being alone isn't something I can take to heart." Yugi spoke as he looked back to the still frozen monk. Looking down, their eye caught an old temple on the edge of a cliff and Dojo descended down to get them inside before the Wu was collected.

Inside Jack was grinning from ear to ear, collecting all the Wu nestled in the cavernous trove. Some were unknown but unique and he was ready to play with a few once he was back home. Vlad smiled as he watched the male gather everything before turning as a sound told him their unwanted guests were about to appear. Sliding in on the ice block that was Omi, they leapt off while Clay demanded to get their hands off the Wu. Jack rolled his eyes, happily content when they weren't there to ruin his successful moment, calling upon his Jack-bots to deal with them accordingly. Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay ran in to deal with them, Yugi looking back to Omi worriedly before joining them. Vlad leapt before Yugi, grinning down to him and he glared towards the other. "We trusted you...and this is what you do instead." Vlad laughed before sweeping a kick at the teen who leapt over it. "You trust too easy. It will be downfall one day." he spoke and Yugi gritted his teeth as he went to fight the other. During the fighting to keep the bots at bay, Raimundo and Clay worked to collect the Wu from their spots though the wind dragon ran into a bit of a problem as he was carted off by one and ran into a stalagmite.

The bot was taken care of and he breathed a sigh of relief before hearing a sharp crack echo through the cavern. "Oh no..." Looking up, the hairline fracture on the stone caught his eye before it broke free from the roof and he was quick to climb up to save himself a crushing defeat if he had to get literal of the term. Kimiko jumped in to help Yugi with the use of the Two Ton Tunic to attempt to body slam Vlad away from the boy but the Russian caught onto her ploy, grabbing the armor itself and dragged her out from it before tossing her aside. "Kimiko!" Yugi called as he ran over before finding himself caught in ropes.

He fell to his knees, turning his head quick to see the impact of the sharp rock into the cavern floor, breaking an underground water vein that began to spill water into the cavern. Jack casually swiped what he could get, grinning softly as he watched the incident transpire. This was almost too easy. They leave with the Wu and the monks will drown. Clearly a satisfying victory. Vlad grinned a little himself as he stood before the Wushu Helmet. "With this Wu, our victory over weak minded little ones will be complete." he stated. Jack nodded, waving for Vlad to get the Wu before he gloated too much.

But Vlad of course, didn't know when to stop, having revealed all that happened, of how the future Omi saw wasn't one he was to see thanks to the Reversing Mirror. That the small monk was a fool for thinking that he would turn evil and so easily too. Jack groaned, clapping a hand over his face. "And this is why gloating should be left to the professionals." Omi was appalled, Yugi the same as he helped Kimiko from the water. "So he wasn't going to be evil after all! I knew it!" Yugi called and with renewed vigor, Omi broke himself free from the block he was trapped in and ran for the last Wu trapped in the cavern, grabbing hold of it along with Vlad.

Glaring at the Russian, he called for a showdown in which Vlad gave the challenge; to escape the cavern before it filled up with water. Omi agreed, wagering the Crystal Glasses and Vlad the Two Ton Tunic he had snagged from Kimiko and the challenge was set, the helmet shifting the land around them. Water stirred and rocks formed into golden idols and paths, Yugi yelping as the solid ground he was on broke off and separated as the water level started to rise. Moving to the edge of the ground, he watched as the two went to start the showdown, running along paths and throwing the golden idols around to deter the other.

Vlad was determined to win this, throwing all he could to throw Omi off his game but the two came to realize that finding the exit wasn't going to be as easy as they thought and the water was rising ever closer. The concern heavily expressed on Vlad's face as he met in the center with Omi was matched with calm reservation from the smaller monk. This was his element and he had nothing to fear. Before the water could reach Vlad's chest, a simple command from Omi had the water dispersing from them. Vlad grinned and Yugi gasped, the Russian claiming that he had gained victory with Omi's assistance and tossed him aside to continue the search for an exit. "Omi!" Yugi cried and he glanced at him. A smile met worried violet before another command had a geyser of water sweep Vlad into the torrent. Knocked into another golden idol, he landed hard on a path, finding himself trapped among others and growled angrily as Omi walked towards him.

"You'll never find way out!" Vlad snapped as he glared at the boy and Omi chuckled. "You clearly underestimate the power of water." he spoke before summoning the element to his aid, swept away into a torrent that carried him away. The monk snagged the bag of Wu that was unreachable to Jack's hands and the others, Yugi laughing warmly as they were carried out from the flooding temple and to where the helmet waited above. "Cover yer head, pardner." Clay warned and Yugi did so, hearing the roof crumble with their exit and Omi grasped the helmet with it. "Awright!" Raimundo cheered before Yugi and Kimiko called for Dojo, the dragon coming to their aid and collected them onto his clear back, free of the rash that had tormented him and was off for home. Yugi patted Omi's shoulder, smiling softly. "I'm glad you're back with us, Omi. It just didn't seem right." Omi nodded, looking down to the Crystal Glasses that he took from his head. "I'm glad to be back. I was a fool to think that I could become evil." he whispered before setting the Wu into the bag held by Kimiko.

Things were back to the way it was and their collection back to par. They found they were short the Tangle Web Comb and Fist of Tebigong as they were putting things away but it was a minor sacrifice to get a surplus back after what Jack took before. That night, Yugi sat in the Meditation Chamber, lost in thought as he decided on doing a late-night session to meditate. With the mirror back in their hands, there was nothing to fear about bad visions but there was the question now, in his mind, of checking his own future. While he had no need to take Vlad's words seriously after what he had caused for them, he still wondered if his future would be good or bad with the uncertainty of his dreams. "Maybe...I should check..." he murmured as he stood and went to open the vault. Heading down into the dark, he reached the container holding the glasses and was about to open it when a claw landed on his own, startling him.

"Yugiii, why do you need to ssssee what fate awaitssss you?" The shade questioned, red eye watching him carefully. "It's just...my head and heart has been filled with questions. Questions that would be answered with just a little peek." Yugi whispered before the shade laughed, taking his hand from the container. "Oh dear little oneeee. I sense that your future will be as bright as the light that issss your element~ It is but a vision and a vision is all that it is. Who'ssss to say visionsss like that are to come true. You have your friends, one that has overcome evil before and took it down. With them, you are guaranteed to do the sssssame once more." The shade could feel bile rise in its throat to speak such about the monks but to ensure Yugi forgets about the glasses then it has done right. He didn't need to see what is likely a promising future...for them. The shadows need the light and will destroy any that gets in the way. From that vision, it was sure that the monks will find reason to challenge them for Yugi's safety. They will suffer for it but Yugi didn't need to know their helplessness. He didn't need to leave before his element was honed properly.

Just a little longer under their tutelage, it thought, long enough for him to harness all the light has to offer. Yugi hummed as he contemplated the shade's words before nodding. "Alright, I'll take your word for it." he whispered as he moved from the container and left the vault again. "Trust in my wordssss. I wish only to help and guide you, little oneee." The shade murmured.

Guide you to the darkness...and let them be whole to take back what is rightfully theirs...

0

Zypher: a...ha. what is time lapse in this show again? know well that most of these chapters will have maybe a couple days their time in between them as my headcanon cause the show NEVER tells exactly the passage of time except when you physically see night and day play in the background. also timezones...cant forget that either


	15. Chapter 15

Twilight Rising

Chapter 15

0

Back to training on the warm day was the plan, Yugi, Omi and Kimiko watched. They were working on their elemental power, a simple fact that they could bend their element to work to their advantages. As apprentices, they could enhance those abilities and Yugi was all too excited to see what he could accomplish. Until then, he watched with bated breath as Raimundo walked through a premade ravine, the rend so quiet to any sort of noise. The wind dragon swallowed a little as he looked about before the ground started to shake, making him glance up as a few rocks began to fall in, the plan being that he would be buried if Clay, who was above, didn't get him out. "Clay! Any time, big guy!" Clay concentrated, sensed the footing of where Raimundo stood underneath. Attuned to the earth, he gave a nod before raising a foot.

"Seismic Kick: Earth!"

He shoved a boulder that was in front of him and like a switch, it unearthed a single column of ground from beneath Raimundo, sending the boy catapulting out the ravine and into the air. "Awesome, Clay!" Yugi praised as he walked over to the others with a warm smile. Fung nodded, also proud of the boy's mastery over his dragon element, a control so tight that it was proper for the level an apprentice should be. Raimundo huffed, coasting down on a gust of wind himself before bolting over to him, complaining the other couldn't have cut it closer with getting him out. Yugi covered his mouth to avoid snickering at the other's plight earlier before turning to the master as he spoke that it was Raimundo's turn to test his elemental control. All he was tasked to do is set a teammate gently onto a simple slab of rock situated on a bed of searing hot coals. When asked who the volunteer would be, three of the four were quick to scatter, making the trainee growl. Were they so worried he couldn't handle it?! "I'll do it." Yugi offered as he stepped forward.

"But are you sure, Yugi?" Omi asked as he looked at the teen. "Well if no one else plans to willingly, may as well. I trust him." he said as he looked to Raimundo with a nod and he returned it. He had to give credit where it was due. The kid really knew how to make him not feel so low on the chain. Yugi stood in place as Raimundo began to focus. He envisioned the target and where he had to guide Yugi. He could do so easily, that is to say if he didn't have Omi trying to correct him every step of the way. He asked for help but this one, he trusted to get right easy. With another snap to the small monk who finally decided to get out the way so he could concentrate, Raimundo was ready. _'I got this. I know I do...'_ he thought as the wind began to circle around Yugi's feet, the teen feeling the air shift around him before he was slowly being lifted. "You got it so far..." Yugi whispered but just before Raimundo could do as tasked, Omi decided to ruin it all with a sudden appearance into the boy's face, making him yelp in fright.

Falling over, his iron grip on the controlled gust of wind was lost, shooting Yugi into the air with a cry of fear as he was sent off course and heading straight for the coals. "Yugi!" Kimiko cried but Clay's quick thinking had a lasso around the teen's waist and brought back to solid ground. All before the shade could react itself. Soft panting met their ears before Yugi gave a nod of thanks to Clay though Raimundo's complaints topped it as he tried to excuse his lack of focus to Omi's sudden entry into said focus. "We will try again another day, Raimundo." The Brazilian sighed, running a hand through brunette locks as Omi began to once again lecture the boy though to him, it sounded more like degrading for something that wasn't even his fault. "I had it..." he grumbled as the others began walking off but Yugi stayed back.

"I know you did. Omi just...took the assistance too far." Yugi replied as he patted his arm. "You're not too far from being an apprentice. You've been making smarter decisions by the day." With that, Yugi stepped off to follow the others while Raimundo hummed. Unlike Omi, Yugi knew what to say and definitely knew how to let him handle things his own way. He'd almost forgotten that normally, he would give him a hard time but after today, Raimundo knew that he had to respect the kid for at least sticking up for him as a newbie dragon compared to the others that were by his side longer. An alert on Kimiko's PDA made her take the device out, seeing a newscast about a string of robberies happening in Hong Kong. The others gathered around her to listen once she turned the volume up, the reporter speaking how each crime was being committed by some form of mysterious power.

"Wait a minute...isn't that the Serpent's Tail?" Yugi questioned. "Yeah and the other guy has the Fist of Tebigong." Kimiko whispered before looking to Clay as he mentioned the last person that should have both after their daily Wu checklist was Jack. So it bore the question of why he and Wuya would stoop to being lowdown criminals now instead of wayward world conquerors. It didn't make sense but at the very same, they knew they couldn't ignore anyone who was misusing the Wu for any sort of evil, even for something as petty as robbing.

0

Jack was hard at work much to Wuya's annoyance, watching the boy fiddling with his newly made "Yes-Bot". It was an eyesore and just another little toy to praise Jack for anything when he does nothing of value. She had plans to follow and a boy to convert to evil and none of that would happen if this weak noodle of a child she was stuck with didn't train with the Wu. Floating to face him, she growled that there was no time to continue with his little toys and for him to get practicing with the Fist of Tebigong. A spit take from the nice warm glass of milk he was offered by the bot met her demand, red eyes shifting worriedly as Jack tried to make an excuse, one after another. Wuya grew tired of them and told him to pick anything and get to work, moving towards the cabinet to choose one herself if the boy wouldn't do so. Jack tried, oh how he tried, to keep her from noticing but he also forgets rather quick that trying to keep a ghost from entering was a futile effort, shivering as her body passed through his own and into the cabinet. Yellow eyes grew heated with anger, seeing the shelves empty of their collected trove and left the cabinet to demand what had happened to all of them.

The genius swallowed before he explained to her of what he had done. He was stripped for cash and needed parts and when one needed a loan, you look no further than to the powerful crime boss in all of China; Pandabubba. He had gone to the boss in hopes to get lucky with said loan but the boss was finicky, he looked at Jack and expected nothing from him worth his time to get any sort of loan from him. But the boy surprised him, offering the Wu as collateral for money and the boss accepted the offer, giving him what he needed in exchange. Wuya was oh so livid to the explanation. The idiot genius traded her Shen Gong Wu, powerful mystical items, for robot parts?! Oh she wished she had hands to strangle the life out of him. And Jack knew, he could feel the killing intent coming off in waves. He did keep the Monkey Staff, that he couldn't part with; it was just too much fun to use. But in the case of the Wu itself, he assured the witch that Pandabubba saw the Wu as nothing but harmless antiques. He would never know how to use them in a million years. With the staff, he could just easily sneak into the boss' stronghold and steal them back. It was a genius plan Jack prided on himself.

Wuya gritted her teeth. Oh, it was a good one, alright...a good one that she was sure to see blow up in his face.

0

"Be careful, kids. This is the side of Hong Kong Dashi refused to let me play in." Dojo commented as he descended down into the bad side of Hong Kong. Once they were situated with a plan, they had taken off to see if they could in any way stop the string of crimes that took to the streets. Raimundo took a glance around the withered streets, thinking of home and told them he could easily guide them through without problems though he was brushed aside from doing so and instead took Omi's lead in finding the source of the problem first. Yugi frowned at the easy diss before the sound of something breaking had his head turn to see a man, taller than them in all white and a mask over his face, past before them. "Who is that guy?!" he gasped as he ran off once the police were onto him, using the revealed Serpent's Tail to slip through a wall.

"I don't know but he has the Serpent's Tail! After him!" Omi called as they went to chase the path of the robber. Taking to the top of the roofing to get an aerial view, Yugi spotted the man in question and pointed him out. He was slippery and it was clear they had to box him in to get any sort of lead over his wily path through walls. They nodded and did just that, Raimundo taking the Falcon's Eye to peer through the buildings. A flash of white caught his eye and grinned, moving to jump down in the path of the robber but instead of catching him, he gasped as the figure slipped through him, making him shake from the chilling feeling to come with it. The others landed to ask what happened and as Raimundo explained, Omi was there to chastise him. A rookie mistake, he told him, as grabbing the tail would've been more applicable in his situation than to try and stop him head on. Yugi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced away from the quick to anger dragon of wind. He can't blame him though. He was sure they weren't any older than he was but the playground style of bullying was getting old really quick. Yes, Raimundo wasn't an apprentice but he expected equality and trust among them. Not to tease and demean the boy for making simple mistakes.

_'But I suppose it's a way of guidance...somehow. That's not accounting if Omi really has an inflated ego as he climbs the ranks.'_ The teen gave a sigh before questioning just how they were to do things as long as at least one of the henchmen had the Serpent's Tail. It was then an elderly fellow spoke up upon hearing their inquiries, telling them that there was no way to challenge Pandabubba with the power he accumulated and then some. "So you say..." Yugi murmured while Omi incited confusion at just exactly who or what a Pandabubba was.

0

Outside the compound, Jack looked around silently to make sure no guards were milling about his general area. Wuya still felt the plan was going to be a catastrophe but another assurance told that he'd be fine. That he'd sneak it, swipe the Wu and be out before old Pandabubba knew what happened. Raising the Monkey Staff, his form was quick to alter and change, giving him the grace and skill of the clever monkey and he scaled the bamboo stalks around the compound to get to the main building on site. Getting in was easy, almost too easy but Jack hardly made to think of how easy things were. Landing in the holding room where the Jetbootsu and Helmet of Jong rested, Jack dusted himself off. No guards, no alarms. This really was too easy for someone like Pandabubba. He made to step forward when Wuya snapped at him to watch where he stepped, exhaling a misty breath that covered the room ahead. With it, she revealed a netting of infrared beams. Typical of anyone with a brain to keep ones without out. Jack grunted, crossing his arms. He knew that, he was sure of it. But with the Monkey Staff, the tripwires were nothing.

Easily leaping through, he landed before the table with a victorious holler but it was loud, much too loud that Jack often forgot. Two guards popped into the room to his surprise and with a screech, he made to run only to collide into a solid body. A body that belonged to the crime boss himself. A glare met his red gaze before Pandabubba gripped the redhead by his coat, commenting to never steal from a thief. "So then, why did you lie to me that these are powerful mystical items beyond anyone's imagination, hmm?" Pandabubba spoke haughtily, Jack swallowing thickly before asking how he found out. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a ripped notebook page filled with Jack's scratchy handwriting, a list detailing each Shen Gong Wu he had and what they do. His little cheat sheet that he conveniently forgotten about inside the left Jetboostu. A fact that was now in the boss' hand and the reason behind the carefully executed crimes without fail. He shoved the boy into the hands of his henchmen, ready to deal with the boy in his own way but Jack begged and pleaded that he knew how to get more of the Wu for the stocky man.

That had piqued the boss' interest, asking just how he would accomplish that. "Partner up with me and in due time, it will come to you. Trust me on this." Jack spoke confidently and the boss hummed. The boy was weak, exceptionally so, but he knew about these items and had more knowledge of these wonderful creations of power. Once he outlived his usefulness, then he'll dispose of him. But for now, Jack will get the partnership he sought.

0

Later in the evening where they suspected little activity to be happening on the front, Kimiko with her technological genius located the site of Pandabubba's compound and scaled the wall, looking at the many guards that patrolled the courtyard. Omi gazed at each side, seeing the number and made a mental calculation before nodding. "I will take the twelve on the north, Clay, the ten on the east, Kimiko, the eleven on the west and Raimundo..." Omi paused, making Yugi clap a hand over his eyes in embarrassment. "Omi please..." he whispered almost agonizingly. The monk waved his concern away, pointing down to the guard below who looked to be rather out of shape to even be tasked as a fair fight. Raimundo gritted his teeth and would've clocked the small monk over the head for the blatant disregard to his strength before a holler of a very familiar monkey grabbed their attention instead. "You won't be getting in whatever way you have going in that round head of yours." Jack commented, bringing everyone into a stance to fight the other but he calmed them. They listened as he told them he was in the same position. To reclaim what was stolen from him. Taking a glance to each other as Jack told them of a secret entrance into the compound, Raimundo sat back questionably. "You aren't suggesting a team up, are you?" Wuya huffed irritably.

"That I am. Once we bust into this place, I'll split my X amount of Wu 50/50." he offered as collateral. Kimiko crossed her arms as she watched the other critically. "I'm sure we'd have no problem getting in ourselves so forget it." Jack snickered a little as he rocked on his heels, asking if they were so sure of it. "You have the Falcon's Eye on you, right? Take a look inside and tell me that you're absolutely sure you want to take that risk." Omi did as suggested, sneaking the Wu from Raimundo's pocket before taking a glance into the compound. Jack could have any chance to lie about such but for this, he was right. The inside was full of henchmen and each were harboring Wu of some form. Enough that with what they brought; they would be overwhelmed. It was a risk to believe in Jack but better him than to go into a losing fight. The suggestion was made but Raimundo showed he was vehemently against it. He was sure of it, the other was conning them right into a trap. He had to be! He was willing once before to gain what he wanted and he was sure that the same was applied here. They're the muscle and he sneaks off with the Wu.

"Here, since your buddy here wants to be sure I will do wrong, as a show of good faith, I'll offer up my last Wu." Jack said, shooing Wuya away when she was about to go onto another spiel of how far he was taking this team up. If he wanted their trust, he had to play it a little close. "You gotta be kidding me, Omi! This is a classic con game! You can't be serious in trusting him!" Raimundo complained and Omi sighed, tapping the staff in hand. "I hear your concerns and I will take them under advisement with the other apprentices." he spoke before turning to the other three. Clay and Kimiko were onboard to take the path Jack knew but Yugi made to step back. "It sounds too easy, guys. I think Raimundo is on to something." he whispered and Raimundo looked relieved to have someone with common sense believe him. "See? He gets me so let's forget this and find another way inside." But what met him instead was gazes filled with uncertainty and he growled. "Fine! We'll find our own way inside! Let's go, Yugi!" Raimundo snapped, leaping down viciously which in turn, led him to take his anger out on the lone guard he was tasked to pick off. The others followed after him in hopes to calm him down and Yugi sighed, glancing briefly towards Jack who gave him a weak thumbs up.

"You better know what you're doing, Spicer." he whispered before leaping down as well. "You don't think he's onto us do you?" Jack hummed and Wuya huffed. "He IS a tad smarter. Older and wiser you could say compared to the others. But I **DO** hope you yourself know what you are doing." Jack chuckled and nodded. Of course he did. Once Pandabubba muscles the Wu from the monks, then he'll double-cross him and take all the Wu for himself. It was a plan in progress but the genius was confident he knew what he was doing. Big picture plans made for easier work than the tiny details. Following after the others, Jack led Clay, Omi and Kimiko to the hidden entrance. Following a plan he scrounged up from the internet, he pulled open a door that led to an old service entrance. The monks could be none the wiser though the idea of going into a darkened entrance was beginning to indeed sound like a trap. As Raimundo and Yugi predicted, the moment the door closed, Jack had rustled their Wu from them, the light flickering on to reveal Pandabubba before them and two of his henchmen ready to capture the monks.

"It was a trap!" Kimiko cried as they went to fight but that itself was short lived, Pandabubba raising the Tangle Web Comb to catch the three before they could do any harm to him. "Oh baby! That's what I'm talking about!" Jack gloated as he danced poorly before the monks. He knew his plan would work, now he just had to get out with the Wu under the boss' nose without getting caught himself. Dojo cowered before them, ready to duck away to warn the master in hopes that he'd have an idea of what to do when a pale hand stretched out from the darkness, grabbing his snout before pulling him back. The dragon wriggled and struggled before a hush from behind made him glance back. "You're in good hands but keep quiet." Yugi whispered, Raimundo standing behind him to watch the scene before them unfold. He was right in being suspicious and now the others had gotten themselves caught. With the muscle under the boss' belt plus the Wu leads him to question just how they were going to get everyone out. Jack's own fanfare was cut short as Pandabubba glanced at him. "We? Don't you mean, me?" he whispered and Jack gaped before he too was tangled in the coiling teeth of the Wu as the crime boss ordered the two behind him to gear up for a raid of the Wu from the temple.

"Crud...we need to get back." Raimundo whispered and Yugi nodded, both of them climbing back out through the vent they had found to get them inside. Once back out, Dojo carted them away and Yugi watched Raimundo carefully. "Raimundo...I still don't know fully of what my element entails without the use of the lantern so for this, I'm putting all the plan work into your hands. Clearly I have no need to prove myself to the others but you can. Show them that you aren't the same kid as before." Yugi spoke and Raimundo looked back to him. "Thanks, Yugi. I...I know I've been pretty hard on you before but I'm really grateful you stuck with me for this. I know I'm still a bit immature and fool around a lot but I'm not dumb. I was chosen for this just as you were and it's time to get serious with it. The fun can come later." Yugi chuckled and nodded, making their way back to the temple in a timely manner and they rushed over to where the master was, Raimundo explaining that Pandabubba had men on the way to break into the vault.

Fung stood to alert the monks but Raimundo spoke that he had a plan but it had to be done alone. The master looked down critically, arms folded as he glanced briefly to Yugi. "Raimundo, this is all very sudden and you are the only..." he began. "I know I'm the only non-apprentice here! But you brought me here for a reason, because you believe I can be the dragon of wind! If I'm going to be the person I know I can be, I have to get people to trust in me." Fung was silent before a small smile passed his lips. "I was actually going to say you are the only one that knows the situation...and I trust in your judgement." Raimundo looked up, happy as can be before turning to Yugi. "I know I said alone but you're gonna help me out too." Yugi nodded.

"Just tell me what to do."

0

The men arrived no later, landing in the Meditation Chamber where the vault was already opened, as if to invite them in. The two looked at each other before heading down into the stairwell, only getting so far before spotting Raimundo there, telling them they would have to get past him to claim the Wu. The men thought it to be easy, after all, he was a kid to them. They were bigger, stronger and armed. With use of the Fist of Tebigong and Lotus Twister, they tried to take down Raimundo but the Brazilian was quick, light on his feet and tossed both out from the vault before landing before them. "You're gonna have to try harder than that to stop me!" he teased, one growling before pulling out a ring from his breast pocket. "Ring of the Nine Dragons!" Splitting himself into nine figures, they all went to grab Raimundo while the other went to head down into the vault, grabbing the Wu from their receptacles and came back out with them. Peeking from the corner of the doorway, Yugi watched, seeing the men gather Raimundo to take with them and flew out from the skylight to head back to Hong Kong...and to Pandabubba.

"They took the bait, let's go." he whispered, looking to Dojo and he nodded before the two left out, another sack sitting in the teen's bedroom.

0

Raimundo struggled and huffed as he was brought before Pandabubba, demanding to be let go as the sack of Wu was set before the crime boss. "You won't win this!" he called and the boss chuckled. "Oh, but I already have." he whispered before the men took him away, taking him to where the others were held and tossed him into the room with them. The others looked to him in disappointment, not of him but of themselves. With the time spent in holding, they got to talking, speaking that they had been rather unjust to Raimundo. He knew well of what was happening and the only one to stick by his side was Yugi. They were dishonorable to their fellow monk and felt ashamed now that he was caught and in the crime boss' clutches as well. Raimundo chuckled as he listened to each one apologize for what happened before shrugging. "Nah, you're cool. Besides, you didn't think I'd really get caught willingly, did you?" They blinked before coming to the realization that one was missing. "Wait...where's Yugi?" Kimiko questioned.

"I'd give him oh...a minute."

Outside, Pandabubba was eager to see what they had procured from the temple and in doing so, did not see the door opening and something sneaking its way in. "The shroud comes in handy to fool even the smartest people." Yugi whispered to Dojo who sat upon his shoulders, a pack of Wu, the real ones, on his back. Seeing the place where the others were locked away, clear by the fact that Jack was ranting up a storm beside Pandabubba, he moved over to the door and opened it. They looked up, thinking that the plan was caught on but saw nothing or at least they assumed nothing. The door closed again before Yugi brought his head out. "Hope you all got your apologies to Raimundo in cause we're busting out and getting back what's ours." The three nodded as Dojo came out with a pair of scissors to cut through the rope as Yugi opened the pack to let them grab what they need for the upcoming fight. Seeing the trash they had collected, Pandabubba growled in annoyance while Jack laughed. "Your double-cross just got double-crossed." he snickered as the boss stood up. It was clear he didn't like to be made a fool of and the monks would pay dearly for it. "Get them." The men nodded and headed for the door, ready to open it when a clawed sash broke through the wall. Another hole, made by the Two Ton Tunic met his gaze as the room collapsed under their attacks, revealing the freed group with an addition they didn't account for.

"Next time, try doing a headcount." Raimundo spoke before leaping into action along with the boss and his men. Jack, who didn't want to be left out of the collection game, called in his bots to assist him while untangling himself from the ropes that kept him bound as well. The fight was intense, fire, water and brute force flung about as they tried to snatch the Wu from the other before a toss of the Star Hanabi struck the least favored. Yugi heard the girlish cry and turned to see the Yes-Bot malfunctioning and groaned. "That thing's gonna blow! Move!" he called and they all ran out from the warehouse, the resulting explosion taking down the hideout and with it, flung up what wasn't in the hands of others in a grab for all. The monks nodded before they were off to grab what they can, Yugi looking down to his shadow quietly.

"Assist me please. Find the lantern. I can help with the others but that is my main priority." he whispered and the shade darted from his shadow to look for the Wu as he went to help the others. Climbing onto a stack of crates, he saw a henchman reaching up for the Lotus Twister and chuckled, reaching for the Wu before looking down to him. "This isn't your lucky day, sir." he spoke, stomping down on his fingers and watched the man crumple in pain, hitting the ground hard. Wuya shot her head up, looking towards Yugi as he went to leap down. "The power...it's roaming!" she gasped but before she could tell Jack to focus upon it, he had his arms full of the Longi Kite with Raimundo and Pandabubba. An opportunity lost, she thought bitterly as the crime boss called the challenge, a showdown trio that was also written on the convenient cheat sheet Jack left behind. "Fine, I bet my Tangle Web Comb, Raimundo's Eye of Dashi and Pandabubba's Fist of Tebigong."

"Fine with me, winner gets the Longi Kite." Raimundo spoke before the two looked to Pandabubba to see what the challenge was. "Last boat afloat wins the showdown. Let's begin!" with the challenge set and Wu wagered, the change took effect, the mystical power swirling around the docks and rose withered wooden walls. A sunken ship was the effect and the onlookers stood in opposing crow's nest to watch below. The three in question awaited their vessels, boats pulling up to their side before climbing on. "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" They called before they were off. "You got this, Raimundo..." Yugi whispered as the showdown commenced. The path split off into three and each took one to find a way through the maze that kept them from the end of the harbor. Raimundo cursed as he found himself a dead end, the sharp sound of an engine other than his own head from behind. Glancing back, he was quick to drift to the side to avoid getting slammed by the heavyset form of Pandabubba and the Fist of Tebigong aimed to take him off the boat. He grunted before leaving the path, coming alongside Jack who sent him a glare and he returned it. Yugi watched critically, eyes following each player as they went.

It was almost like a game of chess to him, each move calculated by the speed of thinking from the piece themselves. Raimundo made to take out Jack with the Eye of Dashi but missed by a hair, the redhead retaliating with a move of his own, ripping off the bow of the boat with the comb. "Knock it off!" Raimundo snapped before turning to his other side to see the crime boss recovered and succeeded with his earlier plan, slamming the fist into the floor of the boat deep enough that it started to sink as it took on water. "Later, loser!" Jack cackled before focusing on his last opponent. The evil genius had to be smart if he wanted to take down Pandabubba and not get a hole in his boat's floor. A whirlpool began to swirl around the dragon of wind, ready to drag his boat under and him with it. "No, Raimundo!"

"I got it! Typhoon Boom: Wind!" Calling upon his element, in full control, he left the remains of his boat and onto a thin landing, glancing towards the other two that were slowly closing in on the end of the harbor. If Raimundo didn't move fast, one of them would win. _'Everyone is counting on me...I cannot fail!'_ he thought as he took the Eye of Dashi in hand and raised it. "Eye of Dashi: Wind!" Storm clouds swirled above and sea water stirred viciously, eventually forming into a wave that he was ready to surf on. Kicking off a piece of wood to use, Raimundo leapt onto the surf and was off after the two. Jack and Pandabubba were neck in neck but as the boss raised a fist to take out Jack, the water shifting under their feet made them turn back and saw the wave coming at them. "Surf's up!" Raimundo taunted, rising higher before slamming the wave down upon them, sending them packing and slipping out the harbor. "He won!" Kimiko cried, hugging Omi as the challenge ended and the harbor returned to normal, Raimundo holding his bounty victoriously as the others ran to him. "Awright, buddy!" Clay cheered, Kimiko praising him on his surfing before they looked down towards Omi.

"As a Xiaolin apprentice...I could not have done better myself." he praised, smiling softly and Yugi sighed in relief. Finally that ego was broken...for now, he can only imagine. But now is better than never. Leaving the harbor, they ignored Jack as he whined to his meager scrimping after all was said and done. "This is it?! This is all I got?! I've been robbed! Twice!" he wailed, Wuya patting his shoulder mockingly. "Forget it, Jack. What happens in Pandatown, stays in Pandatown. Now we have work to do. The power I seek roams freely yet again. I'm sure that big brain can do something in locating it." she spoke as the redhead walked off, holding the Jetbootsu, Serpent's Tail and Helmet of Jong. Pandabubba was under arrest and most of their Wu claimed once more. Something caught the corner of Yugi's eye as he went to climb onto Dojo's back and smiled as the Sun Chi Lantern sat in a darkened alley of freighter crates. A dark claw rested on it before a red eye met his gaze. "One lantern delivery~" It whispered and Yugi went to grab the Wu from the ground.

"Thank you." he whispered as he slipped the thin rope over his neck and nodded for the shade to return as he ran over once called on what was taking him so long. "Found one more!" he said as he held the lantern up, taking Clay's hand to be pulled up and the dragon was off to return to the temple.

0

Once everything was put away, Master Fung summoned them all out to the courtyard and there they stood, looking to the master. "Raimundo, step forward." The boy swallowed, looking back to them before Yugi waved him forward. Fung looked down to him before smiling, holding out the apprentice sash. "Please welcome our newest Xiaolin apprentice." he spoke and Raimundo smiled as he took the sash, finding that this time, the work put into it was worth taking it this time in comparison to before. He proved he could be trusted, proved that he knew what to do in the face of danger and helped those that meant a lot to him. As he turned to the others, they congratulated him on finally becoming an apprentice like them before their attention was brought back to the master as he spoke with all five elements as apprentices, they were prepared to learn the next signature move given to them. The Dragon X-Kumei Formation it was called. Yugi smiled as they were guided on how to perform it.

It took little time to perfect it, each calling upon their element and struck the pose to channel the energies of their element while Yugi took his place as the key element, one to bless them with the invigorating light to bring their elements to peak capabilities for their current status. They still have much to grow into but for what they have now, the master expects them to continue to improve and grow stronger. Once they got a feel for their new signature move, Raimundo smiled before turning to the elder. "Master Fung, thank you for trusting in me. Without your support or Yugi's, I never would've gotten here." The elder smiled, telling him he was deserving of it. After all, everyone deserves an honest try to prove themselves and this was a chance Raimundo needed not only for himself but for the others that once thought him unable to handle things after what he had decided on before with reviving Wuya's real body. It wasn't just a lesson learned by Raimundo but one learned by the others except to the one that knew. Looking at Yugi who was chatting with Kimiko, Fung rubbed his chin.

The boy was smart, very much so but he also worried. There were stories that were passed down albeit fleetingly. Stories that spoke of the balance of light and darkness. One scroll that laid in their library was light on the subject but it was told of a warning, from the great Etherious, the Ether Master, that without light, darkness will prevail in search of it. Such darkness was never spoken about but it proved to be a dangerous insight to overlook. But what the elder didn't know was that the gears of the primal darkness revival was well underway. All it needed was a little more coaxing that the darkness will be the method to save many.

The violet eyed teen was smart, but to something smarter with cryptic words was proving to show just how foolish he was to become. That shown as the shade continued its ever-vigilant watch over Yugi. In due time, it thought, in due time, little one, your purpose will be revealed.


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight Rising

Chapter 16

0

Another day, another Wu revealed that they were on the path for. Dojo was going as quick as he could, though the snarky comment from Raimundo was met with one of his own. Clearly this one has yet to realize how much "fun" it is flying the group to each Wu and just barely getting there before their current arch-nemesis to make a mess of things. "Chill Dojo. Raimundo meant no harm, right?" Yugi spoke, looking back to the Brazilian who nodded quickly. "Besides, we just don't want to miss out on the Wings of Tinabi." he added, looking into the scroll at the image of the Wu. It was an interesting little Wu that harnessed the ability to fly like an eagle. The pathing was a bit out there but still, a nice little traveling piece if your stomach can handle it. Omi was much too excited about it, wanting to be able to fly like an eagle as well but his enthusiasm was a little too on the nose, Yugi screaming in fear as the small monk's footing slipped. "Dojo!"

"I got him!" The dragon dove quick after the boy, Clay drawing out a line to catch him and dragged him back before the dragon pulled up and they were back on course. "Let's commit to that after we get the Wu, shall we?" Dojo commented and Omi blushed in embarrassment but nodded. At the sight itself, the Wu was tucked in an old well, a well that was easily compromised by a new minion Wuya pulled the time to locate. It was hard to find decent help but the land still held its surprises.

One of them gave her quite a beast, a Cyclops found hidden deep in the mountains. It was rather dull and lacked depth perception [a fact Jack made note of] but where it lacked in brains it carried in strength and strength is what she desired before her next step. She knew what she was after but knew well that with the form she took now, she would be of little challenge to combat the darkness. As such, she needed something equal in the force she expected after a thousand years of stagnation. Prove herself and her strength and she was sure to gain that power onto her side. "C'mon, Wuya! Why waste your time with these lame old school monsters?!" Jack whined as he watched Cyclops continue the work in digging out stones to get deeper into the well. "I just so happen to appreciate old fashioned. There is much to be said about tradition. Something that I will teach you to respect in due time, boy." she replied, Jack screeching as he was nearly hit. Sure, old fashioned was truly the way to go. He hated it as he had his own set of problems dealing with Cyclops.

But considering Wuya kept needling him about this great dark power and to respect the old, Jack expected something big for his troubles once he gets this dumb device to work. Tweaking phases were always a hassle. From afar, Dojo spotted the location of the Wu but warned they were in for a bit of company as he went to drop them off. After some time, the wings were drawn out from the depths of the well and the Cyclops was all too happy to show off his bounty to Wuya and she was pleased. He did well and deserved a treat for his efforts before seeing Jack try to snatch the Wu from him. Yellow eyes watched in mirth as the boy was slapped aside like a harmless little fly, landing in the dirt before the monks and Yugi glanced between the genius and the monster. "I didn't think that a cyclops would still be a thing in the modern age. But we also have ghosts with wicked powers and magical items so I suppose it isn't too out there." Yugi murmured as Wuya commanded Cyclops to take them out.

They leapt in for the fight but saw they were easily overpowered by the creature. His size made him a rather sturdy thing and in comparison to them, it was like mosquitoes striking at the flesh. He flicked Clay and Kimiko away with ease and nearly crushed Raimundo under his foot, Yugi stepping back as he tried to think of a possible way to slow down the creature. "Think we should give our new move a try." he suggested and Omi was quick to agree. They began to channel their elements in the formation they were taught to use but a strike was never made except to them. Cyclops was quicker and just a little smarter to know to allow them no chance to do much of anything, a dark energy gathering within the single iris before launching the beam of dark magic at the five. Yugi was dragged out of harm's way with a pull to his shadow as the shade would never allow such weak darkness to taint him but the resulting aftermath made him cough as dust and debris settled around them.

"Perfect. Now, use the Wing of Tinabi and let's go. We have evil to spread." Wuya commanded and Cyclops, after a bit of garbled talk, activated the Wu and was off with Jack pitifully following after the duo. Standing slowly, Yugi moved over to where the others were, waving a hand to get the dust out of his face. They were still alive, thank Ra, but it was clear with this new character with Jack and Wuya, they had to prepare themselves a little better. If they can't take him down with brute strength, they would have to strategize another method before collecting Wu would become a futile effort under Cyclops' strength.

"Guess we return back to the temple and recollect ourselves." he whispered, helping Omi up. Once the others were back on their feet, Dojo was heading off back with the defeated monks to plan another strategy against their new foe.

0

As Dojo landed, they went to hop off from his back though each shared their thoughts on just how they would be able to handle their new adversary. Omi was ever amiable that they would find a way but even so, each made their point. Cyclops was clearly out of their weight class, he was huge and stocky and combined that with strength, future showdowns may never be won again. "At that size he does seem unstoppable." Yugi murmured, glancing to Omi who once again made mention that if he was at the same size as Cyclops, he too would be unstoppable. Fung stepped out as they talked, giving his wise words that size never equates to strength but instead strength was equated to the size put behind it. A demonstration was made out of to prove such a fact, Yugi startled as the small monk was flung back with such force from just a mere flick of the finger. "Sugoi..." he whispered. "I'd have to agree with you there, Yugi." Kimiko added.

Another lesson tucked under their belt, they were free to continue their training and they nodded, each going about their own though while any lesson was still an important one, Omi was still bent on the idea of size is better. After all, to match Cyclops in stature meant someone can hold him off for others to collect the Wu before him. Later in the day as the overcast clouds gave way to the sun, Omi was hard at work. He wanted to grow bigger faster and thought the best way was to stretch himself to be the size he wanted to be.

Clay was a little concerned about the method but offered his assistance with a protein drink. "Perhaps this will help ya." Taking the offer, Yugi could only watch as he set food down on the table, seeing Omi down the drink like it was life giving water. "Wonder if he knows those things are supposed to be taken at proper intervals in between training." he mumbled, Kimiko uttering something incomprehensible in another language, one that Yugi knew well and made a soft sound to cover his laughter while Raimundo glanced to the two. He wasn't even going to ask about needing a translation for whatever she said as her expression said enough.

When the results didn't pan out as he hoped, Omi sighed in despondence. One method failed but there was another he could surely try. Moving into the dining hall with the others, he sat down to the spread that awaited them. "If I can't stretch to become bigger, I will eat my way there!" he claimed, taking the plate of food before him and started to shovel every little morsel he could. "Um, Omi...sure that isn't how things work either." Yugi commented, ducking a wayward piece of egg roll with a huff before focusing on his bowl of noodles.

Jounouchi had at least a little more class than him. That's to say when really good food wasn't dangled in his face. Kimiko growled a little herself, flicking a piece of food from her cheek while Raimundo got an idea of his own. At least before Omi made a mess of the table. "I got a better idea! Changing Chopsticks!" Pulling out the Wu, he touched it to the remaining food on the table, shrinking everything down to the size of rice as Yugi held up his bowl to avoid his meal being turned bite sized. He wanted filling, not a diet. But Omi wasn't interested in the shrunken food, instead he was more interested in the chopsticks that Raimundo held. That was the answer to combat his growing desires!

If he couldn't bulk up with food, then he'll use magical means to do so. The cogs turned in Yugi's head around a mouthful of noodles before it dawned on him. "H-hold on, Omi! Are you sure that's a good idea?!" he asked, horrified. "I am as sure as can be." Omi replied, taking the chopsticks from the boy. "Clay, may I please borrow the Reversing Mirror?" Clay handed it over without question, curious as to what the little monk had going in his mind this time. Omi didn't take long to show exactly what he had planned, combining the power of the Changing Chopsticks and the Reversing Mirror to reverse the effect. The others could only watch as the small monk grew and grew, high above them and bigger than a house. So much so that the monk couldn't help but wince as his head crashed through the roof of the dining hall.

Such is another day at the Xiaolin Temple.

After lunch was concluded, and a brief explanation of Omi's new size, things tried to return to normal, at least that is the hope everyone wished for. But that proved to be harder than usual thanks to Omi. His footfalls shook the ground and his sweat was like a rainstorm. Yugi couldn't even meditate with all the noise going on around him. Even with all these disruptions, Omi was still confident that he would be of better use to them all at the size he was now. Yugi sighed as he stepped over to the others and they looked to him, feeling the same as he did. This was indeed going to be a long day of this.

"Guys! Hot off the press! A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" Dojo called as he made his way over to them. And the day just kept getting better. Yugi took the scroll from the dragon, opening it to see what they had in store to get. "The Glove of Jisaku. With it, you would attract other objects. So like a magnet." Yugi mused as he rolled the scroll back as Dojo transformed. The dragon however wasn't fully prepared for what was to come next. Though the others tried to warn him, Omi didn't heed their warning and went to sit upon the dragon who screeched a sound inhuman as the full weight of the bigger monk rested on him.

"Too big! Can't fly!...or breathe!" Dojo gasped and Omi was quick to get off the dragon who inhaled deeply. "Guess you're gonna haveta hoof it, Omi. Just be sure to not step on anyone." Clay spoke as he and the others climbed on. "Sorry Omi, but this was to be expected with this little decision of yours." Yugi added as Kimiko handed Omi her GPS. There was a reason she decided to get the dragon microchipped, who knew it would come in handy. Dojo looked to her, offended, but made to fly off with Omi trailing from behind. The monk could see the distance spreading between them and frowned. They would be at the location long before he could arrive there and could only hope that they could handle Cyclops without him.

0

"Xiaolin Showdown!" Clay called and Cyclops reciprocated. When they arrived in the valley, Jack, Cyclops and Wuya were there. Jack tried to hold them off while the hulking behemoth went to get the Wu but Clay slipped past the attacking bots as they were once more disoriented to Yugi's element, leaving the two to grab the glove at the same time and the challenge was issued. The challenge was to stay on the pillar with Clay wagering the Reversing Mirror and Cyclops the Wings of Tinabi. The land changed as rocky pillars emerged from the ground, each combatant standing upon one while the others as observers were situated off to the side.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Clay snarled, another line of garbled nonsense coming from Cyclops before Clay made the first move. A mighty kick fueled by his element sent Cyclops careening into a few pillars, Clay landing on another as he watched to see if he succeeded with an easy win. Alas, it wasn't easy as Cyclops came back unscathed using the wings and soared towards where Clay stood, kicking out with his feet to knock the pillar out from underneath Clay's. They watched with bated breath as Clay made to salvage the fall, bringing himself back up and towards Cyclops once more, pulling out the mirror to send the beast into another pillar himself as the flight path of the Wu was altered.

Panting, Clay landed on another pillar, watching as Cyclops slid down the rock face with nothing to grab onto. "And that should be the end of this rodeo." he murmured. Even if Omi wasn't there, things were handled just fine, or so he thought. Clay jumped as the pillar shook underneath him, Cyclops giving it a harsh kick that caused the weakened structure to crumble. "No!" Yugi cried as the cowboy fell to his defeat, one that was seen from afar as Omi himself was running towards them. Both Wu lost, Omi could only regret that he wasn't there sooner to stop Cyclops, watching the beast coast away on the wings with the glove and mirror in his possession. It was clear to him now, that at the size he was he would do more harm than good. If he can't even make a presence to take on Cyclops as he so desired, then to be this size was of no help to his friends. With that thought in mind, Omi made to use the chopsticks he carried on him to shrink back down to size but Yugi blinked as he found the monk much smaller than he would be normally.

"Uh...Omi. I don't think that worked as it should have." he murmured as Omi looked up to them. Clay suggested giving it another go but with each cast of the magic, he only got smaller and smaller. Yugi begged him to stop, kneeling down to pick up the minuscule monk before standing again. "This looks like this is going to be a problem. If he used the chopsticks with the Reversing Mirror to grow gigantic, he would need them both to return back to normal size." Raimundo muttered as he looked to the rest. Clay sighed as he tipped his hat in front of his eyes to shadow them. "Thanks ta me, we're short one mirror." With nothing else for them to do in the valley, they began their return back to the temple. At Omi's size, they would need to think of how to accommodate him without getting crushed.

0

While Omi was left to the mercy of the night life to no one's knowledge, the shade had departed Yugi's shadow while he meditated alone. Back and forth, it thought, back and forth. These fools were slippery with such an important piece of the darkness revival and it was beginning to annoy it. It didn't help either that it was pulled from Yugi for a very mandatory conversation. It didn't expect to be called so soon for a progress report. Deep in the vault's stairwell, the shade crawled, speaking towards the darkness as it descended down. "I am truly sorry of this, massster. If I had the power to, I would keep the mirror upon me." It whimpered, the darkness undulating around it as a red eye glanced up to another, more menacing set of glowing scarlet. The eyes changed to an infuriating maroon, becoming narrowed to its excuses and the shade bowed pitifully.

"Pleassse, master! I implore you to not be angry with me! The young light, his heart is torn about me...he still doesss not know what to think of me. Whether I am to be good or evil. The visions your power sendsss to him makes him worry. His heart is big as it is strong. He still caresss for these simple mortals and does not wish ill to befall them…" Balling a claw into a weak fist, the shade looked to the receptacle where the mirror would usually be and slammed a fist into the stone.

"I have the young light's trussst...but not all of it. To grow stronger, I must be within his sssoul. Master...do grant me the permissssion to ask. To be drawn into his sssoul and continue to provide him protection til you are whole once more. For their pathetic friend, they will get the mirror by any meansss. And when they do, I'll be sure to hide it, save it for the right time. The stupid witch is nothing but I can sense a greater ssstench of Heylin to rise. I will guide him to you, massster...I promise you that." The eyes closed silently, the silhouette receding as the cloying darkness left the temple. The shade was quiet, a silent whisper that only it heard granting the permission it sought for and smiled.

"Thank you, Master Atemu...or Yami as you prefer it now. Soon, the light will be in your armsss as you have dreamed for one thousand yearsss since the utterance of his name in your presence..."

Outside, Omi was a flurry of inconveniences. With his small stature, the garden path he would normally take was of a different perspective that had him dealing with a variety of night life, most being insects much too huge and could very well eat him if he wasn't careful. And eaten is what nearly met him as he was stuck onto a spider's webbing until Clay found him. To ensure such an incident wouldn't happen again under their watch, he brought Omi to a birdhouse they snagged so he would have a safer place to rest...barring the worm that Raimundo forgot to remove.

It was a nice gesture, the monk thought, but the master's words echoed through him as he was reminded of the fate to await him should he not be changed back within a day as he saw what had occurred upon their return. To be this size forever was indeed a fate worse than death. He would be unable to fight and help his friends. With Cyclops a constant threat, they would lose more and more Wu until the world crippled under the evil forces. The three looked to each other as Omi headed into his temporary home and knew they had to do something. That being to get the mirror back from Jack.

0

"All we have to do is sneak in, grab the Wu without taking on a creature a thousand times our size. Same ol', same ol'." Kimiko mumbled as the four snuck out early in the morning to get to Jack's home the next day. They had little time to dally if they wanted Omi back to his regular self so if they wanted things done, they had to hit him when he was unaware. But for Jack, he wasn't a happy camper as he was tasked to wash Cyclops as a thank you for all he has done thus far. A great evil genius like him reduced to a chore boy. He hated that fact almost as much as Cyclops taking most of his thunder and as always, Wuya was of no help in making the mood any lighter.

Jack groaned as he went about the grooming but paused as Cyclops began to catch a scent on the air. "Something's wrong...go check it out!" Wuya demanded and Jack huffed, flicking on the helipack to follow Cyclops as he left his bath and started for the direction that he caught the scent. "At least we have the element of surprise." Kimiko uttered before the heavy footfalls had them looking up to see the single gaze land on them with a glare. "...we **DID** have the element of surprise..." Yugi whispered before they all scattered to avoid the first stomp of the large foot before making their retaliation.

Drawing the Sword of the Storm, Raimundo looked to the beast with a glare as he stirred up a gust of wind and dust in hope to blind the creature but the winds proved futile in stopping Cyclops, taking a heavy hit into the branches of a nearby tree. "Ugh...that smarts…" he groused as Kimiko stepped out next with the Tangle Web Comb. She tried her best to bound the beast from movement but once more, his show of strength proved they were of no match to him, repelling her away and she cried out as she hit the stony surface of a decorative boulder in the redhead's garden.

"Let's see you handle this! Fist of Tebigong!" Clay roared, charging forward and the solid force to meet his shin made the beast wail in pain. "Knew ya wouldn't like that one." he spoke before he yelped as a foot stomped near him and could've been a catastrophe of its own if he didn't dodge it in time. He landed hard on the ground only to see Cyclops coming for another round until dots of light began to dance before his eyes. Distracted, Cyclops went to touch one of the floating lights until a snap made them explode in his vision, causing him to roar in agony as he stumbled back.

"I feel like you need a couple lessons in manners." Yugi whispered, hand settled on the Sun Chi Lantern as he watched the beast recover and glare down to him. He stood his ground before glancing towards Jack as he came over. "Give it up! You're no match for Cyclops!" Wuya spoke as she watched them slowly recollect themselves. "We won't stop. We will continue to fight until we get the mirror back." Yugi whispered raising a hand to bring more firelights into play but was quick to be caught in Cyclops' grip. "Yugi!" They cried as Wuya tutted softly. "We all would love to help you with your little friend Omi." Wuya teased and the three were skeptical before Clay questioned if they would really help Omi with his situation. The laugh to meet his inquiry was nothing short of mocking, a deal on the air that would make or break the pull of power between the two sides. Yugi struggled but the grip around him was like iron and he truly didn't trust Cyclops to crush him should anyone retaliate to get him free.

"It's clear you won't do this for free..." Yugi muttered as he looked over to Jack. "Well obviously not...but I'm willing to make a trade. The Reversing Mirror for all your Shen Gong Wu!" he demanded, a brilliant moment for himself that Wuya could appreciate. Clay swallowed thickly as he looked to the other two. His hands were tied and so were theirs. Not to mention Yugi was caught as well and they hadn't been told of a deal to free him. "We'll think about it...but that deal better not hold just to Omi." Kimiko whispered as she looked to Yugi. "Go and figure out something. I'll be fine." he spoke as Wuya floated down to his line of sight. "Oh you'll be most comfortable indeed~ You and I have a little talk coming." she purred as the others left to regroup and think of something that would get the mirror back without the sacrifice of their Wu.

0

Omi found himself in yet another predicament as he woke that day. Stepping out he found himself face to face with a horde of ants. To a normal figure of small stature, they would be outmatched but for him, this was but a training session to him. The ants were no match for his Leopard Strike and other menagerie of skillful moves, their bodies left prone on the table by the time the others returned. "Whew, sorry about the ants. I knew I left that bar somewhere." Clay commented as he picked up the chocolate bar he had the day before. He'd been looking for it but didn't think to check back in the room. Omi waved off the apology, telling him that it made for good practice to carry upon when he returned back to normal size.

The look to cross their faces was met with concern from the small monk, especially once he noted that Yugi was not with them. Raimundo began to explain what had happened, how Jack still had the mirror and the only way to get it off him was to trade all their Wu for it and Yugi, who had been captured in the midst of the battle. For such a heinous deal, he would certainly not allow them to make such a sacrifice for his mistake but he was assured they wouldn't take the offer. The only thing they had to think of a way to get Yugi from them.

Even if they don't get the mirror, they can at least save him from their hands. Dojo had the presence of mind to appear before them, to warn them of a new Shen Gong Wu becoming active, and Omi knew it was their chance. With another activating, that meant all the pieces would be in place. The mirror, Cyclops and Yugi. Omi still had fight in him even for his size and he would do everything it took to fix what he had wrought. And if he couldn't he would rescind his fate if, at the very least, Yugi was safe back in the temple.

0

Yugi sighed in morbid fascination as he was set up inside an iron cage carried by Cyclops. The moment the others departed, Jack was quick to get him shut inside one before Wuya began to speak with him. The witch told him how she knew about what he was trying to hide from the others and questioned if he knew exactly what he was getting himself into. He didn't speak a single word to her inquiries, a fact that had peeved the witch but she was determined to get something out of him.

"Come now, child. Surely there are no hard feelings from before but you are something important, very important indeed. Perhaps you would like to team up. If your friends don't wish to trade their Wu then we could easily make a compromise with you." she told him. "I wouldn't dare to think of changing sides to help you in any way." Yugi spat, fiddling with the lantern in hand. He desperately wanted to use it but considering that he didn't know where to go once he did, he would just be caught again. Wuya growled, a fire lighting in her eyes that eventually was mistaken as it was the reveal of another Wu and sighed.

She will get through to him one way or another and if not well, Yugi's position made it very hard for him to use his elemental power to escape. As long as he was stuck without options, the shade will appear and agree to her demands in order to free him. Thus, there he was as he watched from the back of Cyclops as he scaled the mountainside rather quick. Before him in the rocky face was the Thorn of Thunderbolt and no sign of the monks whatsoever to get in the way. Cyclops had gone to get the Wu but had stubbed his toe in the process, whimpering pitifully as he coddled the sore spot.

"Can't count on good help sometimes. Wings of Tinabi!" Jack had called but wasn't prepared for the erratic flight path of the Wu and instead of heading for the Thorn of Thunderbolt, he instead flew into the face of Dojo, nearly hitting him in fact, before diving down and colliding instead into Cyclops' stomach, groaning as he hit the ground after. "Looks like you need a more open mind for this one." Yugi commented from his spot. "Can it, Yongi!" While Jack wept from his place on the ground, Cyclops got himself back up and was ready to take the Wu, leaving Omi in his small size to leap for it the moment Dojo got into range.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Orb of Tornami against your Reversing Mirror!" Omi claimed as he landed on the handle of the Wu to look Cyclops dead in his singular eye. "Cyclops accepts." Wuya answered for the creature, he nodding as well to say the same. Omi smirked as he looked down to the fallen Wu on the ground. "I call upon a Shen Yi Bu Dare. I wish to add the Wings of Tinabi for the Jetbootsu." he added, leaping down to touch the wings that Jack made no move to pick up and it landed in Omi's hands much to Jack's surprise. "Hey!" he wailed as Wuya snapped at his carelessness for leaving it open to be snatched from literally under his nose.

"Fine! Cyclops accept again." Wuya seethed and Omi nodded. The challenge was a race across the Valley of Death and once the conditions were set, the terrain shifted and the land becoming menacing around them befitting its location being the Valley of Death. "Man, this showdown should be renamed to Xiaolin Annihilation." Raimundo whispered. A race across the valley sounded simple if it was any of them taking on Cyclops but for the fact it was Omi, there was very little hope that his tiny stature would keep any sort of lead against the clearly long strides of Cyclops.

Yugi looked down to Omi from the cage that was still on Cyclops' back. Looks like he was going to be an unintentional addition and can only hope that the clueless creature didn't fall onto his back. Set to go, the two were off down the valley, Omi taking a meager lead once he put the Wings of Tinabi to use. Cyclops though was still very close behind even with his bad perception of the things around him, Omi included. His long strides put him ahead of the other but only so much as his eye missed the rock jutting from the ground and tripped. Yugi yelped as the beast fell, causing him to hit the back of the cage.

"Urgh...I need to get out of here…" he whispered as the shade appeared before him. It was that very moment that Wuya caught sight of the shade finally. "Ah! There it is! Jack...JACK! Pay attention and tell me you can get a reading on that creature!" she snapped to the other boy who looked to the witch then back to the challenge before them, seeing Cyclops get back on his feet and chased after the tiny Omi. "What? That tiny thing? What's the point of it?" Jack questioned before he squeaked as Wuya appeared in his face.

"That thing knows what I'm after. It helps the boy but also preps him for his part in the grand scheme. Like a liaison, it knows where the primal darkness lies but it's obvious it won't tell me or anyone else if legends tell the tale correctly." Jack waved her off for a second, needing a proper play by play of what she exactly knows that pertains to little Yugi. Wuya had been so hellbent in capturing Yugi for this primal darkness but there were still plenty of holes of what exactly he was going to get once the darkness was revived and whether it really would really obey him as long as Yugi was with them. Claw-like tree branches grasped for Omi but he swiftly dodged through them while Cyclops charged through them like they were paper.

But alas, the creature ran into yet another obstacle physically while Omi went through a crag in the mountain that stood between them and the goal. Once the shade got the story of how he got into such a predicament, a moment that it was unaware about due to slumbering, it began to work on getting the cage door open while Cyclops went to use the Jetbootsu to get over the mountain but didn't account for the size of the boot to the size of his own foot. But it still did its work, Yugi giving a yelp as he hit the floor of the cage as Cyclops was launched into the air by the single boot he got over his big toe. "Yugi!" Kimiko and Raimundo called as the shade grumbled, trying to work the lock into its favor. "Sssstupid modern technology!" It hissed. Luckily the boot coasted them over the worse of matters but as it was not made for someone of Cyclops' weight, it malfunctioned and dropped the creature like a sack of rocks. His rolling was brief before the creature was back on his feet but for Yugi, he was less fortunate, knocking unconscious as his head collided hard with the side of the cage.

Omi glanced back to see Yugi's state, too focused on the unconscious male through the bars to miss the shade busying itself with trying to get the cage open before worse could happen. Ah, it did not want to hear it from Master Atemu or Master Nenrion for the teen's bruises from this careless buffoon of a monster. Coming aside the monk, Cyclops swatted him from the air like a fly, sending him off course as the finish line was within sight. Just a few more steps and victory would be his. But Omi wasn't out yet, flying out of the crack in the ground he had fallen into with the wings and brought the orb up.

"Orb of Tornami: Ice!"

Water flowed from the orb and covered the ground, quickly solidifying into ice which Cyclops slipped on from its unexpected appearance. As he slid, he glared at Omi before taking him out with a dark energy beam, sending the monk careening to the icy ground but between the speed of flight from the wings and the ice giving him little traction, the small monk outsped the giant monster, crossing the finish line and gaining the well-deserved victory. The other cheered while Jack pouted. He was never going to hear the end of it from Wuya as the Wu filled Omi's arms.

While they were all in their own moments, the shade finally unlocked the cage and slipped back inside, resting a chilling claw to Yugi's cheek. "Little one pleassse...wake." It whispered. It took a moment before he stirred, raising his head to look around. "What...happened?" The shade explained that the big oaf of a monster had fumbled himself, causing him to get quite a nasty welt for his blunder. "But he lost and your friendsss gained the mirror back. Now it's time for them to get you back as well. The door isss open." It spoke and Yugi nodded. He jumped out as Jack's insult caused Cyclops to turn his attention to him, giving Yugi the time to slip away before they noticed he was gone.

"H-hey! Don't get so angry! When we get back, how about a nice sponge bath?" Jack offered, Wuya rolling her eyes. "At least not all is completely lost. We still have the boy-" she began as she went to look to the cage only to see it was open. Her cry of outrage ran loud through the valley as Yugi made it back over to the others just in time for Omi to grow back to his regular size with the Changing Chopsticks and Reversing Mirror. "Omi!" Yugi cried, too relieved after all he went through and brought the boy into his arms. "Yugi!" Omi exclaimed before returning the hug.

There was something nice about hugging Yugi that Omi noted, perhaps the warmth of his light element that made him feel that way. "I am most sorry that I could do nothing to save you." Yugi chuckled as he pulled back. "What matters more is that you're back to being yourself. Also you learned a lesson I'm sure that size doesn't matter." Omi laughed softly and nodded as they all climbed onto Dojo's back and they were off back to the temple. Wuya glared as she watched them leave but smirked. The boy was lost to her yet again but the shade's carelessness gave her something she could use.

Her eyes drifted to the cage lock, where a smudge of dark residue was left on the lock from it. If Jack can put his machinery to good use, she'll be one step closer to the primal darkness. But there was more she needed to know to prepare. Perhaps an old archive could provide her answers to the things she was absent from during their rise to power.

0

At the burial site, one stood before the sealed entrance, eyes of wisdom looking upon the seal that kept it closed to all. "Your time is soon at hand, Yami and Aqua. Rather...Atemu and Nenrion. But whichever name you prefer in this modern time, I do hope that your rage will be quelled with the light at your side to keep the balance you both desperately seek." Keara spoke softly, feeling the spike in power to her presence. Closing her eyes, she hummed thoughtfully. "I will not interfere as I strive only to observe but I do hope my lesson is still engraved in the child that visited 1500 years ago. You want the best of your soon to be and I'm sure there will be no mistreatment of him to keep you both at peace. Khial on the other hand...I hope it does not cause problems." she whispered, knowing the shade's desperation to bring its masters back to life could cause some future occurrences that could make or break the balance for the wrong reasons.

Keara hoped it wouldn't come to such but it was truly upon the young light element to soothe the darkness' pain.


	17. Chapter 17

Twilight Rising

Chapter 17

0

Hammer on wood was the sound to echo through the temple courtyard a few weeks since the Cyclops incident. The others came over to see Dojo busying himself with hammering a small box complete with padlock and tiny bars in the small windowed opening. Yugi blinked curiously as he knelt down to the busy dragon. "What's up with Dojo?" he asked as violet eyes looked back to the master that came up with them. "I'm afraid it's Dojo's ailment, so to speak. It seems as if it's about to make itself known." Fung replied as Dojo turned to look at them with a soft glare, asking why everyone was staring at him like he was some sort of freak. Now Yugi can say that for his duration with the temple, they met plenty of freakish individuals but Dojo was the sanest he got to know. Of course, he wouldn't say such out loud and stood as Fung began to explain the conditions to Dojo's ailment. It was something that happened once every 1500 years or so, that the dragon would fall to an intense craving of Wu that was so overpowering that he would devour anything to stand in his way to get it.

Yugi nodded before the mention of devour played at his ears. "Devour?!" he squeaked, jumping back from the dragon as he was placing the last touches to the box he is to sit in for the remainder of the day to curb the desire. "So if he is allowed to roam free, then it would be the end of the world as we know it, am I right?" Raimundo questioned as he looked to the master and he gave a nod, looking down to Omi as he questioned if the dragon had ever escaped the box before. "He has at least once...it was the last anyone has heard of Atlantis."

Yugi looked between the master and Dojo, bewildered that not only that Atlantis actually existed...but that it was removed from history thanks to Dojo. This was clearly a serious matter and one that couldn't be taken lightly. Almost on cue, Dojo emerged from the box with a vicious snarl, making the group step back in fear that Dojo was about to change. "Aha, false alarm. But I am sensing a new Shen Gong Wu...or am I?" Yugi swallowed as he asked if he was. "Well of course I am! I'm not completely invalid yet!" he claimed as he began to grow, telling all to keep their hands inside the dragon.

One could very well say that the term spoken was a bit of a red flag but to their luck, Fung told Dojo that due to his condition, he wasn't able to join them and instead they would take the Silver Manta Ray to grab the new Wu to appear. Yugi took the Wu in hand and went to activate it while Dojo busied in drawing them a map to the Wu's location. "However, one of you will have to stay behind to watch Dojo." Fung added and Omi's eyes glanced to Raimundo before a cough caught his attention, turning to Yugi who gave a pout to him. "I suppose it is wise for me to stay behind...just this once." Omi muttered and the elder nodded, mentioning that he already had Omi in mind to stay with Dojo as the smallest assignments could end up being the most difficult. With the arrangement set and Wu sorted between them, the group was off while Omi waved at their departure.

At his evil lair, Jack had busied with yet another one of his great accomplishments, another aircraft made to get them to places a little faster. A challenge often made when it came to the monks' normal mode of transport. But from what Wuya told him, today was the day where the dragon would be indisposed in being useful so catching the new Wu should be easy enough for even him to not screw up. He even finished the device she been harping on him to get going since Cyclops' usefulness was kaput. Too giddy to finally make things go his way, Jack had accidentally kicked the controls, causing the leg of the falcon shaped craft to lift which left the entire thing unbalanced. An undignified yelp left the genius as the craft collapsed, setting a missile off that blasted a hole through the ceiling of his lair. Wuya sighed as she looked at the boy. Perhaps speaking too highly of his praise was too soon if he still made foolish mistakes like so.

0

Once the others were gone, Omi watched Dojo with a wary gaze as the dragon began to pack his things for his stay. Everything seemed well and good as the dragon hummed of the things he planned to bring with him for the next twenty-four hours until Omi took a little peek into the suitcase. His eyes narrowed as he took out the bolt cutters that conveniently found their way in there. A glare at the dragon made him shyly explain he didn't know how they got there. Sure he didn't was the thought present in Omi's mind as he tossed the item away and Dojo was cleared for his incarceration.

"Alright, no matter what Omi, you can't believe a single word that I say." Omi nodded as he closed the door on the dragon. Dojo was sure to repeat himself a good number of times to make sure it stuck with the smaller monk that he wouldn't screw this up and Omi assured him that he would make sure that he wouldn't get out. "Excellent...now do me a favor and open the door so I could get those egg rolls." Omi nodded, unlocking the door to allow Dojo out and the dragon screeched that it was a test to see if he was listening. "Oop, sorry." Omi went to lock him back inside and Dojo sighed as he told him once more to not believe a single word he said...before asking once more to be let out to get to the egg rolls. Not wanting to be fooled a second time, Omi denied the request which gained a whine from the petulant dragon that he was serious about it this time and was getting hungry. Sure, he couldn't get to the Wu but at least let him have the egg rolls as a replacement! He was nothing but scales and bone!

0

High in the sky, the sleek silver surface caught the light of the sun, Raimundo heading the flight of the manta-shaped craft as they glided over the snowy peaks of the mountain where their next Wu was. Spotting something glowing in the snow, Yugi made to point it out and nodded before bringing the craft down to land. "Let's bag this Wu!" Clay called as they jumped from the craft and Yugi trudged through the snow to reach for the Tunnel Armadillo that was buried there. But of course, things weren't so simple as Jack made his presence known to them, launching missiles to deter them from getting to the Wu. Yugi leapt back with a huff as he glared at the other, the shade asking if he wished for it to ruin his day. "No no...you did enough before. Wuya is onto you and I don't want to put myself or you at risk." Yugi murmured as he jumped to avoid another missile. "Use your Wu!" Raimundo called as they pulled something to make use of aside from Yugi who didn't bring the lantern with him. "Don't mind if I do~" Jack called as well, slipping on the Glove of Jisaku and activated it, pulling the Wu from the others. Even the Tunnel Armadillo was swiped from them and they could only watch as the tech genius flew off with their things including the new Wu.

"That will pose to be an annoying problem in the future..." Yugi murmured, luckily for them the Silver Manta Ray wasn't caught in the grasping magnetism so they had a way at least to return back to the temple. Speaking of temple...Dojo could only whimper as he achingly watched Omi sitting with the plate of egg rolls he so desperately wanted, eating them right in front of him. This was a crime, a heinous one to someone so hungry. Dojo knew regular words wouldn't work on Omi now that he was onto his game so he tried to use his transformative abilities to get Omi to let him out. He tried the master, that was a bust. Perhaps a little girl lost from home...also a bust. Dojo tapped his chin before snapping his fingers before becoming the one thing that Omi wished to know but never had. "Omi, this is your mother speaking! I order you to open the door this instant!" The elderly voice of the woman that looked much too close to Omi snapped. It was the best he could come up with as the boy was an orphan who came to the temple. Knowing exactly what his mother would look like was beyond Dojo's memory. "Dojo you are wasting your time! Besides, I am an orphan!" Omi countered, popping another egg roll into his mouth.

The dragon sneered before ditching the appearance to now be that of Omi himself. After all, the monk was often too happy to believe in his own words no matter how wrong he could be. What's to say he wouldn't be charmed by a mirror image to be freed. Omi growled, now the game was getting absolutely ridiculous and the boy was ready to get up and leave Dojo to suffer in the cage alone. He didn't have anything to get the lock open so he was sure the dragon could be left on his own while he did something productive. "Ok ok! Perhaps I took it too far but I just want the egg rolls! Pleaaaaaaase! Just slip it through the bars!" Omi sighed and knew the dragon wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted and stood.

But as he made it to the box to look through the bars, the box was completely empty. He gasped as he looked at every inch of it but there was no sign of the dragon anywhere within. There was no way...no possible way for him to have gotten out that easily. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, Omi looked around the entirety of the box. There were no gaps, no holes, nothing! It was then that a claw tapped the top of his head and he went to glance up. Omi's mouth widened as he could only watch in horror as Dojo, who physically blended in with the wall made to slip out the open door, growing larger as his tail slammed the door shut on the smaller monk, the lock clicking shut on its own.

Dojo grinned to see his ploy finally worked before feeling his flesh shift, glancing down to his neck to see a growth making itself known there. He grimaced a little to the sight before the growth became a second head and gave a nod to his partner that would join his feast. "Now gimme those egg rolls!" Dojo roared, swiping the plate from where it laid and split the bounty between his two heads. Once the weakly filling meal was done, Dojo lowered his head down to look Omi in the eye and he could see the insatiable spark of hunger that was ready to wreak havoc upon the world for his folly. "Hate to eat and run but we can sense a new Wu going active. But we'll come back for a little stir-fried Omi~" Dojo spoke before both heads cackled before the dragon was off. Omi swallowed as he watched the disappearing body of Dojo and rested his head onto the bars of the box. He was most displeased with how things turned out and he would be shamed for his weakness in letting Dojo trick him.

It was some time before the others returned, landing the craft down in silence before stepping out to see the sight of Omi trapped within the box. Hearing their arrival, Omi stuck an arm out to get their attention, asking pitifully for them to open the door to the box. Clay and Raimundo looked skeptical, thinking that it was a ploy from Dojo to trick them into opening the box but as Yugi walked closer to it, he felt that wasn't the case here. "I don't think that he's lying." The small male murmured as he reached out to open the door only for his wrist to be tugged back gently. "Now hold on there. We can't be too sure." Raimundo mused as Omi desperately tried to explain himself and it only took his commonplace butchering of "wool over the eyes" to prove that it was indeed Omi.

He could never get catchphrases right so that was easily the one way how to ever tell the difference between Omi and a very convincing clone. Omi stepped out with a sigh before looking into the eyes of his fellow monks, their gazes questioning how he got himself caught in the box and he explained the trickery Dojo managed to fool him with that allowed his escape. The master was quick to come out and see the damage done and with a cross look to Omi, he warned them all that the end was upon them.

Yugi gripped his sleeve, the sound of a far-off release of power signifying that same fact and they were all unable to think of how they could combat the hungry dragon.

0

Jack wished he had earplugs. He really did as the screeching in his ear from Wuya was enough to make them bleed. She raved that Dojo had gotten free and would be coming their way for the Wu if they didn't hurry to find it. "Will you calm the chatter, woman?!" he growled, twisting the controls fervently to get the Juju Flytrap that was deep in the lake he hovered above. Finally, he caught something and smirked as he pulled out the Wu. Item in his possession, she urged the redhead that they had to hide before Dojo got there. With his speed and nose, he'd be on them fairly soon. Jack rolled his eyes, wondering how much she planned to go about this. She was a ghost, Dojo would hardly affect her in comparison but she definitely treated as whatever he is capable of during this hellish phase will do harm to both of them. Pressing a few buttons, he readied himself for takeoff but screamed as the dual headed dragon made his appearance before him, shoving himself back into his seat at the completely transformed dragon. "D-Dojo!?"

"You have something that belongs to me." he growled. "Oh yeah...well you're gonna have to take it from my cold, dead fingers!" Jack sneered as he pressed a button, sending out a flurry of missiles towards the dragon. But for an ancient magical creature, the explosions were nothing more than fireworks to this phase of his. Reaching for another lever, Jack tugged on it, bringing up a firebomb that he launched into the air and watched as the dragon was set ablaze in a ball of flames. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, feeling as if he accomplished what he needed and began to set himself up to leave when the flames died down and Dojo was hardly scratched by anything he did. "Well that was fun but really, give it your best shot~" Dojo cooed as he glared into the cockpit and Jack gulped in fear. "That...was my best shot..." he wheezed before hitting the emergency button and turned the craft into a watercraft and ducked into the lake he found the flytrap in. Jack exhaled as he went to get himself somewhere safe but Dojo wasn't going to have any of it. Plucking two stalks of hollow bamboo to provide as straws, he began to drain the lake in its entirety to find Jack.

If he was to ever tell someone about a time he felt he was going to die, this would be the moment. He didn't even have a first date, his first kiss! And this blasted darkness that Wuya kept telling him about! He didn't even get the chance to see it for himself! The redhead pushed the engine as hard as he could but it was doing nothing to keep him from the dragon. "Changing Chopsticks!" he called, pulling out the Wu to shrink himself and get him out of the path to go into hiding. He hoped that being as small as he were would keep him hidden but oh how wrong he was. Tossing the bamboo aside, Dojo took a short whiff before finding where the evil genius tried to hide himself. It was an attempt but it was nothing to him as long as he had Wu in his possession. Taking the small craft into his claws, he grinned sharply like a serpent before tossing the craft into his waiting jaws. "This is all your fault!" Wuya screamed. "Don't even with me!" Jack retorted before their presence was gone in the world deep into the belly of the beast who only laughed in voracious glee. That was one problem nipped in the bud but there was still more to collect and he knew the best place that held a sizable amount for his eating pleasure.

0

"I feel like we should take the Wu and run." Raimundo mumbled as they stepped out of the vault with their selected Wu. It seemed like a pointless effort to attempt to fight the dragon but if the elder said it was a wise choice then they can only obey. Yugi held the lantern close to him as he looked to the others. He trusted in their judgement but he felt this was beyond their help. "Yugiii...oh precious little one." The shade whispered as darkened clouds pulled overhead, announcing the arrival of the dragon and he turned an eye to his shadow. A red eye peered from its depths. "Do not risk yourself. Stay to the shadowssss. I will guard you with all the power I haveeee."

"But the others..." he whispered as they went to run out to confront the dragon who hovered before them, jaws glistening with saliva as he looked not just at them but the Wu they held. Never would he believe for Dojo to be so...menacing. A lump fell in his throat and could feel the fear gripping him. Wuya as herself was one thing but to see Dojo like this and easily ready to turn on his friends was something entirely different. Clay was the first to make a move, using the Fist of Tebigong to tear a rend in the ground that was followed by Kimiko using the Eye of Dashi to shock the dragon into the ravine.

They watched as he fell to what they hoped was a satisfactory defeat to stop his rampage, Yugi looking over the edge to see nothing. "Did...we do it?" he asked softly. "Look out!" The shade hissed, tugging onto his shadow and the smaller yelped as he fell back, nearly rolling across the ground as Dojo shot back up into view, hardly fazed by the attacks and went to claw the ground, catching Clay in his swipe before grabbing him. His heart pounded in his ears as the rushing blood nearly made him dizzy, watching Clay fall to the same fate as the one before him that they didn't know.

_We can't..._

While the master made to defend, Omi used himself and the orb to be bait, drawing his attention while Kimiko and Raimundo tried once more to deter the beast, using a combination of the Star Hanabi's flames and the Sword of the Storm's gusts. A massive flame tornado was the sight to befall them but just as their predecessor who met with Dojo earlier learned rather quick that one who breathes fire was not affected by it. Rising above the flaming tornado, a single breath dispersed the flames as the dragon grinned before diving down to claim two more.

_W-we can't..._

Yugi backed away, watched helplessly as the master was grabbed without resistance, looking to the two of them and reminded them that the future of the world was now in their hands. The temple was a mess, their friends and master were gone and his feet felt like lead. Yugi was sure he was prepared for anything to come his way but to take on Dojo in this state just seemed impossible. Omi was just as devastated, glaring up at the dragon. The greatest offense to the small monk was to eat the master, the one to have housed and raised him after Dashi's reign and this is the payback he deserved for his years?! Omi wouldn't allow this to stand. Dojo laughed at the feeble attempt to sound threatening before he began to suck away, dragging the fighting monk into his belly. "Now, for the littlest one~" Eyes turned to Yugi and he froze where he sat. "C'mere Yugiii~ Join your friends!"

_No...no...please..._

Yugi couldn't breathe or speak, fear completely shutting down any means to move and the shade growled. This was unacceptable! This dragon had done enough! It did not care for the fate of the monks but it would be absolutely damned if it allowed the dragon to devour Yugi. "Master...Maaaaster...it is obviousss your power cannot do a thing to this dragon but I implore you jussst this once...help your light from this fiendish threat!" The shade whispered, a claw reaching to grab Yugi but was halted as the air pressure dropped and the clouds roared with thunder. Dojo reeled back as Yugi's shadow grew like a pool of water underneath him, a mass slowly rising from it as a sharp and angry growl came. Crimson eyes opened in the silhouette before narrowing at the sight of the dragon, Dojo slowly cowering. "It...it's you! You were dead! I've seen you suffer!" Dojo exclaimed as a roar answered him. The dragon panicked to the illusion, knowing well that this was something he dare not fight. Wild eyes could never make the correlation to Yugi and the illusion, Dojo only knew he had to get away from it. Darkness brought by him pales in comparison to what stood before him.

A frightened cry came from the two heads before the dragon darted from the destroyed temple, leaving Yugi alone. A deep hiss left the illusion before the head turned to Yugi, lowering down to gaze into blank violets that barely registered what stood before him. The illusion began to shrink, losing its monstrous form and became a body, an average human male that reached to touch Yugi's cheek. The touch broke the illusion and a gasp left him before he looked around. There was no one there and Dojo was gone. Tears misted his eyes as he lowered his head, sobbing softly before a scratching at his pant leg had him look to the shade. "Little one, we mussst work quickly." It breathed. The power expended through it was taxing and there was little it could do from here but it was grateful the master heeded his summons to save the light.

"But what can I do?! I can't do anything to Dojo!" Yugi cried before the shade hushed him. It told him that his forgotten box would solve all their problems but they had to be where his hunger will lead him next. Yugi whimpered before rubbing his eyes and nodded. Reaching into the shadows, it dragged out the Silver Manta Ray that was spared from the dragon's hunger and pushed it into the teen's hands. "A canyon, my dearest oneeee..." It spoke gently, bringing Yugi's gaze to its single eye and just like the very first time, before the shade was even a presence to Yugi, the location appeared in its vision.

"The canyon holdsss his target...go there and ssset things up." Yugi moved to stand slowly, looking to the shade. "How...do you know?" The shade chuckled weakly, asking if he really expect someone like Omi to actually sit back and be digested. A weak laugh met the inquiry before nodding. Looking through the rubble, Yugi found the discarded PDA and made sure it was in working order, getting a lead on Dojo and nodded before mobilizing the Silver Manta Ray and went to get the box from the rubble. Setting it into the aircraft, Yugi looked back to the shade who sat where he left it. It expended all it could to connect the master to their site. Before it was of his own volition but to be pulled from the burial site was a different case entirely. One great showcase of power is all it could do at the level it were now. "Come on, I can't leave you." Yugi whispered, kneeling down to pick up the shade before climbing into the craft and took off with the shade nestled in his lap.

0

As Dojo continued on his path now that things were back under his control and mind cleared of panic, he started for the direction of a new Wu. As he does so, a plan was being formed deep in his belly. Luckily for all that were eaten, he never did think to chew and therefore gave them a rather small window to plan and stop him before the worst could happen to them all. Omi lacked a few things to make his so-called plan a success, needing a couple Wu in order to do as he wished. Once he had all in hand, Jack getting yelled at once more for giving up the Changing Chopsticks so easily, now was the time to get out the belly of the beast. He just needed Kimiko to light things up a bit within the dragon. Outside, Yugi followed the PDA's guidance, seeing the tail end of the dragon and hummed. His mind was in a better place compared to earlier but there was still the matter of how to stop him. Alone he couldn't and to ask the shade would be an exercise in futility as it was in the same state as it was the last time it expended so much to save him.

"Tell me...is there any way you can be stronger than you are? These bursts of feat drains you so quickly...there has to be something I can do for you." Yugi asked, petting the shade's back who purred in content. "Oh there issss but the time to ask is not here quite yet. You will know properly of the time but for now, concentrate on this foolissssh one." Yugi nodded quietly, seeing the dragon grab something from the craggy surface of the rock formation and had considered ramming into it to stop him but saw the glow of the Wu signaling that someone was conducting a showdown.

"But who...wait. Is that Omi?!" He got free! Yugi couldn't imagine how...well he could but the thought of going in that direction was disgusting to think about and he expected Omi thought the same to be at the front of the dragon instead of the back. Yugi watched as Dojo managed to cough up something to wager and once he did, the challenge was set as the terrain shifted and the canyon became a maze of rocky paths and tunnels. Time to go. Yugi pushed the craft to breeze ahead as Omi began his part, leaving the dragon in his dust as he ducked and dodged his snapping jaws as Dojo tried to reclaim the tiny morsel that managed to get out of him.

Yugi watched from above, fearing for the monk's safety as Dojo came much too close a few times in grabbing him before Omi disappeared through a tunnel in the mountain, causing Dojo to bunch up like an accordion once his jaws got stuck in the tiny opening. But that didn't stop him as he unleashed a lungful of molten lava, filling the passage and shot the monk out like a cannon through the air with a single slab of rock his only footing. Taking a glance to his side did he see Yugi in the Silver Manta Ray and gaped. He wished to question so much but Yugi shook his head, knowing full well that Omi's questions would have to wait, motioning to the box in the other seat and Omi nodded before Yugi had gone ahead of him. Reaching a dead end, Yugi landed and went to set the box up, hearing the angered roar of Dojo in the distance and the small monk heading towards him. "Yugi!"

"No time to explain! Get him back in here!" Yugi spoke as he went to hop back into the craft and ascended high above the battlefield so Dojo's attention won't be tracked to him so easily while in the middle of the showdown. Using the combination of the Reversing Mirror and Changing Chopsticks, Omi enlarged the box to fit the dragon before covering it with the shroud, hearing Dojo arriving just in time to enact the last piece. "With so much Shen Gong Wu to eat, I'd have to be on a diet." Dojo commented before snickering softly as Omi tutted softly.

"You have proven a most worthy adversary. Perhaps I would have the chance to beat you again!" Omi teased and that got Dojo's blood boiling. Defeat him?! Really?! Omi was in well over his head and got lucky to not only get free but do so without him noticing. He'd be right back in his stomach soon enough! A roar left the dragon as he dove for the small monk and he was quick to duck out of the way, causing the dragon to ball himself in a surprising and suddenly tight space. Omi pulled the shroud from its place, revealing the box that was to keep Dojo within and kicked the door shut. Task done, he shrunk the box and slammed the lock on the door, ending the challenge and held the Wu in his hand with the Silk Spitter a new addition. Dojo had to admit, he definitely didn't see that move coming. He was so confident he'd win but of course, being blinded by hunger left one open to any easy tricks. Looking up, he saw the Silver Manta Ray descend, the cockpit opening to reveal Yugi. "Looks like we got him." Yugi murmured as he looked to the dragon who cowered under his gaze. A trace of fear echoed through him and truly, whatever brought that darkness to be, he knew well it was solely focused on Yugi's well-being.

Put him in danger and something wicked would be sure to ruin the enemy's day. But that begs the question...was it really them? They were dead, weren't they? Dojo knew that for a fact. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light...yeah. A trick of the light and weird weather conditions. He did like to make a show of his power when he was in this specific ailment. The box was loaded into the ray and Omi hopped in to take the passenger seat, Yugi closed the hatch and returned back to the temple.

Cleaning up was going to be a tiresome process.

0

Omi sighed as he scrubbed the scorched walls, bowing profusely to the master as he told him that he did well to resolve the error that he had brought upon the land. Omi nodded, promising that he would never again lead the world into yet another close call of destruction. Dojo himself was back to his usual self, everything from the event nothing but a blur to him which was good for the shade. It had to count its lucky blessings that the dragon would never remember what it had to do to protect the child as his power-hungry mind was now a thing of the past to be a problem in the far, FAR, future. Yugi's secret was safe from the monks for a while longer. Speaking of Yugi, he was situated on the broken foundation of the fountain, eyes trained on the ground. "Yugi?" A voice piped up as Kimiko walked over to him. She was certainly not pleased by the method they had to deal with to get out -which is still objectively better than the OTHER way- but she was glad to be free...and once plumbing was back in order she would take the longest soak. But she was concerned for her friend.

Yugi was paralyzed by fear thanks to Dojo and she was worried that such would take a turn for the worst on his mind. Being a Xiaolin warrior was tough, filled with grueling training, fights and challenges. He had been perfectly fine with most of the things that were stacked against him but for a situation like Dojo...he never saw his eyes so dead. Yugi looked up before smiling softly at Kimiko. "Hey there. Is everything alright?" She nodded, moving to take a seat behind him. "I'm fine but I'm worried about you. After everything that happened..." Yugi sighed as he looked away. He was grateful for her concern, he truly was, but he felt a little bad for it too. He didn't want to have anyone worry for him but he knew well the girl would check up on him and be sure he was able to continue. She reminded him so much of Diamond back home. He told her that it was just a mere pass of weakness. That the idea of his closest friends under the temple could turn so bad just messed with his thoughts. Knowing well the event was clearly out of Dojo's control, without making note that all of it could've been avoided if Omi wasn't tricked, he just didn't expect to react so badly.

Perhaps it was the fear of death from something that would only make sense in films, horror films. No common human being would worry about any sort of situation where being eaten whole by a dragon and while he had his element, there were still things that even he couldn't properly comprehend a means to counter. "I just have to get stronger, steel myself for whatever awaits us. I guess Dojo reminded me that there are things out there, so much hidden in the lands that are stronger than the mere human. Monsters and magic. If it wasn't for what I got to learn now, I'd probably be dead. Or maybe I'm just really lucky." Yugi murmured, glancing to the barely there shadow under him from his position in the sunlight.

Really, he owed the shade more than just his life for all it did. It stood beside him, guided him and definitely saved him with every little inch of its body even if it meant it would be out for a couple days after. He wanted to do something for it and the best he could think of was to grant it more power. He didn't know how until he was told but he would be rather willing to do so. He felt arms wrap around him and a warmth that made him blush just fleetingly as he turned his head to Kimiko. "It will be alright, Yugi. We'll get through things together. No matter what the future holds, we'll be right there beside you every step of the way."

"...arigatou, Kimiko."

"Dōitashimashite."

0

Zypher: i swear as i watch through these episodes, i ask how so many things get misplaced...especially Wu. but enough about continuity, let's talk about how the primal darkness is getting stronger~


	18. Chapter 18

Twilight Rising

Chapter 18

0

Yugi had to say, for all the technical know-how that Jack was capable of, he had a bad taste in bot design. The redhead in question has assaulted them in the middle of the night, bringing with him a posse of cheerleader bots. Just looking at them left him a sour taste in his mouth of his high school years. It didn't take long before the bots surprisingly overwhelmed them, their routine so flighty that they made to dodge most of their attacks. Yugi near stumbled over his feet trying to avoid them, kicking out to attempt to trip one only to fail and she leapt from him. With a glance back to Jack as he gave a tweet of a whistle he had on hand, the bots tossed their poms up in the air which ignited into a blaze of fire that circled and entrapped them. "Jeez...this is why I hate cheerleaders." Raimundo grumbled. "At least ones not cheering on your side." Yugi added before looking to Omi who gave a nod and raised the orb, dousing the fire with his water. Jack grumbled a little to himself as he and the bots were soaked before tweeting on the whistle again and the bots got into a pyramid formation, ready to charge for them.

"Assume the Dragon X-Kumei Formation." Yugi spoke and they nodded as they channeled in their elements and Yugi pressed his hands together as he summoned upon his element to fuel their own. "Now...go." he whispered and the four charged ahead. Like a buzz saw they were as the monks came at the bots and tore their formation apart, Yugi grinning before touching the lantern at his side. "Sun Chi Lantern: Firelights!" he called, summoning the sparkling lights around him, before sending them forward towards one of the bots that charged for him. The male watched as it was blown apart bit by bit as it tried to muscle through the exploding lights until nothing remained before reaching him. The others were in a similar bout, using their element to rip into the bots until scrap metal was all that met Jack's eyes, the courtyard littered with pieces of the cheer-bots that he whined over. But as he lamented, Yugi glanced up to see another fiery problem coming their way and started to back away.

"Uh...guys?" he whispered and they all looked towards the comet that was hurtling towards them and joined Yugi a couple steps back, Jack growing confused until he glanced up. seeing the fiery mass hurtling towards him caused him to yelp as he leapt out the way as the comet impacted the ground, the resulting shockwave nearly causing Yugi to fall. As the dust cleared, their comet wasn't actually a comet but rather a futuristic looking device that slowly activated to show a hologram figure in the large red panel. They all looked in awe as clarity was brought to the image and revealed it to be a very aged Omi. The elderly monk had come with a message from the distant future to warn them that the world has succumbed to evil, a fact Jack had whooped for that evil triumphed in the end, until the aged one spoke that there was a way to prevent such a future from taking the world. The key lying within the Sands of Time which they had to find before the Wu itself was to activate. "The Sands of Time...sounds pretty powerful." Yugi murmured as Jack began his quiet departure. With this knowledge under his belt, he had to see to claiming said Wu before the monks. With it, he would be unstoppable!

"Let's go check it out." Raimundo suggested and they nodded as they went into the temple library to look into the scroll to see what the Sands of Time was capable of. The elder monk was awaiting them there, holding the scroll out to the and Yugi took it to look at the swirling text that demonstrated the power of the Wu. It was a powerful one, Fung announced, a Wu that had not just allowed a passage through time but the ability to alter time itself. Yugi was in awe and so was Omi, being reminded of what happened back in the past though the confusion of the Wu's placement by Dashi and Dojo made it hard to think of where it's location could possibly be since then. "Remember young monks, that fate isn't changed with the Sands of Time." Fung murmured as he looked to them and they nodded before gearing up to start their search. With the Wu being inactive, it would prove to be hard for Dojo to find himself but he was willing to go the extra mile in search of it to keep the future from falling into the hands of evil.

As he flew, Yugi sat in the far back, thinking to himself. The elder Omi speaks of evil but didn't exactly tell them just who was the one in control of the world in the future. It would be nothing if he suspected Jack and Wuya to gain the world in their hands, that's to say that Wuya didn't gain her body back and shaft Jack to the side like yesterday's garbage. But then there was his own plight. The dreams, rather visions, of fire and shadows. The dark beings that were always present in his dreams and the destruction they brought with them. He expected something of their caliber to bring the world to its knees but with little information of their end goal, it was hard to discern if it was to really happen. Not to forget as well that their gazes were always on him, as if he was a key factor that brought such flames to the site of their appearance. A light sigh left him as Dojo continued to fly along, an inquiry of why they didn't just wait for the Wu to go active to be rebuffed as Omi spoke they couldn't waste time in waiting and letting Jack have the chance to gain it before them.

The dragon sighed but nodded, as he continued. Terrains changed under them as they looked for any lead to the Sands of Time. Their eyes grew heavy and Yugi was barely able to keep himself balanced which the shade made to keep him on the dragon's back by tying him down with his shadow. As it looked down, the sights and smells were of a familiar place. Home. As it looked down to the sands of Egypt, the shade could only grin wistfully. It had been a long time since it saw home. It has changed over the years but the stretch of Saharan desert was unchanged. Dojo commented that the passengers must be just as tired as he was, that they should take a break and start fresh in the morning. Of course, being too tired to make for a safer landing, Dojo began to drift off and Kimiko gasped as she went to wake the dragon. "Don't doze off on us now, Dojo!" she cried, pulling at his eyelids. She can understand his drowsiness, she desperately wanted her eight hours but until they found this Wu, it looked as if sleep was going to be of no option here. Omi had glanced down, knowing that they were pushing it but if the future was to rest in his hands they just had to find-

His eyes widened as a sight caught his eyes. "The Sands of Time!" Yugi woke quickly before looking down as well, seeing a neon sign that directed them towards a large pyramid not too far from it. "Did we really find it? Seems so odd for a sign to literally point to where it is." he murmured as Dojo finally got to land, Clay mumbling in his sleep before he tipped over and woke to the shock of hitting solid ground. "I'm awake!" Yugi hopped off with a short thanks to the shade for keeping him leveled and went to help Clay up before they headed into the pyramid, the shade watching closely. There was indeed something odd about this place. As if something was sorely desecrated. At his lair, Jack had busied himself with repairing his cheer-bots but was interrupted as Wuya floated to his face, telling him that another Wu had gone active, one that she wanted to get her hands on. The Sands of Time. Jack groaned as he tapped his chin, there was so much repair work he had to do to the girls and Wuya was pulling him from that.

But, he supposed, to get the Sands of Time was a higher priority. With it, the future would be his to command. The girls can wait...just this once. Back in the pyramid, the halls were dark to their presence and Yugi glanced around along with the shade. "It has to be down here somewhere. But we should be careful. My jii-chan was an archaeologist in his day. Rather still is for smaller archaeological visits. Places like this are often littered with traps to protect the kings' treasures." Raimundo was interested in treasures but Omi made sure to have him stay focused, a step into the hall lighting up cobra shaped torches. The further they walked, the more the shade became displeased. The little light was right. The place should be filled with traps but its senses didn't catch a single one. Was this tomb of ancients a joke? A hiss left the shade as they rounded a corner and up upon a golden statue sat an hourglass.

"That must be it!" Yugi called and Raimundo nodded, slipping on the Jetbootsu to fly up and grab it just in case the place was booby trapped. He landed before them and they nodded to their success, moving to leave out only for guards to emerge from the darkness. Believing them to be an evil force to guard the Wu, the four jumped into action to take them out, the guards falling with ease and the shade huffed from behind Yugi. "These are no guardsss. Ones to protect the pharaoh'sss court would never be so weak." It spat before a wall began to slide open and behind it was a mummy. Yugi gasped as he stepped back but Kimiko was quick to bring out the Tangle Web Comb to bind the creature...or so she thought. The head popped off, revealing it to be a mask and the cowardly male looked to the group in horror as such wasn't written in the script. Stage lights flickered on before the director's voice shouted that they had ruined the show that was promoted there. A chain of dinner theaters that was to show the heroics of brave travelers combating ancient Egyptian obstacles to claim the Sands of Time, one that was revealed to be nothing but a cheap bauble to serve the purpose as the great treasure.

"Dinner theater?! You daaare to make a mockery of important pharaonic burial groundsss for a _dinner theater?!_" The shade roared and Yugi quickly snapped its mouth shut as Clay turned to him, waving a hand quickly as the shade struggled behind him. It was livid, angry, absolutely furious. Whoever was truly buried here would find such a thing an insult but if the pyramid was as fake as the Sands of Time...the shade would want to see the place burn. As Kimiko apologized for ruining the show, Dojo began to sense the activation of the real Sands of Time, hurrying the others out of the theater to get back. But a combination of his Wu senses going wild and the drowsiness from the aimless flight earlier, Dojo couldn't fly and needed to recharge. "Then what are we to do...we didn't even bring the Silver Manta Ray for a problem like this." Yugi muttered, crossing his arms. "There's only one thing we can do." Raimundo spoke and with a brief guidance to the nearest city, they got the earliest flight they could find and was heading back to the temple. Omi was cross to know they were losing valuable time in getting back to the location of the Wu, the location itself right back where they started at the temple once they had gotten back.

Following Dojo, they came upon the rock garden where a pyramid shaped formation stood, the dragon rubbing the back of his head as the formation was easy to mistake in terms of location, mumbled under his breath that he was right in a sense of where the Wu was placed 1500 years ago. But to their horror, Jack had appeared from behind one of the formations, grinning as he held the Sands of Time in his hands. "Looking for this, Xiaolin losers! Seems like you're out of luck and out of time!" he claimed before flying off and Omi looked down in regret. The small monk had been tasked to find the Sands of Time and had failed in doing so. The world was now one step closer to destruction and it was all his fault. Yugi frowned before stepping to the small monk, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get it back, Omi. You haven't failed yet until you deem yourself unable to continue." The monk looked to the teen before smiling, nodding before they all left the garden to brainstorm how they were to get the Sands of Time back.

They couldn't dally for too long as whatever Jack had planned could be a detriment to their future...or so he thinks.

0

Jack could just feel the power in his hands. He had the means to collect the biggest and baddest of evil doers from the past to be on his side. With such intellect on his side, he could do whatever he wanted! Wuya urged the boy to go and get the evil he needed for his army as talking about it won't make things happen any quicker. He nodded and used the Sands of Time to go back, overshooting just once into the Jurassic period but righted himself to land in the right places. Coming back, he grinned as he presented to Wuya the best of evils that he knew and respected, revealing to her Attila the Hun, Billy the Kid and Blackbeard...along with his first grade teacher, Ms. Cornhaven whom he had to explain that the woman was vicious in her teachings back when he was little. "Excellent! Most excellent! But it is a shame that we lacked what is truly the greatest evil." she murmured as she ghosted around the figures that stood before her. "A greater evil...are ya talking about that primal darkness thing? I didn't even know where to begin looking for them!" Jack whined. Wuya waved his concerns away, knowing well that the boy would, of course, never know how to find the darkness without knowing their lives before.

"Their reign is hard to pick out. Their story had been rather construed over the years. I myself know just a small bit of it but know of their power that spread over the lands when I was trapped." Wuya spoke and Jack was quick to stand before her. Story time? He was all for story time! The witch rolled her eyes before she began. She spoke of the dragons of darkness, once monks that had defected from the temple. Originating far from where their assumed burial site was located, they have lived life with a lack of understanding of their element, a rumor that had been passed around that to unlock the real power behind it, they had to seek the light and reclaim balance. Jack tapped his chin as he listened before a light lit over his head. "That's why you told me to capture Yongi!" he spoke.

"Yes! The light element in him is the key! With him, the darkness would obey us and their power would crush all beneath it! They are much stronger than I but to command them would be a dream." With a grin, Jack wanted to believe if he could travel back to get them before their passing, he could harness that power without the use of Yugi. "Wuya! At least tell me you know where they were the last you sensed them! I can use that device you told me to work on! I'm sure my charm can get them to come to our side!" Wuya hummed as she shuffled through timeless memories before telling him the last she remembered feeling their power was around a thousand years ago, near the mountains in China. "Aw yeah! Let's get some darkness on the team! Sands of Time!" As the glow of the Wu took Jack back, Wuya hoped the boy wouldn't be massacred.

She did forget to mention they were ruthless in their rule, like kings. And as kings, they don't easily take to something lesser than them trying to command them.

0

Jack yelped as he landed in the general spot Wuya told him and looked around. Things looked...normal. Well as normal as a completely destroyed village scorched to the ground could be. He swallowed a bit as he headed towards the village and saw practically no one there. Were they toasted like their homes? Whoever these dragons of darkness were, they were brutal. Ashen wood cracked under his boot as Jack took out the tracking device and flicked it on. The delicate beeps of the machine echoed in the silent air, directing him towards the source that he worked tirelessly to calibrate to the shade's power source. His feet had carried him from the burned down village and into an open field, scorched just as bad as the village behind him, deep gouges in the ground resembling claw marks making him shiver.

Were they even human? Something moved from the corner of his eye and he squeaked as he tried to catch sight of it but it was gone from his peripherals only to appear on his other side. Turning his head while his device was going wild with the shade's presence, Jack lost sight of it again and whimpered. He was alone, in the past, about to contend with the primal darkness. Jack felt like he was about to piss his pants and nearly did as a hulking shadow landed before him, dropping the device.

His scream would've shaken the land, a red eye glaring down at him before blackened lips pulled back to reveal obsidian teeth. Jack thought he saw blood on them but didn't know if it was a trick of the flames that still smoldered around him. "Another ssslave to add to the pile. The mastersss have enough. Not to mention you're rather ssscrawny and pale. Tastelessss." It whispered lowering its head before demanding Jack's purpose in the monarchs' land. Jack went to step back, stuttering as he tried to speak of his motive there before taking a real good look at the shadow. The body shape...it was exactly like the tiny thing he saw with Yugi before but bigger. Was this the form it really took?!

"I-I am Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius from the future! I came seeking the dragons of darkness!" he spoke though his voice quivered as he tried to sound strong before the creature that was before him. "The future?" An eye glanced down, seeing the Sands of Time in a white-knuckled grip and grinned more. "Such a pathetic little cretin as yourself hasss no place in seeing the mastersss...but I'll humor you. Maybe you'll provide a nice sssource of entertainment...before you are executed." It spoke, grabbing Jack before he could run and carried the cowering redhead towards a massive pyramid. On the scorched ground, the device was left behind, beeping slowly dying off as the shade walked farther from it.

Entering inside, there was only one room the path led to and there laid two thrones, in those thrones being two figures. Scarlet hues fell to the shade before looking to the boy in its claws and narrowed. "Khial, what do you bring before us?" The voice, strong as thunder but deep and rich as saccharine honey, spoke. "A mere morsel, massster. He sought for you, from the dissstant future he claims." The shade, name revealed as Khial to Jack, answered before tossing the boy to the foot of the thrones. Jack whimpered as he went to look up to the two. Power clearly exuded from their forms, regal and strong and clearly felt like they were both of royal descent. One was a tall yet pale figure, not as pale as him as Jack pales in comparison to the color in his skin -hah, funny joke, Jack, real funny-, with flowing obsidian hair that reached down pretty long from his perspective.

The satin locks were kept tied together by a single thread while crimson eyes bore into him, as if looking right into his greedy black soul. His outfit looked simplistic enough with a tunic and a pair of pants but they were heavily embroidered with silver threads while a heavy broad collar that dipped to the center of his chest rested about his neck, an aquamarine jewel situated in the center of the polished gold. Nails that were practically claws tapped on the armrest, waiting for him to preach his case to th-wait, was that a human rib grinding in his teeth!? Shaking at the sound of bone withering to what was likely sharp teeth behind those firm lips, red eyes then turned to the other, the one that spoke upon his entrance and what could've alarmed him more is how closely he resembled Yugi but held plenty of differences from the teen.

Hair shaped the same except with a few extra blonde streaks and sharper eyes of scarlet, the male was toned, strong muscle resting under tawny skin with bangles of gold encircling his wrists. Light silk garments covered his form with sandals to match and it was clear that these two weren't native to China like Wuya said. Jack shook a little, eyes glancing down to the pile of polished ivory beside the throne. He really hoped that wasn't the servants the shade claimed they had. "You...y-you look similar to s-someone I know in the future." Jack stuttered and that made a brow arch in interest before the look alike went to sit up. "Someone in your future looks like me? Well...speak up!" The figure demanded and Jack jumped. Swallowing as he circumvented the telling of Yugi's name and instead began to ask instead if the two wished to join him in world conquest in the future but stuttered as he tried to plead his case to gain the two on his side. But it got worse as both pairs of eyes narrowed before the two rose from their thrones. "I didn't ask for an alliance, I asked for you to tell me of the one that looks like me." The male growled, pupils thinning as Khial cackled from behind.

"Better tell them, boy, or you're going to find yourssself demon chow~ A ssspoil of the appetite but I think you will be a first exception." Jack looked back to Khial then to the two as they descended down the staircase to their throne but with each step, a ripple in the air pulsated around the redhead. Jack whimpered like a child, seeing the slow transformation of the two right before his very eyes. The power from them made him dizzy, brought under a fog and it took everything to stand on his own two feet as darkness swirled around them the more their form changed. "Well then, boy, care to continue wasting my time and my patience or will you speak to me of the child to resemble me." The look alike hissed, forked tongue passing his lips before lips parted into a snarl to show the rows of very sharp teeth to line it now.

Monsters, Jack thought, they were monsters! No way Wuya could have not known these guys were a walking pair of reapers that destroyed whatever got in their way! Another scream echoed through the room as Jack bowed his head to the two. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! THE KID'S NAME IS YUGI! HE IS THE DRAGON OF LIGHT IN THE FUTURE! HE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE YOU BUT WITH VIOLET EYES! He's strong but very soft..." Jack wailed, voice softening to the last part before feeling heated breath play at the back of his neck. Right within striking range should he choose to break his neck. "Yugi, you say..." The figure whispered before Jack felt his coat grasped in a clawed hand, dragged up to face the completely changed male. Smooth scales, like snake skin, covered parts of his face as snake-like eyes looked dead into his own. A sleek tail came from behind him as wings of his own grew onto his back.

The other was just as bad, sharper features and definitely bigger teeth as scales grew over his arms and face, keeled and flattened but much sharper that he was sure to cut himself if he even dared to touch the sharp edges. "You are wise to finally open your mouth of this Yugi. Our reign is sure to last long into your time and when it does, he will become ours. Hear me well, peasant. He is not yours to claim...DO YOU UNDERSTAND **ME?!**" Jack cried out again from the roar and nodded quickly before he was dropped, daring not to correct the male that he was certainly not alive in his future. "Use your Sands of Time and leave my sight but know this...if I ever catch sight of you or your Heylin stench around this Yugi...your life is forfeit to me." Jack was quick to nod, activating the Sands of Time to leave the throne room. As the light of the Wu faded, a soft hiss left the other before a smirk pulled across his lips. "Yugi...such a beautiful name. Not of Chinese descent yet it plays on the tongue so sweetly." The other smiled and nodded. "He sounds like a beauty too. Etherious had spoken about the balance we need for our power to be at the level it deserves. I would've imagined that was planned at this point in time." The raven looked to the other, a frown crossing his face.

"But...if our rule does ends prematurely before we meet this boy, what do we do, Atemu?" The figure, Atemu, moved to step back to his throne, followed by the other as the darkness shed from their form like a serpent's skin. "Then we will call to him, Nenrion. Anything that belongs to the night belongs to us as our element dictates. The light pulls from the sun and sky while the dark pulls from the moon and stars. When the light enters the world, so will we. Vestiges of our power will coax him, beckon him. His dreams will be the road that will guide him to our tomb if we die before his birth." he spoke with a grin, sitting back on his throne before reaching into the pile of bones beside his throne. When he found the item, he lifted a shining surface, looking into his reflection in the Reversing Mirror. "Khial!" The shade's head snapped up before the mirror was tossed in its direction. "Always remember, that mirror will be the key to bring us back. If we don't live to this future where he is born, you are to find the light, protect him until you bring him to us. But remember your place. You are to do **_nothing_ **that will ruin his light or we will ruin you. Understand your master?" Khial swallowed before nodding as it looked to the mirror. "I understand, masssster. Without hisss permission I shall do nothing to overpower hisss light."

"Good. And one more thing," Nenrion added, reaching up and in the apex of his throne was a purple item in the shape of a pyramid. Pulling it free, he brought it down and tossed it to Khial who ended up juggling both items. "Take the Indigo Pyramid. If anyone dares to stray him from his path, correct them." Khial nodded as it looked to both items entrusted to it. Without these, the light will never find the darkness. If it failed, it would rather die than to linger in such failure. The master counted on it. "I will not fail you, Master Atemu and Master Nenrion."

_I will not fail..._

It was that very moment that Jack altered time. Meeting the famed dragons of darkness only to be overstimulated by their power had started the wheels of fate as one name uttered into their presence long before his birth revealed the existence of their other half. The balance that was warned to be incomplete will soon be whole but what the result of such will do...is far beyond anyone's visions.

0

"Well?! What happened?!" Wuya asked and was only met with a scream. With each call of the boy's name was met with another scream to the point that it was comical to anyone watched before Wuya gave a groan. "Did you meet the primal darkness?" she asked slowly before jumping as Jack appeared right in her face. "Met them!? Met _**THEM?!**_ I was almost eaten **BY** them!" he screeched. Jack began to pace, telling her every single second of their meeting, how they were so regal and powerful that he could bow to their feet if he had a weaker spine, which he'll admit he rather have done to begin with than to have kept with his offer to join forces. By the time he was finished, Wuya tapped her chin. So it was thanks to Jack's blunder warping the continuum that they knew of Yugi ahead of their time. "Wuya...tell me that you had at LEAST known they were not human." Jack pleaded. She rubbed her face sheepishly, mentioning that from the puzzle box she only knew of their power surpassing hers and nothing else. But it was clear from his story that they were absolutely picky to their alliances.

They refused to obey the Xiaolin that had abandoned them, refused to work under the Heylin that would abuse their power. They only desire the light and the balance that comes with it to strengthen their own abilities. "Ok, ok! Ya know what, I think that little episode is enough to age me a few hundred years. We can try again some other time when we have a better plan cause that...**THAT** is something I don't want to experience twice. We got the Sands of Time; I got the muscle. As long as I can collect all the Shen Gong Wu, I will have the world in my hands!" Jack exclaimed, laughing wickedly. His confidence was back and he shoved the experience to the back of his mind though he was sure he'd have nightmares about this when he goes to bed. The others joined him in his laughter but it wasn't as catching as he wished it, telling them they would have to work on their evil laugh before yelping as the old teacher slapped her ruler on the table, nearly hitting his hands. "Jackie, stand up straight while speaking and stop whining!" Ms. Cornhaven snapped and Jack pouted, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of his new evil friends before she had sent him off to the corner.

He groaned before doing as the teacher ordered. He had forgotten how wicked she was...also that folding ruler hurts. He didn't want the back of his hands to suffer like when he was younger. Hiding within a vent, they had missed the conversation of Jack's episode with the dark royalty but hearing enough urged the monks to break out from the vent to get the Sands of Time. They wasted enough time and couldn't allow the boy genius to get a head start on world domination. Kicking out the grate, they leapt out and landed into the work space. Omi demanded the Wu from Jack but he huffed, crossing his arms as he sent his associates after them. Yugi stepped around the hulking form of Attila, eyes narrowing before he shot forward to attack him only to yelp as his collar was grabbed and flung across the floor. He groaned as he looked up seeing the others taking a similar beating before glancing up to Jack as he decided to go overboard with his new patented evil laugh. Yugi looked to him blankly, his mind registering the laugh to be too overdrawn. Short and sweet, that was enough but he supposed it was a villain thing.

Evil laughs and monologues, why do villains always make them longer than necessary?

As they went to stand, they looked to each other and nodded. If their individual strengths did not work as planned, it was time for their signature move. "Shall we?" Kimiko asked and Omi agreed, concentrating their energies together. Yugi brought his hands together and inhaled before letting his light flow to the others and they were off. Compared to before, the evil dream team were of no match to their heightened elemental power and Clay easily roped them together. Wuya huffed as she looked to them all. She thought they were the best history could provide not accounting for the dark element but they were pathetic. With them out of the way, Yugi sighed a little as he glanced around. "Now where did Jack go...?"

"You mean, when is Jack! Sands of Time!" he called, activating the Wu and disappeared before Omi could leap for him. They blinked and glanced around them before jumping as he reappeared, having taken a year off for vacation and to think of his next plan which he went to act on just as quick as he reappeared. "The greatest evil? Who could he be talking about?" Yugi questioned and they all shrugged. With no indication of when the redhead would return, they decided to call it there and returned back to the temple for now. The Sands of Time would be in their grasp soon enough, they just had to be patient.

0

Wuya hummed in silence as she floated about the garden. Jack had been gone much too long. Did he try again to get the dragons of darkness? No, he was pretty adamant of never trying for a second meeting with them. So who...who?! The witch sucked in a hard breath as Jack appeared before her with the others, speaking that he had found the greatest evil to roam the land and would help them find all the Wu with ease; himself. A hoarse cough left the aged evil genius as he stepped out from behind the others, weak on his feet and nearly tipping over if Jack didn't grab hold of his walker. With someone that knew of all the locations, swiping all the Wu would be an endgame for the monks aside from their stash and that wouldn't be too hard to steal.

It's a shame they don't seem to realize how easy it has been to get into their vault these days and hadn't pony up for better security.

0

"I swear the Sweet Baby Among Us was right around here somewhere." Dojo mumbled as he flew down to an abandoned valley. The Wu had activated about halfway towards home and Dojo took the detour to go and get it but as quick as it went active, the presence had disappeared. He landed in the spot where it should've been and Yugi looked around to see if anything was around. Dojo hummed, wondering if maybe it was a false alarm and his Wu sense was going haywire again until Clay spotted something on the ground and reached to grab it. "Seems like we came to the rodeo long after it closed." Turning, he showed Jack's calling card as an indication that he had come and grabbed the Wu long before they got there and to them, it made no sense. How could he have known about it before they did? Wuya and Dojo usually notices things around the same time which leads to them meeting up about the same time as well. Hearing a sound from below, Kimiko made to look over the cliff side and saw Jack was still there, with his evil team and a new addition that sported grayish-red hair but there was no mistaking it. "Look down there! Let's get a closer look." Climbing back onto Dojo, the dragon made to head down to the lower level of the valley, slipping in behind a rock before they all peeked out.

Jack cradled the Sweet Baby Among Us in hand as his evil team followed behind him but to their shock is who trailed behind him. The elderly version of him. "This is bad..." Yugi whispered as he looked up to the others. If Jack brought back himself from the future, it was no wonder how he arrived so soon. Waving to the rest, they began to make their way to the vehicle parked there once all of the evil doers were inside, Omi lifting himself to look through the window. It was muffled but he could hear their conversation and that their next target was the Ruby of Ramses once the elder Jack told him of its location. Ducking back down before he was spotted, Omi stepped back as the vehicle started up and began its way back towards Egypt. "Looks like we got our next location down." Dojo nodded as he shifted forms and they all hopped onto his back. Taking the scroll from the dragon, Yugi opened it to reveal the Ruby of Ramses and read up on what it was capable of. With its power, one could move any object at will no matter the size or weight. "I remember it now; it was in the head of the pharaoh back at the dinner theater." Dojo commented.

"Really?! If we had known that sooner, we coulda snagged it then!" Raimundo groaned as Dojo hurried along.

0

Landing before the pyramid that hosted the dinner theater, they all ran inside and back into the main area, catching the attention of the director who claimed if they were going to make a mess of his show once again. "No, no! We're just here for that thing there!" Yugi claimed as he motioned to the Ruby of Ramses in the statue's head. But they weren't able to take a step as Jack entered the room, glaring at them. "That belongs to me!" Jack demanded and they glared in return before the fight began. Yugi stepped back for a second, observing the field. He thought about it and wondered if a figure from the same time would be of use to them.

"Only fair for one of wise knowledge to be fought with the very same. That's it!" Yugi gasped before reaching into his shirt and pulled out the shroud, heading for the exit. "Wait! Yugi where are you going?!" Kimiko called. "I know who we need! I just need to get one thing! Hold down the fort!" he called as he used the shroud and hid himself before running out from the pyramid. Taking a second to locate Jack's mobile, he moved over to it. Opening the door, the teen stepped inside and saw the patrolling bots. Grateful that the guard was so weak with just two of the bots, he crept towards the table where the Wu sat and while he could've taken all of it, it would make the bots suspicious and alert Jack of someone getting in. Reaching for the Sands of Time, Yugi brought it under the shroud and left out the mobile. "Now, to get future Omi. Sands of Time!" The teen disappeared, flinging himself into the future.

Back inside, the fight continued with no one making a grab for the ruby until Yugi appeared and at his side was a familiar but aged face. "Hey old Jack Spicer, I brought a friend for you." Yugi claimed as Omi went to meet with his future self. Nodding to each other, the two began to head for the Ruby of Ramses and Jack not wanting to be outdone, dragged his elder self with him to go for the Wu as well. As they touched the Wu, Omi had called for a showdown tsunami, each wagering their Wu with their challenge to escape the pyramid maze. With the challenge set, the ruby activated their playing field, the pyramid transforming and splitting into three levels. Statues rose from the ground that held the monks and evil team to watch the match from their position.

The shade peeked out through the teen's shadow before its eye caught sight of the Sands of Time in his hands. This was a perfect opportunity. Coerce the boy to return to the past and the masters can meet him and be able to live. Or they can follow him back to this time and avoid the mess that caused their death to begin. "Little one...oh little oneee, you know what you hold in your handssss?" The shade whispered, crawling up his leg and across his back, peeking over his shoulder. "I do..." Yugi murmured as he glanced to the shade. "Yesss, you hold something I did not conssssider before. After all this time~ If you use thisss, I can take you to someone who can help you with all the evilsss of this world." Yugi blinked as he looked at the hourglass in his hands. The shade grinned as it continued, whispering sweetly of its masters, how they would be ecstatic to meet him. "They would care for you...pamper you...give you the worrrld~ If you ask, they can eassssily be rid of Jack and Wuyaaa." Yugi was silent as he ran a thumb over the glass of the Wu. The offer was very tempting and the shade would never steer him wrong.

He questioned himself often if the shade was really bad but it always helped him, looked out for him. And it knew of someone that could help them with Wuya and Jack even if the latter wasn't that much of a threat. The shade grinned sharply. "Go back, dear one...go back a thousand yearssss. Meet my mastersss and let them give you everything your little heart desiressss~ You need not do anything in return exccept love them...adooore them~" Violet hues blinked slowly as he went to raise the Wu, the four in the showdown just reaching the second level as the first began to crumble with the Jacks taking the lead. "This is intense, isn't it Yugi?...Yugi?" Kimiko commented as she looked back to the teen and saw the lost look in his eyes. He jumped, gripping the Sands of Time while the shade hid behind his back, hissing angrily. It was so close! Kimiko asked if he was alright and Yugi nodded, lowering his hands and the Wu. With his thoughts cleared and Kimiko turning her gaze back to the showdown as the second level crumbled to give way to the third and final one, he exhaled softly. "It's too risky. I also don't want to alter the future by bringing someone from the past here. No matter how helpful they could be...I'm sorry."

The shade sneered from its spot before telling him he had no need to apologize. Things would just have to proceed on its previous path. The Sands of Time would've made things so much easier but it promised to never force the smaller male to do anything without permission. That was the rule given to it by the masters and it didn't want to become a black smear on a temple wall somewhere if it disobeyed. But there was another thought it had in mind. Moving to peer back over his shoulder, the shade smiled gently. "Little one, may I make another suggessstion? Remember when you asked how I could acclaim more power to assist you? But I could not sssspeak of it then? I wish to implore you to allow me into your sssoul." Yugi gasped sharply but covered his mouth to keep him from alerting the others. Let the shade into his soul? For what purpose would that do to give it more power?

A claw touched his cheek, making him shiver. "It's all about balance...light strengthensss the dark while the dark shieldsss the light. That is a lesson so many forget. Bring me in and I can better protect you." Yugi listened to its words and was reminded of the last two times it expended all to protect him. He felt terrible for those times, knowing that while he wasn't truly at fault but for failing to stand strong in the face of danger that had scared him with the fear of death, he pushed the shade to work harder. Especially when he was left alone. Yugi just worried that someday...he'll get the poor thing hurt by his lack of action. He gave a nod and the shade was pleased, telling him that it will do what was needed when they returned back to the temple. The rumble of something breaking through the walls of the pyramid made them look down, seeing both Jacks fly out of the pyramid and the Omis reached the Ruby of Ramses that hovered above. Showdown won, they ran over to the two, congratulating the two for their win while Jack huffed. He was in the zone and thought he had the edge but the stinking cheeseball and his older self ruined everything! Leaving his older self behind as it wasn't worth keeping him around, he headed back home to regroup and plan.

They took some time to get the other historic evils back to their own timeline and once that was done, the monks returned back to the temple to put away the Wu they gained but kept the Sands of Time out. Yugi held the Wu in his hands as the elder Omi stepped up to them. "I must return to the future and I will take the Sands of Time with me and hide it somewhere to never be found again." he told them and Yugi nodded before passing the hourglass to him. As he took the Wu, Omi's aged eyes widened a little as he stared at the teen, making Yugi tilt his head before asking if something was wrong. Shaking his head, Yugi went to step back to watch as the elder Omi left with the Sands of Time, taking the old Jack with him whom they brought back to make sure he wouldn't be sought for again to find Wu for anyone else that wanted his knowledge. As Omi traveled back to his own time, he was concerned. The teen...had a taint of darkness within his chi. Such a thing could prove bad for the others but alas, there was little he could do now. Knowledge in the future can't travel back to the past. Therefore he of that time won't know what he does. All he could hope for is that whatever happens there, it doesn't change his future. Once the small monk and his adversary were gone back into the future, Yugi stretched. It was a long set of hours and he was ready to rest for the entire day.

"Rest well, my friend." Omi spoke as Yugi left to head back to his room. As he entered the room and slid the door closed behind him, the shade separated from his shadow and appeared on his futon. "So...what do I have to do?" Yugi asked as he went to sit down beside it. "Rest your head and relax. The mesh of our powersss will feel weird but I promise you, it won't be for long." The shade whispered and Yugi nodded as he went to lay down. The moment his head laid on the pillow, he felt his eyelids grow heavy but wanted to see the shade settle itself where it wanted to be. The shade cooed softly, climbing over his chest and looked into his eyes. "Sleeeep, my dearest one. Sleeeep and dream. When you wake up, you will feel a sensssation deep in your mind. That will be me so we can still ssspeak." Yugi breathed softly as he nodded, unable to keep his eyes open but the last sight to meet his gaze was the slowly growing pool of black that spread over his chest as the shade began to seep into his body, almost like it was melting into his body.

A shudder ran through him as their elements adjusted to the other, an uncomfortable moan escaping his lips before he felt a presence grow in his mind. It strengthened as a bond was established between him and the shade, a purr thrumming through him and soothed him. /I'm comfy here~ Now ressst, my dearest light. I'll be here to talk when you desssire~/ The shade whispered and Yugi nodded, finally letting slumber take him, rolling over to his side as the candles in the room blew themselves out, a rumbling purr from a second effervescent presence rolling through the quiet room.

0

Zypher: thanks Jack, you single-handedly brought about the end of the world in a manner no one is to expect...for a while lol


	19. Chapter 19

Twilight Rising

Chapter 19

0

"Today's training will be to use complementary Wu in unison to attack a common foe." The master spoke, standing before the koi pond to look to the apprentices before him across the pond. Of course, focus was not the name of the game as each one was distracted with their own little tasks; Kimiko fiddling with her new hairstyle, Raimundo jamming to his radio, Omi distracted by the common bee and Clay whittling away. He'd say Yugi was the only one actually paying attention but he had his head in his journal again. Fung sighed as he looked up, nodding for Dojo to drop the dummy before turning back to the monks. "On the count of three." They looked up and nodded as they readied themselves. "...three!" The sudden call of the number had led to the worst but expected result as each of them were clearly unprepared.

Clay brought out the Ruby of Ramses and Raimundo the Sword of the Storm. Kimiko held the Thorn of Thunderbolt and Omi the Wushu Helmet while Yugi was the last with the Tangle Web Comb. Their lack of concentration had boded the worst results as Raimundo lost his handling on the sword's gales, sending it for Clay who was trying to levitate the dummy for others to hit and instead was swept away. In doing so, the binding force of the ruby grabbed everyone else and began levitating them. Kimiko, who had forgotten she had called on the electrical force of the thorn, had it shoot for the whirlwind from the sword that redirected the lightning back at them, hitting Omi's helmet and sending him into the hovering pile of monks in the ruby's grasp.

Yugi tried to reach them to help only for the collision to throw him off as they all fell into the pond and knocking Dojo from his perch who had slumbered during the confusion. The master sighed in disappointment, watching as they pulled themselves from the water and commented that the goal was to choose complementary Wu which they failed to do and the dummy remained intact. As he walked past them, he had explained how they were all too easily distracted during the calm in between activations and pulled each item from them as they lowered their heads in shame. Catching the wily bee that harbored Omi's attention, he told them that they shouldn't let their minds wander so easily. Yugi rubbed his arm in embarrassment when told such before they went to follow after the master, Kimiko tugging on Omi's sleeve when he let himself get lost to the sight of the bee again.

He couldn't help it! He wanted to know how the tiny insects could carry their large bodies with such tiny wings!

0

Jack grinned as he prided himself in his next invention, a rolling shield that would protect him from the elements. And by elements he meant the monks. Of course, he'd have to give it a test run before taking it to the field and called for his Jack-bots to help. Red eyes glanced around when none responded and huffed when he saw where they went. "Megan, I told you not to play with my stuff!" he whined as he rolled himself over to his smaller cousin that he was tasked in watching. The little girl pouted as she looked to her older cousin, annoyed that he was ruining her tea party. He wasn't using them right now and they made for better company than him.

Wuya floated to him, demanding the boy to focus instead of worrying about the insignificant child that grated her nerves as much as she did Megan's. "Yuck, the ugly witch is back. Do some tricks, ugly witch." Oh...how Wuya hated the little girl since she arrived. Before the two could get into obnoxious banter in trying to outdo the other in terms of insults, Jack glided between the two. Evil wasn't going to make itself happen and at the very least he could have some sort of cooperation from his little cousin while he worked. Wuya gritted her teeth but conceded, for now, as another Wu activated on an island off the coast of Java. "Let's roll!" Megan smiled and nodded, pushing the rolling shield with Jack still inside and he yelped as he collided with a few loose robotics and whined.

"I didn't mean literally!"

0

Dojo arrived at the island and landed, allowing the others off before bringing out the scroll to show them the Wu they were looking for. "The Mind Reader Conch. With it, when you hold it to your ear and aim it at someone, you can read their thoughts. Pretty snazzy, huh?" With a jab at Clay from Raimundo that got him reprimanded by Yugi, they were off for the direction Dojo pointed but once they passed a low hanging palm, they saw a beach littered with conch shells. "Hoo boy...this is going to take a bit." Yugi murmured before they ducked under the palm and spread out to search. Listening into the different conchs to find nothing out of the ordinary had them tossing them out into the ocean as they continued their search for the Wu in question.

Fortunately for Omi, he had picked up the Wu itself and held it to his ear, picking up Raimundo's thoughts and also his "garbage" talk about him which made him step to the boy in anger to reprimand him for his words, dropping the shell. As he moved on to continue the search without taking a moment to realize the Wu was just in his hands, Raimundo went to take the same shell and held it up, catching Omi's vehement thoughts about him and of course, the butchering of the English language as he growled, correcting the small monk as he too dropped the shell. Clay and Yugi looked to each other curiously, wondering if the heat was getting to them with their bickering before Clay moved to pick up the very same shell, lifting it to his ear and caught wind of Kimiko's thoughts through the shell.

/I wonder if boys are always born without brains. At least Yugi has some sense compared to Omi and Raimundo./

The cowboy could've snickered to the last bit before taking the shell away to comment that if he didn't have brains as she so claimed, he wouldn't have caught that the shell being passed around like a common one around them was the Wu they were searching for. Kimiko pursed her lips before finding the shell tossed in her direction and looked at it curiously before she brought it to her ear, focusing on no one in particular. It didn't take long before a very familiar but unwanted voice echoed through the Wu. "Looks like we got unwanted company." she muttered, hissing under her breath that she will make Jack eat his words about her upper body strength. As the boy flew down with Megan on his back, he was ready to tackle the monks head on until Megan demanded that she wanted to drive. While driving a helipack was unsound, it also helped in an odd way as she took the wheel, being Jack's vision and sent him off course.

"Not cool! I need backup! Jack-bots, attack!"

The whirs of the bots had them ready to defend themselves but just like training, their composition was not as complementary as it would be normally. Whether it was wandering minds or something much deeper, Yugi didn't know for sure but it was beginning to affect the team as a whole as the means to play keep away with the shell was nearly a catastrophe if Omi didn't use the Wushu Helmet to keep himself from getting severely hurt. Dojo, who had busied himself enjoying the rays, sputtered when the sand stirred up from the Sword of the Storm near buried him.

"This has the stench of uncoordinated Xiaolin apprentices all over it." he breathed before shifting form and headed for them. Seeing the huge cloud of sand, he took a deep breath and dove into the storm, finding the apprentices with ease. The dragon scooped each of them onto his back before snagging the Wu and was out with relative ease. He was proud of his skill of a clean escape and the Mind Reader Conch intact, expecting a reasonable thank you that was met with slight hostility from four of the five as he used the conch to hear their biting words. "Hey, I heard that!" he huffed and they apologized while Yugi let out a soft exhale. If the Sands of Time wasn't troublesome days ago, he felt this was about to become the next. The teen could only hope that no one would read into his thoughts. The stone to drop in his stomach of anyone hearing the shade worried him of what questions someone would needle him with about it.

0

Standing before the elder once more, he gave another one of his lessons. The conch was a valuable Wu and when used right, would aid in ways to benefit the user. But alas, with the lack of focus all had begun to show, he told them that it would be best if the Wu to be locked away for the time being. Omi nodded, claiming that in time, they would be above and accepting of such petty differences that still made to tear them apart even as they improved together in strength. The others nodded though there was something to it that just seemed off before each left and Omi sighed in defeat. Was the stagnant passing of time in between Wu activations affecting them in ways that their once close companionship was tearing at the seams? That the long drawls in constant training as apprentices taking its toll on them. The small monk didn't know what to make of it but hoped for an improvement of some sort.

/Little one, what seemsss to be wrong?/ The shade questioned. Yugi sighed, taking a seat on a nearby stone bench and began to speak his thoughts to the shade. The shade listened quietly and spoke its piece while elsewhere, Jack had made to unveil yet another piece of his work. After all, to keep his mind busy, he had to keep his hands busy. Such is why he created another vehicle, a burrowing tank to dig through the earth which proved promising to Wuya. With such a machine in their hands, they could dig their way into the vault, a fact that Jack didn't have in mind at first but the idea was promising. Locating his bots once more, he groaned as Megan had once again coerced them to play with here, skipping rope with her while in her hands was the Juju Flytrap. Jack gritted his teeth as he tried to get his little cousin to spare the bots from her incessant playtime but unlike him, Wuya was more concerned about the Wu in her hands.

The last thing they needed, even if Dashi was solid in his craft, is for her to break it. Demand made, Jack went to get the flytrap from her only for Megan to retaliate and send a swarm of bees after him, leaving her to watch the comical scene as the redhead ran from the swarm, doing his best to not swat at the angry bees. There had to be some way, any way to keep Megan out of trou—

Oh...an idea just came to mind~

The two laughed in victorious conquest, Megan holding a firm pout as she was shoved into the rolling shield Jack had fiddled with earlier. She didn't like this one bit and her older cousin will pay for it in triplicate once she got out. She may not be as evil as Jack was but she definitely had a spot of evil in her little heart, watching as the two left, burrowing underground to begin their assault on the temple vault. The sun gave way to the moon as night fell upon the temple. Dinner that night was quiet between the apprentices and as each returned to their rooms, some wondered...just what did one think of another. Anyone could keep to a happy façade when face to face but within the mind, their spiteful thoughts could speak out what their mouths do not.

A troubling fact that Omi took to heart and began heading for the temple vault under the cover of the night. It was one thing to claim going to the vault was to check for break-ins but he also decided in good faith, he would practice in mastering the conch for the purpose the master spoke of. Whether that is to be believed depended on who viewed the situation at hand. Pulling the conch from its resting place, Omi summoned upon its power before bringing it to his ear and concentrated. He remembered the biting tone from Raimundo earlier and wondered just what else the wind element thought of him. He was silent as he slowly began to pick up the voice of the Brazilian, hearing his thoughts as he spoke that he would fool Omi that he was meditating as the small monk would believe anything told to him.

This has struck a chord in his heart, bitter that he was so easily fooled, as he placed the conch away and left in search of Raimundo to correct such thinking. The moment he had left, another had appeared, that person being the very same that Omi went to seek as Raimundo went into the vault next. Heading down into the dark depths, he reached the same place and pulled the conch out, doing the same as Omi and held the conch to his ear. He was silent as he waited for the conch to catch any thoughts, eventually catching Omi's as he thought bitter thoughts about the boy in question. Of his trust in him to not betray them even after proving himself to get this far and catch up with the others.

Raimundo gritted his teeth in anger. He thought Omi was past this but he supposed once you taste evil, you may as well fall towards it again when an opening calls for it. Throwing the conch back in and slamming the receptacle close, the Brazilian grumbled as he went to leave out the vault and head to his room to ponder. As he turned the corner did another drop into the area, it being Kimiko who too wanted a listen through the conch. She focused on the voice to come in the strongest, finding it to be Clay's who spoke of her quick to anger personality like the flames she wielded. Kimiko hardly believed that she of all people was one to quickly anger. However, she realized that very fact is what was happening at that moment as she got annoyed with how Clay thought of her. She frowned solemnly and placed the conch back and left, wondering if perhaps she should reconsider herself and her sudden anger snaps. She left silently and the last to peek in was Clay, glancing around briefly before heading in as well.

Falling for the same as the others before him, Clay picked up the conch and went to listen in to the first voice that came through, that being Kimiko. He frowned as he heard her displeasure with his usual manner of dialect and was ready to pull the conch from his ear when another voice floated through._ 'Huh...is that Yugi...? But he shouldn't have two voices...unless he talks to himself...'_ Clay thought as he listened in closer. /Hey...I never did ask you about a name if you have one. Feels so weird to never refer to you by a name./ Was the light response before the chilling tone that was a complete 180 from his voice sounded and sky blue hues widened. /I do have a name, an ancient name but that has been buried for quite sssome time. However, a name by such a gentle light would be ssso nice. Whatever did you have in miiiind for me?/ The slithering tone answered. /I was thinking...Valtyrion. Do you like that?/

/Oh I absssolutely love it, little one! Ssso powerful and meaningful~/ A chuckle that made a shiver crawl down his spine sounded through the shell before he pulled it away, feeling like he heard enough. That was a strange experience and he didn't know what to make of such. Whether it was just his imagination in wanting to believe that was just a weird instance of talking to one's self and giving it a name or there was some other presence in Yugi, he rather not make it a thing. After all, to speak that there was something up in Yugi's mind would not only get him outed for using the Mind Reader Conch but also an invasion of Yugi's privacy. He was at least alright with his dialect in comparison to Kimiko. Putting the shell back, he left the vault to head off to bed. The last thing he wanted was to be caught up past curfew.

0

The next morning, Yugi sensed unrest among the others and would've said the tears would've tipped him off to something deeper if it wasn't for the fact that they were literally cutting onions. He held the basket in hand as each monk deftly tossed, peeled and sliced onions to land into the wooden bucket with their bare hands. He sniffled a little as the acrid scent of onions made his eyes water before a slight rumbling underfoot made him look down. Dojo jumped up himself to say what he was thinking and it wasn't long before the others felt it as well and a crack in the ground met their sight as the rumbling got louder. That along could only mean one thing. Eyes trailed the growing split in the ground, heading straight for the vault and Omi was quick to say that he would lead the investigation. "Why? Because you don't think anyone else can handle it?!" Raimundo snapped and Omi was quick to look at him. "No, because it is you I have doubts in!"

"Now Omi, that's about as low than a snake's belly button." Clay rebutted before Kimiko growled as she smacked Clay's arm. "Snakes don't have belly buttons!" Yugi could pull his hair at the bickering before stepping forward. "Enough! We have a bigger problem to be worried about! Can it and let's figure this out! Right now!" he growled, making them step back a little. It was a rarity for someone like him to get angry but knew he was also right. Worrying about their own personal thoughts towards each other was going to do nothing to the obvious invader in the vault, following after the violet eyed teen as he headed for the vault. The moment they entered, they saw the giant machine that was clearly made for digging and Jack hauling a bag inside. "Shouldn't be all too surprised that it's you, Jack." Yugi mumbled as the redhead glared pointedly at him. He made a jab that being called Jack Spicer was so last season and that he'd rather go by "Jack Spicer: Dark Prince of the Universe", a title that Valtyrion could only snort to.

He was certainly no prince of darkness when the true kings of darkness was just a mere stone's throw away to becoming a reality once more. That is, once the mirror would stop falling into the wrong hands at every turn. It had promised a long time ago he'd keep it safe but it has yet to keep to that promise as long as Jack was a constant thorn in their side. With a laugh as weak as his composure, he closed the hatch and was gone through the wall of the vault, causing them to jump aside before they could make a retaliation to the armored machine from escaping. With a sigh at their failure for their bickering, they knew a harsh lesson would befall them from the master. Yugi himself sighed before moving through the hole in the vault wall and walked off. That was never a good sign to them as the other was always very optimistic for his position among them. They respected his level head and kind heart and to strain it so with their problems among each other left a very bitter taste in their mouth.

It was like watching an angel fail its sworn duty among mortals.

It didn't take long before the master saw the destruction left in Jack's wake and motioned for them to line up before him. "Your infighting has cost us dearly. But if you open your minds it can bring you enlightenment." he spoke as he looked to each of them. "If you point out each other's shortcomings, you will be able to grow and improve individually as well as a team." They nodded though the process, to Yugi, sounded as fake as their acceptance towards the shortcomings that brought them to this point. He didn't know what else to do, really.

The teen knew they were still held rather strongly by their bonds but the bond still frayed at some edges and like any pubescent teen, once you get mad, it's hard to mellow yourself out. But the task seemed to have fooled the master and with it, he sent them off to have them reclaim their Shen Gong Wu with a supposedly better understanding of each other. /Thisss will go about as well as a chicken crossing a busy freeway if I have to ssspeak in the manner of the large one.../ Valtyrion hissed and Yugi had to agree with the shade even though he gave a short reprimand to not make light of the cowboy.

0

As dusk settled over the land, the five flew to the compound of the evil genius and took in their obstacles to get into the home. Bots patrolled outside but they were spread rather thin which let them get in rather easily, taking the high road with Clay helping Yugi to hop along with them until they landed on the roof. Taking a glance to see an empty hall through the skylight, Yugi nodded before opening the glass panel and slipped in. The hall was quiet as they walked, keen eyes watching every shadow and movement to be sure nothing would jump out at them. Valtyrion was especially alert, knowing it did not want Yugi to be in such filthy hands again for being unprepared. Through Yugi, it heard something coming and was quick to tell the light who told the others. Once they turned, they found it to be Megan. A kind smile rested on her face as she asked if they were searching for Jack and the "old hag", seeing them nod as she went to free herself.

Her dumb cousin really thought to keep her trapped but luckily, he built the ball with a door that didn't have a lock to it. "Will you help us?" Yugi asked and she nodded, making a deal that she would tell them where the Wu was if she could play with Dojo who looked affronted to the deal. But time was of the essence and as such, Kimiko snagged the dragon from his resting spot atop Clay's hat and handed him over to the little girl. "Don't I get a say in this?!" Was the question to be met with a resounding no from all. Megan giggled happily as she pat Dojo's head like a little puppy before telling them where the entrance to the lair was. Yugi thanked her before they were on their way, leaving Dojo to the little girl's mercy. Which, upon getting back to her room...wasn't as bad as he thought. The bonnet was a little much but the tea was divine.

Omi's eye caught sight of the bag holding their Wu as they entered the lair, moving over to the table to grab it while looking towards them. "Do you know what I am thinking?" he questioned and it was obvious they were alongside another as Jack appeared, holding the Mind Reader Conch. He grinned as he mentioned everything being so easy was planned from the get-go and sent his bots in to attack. Dropping the bag, Omi nodded to the rest and without any stretch of reluctance, they made to hone their elements in formation before going in for the attack. _'No...this isn't all he had planned...'_ Yugi thought as he looked at Jack who pulled out a controller, taking over the bots' movements to dodge them while using the conch to hear their every calculated step in stopping him.

Knowing the moves before they were made had them at least running into each other once before finding themselves boxed in. "Guard-bots, finish them!" Wuya called before a finger was wagged in her face. "You don't have a say in what my bots are to do!" Jack snapped as he crossed his arms before he himself commanded the bots to finish the job. Cornered, they could only prepare themselves to fight them off but of course, the loaded guns that aimed for them was a factor that even their quickest reflexes wouldn't save them from such a close range. Yugi swallowed, stepping back while Valtyrion stirred. /Hmm...thessse are to be picked off easily...but not of my hand. Give it say...five secondsss, little one./

Five seconds? What did it mean by five—?

The sound of something coming turned their heads and jumped in surprise as Megan and Dojo came rolling in with the ball shield, the small girl revving up her cadence as she spun around the monks, eventually becoming a literal barrier that, once the bots moved to shoot at them, had their bullets ricochet off the shield and back towards them, destroying each one with relative ease. Jack gaped before scrubbing his hands through his hair in annoyance. Let it be his little cousin that gets in the way..._AGAIN_. "Fine! You may have gotten out of this one but I still have the Mind Reader Conch!" Jack said defiantly as he used the conch to hear their thoughts and all were on the same wavelength, that they had to get to the bag of Wu on the table before making their escape. Yugi was the first to jump forward, Jack doing the same and both grasped the bag. "So we're back at it again, Yongi." Jack huffed and Yugi sneered a little. "So we are. I challenge you to a showdown, Spicer. Your Mind Reader Conch against my Silk Spitter for this bag of Wu." Yugi claimed and Jack agreed. "The challenge will be...first to cry uncle loses!"

"What is this, grade school? Ugh...fine, I accept." Yugi grumbled as the two called for the showdown to begin and the lair around them began to shift and change. Towers of mechanized pipes and wires grew, covering the area as steam billowed from a few opened vents. The others stood below to watch as Yugi went through the showdown, hoping the best for him. He had gotten better with them but there was still the underlying hint of fear that he would get severely hurt should Jack actually be smart in doing well against him. Yugi's eyes narrowed as he watched the other, calculating what move he should make to get the pale boy to easily cry uncle.

As he did so, Jack used the conch to hear every move he planned to make. This was going to be easy, the genius thought, watching as Yugi leapt into action and moved from the first strike. The teen growled as he tried to catch him again but Jack fluently dodged from each of his attacks, even the webbing shot from the Silk Spitter. "I know your every move, Yongi! You won't be able to win against my superior intellect!" Yugi rolled his eyes before getting an idea and used the webbing to bring himself down to the others.

"I know I didn't look to be in the best of moods recently but I'm counting on you guys. Your insults have gotten your nerves frayed pretty easily for all the iron discipline that I know you have so think of what those same insults will do to him." Yugi spoke and they nodded. Jack would crumble like a leaf under their words if they were the same amount of venom that they said to each other. "You can count on us, Yugi. And we're serious about it." Raimundo spoke and Yugi thanked them all before he tugged himself back up onto a landing. A smile passed his lips as he went to swing around Jack, the other boy trying to listen in on what his next move would be only to hear Kimiko rag on him for his strength and whined that he wasn't a "scrawny old lady" as she claimed only to take a shot of webbing to the face.

Pulling the sticky webbing from his face, Jack glared at the other as he landed, still smiling, and growled as he went to use the conch only to catch wind of Clay as he mocked him for his speed. "W-what even! I'm much faster than a three-legged cow!" Jack whined as he went to charge for Yugi, flying into a weak kick that he sidestepped before grabbing at his leg, swinging him across a drop. The genius screamed before whimpering as his stomach collided with a pipe, nearly falling off but regained his footing as Yugi wasn't far behind him. The idea was futile in effort but Jack knew or at least assumed he knew that he would regain the upper hand if he used the conch to solo in on Yugi's thoughts and tried to do so. But instead was met with Omi's bad punchline work and tried to correct him only to lose sight of Yugi. "Wait, where'd he go?"

"Looking for me?" A voice sounded beside him and he turned to see Yugi crouched, smile still present and frankly, it was beginning to creep him out. Using the Silk Spitter, Yugi made to leap, swinging around the pipe that he had been on and rounding back, he kicked the other off and watched as he went sailing down to where the others were. /Look at this foolisssh one~ Thinking that he is such a strong and smart evil geniusss~ He is nothing but a weak little cretin who could never learn to do anything right! Not even for what he tried to accomplisssh in the past!/ Valtyrion sounded through the conch and red eyes widened. _'It's that shade! Khial!'_ Jack thought as he cried out in fear that he had nothing to grab onto. Yugi hummed before creating a web for the other to land. He wasn't heartless and wouldn't stand to see the boy break more than his spine if he were to land on solid ground from that height.

/The only thing you were good for...was leading my mastersss to the light they deserved...after that your usefulnessss has expired so best hope that you won't find that to be a reality when they are reborn~/ Jack's lip quivered, remembering exactly what the demon's words were should they ever learn that his "stench" was around Yugi and cried uncle but whether it was to the challenge itself or for Valtyrion to spare him in the future was up for debate as Yugi went to land with the others. The others ran over to him to praise him for the win and he smiled before shaking his head.

"It wasn't just me. You all helped me as well with your thoughts." he replied as Jack struggled to get out the webbing. "Hey no fair! That stupid shade! It was the worst you had to do! I'm not at fault for failing with the primal darkness back then!" Jack wailed as he got free and fell on his face as Wuya floated beside him. She would've reamed the boy for his loss but when he mentioned the shade, her curiosity peaked. So he was thrown completely off his game because of the shade? How curious and she was sure it had to go way back during his episode of trying to recruit the primal darkness that it said something to him while he had use of the shell.

Yugi turned to him with a glare that could make even Jack cower and he did rather quick, nabbing the Changing Chopsticks to get out from the burning gaze and into the nearest mouse hole. The teen held the bag though the others were curious about Jack's words, especially Dojo. "A shade? What is he talking about, Yugi?" Kimiko asked as Yugi quickly shook his head. "It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it." he murmured as Megan came over, holding the conch and smiled as he opened the bag. "Thanks a bunch, little cousin. And of course you as well, "lady" Dojo~" The dragon was about to comment on that when he realized the bonnet was still over his head and went to pull off quickly. As Yugi gave the bag to Omi, Dojo shifted form so the others could board but what Jack said still bothered him. Word of the primal darkness wasn't heard for 1100 years and that story had been buried to leave very little sources on it. He himself barely remembered them by name, just their title and what they had nearly caused.

For Jack to know about it and to point out something in Yugi in relation to it really shook his scales. What is the teen hiding and why did something in him feel as if he should remember something important to the very same topic? Dojo sighed and decided to not overthink it for now as he took off with Megan waving to their departure before demanding the tiny Jack to come out and play with her. Since there were no other bots to do so, Jack in a nice dolly size would have to suffice until she was ready to head home.

0

With all the Wu back where it belonged, the five had gone back to training and ready to try again with finding complementary Wu to attack in unison. Each armed with their Wu, Omi began as he used the orb to bring out a torrent of water. Raimundo waited before turning to use the Sword of the Storm to guide the water above him and as it came to rain back down on Kimiko, she cast her flames from the Star Hanabi to turn the water into steam. She smiled before Clay, who held the Fist of Tebigong, created a tear in the ground using it but to his mistake, it didn't hold the effect he wished, splitting the ground underneath the girl and dropped her in when her footing couldn't hold her above it and fell. Losing her concentrating, her flames emerged from the pit wildly, landing on some of the greenery around them, setting them ablaze.

Omi tutted as he told her that was a gross misuse of her element before he and Raimundo worked together to send a gentle rainfall over the burning greenery in the garden. When the fires were doused, Clay helped Kimiko out from the crag as she looked at the damage caused and knew they would hear it from the master once he saw the destroyed garden. "No need to worry yourselves. Old proverb says what Master Fung does not know will not hurt him." Omi spoke with a grin but everyone else was silent as the aforementioned just so happened to be right behind the smaller who failed to notice his presence quite yet. "Um...Omi...?" Raimundo began before the master spoke.

"And what does Master Fung not know?"

The sudden voice had the other jump before turning to look to the master who held the conch in hand, having listened to their thoughts and knew about the fire from their initial freaking out when it happened. Omi chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of his head as he knew they all would be doing the work to replant the garden from the damage after this. While they were focused with that, Yugi was off to another side of the garden, working on his own element. Firelights played gently around him, eyes closed as he concentrated on summoning more while the Sun Chi Lantern shone at his hip. Valtyrion spoke gently through their bond, guiding him with care to make sure what happened behind them didn't apply there as well. Dojo sat before the teen, face stoic as he watched him. His control was excellent and he was proud to see how he'd grown but that niggling in the back of his mind came back and knew...he just had to ask out of the others' hearing.

"Hey, Yugi..." The sudden voice almost made him burst all the tiny lights at once, violet hues snapping open to look down to Dojo before dispersing them as Valtyrion went quiet. "What's up, Dojo?" Yugi asked, kneeling down before him. "I had put this to the back of my mind and considering we had a lot happened between Wuya being revived, Mala Mala Jong being revived and so on...I gotta know..." he started as Valtyrion hissed. Oh the dragon was a nuisance and it should've taken the chance to clear his empty skull a second time if what he's about to ask is what it was thinking. "Gotta know what...?" Yugi began slowly and their eyes met.

"What do you know about the primal darkness? Specifically, the shade that helped us during the Sapphire Dragon incident?" Yugi took a sharp inhale as he stood quickly, retreating one step back as Dojo watched him with arms crossed. "Dojo please..." But Dojo was firm in his stance, watching him critically and Yugi took a deep breath before exhaling and began to explain without revealing too much. He would at least tell Dojo what he did know but there was still much to find out and he rather leave that to himself. He didn't want to risk anything if he let the others help, especially in a case where he was likely the only one to solve it. Valtyrion growled silently as it listened to Yugi but could tell the teen was keeping a lot from the dragon, enough to keep him off his back for now. Dojo hummed, brushing fingers over his chin. "So you know nothing about the primal darkness but the shade has been a constant state of helpfulness for you?"

"Yes, that's all I know. There is still so much unknown to me but I know to be careful with things I don't understand." Yugi replied and Dojo sighed. "Alright. Frankly, I'm in the same position. The primal darkness is a really old name and for Jack to know something and point at you when it came to it got me worried. No matter what the case may be, they are to NEVER come back. I can guarantee that they were worse than Wuya and don't need to live in the world a second time. At anyone's level here, they would practically be unstoppable." Yugi nodded and on the same leveled field, Dojo smiled and praised him for his handling of his element as an afterthought before he skittered off to mind his own, perhaps get himself something to eat while he was at it.

As the dragon left, Valtyrion made its presence known once more. /Dearest little one...I wish for you to not be ssso adamant to listen. He fearsss the unknown like anyone else but I know much more about what he speaksss better than he ever would. The primal darknessss is nothing to fear and you will someday learn that as well. I promissse you...I will never sssteer you wrong./ Yugi fingered the lantern at his hip before giving a nod. He felt he shouldn't take the word of Valtyrion over Dojo but there were still so many unanswered questions, ones that even if he were to ask Dojo, he wouldn't know the answers to them all. Valtyrion was his best hope for knowing all that has happened with him now that he had a name to the presence that appeared in his visions as dreams.

_The primal darkness...what do you really want with me..._


	20. Chapter 20

Twilight Rising

Chapter 20

0

At a logging mill, the group of monks were on their way towards it where Jack waited for their arrival. Donning quite the peculiar setup of a Hollywood director, he waved for his bots to get ready before looking up as Dojo finally appeared overhead. "Right on time." he muttered as he stood, looking to the camera-bot that waited on his command and grinned. A documentary of his achievements against the monks would be his greatest project yet. And with the Shadow of Fear in his hands, oh the plans he had in mind with it. But first...

"Jack-bots, attack!" he ordered, bots coming up with cannons loaded with logs that were aimed for the dragon. Dojo screamed as he went to dodge the logs aimed for him, one just grazing over his head and Yugi winced as he held on tight to Clay's back. "That's gonna smart." he whispered as the dragon continued his dive to land. But to his displeasure, a launched log had collided with the bottom of his jaw, sending him reeling before landing over his head and interrupting all senses in keeping himself airborne. "Dojo! Dojo please! Pull up!" Yugi cried as Omi went to remove the log with the use of the Ruby of Ramses. Shaking his head to rid of the momentary dizziness, Dojo growled as he continued on his way while Jack grumbled in annoyance but not for the reason one would think. Grabbing the camera-bot that was focused on the monks, he brought it back to face him, demanding that the camera was to stay on him the entire time. He had to get the best angles before demolishing his enemies.

Wuya growled before getting Jack moving instead of wasting time with his filming escapades and he huffed to her constant nagging before he flew along. With the dragon leveled, Yugi glanced down to the river of logs and pointed out the Wu gleaming on one. Clay nodded, waiting for the smaller teen to settle back before he brought out a line of rope to lasso the Wu into their hands. The cowboy grinned as he swiped the Wu from Jack who growled and flew after it but instead of catching it, the blades of his helipack cut the rope instead, the Wu landing soundly back on a different log. "Guess we're taking this to the logs." Yugi whispered as Dojo dove down, letting the five jump off, Yugi giving a slight yelp as he nearly slipped but Valtyrion was quick to keep him planted on the log. Clay, who was the closest to it, glared as Jack landed as well, both standing off with the Wu in between them. "Make your move, Spicer." Clay demanded and Jack grinned before calling upon his bots.

To Clay's befuddlement, a bot built to be a makeup artist decorated his face in makeup, coughing as he swiped the bot away while Jack chuckled. It was an improvement from the stony face expression, perhaps a little too much blush, but there was no time for perfection as he sent the camera-bots in. Horrified blues looked to the bots, feet frozen in place while Jack snatched the Wu from where it was left. "Oh no...Clay didn't mention he had a terrible case of stage fright!" Yugi gasped before looking as Jack was getting away. Looking to Omi, the two gave a nod before the small monk called on the power of the Orb of Tornami. With a slam of the controlled water, he made waves in the river to send the cowboy, who sputtered to a splash of water hitting his face which removed the makeup, surfing on the log he was on to catch up to Jack but saw instead he was on a collision course with a dam set before them. Yugi squeaked before waving to Raimundo who held the Sword of the Storm in hand, sending a powerful gust of wind to remove the logs but unveiled a waterfall that was right behind it.

Yugi reached behind him, pulling the Lotus Twister from his belt and looked to it. It was one of the odder sets to use but it was magic and as long as it did its purpose, who was he to question the oddities of stretched limbs. "Lotus Twister!" he called, arm stretching out and shot it for Clay, reaching over the falls and grasped the other before he could hit the shallow waters below. "Ergh...don't think I got the upper body strength for this-eep!" Yugi began before giving a mild squeak as he nearly lost his footing on the log but was righted with Raimundo's help while Jack stood triumphantly above them, brandishing the Wu in hand as he commended himself over his victory. Wuya of course wished for the boy to be more focused on world domination than a little movie but at least they were given a decent Wu to make use of soon enough. With Jack gone, they decided to head on back to the temple, climbing aboard Dojo as he came down to pick them up.

Yugi rested a hand onto the cowboy's shoulder, the other truly disappointed of how bad he froze up to a camera in his face. Camera shy was the last thing he expected of himself to be frightened of. Omi made to tell him that even if it was a humiliating defeat, there was no shame in it as it will help to make him stronger. Clay sighed, knowing he was right indeed as they always found a means to overcome whatever beat them before but it still left a weight in his stomach that he hated. Yugi sighed a bit before tapping a finger on Dojo's side, asking for the scroll to see exactly what the Shadow of Fear did since they had no time to read up on it before leaving. The scroll was tossed to him and he opened it, looking to the Shadow of Fear. "It says that whoever wields it can delve into someone's dreams and bring to life their greatest fears." Yugi murmured, Omi peeking from behind Clay to claim he had no fear to trouble himself with so the Wu would be useless against him.

Dojo sighed, making a sharp turn that left the monk standing on air before he began to fall, Yugi clapped a hand over his mouth. "Omi!" Clay sighed before bringing out extra rope to lasso the boy back in place, rolling his eyes briefly as he mentions he held no fear to such. "I'm sure as you got closer to the ground, you'd be afraid to become a smear on the grass." Yugi sighed as they continued on their way to the temple. /He isss quite a prideful one but I'm sure even he hasss a fear that he wishesss to hide./ Valtyrion muttered and Yugi nodded in agreement.

0

Upon their return, the master got them back into training, their goal to reach the finish post while blindfolded. Each held their own set of obstacles to get through while blinded and Omi, ever amiable, made it through his course and rang the bell. The moment the bell rang, the other moving obstacles came to a stop, Yugi letting out a breath before yelping as a swinging sack knocked into him from the momentum. Fung, who sat above them on a tall platform, gave them a small lesson. He told them that the strongest monk isn't one who harbors no fear but one that could harbor the means to overcome their greatest fears. Omi as he always is, wanted to prove that he had no fears to worry about and even if Jack tried anything to them with the use of the Shadow of Fear, he would find nothing to use against him.

Yugi removed his own blindfold, the master's words hitting home as he looked at the black cloth in his hand. The dark threads reminded him of his own fears. Of fire and smoke, the scent of ash in the air. The primal darkness that he still knew nothing about but was told he had their full support. From what, he still wondered, but he could only sigh in abject despondence. Guess he'd find out someday but after the talk he and Dojo had, even with Valtyrion's assurance that Dojo was wrong, his heart was still torn on the good or evil about them. Wrapping up for the day, everyone helped to prepare and serve dinner before eating then were off to prepare for bed. Yugi gave a wave to the others as he went to his room, Valtyrion waiting upon his pillow once he arrived. /Did you have a nice bath, little oneee? Cleared your mind of sssuch troubling thoughtsss?/ It questioned.

"Yeah. Hopefully they weren't too busy for you. You need your rest." Yugi replied, settling onto his futon before his head plopped down on top of the shade almost playfully, knowing the creature was safe from harm and would just return where it belonged within his soul. But it didn't quite yet, moving to appear from a pool of shadows on his chest, single red eye gazing into Yugi's violet hues. /I will rest just fine. I want to be sure that you do, little one. I know this talk of the primal darkness has been a source of discomfort but I swear to you, they are understanding. I am connected to them in such a way and their greatest desire is to finally meet you. But the time for it hasn't arrived yet. You have to grow stronger for them. Once you do, then you will be ready./ Valtyrion spoke. Yugi hummed, feeling there was more Valtyrion didn't reveal but still, the shade was the only closest and most reliable source he had. Confirming such thoughts, Yugi watched as the shade sunk back into his body, speaking that he should contact his grandfather soon.

A slow shiver coursed through him as Valtyrion settled in the core of his soul before nodding. It was a while since he sent a letter after all the chaos that had befallen the world recently. After the Wuya incident, he hadn't checked the state of Domino City. "I should do that...tomorrow..." he murmured, yawning softly before his eyes drifted closed and fell into a peaceful slumber. The candles blew out silently as the darkness shifted around him, the slender head of a serpentine shadow gazing down to him tenderly before it was gone, the whisper of Yugi's name on the air all that noted there was another presence there before it was gone just as silently as it had arrived.

Later that night, a less sinister presence appeared, the hum of the camera-bot the only sound that betrayed the one that was snooping about the temple so late. Jack smirked as he made it to the sleeping quarters of the monks, creeping inside slowly before making it to the room. Oh how fun this would be to see the hidden fears of the monks and use it against them. He waved for the bot to come close before entering the room. When hunting down unsuspecting monks, he was as quiet as a cat...should that cat have its tail stepped on as Jack tripped over his own uncoordinated feet. The scream to leave him would've been concerning but Kimiko, the first of his targets, was a deep sleeper and didn't wake to the noise he emitted. Seeing he lucked out from his "graceful" fall, Jack grinned as he crept into the den and pulled out the Wu. Glancing to the eagle-shaped statuette in his hands, he grinned as he looked to Kimiko before him. Raising the Shadow of Fear, the redhead activated its power and slowly entered into Kimiko's subconscious.

He dug through the depths of it, searching deep until he found exactly what he was looking for and grinned, the girl in reality whimpering before crying out in horror as her deepest fears were pulled from where they were buried for so long. With his goal found, Jack returned to the den with a grin, leaving the girl to suffer in her nightmares as he moved onto Clay. The cowboy groaned pitifully as Jack dug out his greatest fear and did the same to Raimundo next door. "Three down, two to go~" Jack whispered as he stepped out from Raimundo's room and looked to the last where Omi was settled. A grin passed the evil genius' lips as he descended onto the small monk with the use of the Wu. As the redhead expected, the inner sanctum of Omi's mind was self-indulgent, the monk standing atop the highest plane, a monument erected in his image, and heralding praises to himself as he did so. His perfect image of his future, perhaps without the inclusion of hair, that signified that he would become the next grand master dragon as Dashi before him.

Jack rolled his eyes before ascending the winding staircase. He was so close to the hidden fear Omi tried to hide that he could very well taste it. Red eyes shined in glee, a single steel door set in the monument with big red lettering claiming that behind it was the greatest fear Omi tried to keep locked away. Omi had halted in his dream state training, feeling the disturbance below and leapt down to see Jack there. He knew the other came in uninvited with the use of the Wu he gained from earlier and was ready to battle him if it meant to kick him out. He would not allow him to find out his deepest fear. He would not allow him to use it against him. He would not...

The slide of the door opening made Omi glance to the darkness hidden behind the door, whimpering as glowing orange eyes glared at him from inside, holding an animosity for being locked away for so long. "No...no...it cannot be!" Omi gasped as Jack laughed. Of all things, _THIS_ is what the great and prideful monk was afraid of?! The villain couldn't help but laugh, the monk shuddering in fear as he stared the creature within down, frozen in place as a claw extended out for Omi and outside, Omi screamed in fright as he shot up from his futon. The haunting laughter of a successful invasion echoed in the room, Jack's presence long gone from the rooms as he still had one last target to find who didn't share the same space as the others. It wouldn't do him good to ruin everyone else's night and not the one that proved to be the pickiest.

Yugi was nearby which was good to save him plenty of footwork and film, peeking into the den to see the boy peaceful in slumber. "Oh, this is too easy~" Jack whispered as he moved to the boy's futon, looking down to him. This would've been the perfect time to just steal the boy from the temple and put him to work but knowing what watched over him, he didn't want to put himself at risk when he didn't have the backup necessary to handle it. So instead, playing this schoolyard prank on him would do him just fine, or so he thought as Jack began to enter into Yugi's subconscious. Red eyes glanced about, seeing him standing in darkness with a slow mist rolling in around him and blinked. "This is it!? I expected something different..." he hummed before freezing as a cackle came from behind him. "Well well~ If it isssn't the little cretin~" A familiar voice spoke before a red eye rolled into his field of sight, making him cry out as he jumped back.

"Using the Shadow of Fear to find the little one's deepessst fear, are you? Oh, how foolisssh you are~ His greatest fear is also his greatest ssstrength but instead of trying to explain that to you, why don't you try looking for it yourself~ I don't even need to get myssself involved to deter your idiocy." Valtyrion continued before the eye closed and the moment the red was out of his face, Jack was met with the twisting paths of a maze that was an extensive replica to M.C. Escher's House of Stairs. The heights and paths were already dizzying and Jack couldn't even begin to think of how to navigate the space without going insane doing so. So, he began to run. Up a set of stairs only to emerge out from the side, another and he was upside down.

Down to the ground or up in the sky, Jack was as lost as he was panicked and nearly cried out for Khial to let him go who only continued to heckle him as it had while he went through the maze of stairs. Eventually, Jack was left to pause, panting hard while his eyes watered with the tears he wanted to hold back. Why was it always Yongi that gave him the most hell when trying to commit nefarious deeds?! It took him a moment before he realized that all was silent around him, not even Khial was speaking to him. Looking around, the darkness was back but slowly, over the horizon, a reddish-orange glare shone before he was met with fire and smoke, ash in the air.

"Is this...?!" Jack began as a burning village stood in his eyes, structures slowly breaking away from the burning supports while there were no villagers in sight. But if he had to hazard a guess behind the fire...a thick swallow met his worrying thoughts before a dark shadow in the distance rose from the searing wreck of houses. A roar sounded from one as another rose after the first then two pairs of eyes holding an intense fire that was unmatched by the flames around them turned to Jack. "No...please...please! I didn't do a thing to Yongi! I didn't!" he cried before sharp rows reflected in his gaze and Jack was left to scream in terror before clamping his mouth shut as he found himself back in the room. Heart pounding against his ribcage as he slowly left the room, he counted his lucky stars that he didn't piss himself from the dream. It was all too real and clear that the primal darkness really was attached to Yugi. Without him, their influence wouldn't be as strong but it goes without saying that Yugi was still oblivious to a few things in dealing with them.

"Wuya...ya gotta know something about this...this is getting too surreal...and I don't think my heart can take much more of being scared to death..." Jack wheezed as he finally left the temple, half his goal completed but now was the matter with the primal darkness. Were they coming back? And if they were, was something about to burn like that village? If so, he really hoped it wasn't going to be his house.

His parents would kill him.

0

The next morning, breakfast was a bit of a disaster with four of the five monks rather out of it as they were preparing breakfast. Yugi was busy kneading dough for some rolls when he heard the clatter of a pan hitting the floor and Kimiko's yelp as she slipped on a puddle of orange juice. He turned quickly to see the mess, Raimundo giving a light groan as he pulled a flapjack from his face as Clay apologized for it. "Did you guys get no rest last night?" Yugi asked in concern, Clay nodding to his inquiry as he helped Kimiko from the floor. The master walked in as Yugi went to clean the mess from the floor, seeing that aside from him, the others held reasonable bags under their eyes of a restless night. "Seems my young monks had trouble sleeping last night." he murmured, Raimundo nodding though he made it clear that it wasn't so much restless as it was disturbing as he was reminded of the biting laughter from Jack as he appeared in his dreams.

Hearing the name, Clay and Kimiko glanced over to him. "He appeared in your dreams too?!" Clay exclaimed and Raimundo nodded while Kimiko was the same, highly peeved that they all seemed to have shared the same case of obnoxious evil boy genius invading their sacred space. Omi shuddered in mild horrors as they spoke while Fung told them with him having the Shadow of Fear, the villain was able to come and go as he pleased to see their greatest fear and capitalize on it. Yugi looked away, gripping the cloth in hand as he went to stand. He hadn't seen Jack like the others did but he wouldn't put it past him to try the same with his dreams. Perhaps Valtyrion did something to keep his influence from waking him in the middle of the night but...did he see what he feared? Deep in his heart he had accepted those images as a premonition, a story that was untold. Valtyrion claimed it was but a vision but even its words were suspect.

He wanted to ponder more, perhaps ask the shade, but his train of thought was broken as Omi valiantly claimed that he had not been scared of what Jack tried to get out of him. His deepest fear was nothing that would scare him. But such bold confidence had Fung put him in charge of watching the temple vault to prove such. With Jack knowing their innermost fears, he would use it against them to steal Wu in the dead of night. Omi swallowed but was committed to the guard while Yugi could only stand to the side and watch. He was worried as he could see it in his eyes that the small monk was scared to do the guard alone. So bad did he want to take Omi's place but as an order from the master, Omi would obey. _'Please...be careful, Omi...'_ Was the last thought in his mind as they continued on with breakfast and went about the day with their daily tasks and training.

0

That night, Omi was ever vigilant as he marched before the door leading into the vault. All was silent around the temple and no sign of Jack making his grand entrance to film. This was to be an easy guard and he had nothing to fear. A tap to his head made him stop and glanced up to see the last being he wanted to set hanging before him, a wicked smirk pulling across his face as Jack made to land before him. Ordering the bots to get into position, he made sure the stage was ready for his next scene. Omi groaned as he watched the dramatics before he prepared himself to fight. Jack saw this and grinned, holding up the Wu that would bring about his defeat. A darkened mist seeped from the statuette, filling the room before the red eyes met Omi's vision again. His lip quivered as he tried to stand his ground to the sight, the screech of the creature within finally breaking his iron will and he ran from the vault in terror while Jack laughed at a good scene and how easily it was to get Omi out the vault for all his bravado of being unafraid of his fears.

"Now for the spoils but Wuya, you got some chatting to do." Jack spoke as he went into the vault with the witch following. The constant screaming had alerted the others and knowing it had to be Jack getting into the temple vault had them running over to see what the commotion was about. Seeing Omi nowhere in the vicinity of the vault left them to believe the worst and went to head inside, seeing Jack emerge from the vault with the Heart of Jong, Monkey Staff and Fist of Tebigong. "We can't let him get away!" Yugi called as the others got into formation, Wuya reprimanding the boy that he took too long with his foolish filming escapades. Jack rolled his eyes at her feeble cries before sending in the bots to attack, activating his helipack to make his grand escape while they were distracted. Slamming a bot down by its arm, Yugi panted as he looked up to Jack as he escaped and bemoaned in defeat. /Little one...should I chassse after him?/ Valtyrion asked, knowing it had the means to do so with the power it obtained from being closer to the light. Yugi shook his head, wanting to find Omi first before they worried about what to do with Jack.

Clay had checked the vault to see what was stolen, seeing that it wasn't much but a successful attempt to begin meant more would happen as long as he had the Shadow of Fear in his hands. "He's right. But for now, we need to find Omi. He was supposed to be watching the vault but it's clear something happened during his guard." The others nodded before heading out the vault to search for the smaller monk, eventually finding him cowering behind a tree and Yugi knelt down to see what was wrong. They were at different levels of concern, wondering just how bad Jack got to him that made him such a quivering mess. Kimiko suggested to get him inside and they nodded, Clay picking up the boy as they went to head back inside to think of a game plan for the upcoming fight. Their disadvantage was that Jack knew their fears and could use that knowledge against them.

But they also knew Jack was still at times an uncoordinated weakling and they had that advantage over him. Yugi let out a relaxed breath as he stretched in preparation for the fight, violet hues coming to land on Omi who stood far from them and, surprisingly, not gearing up to take the fight to Jack. "Omi, what's wrong?" he asked and the slew of excuses to leave his mouth was unbecoming of the young monk. Omi, the Omi, wanted to stay behind and take care of menial chores in the middle of the night instead of fight? That alone raised a few flags for the rest and Kimiko moved to step toward him, asking what was up. "Nothing is the matter! It's not like I'm afraid or anything!" Omi assured though Yugi saw through the weak lie. Omi was afraid and it was likely due to Jack's influence. He wrung his hands a bit as the boy tried to escape but was eventually dragged to follow them by Clay. It wouldn't do well for them to split up at such a crucial hour as whatever had Omi rattled would likely come back to, in all sense of the words, haunt him.

0

At the lair, they had crashed into a prepared set by none other. Yugi glanced around silently, on edge of what was to happen next as a clapper sounded and Jack began to film once more. Why the boy was so obsessed with this little filming escapade, he likely will never learn but with the Shadow of Fear in his hands, he had his own set of worries to be concerned about. Kimiko was the first to make a move, leaping in to take on the bots in the way with a practiced Judolette Flip, the heat of her flames making easy work of the bots before she landed before the others. "Good, good. Very dramatic...but so is this!" Jack spoke as he raised the Shadow of Fear and cast its magic around them. The insipid aura began to fill the room, surrounding the group slowly and Omi shuddered in fright once more. No, he didn't want to experience this again...not again! Yugi gasped as he covered himself from the magic, blinking slowly when he saw nothing different until the familiar scent of smoke and ash permeated around him. _'No...I...I don't want this to be...what I fear...'_ Yugi wasn't the only one as the decrepit voice of a childhood doll had Kimiko backing away in fright, the half-melted face and chilling voice making her whimper. "Lil Chica..." she breathed, making a move to bolt from the huge manifestation of her fears only to be caught by the ankle and dragged towards the doll.

Clay froze as an elderly voice sounded, one filled with a frigid reminder of his younger years and turned to his own illusion. There stood the towering form of his grandmother, clearly more horrifying than one was sure she wasn't but to any young child afraid of having his cheeks numbed for well over a month would twist the image of a sweet old lady into a scary beacon of fear just from the sound of her voice. Raimundo began to back away at the sight of the fears turned real, hitting something very malleable and gooey. He swallowed a bit before turning, seeing the mutated form of his own fear standing behind him. It was nothing like the real thing but his mind was willing to concoct the image of a jellyfish turned monster easily. They were such a problematic case when surfing so only fair the idea of being stung by one thanks to the many horror stories would paint such an image to an impressionable mind. And for poor, sweet Omi...he could feel his teeth clatter as he went to back away. He wanted to believe that his fears weren't made a reality. That he escaped the Wu's illusionary tactics but alas, his back collided with a soft surface and was quick to look up to what was assumed an innocent fact of the common brown squirrel.

A shame that such a cute fact didn't stay for the boy as it twisted into a frightening facade of foaming jaws and wicked orange eyes that scared the poor monk into running. The others weren't far off as Yugi tried to escape the looming shadows but his paths kept getting blocked by a tail before a shadowed head lowered, a crimson gaze looking into his own. A seam made itself known as the jaws opened wide and fearing the worst, Yugi scurried back as quick as he could before squeaking as a rope landed around him. "You're not on the menu today but we gotta get outta here, pardner!" Clay called as the teen was yanked rather quickly from the two shadows, the monks running from the lair with their tails between their legs at the sight of their fears. Jack could only laugh in victory once again, stopping the filming while Wuya commended him on a job well done. The Shadow of Fear was truly proving to be beneficial and as long as the little goody two shoes monks had something to fear, then fear will make sure they are rendered useless.

"Now about those two..." Jack hummed, looking to the shadows who made hardly a second move since the smaller teen was yanked from their presence. Wuya looked at them as well. She knew well they were remnants of the primal darkness solicited by the Wu's power to become reality from Yugi's fears of the unknown but she felt there was something rather different to them in comparison to the other personified fears. She couldn't place her ghostly finger on it but while the others were bound to scaring the living daylights out of their respective host, something about them made it out to not scare the boy as the others did. "Maybe it's the element in the little boy...mythos says the primal darkness seeks the light. Perhaps the Wu replicates that fact rather well." Wuya hummed before shaking her head. It still goes without saying to command the primal darkness if they were to try again, they would still need Yugi as a bargaining chip but to do so, they would need a few more Wu to ensure they got just what they wanted.

0

The next morning, all sat within the temple vault to lament on their clear weakness in the face of their own fears. The master walked among them, looking to each before making note of their revealed fears. Yugi had his head buried in his knees, only glancing up momentarily as Kimiko managed to dig out a camera that had been dislodged from one of the bots during the raid. "Perhaps this will shed a bit of light on a few things." she murmured, setting up the camera and let the film play. They watched everything from start to finish, their first concern being the revealed fear of Omi's as Yugi made to stand. "Why didn't you tell us that you had something to fear?" Omi looked down, dejected, as he spoke that he was ashamed that for all his talk of not being afraid, Jack still found something to use against him which led to the situation they were in now. Hearing such, they knew well they couldn't fault him for the thought as Omi was a prideful one, with a touch of vain, and wouldn't dare to admit such secrets easily to prevent himself from looking weak in front of his peers.

"Understandable...but I do have a bit of concern for another. Kimiko, if you could rewind a little." Fung spoke and she nodded, rolling the film back until she was told to pause and the image there was exactly as he feared. "The primal darkness..." he murmured, making the girl look towards him. "The primal darkness? What's that, master?" Yugi curled up a little as he explained of the various myths and legends of the primal darkness, two figures which had started out as monks in the past but their element had twisted their morals, turning them into vengeful creatures that destroyed anything in their path be it Xiaolin or Heylin. "And they looked to be trained on...Yugi." They all looked at him and he flinched a little.

"Ok...I have much to explain but at the same time very little." he murmured as he went to stand. "I had just begun to learn about this primal darkness stuff myself...but in reality, I have had dreams since I was younger. Those shadows have always been prominent in them, standing among a village on fire. I've been told many things but nothing has been concrete about it. I have no idea if they are good or evil with so little to go on with those dreams." he explained, Dojo rubbing his chin. "As the master says, there are so many convoluted tales that no one knows their real motives or goals. Just needless destruction that puts Wuya to shame and she's already put to shame as it is in comparison. They would demolish her in a power struggle of magic. They were a hassle, I can say that for certain." Dojo hummed. Kimiko examined the footage again before humming. Way back to the Sapphire Dragon incident, she remembered an article she read. The clickbait article that spoke of a black dragon and had forgotten to ask Dojo about the article being legitimate with what little it had.

Guess something about it was true but that still left many other questions that were clear they couldn't be answered if Dojo couldn't even make heads or tails of the tales to roam about. But the time to ponder over a new case harboring in Yugi was left to be on standby as Dojo began to fidget as a new Wu went active and the master went to bring out the scroll, revealing the Crouching Cougar. Gathering what they needed from the vault and a prompt word from Fung that realizing their fears was the first step in facing them, they were on their way, Yugi sitting in the back as Dojo flew towards the mesa that was their location. /Valtyrion...do you have anything to say about what was talked about earlier?/ he asked softly to the shade that had been awfully silent during. /I implore you, little one...to not doubt meee. Everyone daresss to perceive the dark as evil. They do ssso with their lack of knowledge of it. It painsss me to know such pandering of ideals still carry to this day when they do not understand. But they will soon learn...they will all learn their mistake for seeing wrong of the darknessss.../

The words Valtyrion spoke lit a spark of unease in the teen and knew that eventually, he would have to find what he could of the primal darkness. Find out the truth in their story himself and see if they were evil or just misunderstood for their title.

0

"I'm all for listening to master Fung's wiseness but facing my fears isn't going to work, it would just get me eaten!" Raimundo whined, displeased at the thought of having to face the giant mutated jellyfish enough to make him shiver. The idea of facing their fears was indeed a heavy weight to bear and Jack knew that well enough to continue to use it against them. For their age, to feel like literal children hit a sore spot when they couldn't even begin to fathom in how to handle them. Omi tapped the scales of Dojo's back before a simple thought came to mind and suggested swapping their fears. If they couldn't face them head on, they could at least fight someone else's to keep a level playing field. Yugi blinked before nodding. "It sounds crazy enough to work. That's the plan then. We each swap our biggest fear then we take them down." With a unified agreement, they were steeled for what was to come, seeing their location up ahead.

Down below the mesa, Jack was getting ready himself, cameras set and ready to go. The notion was being overdone and Wuya was growing impatient, seeing the dragon coming close and urged Jack to hurry. "Calm down! They won't get far." he spoke before raising the Shadow of Fear to bring their nightmares to life once more. Each of them stepped off from Dojo before seeing the ominous fog coming towards them, the illusions of their fears growing solid as they drew in closer. "Remember the plan...and switch!" Omi called, each taking position of another just as the fears landed. Omi handled Lil Chica while Raimundo had his hands full with Granny Lily. Yugi breathed a short breath as he watched the movements of the jellyfish, jumping from the whip of its tentacles before grasping them and flung the creature into the wall. "Good thing you aren't a lethal nightmare or I wouldn't be leaving this with my hands intact." he whispered as Kimiko readied herself for the incoming lunge of the mutant squirrel that leapt for her only to be met with a flurry of kicks to the jaw.

Jack watched as the creature was flung to the ground, pouting angrily as he flipped through his hard-worked script. "No fair! Who says they could switch fears!" he grumbled while Clay found himself in a predicament. Two on one was definitely not on the list of things he had to handle and it didn't help either that their intensity to get him out the way for their real target. He ducked a claw aimed for his head, watching the deep gouges made from them and gulped, sliding a foot back slightly as a hiss emerged from the second, angered scarlet glaring down at him before large fangs dripping with saliva made to snap at him. "Seismic Kick: Earth!" he called, slamming a foot down and brought up a column of rock, hitting the shadow hard in the jaw and sent it flying while the rock underneath the second crumbled. Crimson glared towards the cowboy, claws extending out to grab him but Clay sidestepped, leaving the shadow to grab nothing but air as it fell. "Clay, are you alright?!" Yugi called from above.

"I'm good! I was never one to fail roping a brazen bull!" Yugi sighed in relief though the shadows were quick to reclaim their ground while Wuya got Jack moving to claim the Wu. Miffed that his final curtain call was being ruined, he did as told, flying up to claim the cougar only to huff as he was lacking the close-up he wanted to make it the perfect claim. Distracted with his fiddling of the cameras, the others, nightmares included, raced to the top of the mesa. Yugi heaved a breath as he fell behind, nearly whipped by the jellyfish with its ascent before he found something grasping at his leg while the others reached the Wu in a staggering 8-way showdown. Looking down, he gasped as a claw grasped his ankle and looked down to see a scarlet gaze meeting his own. /Master...no...thisss is just a cheap imitation made by the Wu...but the longing...it's ssstill reflected, little one./ Valtyrion spoke as above, the Wu was wagered and the challenge given.

"biAw..." The shadow whispered, ready to drag him down but the terrain for the showdown pulled them apart, the land shifting around them as the mesa raised high into the air, becoming an arena for the free for all sumo match suggested by Jack. Yugi moaned as he raised his head from the floating platform he was on, crawling forward to look down and watch as the showdown commenced. Jack too hung from above, grinning with glee as each monk had to face their worst fears this time and after their show when in front of them before, he expected nothing short of failure.

The battle commenced and both sides were rather evenly matched though for something that knew nothing about the Wu they held in their hands, the nightmares were quick learners. Omi tried his best to blot out the nightmarish face of the monstrous squirrel that had slipped through him with the use of the Serpent's Tail, shuddering as he looked to the creature that was ready to make a pass at him again, this time ready to knock him from the ring. His head and his heart were beginning to see another humiliating defeat at the hands of his worst fear when the master's words echoed back in mind.

_"The bravest monk is not the one who fears nothing but the one who is willing to face what he fears most."_

The words sparked conviction back into his heart and Omi made to stand, ready to face the fear that had crippled his psyche long enough. "I still fear you but I do not fear to face you head on!" he challenged, the squirrel growling back before charging forward to take on the small and temporarily portly monk only to meet face first into the solid surface of the Two Ton Tunic. It screeched a terrible cry as it was flung from the ring, Omi claiming the lost Serpent's Tail while Yugi cheered from above. The low hiss of the shadows from the opposing side showed the nightmare's ire but it was more towards the one that falsely summoned than the showdown laws that prevented them from crossing to the teen across the field. Jack was a foolish boy indeed and if he wasn't so far from them, they would show their displeasure of such an undignified call. Such an illusion was weak...powerless...it does nothing for the goal so close yet so far.

Claws dug into the rock as the doll and grandmother were next to be flung from the ring, leaving their Wu behind for Clay and Kimiko to pick up. Jack huffed, flying closer to the shadows, scarlet eyes pointedly looking at him with malice before it struck. Jack made a sound unbecoming of him, a hole torn in his coat as the Shadow of Fear was held in its jaws. "Hey, give that back!" he snapped, reaching for it only for his face to pucker as the Wu was swallowed whole and eyes daring him to try and get it back with a flick of a forked tongue. "No, no-no. I've been in a belly once, I ain't doing it again!" he grumbled as he moved from the shadows before the other decided that he was an in-flight snack. The last was the monstrous sea animal who, after getting knocked to the side as Lily was flung through the ring, made to stand once more.

Raimundo had glanced down however and snickered before motioning to the "foot" of the creature which stuck just the barest inch into the barrier that surrounded the ring. "You're out!" he called, the creature appalled as it was sucked through and the showdown won, leaving Wuya to snap at the redhead for causing them nine Shen Gong Wu. He gritted his teeth in anger before shoving a hand to the camera, refusing to have his defeat recorded. Stomping through the air petulantly as the terrain returned back to normal, Yugi was ready to run to the others when the landing of a dark form before him caused him to skid to a stop. He stepped back quickly as he looked to the darkness before him, scarlet eyes gazing down to him. "I-I don't fear you...but I fear what your true self is..." Yugi whispered. The shadow was silent before it lowered its head, a lump visibly forced through its throat before the Shadow of Fear landed before Yugi from its jaws. He shivered before seeing the nightmare fade away like dust in the wind but without a whisper to follow behind.

_Light and darkness shall become one..._

A small part of him didn't like the sound of that after seeing the Shadow of Fear come from its mouth. "Yugi!" Kimiko called as she ran over to him while he picked up the Wu. "Ick..." she whispered as she looked to the slimy Wu. "Ick is right...but congrats on winning the showdown. Now let's get out of here...and get this cleaned..." Yugi muttered, pulling his hand away from the statuette and groaned as the sticky slobber stretched in between the Wu and his hand, much to Valtyrion's amusement.

0

Safe and sound back at the temple, they set their collection of Wu on the table, Kimiko commenting that after all they went through against their fears, they didn't seem as big as they had imagined them to be. They were big physically sure, but as the master spoke, the challenge in facing them was truly the reason they were able to overcome them. "Yeah, but it makes me wonder what Jack Spicer's fear is. Guess we'll never know." Raimundo commented as they lacked the Wu to do so. "Never say never." Yugi spoke as he came into the room, holding a cleaned Shadow of Fear and set it on the table. "Go nuts. I'm going to head over to the Meditation Chamber for a bit." Raimundo nodded, taking the Wu in hand with a smirk and a glance to the others, all in agreement to the plan Raimundo was concocting in his mind. As Yugi stepped into the chamber, he didn't quite sit down and instead looked to his shadow.

"Valtyrion...come to me, please."

The whispered call had the shade emerging from the teen's shadow, moving to sit before him and looked to him with its single red eye. There was silence between the two before Yugi closed his eyes and let out a soft exhale. "I heard one side from you and one side from Dojo. I don't know which to believe in more so as one who has been at the side of the primal darkness...tell me why you are here with me, Valtyrion. Are you here to lead me to understanding...or ruin?" The shade was silent but Yugi didn't falter to its silence. It knew the stories, knew what was true and what was false after a thousand years. But Yugi didn't want to keep dancing around the subject much longer. He couldn't risk putting the others in danger like this. "Please, Valtyrion, tell me what you know." Yugi begged and the shade finally moved.

/As you wisssh, little one. Begging is unbecoming of you and even I can't allow that in sssuch a manner./ It whispered before it left the chamber with Yugi close behind it. Making sure none of the other monks or the master was roaming about, Valtyrion headed for the temple library and headed inside. Yugi stepped in after him, looking upon the sizable selection of scrolls that were in their alcoves, some stuffed with more compared to others. Valtyrion easily scaled the shelves, reaching into a lone compartment at the very top that held a dusty scroll before flying back down. Landing before Yugi, it held the scroll up to him. "Thisss is part of a collection of the past for the primal darkness. Each part was handwritten by the ether mistressss. There are more like these but this one was given to the temple in hopessss that the light element will find and understand their plight. The importance of balance and why they are ssso dependent of the light."

Yugi looked to the scroll in its hand before looking to Valtyrion, asking if the monks could read these themselves and the shade shook its head once the scroll was taken from it. As the grand master of the past didn't wish to adhere to her warnings which lead to the destruction of the dark element, she had enchanted the scrolls that held the bits and pieces of hidden history to be only opened by the one that harbors the light. "She wanted to be sssure that their story is understood. She did not want to sssee them hurt again for the thing they desired most and that in this life...is you, little one. I as their most loyal only want to sssee the past right from the wrong they sssuffered..." Valtyrion murmured, slipping away in silence as Yugi looked to the scroll in hand. He let out a soft breath before leaving the library with the scroll in hand, catching the eyes of the one that had written such and she smiled.

"I know your heart still wavers about the purpose of the primal darkness but if all is how I envisioned...then balance will be righted in the cosmic order and they will find peace at your hand. I trust in you, young one, to help Atemu and Nenrion be quelled of their pain and suffering from other's misunderstanding." Keara whispered, lifting her staff before departing from the temple roof to head back. She still had a tomb to guard and if what awaits on the horizon is true, then their revival will soon come to be.


	21. Chapter 21

Twilight Rising

Chapter 21

0

Yugi breathed in the fresh scent of the rainforest. Refreshing and warm, he could almost consider it a mere outing if it wasn't for the Wu they were currently in search of in the very location. Falling behind Clay, the group of five continued on their way, closing in on the thundering falls. Kimiko glanced back to their last and lagging partner, urging him to come along and with a pant, Dojo slithered along. Normally, the dragon would bum a ride atop Clay's hat but in their haste, Dojo was denied that ride and instead had to hoof it behind the rest of the monks. And as with all moments of being close to the Wu in question, the dragon's senses were going haywire to where the other couldn't pinpoint the item in question.

"Dojo, are you sure it's the Shen Gong Wu you're sensing and not that very large spider?" Omi made to point out, Dojo huffing in indignation at the jab to fall for something so easily until he turned. He puckered quickly as there was indeed a huge spider sitting on him and leapt right into Raimundo's shirt to bury himself in somewhere safe. Yugi chuckled to the sight while Valtyrion rolled its single eye. The dragon was absolutely embarrassing and if its masters were to know such a weak-spine thing existed and lived as long as he had, well...

He wouldn't be living much longer.

They continued on their way til the sight of a boa settled in a tree caught their eye but it wasn't what it appeared to be as Dojo emerged to tell them it was the Wu they were looking for. The Lasso Boa Boa it was called, becoming as it was aptly named to crush whatever it caught around like a constrictor. "And now, it is mine." Omi announced proudly thought the glare to meet the back of his head made him change the connotation of his sentence and all were in ownership of it. Alas, as with all ventures in search of the Wu, opposition always waited for them and the grating sound of a familiar voice had them look up.

Jack grinned as he descended down towards them, motioning to his new creation that would assist him in the fight for the Wu. The Wuya bots came from behind, leaving the group to observe in disdain. Of all the bots he chose to make into an image of, he chose Wuya. With his command, they came in for the attack and Yugi made to step back, tenting his fingers as he slowly summoned the power of his firelights to come around him as Clay and Raimundo took out a few of the bots with ease. They were powerfully weak and shooting ink? Hardly an offensive attack against brute force.

Wuya seethed in anger before looking to the genius beside her, demanding him to get in there and fight himself. If the bots couldn't do anything, surely he'd think of something on his feet. Jack flinched at the idea, knowing well enough he had no backup aside from the bots and going in, especially with Yugi clearly ready to launch the firelights made it nigh impossible. As more bots emerged and came for them, Omi looked to the others. For such a sizable group of targets, only one thing would easily dispose of them. "Dragon X-Kumei Formation!" Omi called and the others got into position, Yugi dispersing the firelights to focus his energy upon the others.

"Let's go." The male whispered, Wuya bots launching for them and it wasn't long before they were all nothing but scrap on the jungle floor. Bots demolished and nothing else to show for it, Jack was soon gone in a simpering mess, Wuya following after with bitter words of how much of a failure he was to all of evil to ever existed. And she was stuck with him as no one else was there to be of use to her. Yugi grinned as the other fumbled off, turning to get the Lasso Boa Boa from where it rested only to run into a solid body.

Dazed, he rubbed his nose before glancing up, in awe of who stood before him. The monk smiled warmly as he reached to grab the Wu from the branches where it hung to hand to him. "I see this belongs to you." Yugi nodded as he took the item, looking down to it before looking back up to ask of who he was but Valtyrion along with Omi gave the answer for him. The famous and well-known Master Monk Guan. At the utterance of his name did a jolt run through Yugi. His lungs and throat tightened as his mind blanked on all thoughts except one.

The flash of a spear. The roaring cries. Embers of a fire doused by the rain as two shadowy masses laid in a pool of their own blood before a figure. A figure once in shadow now revealed to be...

At Dojo's call of wanting to see the master himself, which was met by the negative tone from Raimundo of how the dragon decided to give them his presence after the battle was done, had Yugi snap out of the daze. His breath returned in a sharp exhale as he stepped aside for Omi to dash before the monk instead. That...was something he never saw before. Was it a memory? One spawned from Valtyrion? The shade was undoubtedly quiet at Guan's appearance after whispering his name while Omi himself was left to completely tie himself up trying to praise the ground Guan walked on. Guan chuckled before patting the round head of the smaller monk. Oh, he knew well of what the other wanted to say and he was pleased that respect so devout was still around for his name.

Wu obtained and another partner found by sheer luck, they were off to return to the temple to rest and relax before training was upon them again. /Valtyrion...did...did Guan...?/ Yugi asked as he watched the back of the taller monk silently. /Yessss...he hasss./ The shade hissed and said no more. Yugi frowned at the thought but voiced no more to it. Another piece of the mystery to the primal darkness. They had been felled by Guan if that memory served any purpose. The scroll he had read said nothing about how the element of darkness died and to see it now was a matter of concern.

What would Guan do if he learned the primal darkness was on a potential path to revival again? What would he do...to him? The petite male shuddered at the thought. To fear for his life at the hands of someone that had taken down the primal darkness once before is a worrisome thought but Yugi supposed that for now, things would have to be a wait and see.

0

As the day stretched on, they were training as Guan stepped in to watch. Four of the five were busy working on their dexterity, bouncing a quad of balls between them to keep them airborne. Guan smiled as he watched the scene, coming in between the pathing of the bouncing balls before catching one easily before he was soon bouncing all four with perfect balance and concentration. To see the great monk in action had charmed Omi, wanting to drink in everything the monk had to offer in hopes that any lesson that the monk could teach them, whether intentional or not, can be passed onto him.

Being one of the most accomplished Tai Chi masters who had defeated many adversaries with the use of his just as famous Spear of Guan made him a name to know well. Guan smiled as he easily threw the balls towards them, catching Omi off guard as he went to keep the balls afloat and breathed an air of relief as he did so, hoping this would easily impress the monk. Seeing such impressive work had the monk commenting on the potential of the smaller monk, wishing that he had arrived a little sooner to join them in their search for the Wu. Not wanting to be left out on the conversation with the master monk, Dojo praised himself on how he was the one to fly them to the location in record timing to get the Wu.

Of course, this was met with Raimundo taking a jab of being able to get there at all with Dojo at the helm, gaining a pout from the dragon before the balls came colliding with his head as Omi lost his control on them. The group tried to keep themselves from snickering to the dragon's misfortune while Yugi gave an honest sigh. Any more heckling and the dragon was sure to get offended. During lunch, Yugi could only surmise the amount of food to stand before the dragon to be nothing short of stress eating. Rolls, rice, chicken and noodles were snapped up into the greedy dragon's gullet and Yugi groaned. He was right in his assumptions that their pestering of the dragon's abilities was going a bit overboard and it was beginning to sting. Dojo had his faults, sure, but to keep teasing him about it was starting to stray away from a mere joke.

After all, without him, the long-ago Sapphire Dragon incident would've never been quelled. Violet eyes turned to his bowl and the last bite of food awaiting him, finishing it up just as the dragon made to complain that he was able to fit into a pair of swimwear that he had for 1500 years. How the conversation even delved in that direction was lost to him but once more, the dragon was dismissed as nothing but a simple joke, the group leaving out while the dragon sulked. "I get no respect around here anymore. I do all the sensing of Shen Gong Wu and all the flying around. But do I get a pat on the back? Nada!" he grumbled, Yugi setting the bowl down on the table.

He was ready to reach out to the dragon when another walked in, easily guessed to be Guan as Valtyrion hissed to his presence. Nodding to Yugi as he came by, he looked down to Dojo in abject amazement, speaking of how he never met such a fascinating creature such as him. For one to be able to sense the Wu as he does make him for quite a promising figure that should be respected. Dojo felt his heart swell to such kind words and feeling that things were going to be ok in Guan's hands, Yugi slowly slipped out from the dining hall with a short smile. Guan would take care of him, he thought, but surely he didn't know just how well that statement would apply. But Valtyrion knew, at least in sensing it. The shade didn't growl just to the presence of the man that had utterly defeated its masters once but of something else.

There was an aura around Guan. A wretched odor that proved stronger than that of Jack with his hands dabbling in Wuya's Heylin stench. It felt it should know well of this one but to be sure, it would have to see what motive the monk had in coming to the temple. In coming to Dojo in particular. When its young host left, so did Valtyrion, slipping away into Guan's shadow as he coerced the dragon in going to someone that would appreciate his talents a bit more than what the apprentice monks showed.

What is your motive, Valtyrion thought silently.

0

Dojo hummed thoughtfully as they reached a mountain that looked rather menacing for its location, only made worse when one looked to the monstrous face etched into the mountainside that provided a landing outcropping for the dragon to settle on. Guan gave him a reassuring pat to the side of his neck before jumping off, guiding the dragon inside with Valtyrion slinking after them once Guan set foot on solid ground. The pungency was stronger here, much more powerful than Wuya could ever hope to achieve, even when whole. It was the foul stench of Heylin magic and it made the shade's heart pound in disgust. Oh how it hated the Heylin and of course, the monk that walked before it.

It was these two factors that had caused its masters to die too soon before light was birthed into the world. Sure, little Yugi was born safely without them but if they were still alive, he would be born into royalty with ease, given nobility for himself and his family once his hand was promised to the dark kings. They would grant him any wish, swathed him in finery, given the best food. All could've been for Yugi and all he had to do was balance their power to give them the control they desired. But these Heylin fools tricked them just as the monks betrayed them. They lost their life before they could reach this time but soon, if this power intends to grow beyond perception, then Yugi will plead to Valtyrion for the primal darkness. To ask for their help.

And when that happens will they gain what they lost a thousand years ago.

As Guan and Dojo headed further in, a large wooden gate stood before them but at their presence, it was drawn, revealing an oasis paradise behind it. Ivory paths lead through the space, simplistic buildings carved into the inner mountain that flourished with greenery and serene waterfalls. For what looked so abysmal from the outside, the interior surely didn't match up but the eeriness of the space itself was enough to set Dojo on edge. "Do you...get the feeling that we're not alone?" he whimpered, glancing around as a snarl seemed to respond to his innocent inquiry.

The dragon shivered to the sight of the big cats that began to step out. Now things were starting to get a little suspicious and he had to ask the monk exactly who they were meeting with. When the name was uttered from Guan's lips, he had to laugh for a moment. Surely Guan was joking, right? No way he would be dealing with the very embodiment of evil, Chase Young...right? But when his thoughts were confirmed, the dragon swallowed. He knew well when to get the hell out of dodge and this was as good a time as any. But as the poor dragon tried to rush out the once open gate, it was slammed shut on him. "Come on, where's the button on this thing!?" Dojo whined before flinching, the heady breath of a panther licking at the mane on his neck.

A voice so sinister but smooth spoke out from above, a figure coming to stand at the top of a towering staircase. He praised the monk for delivering exactly what he asked of him in promise that he would return something back to Guan. The spear was thrown back to him and with the order to never return to this place, Guan had left in silence, Dojo watching in horror as he was left behind. Valtyrion watched from the shadows before giving a silent snicker. Oh...now things were getting fun~

_Chase Young._

A name it hadn't heard again in some time. Oh the shade remembered him well, once a promising young monk that turned rogue, bound by the very magic that kept him youthful for eternity. A pricey trade off that required a specific ingredient and that ingredient was shaking like a leaf to his presence until the promise of a meal befitting him was laid on the table. "Ah, but we can't ignore our other guest." Chase whispered, eyes darting to the shadows and the shade hissed audibly, catching Dojo's attention as Valtyrion rose from it.

"Y-you..." Dojo wheezed before a red eye shot to the dragon to shut him up quickly. "The primal darkness' pet. If you're out roaming about, clearly something magnificent is about to happen."

"Oh, you would like to know that, wouldn't you, Chasssse~" Valtyrion purred mockingly, leaving the other to laugh. There was no need for hostility as he offered his hospitality to them both. Dinner awaits and with a nudge from a lion, Dojo was ambling along with an already pudgy stomach and was followed at a distance by the shade. It could escape at any time it so desired but a part of it didn't trust the enemy before it. Chase knew more than Wuya about the primal darkness, that was a fact. He knew well that Valtyrion was a liaison to them and if it was out and about, then their return was close at hand.

But he shouldn't know of the secret that would bring about their return, at least it's what Valtyrion expected. Only Wuya caught on but she was weak and a fool to ever think to gain Yugi's light. But Chase...he was cunning. More so than Wuya. Valtyrion would have to tread carefully if it dared not to reveal the source that would revive its masters and destroy any that dare to oppose them. In a large room sat a table and on that table was a meal fit for a king, or at least a dragon of Dojo's reputable size. The scent of the meal had the dragon's mouth watering and he was quick to practically eat everything on the table, Valtyrion pleasantly disgusted by the other's table manners.

"My mastersss would have your head for making such a messss." Valtyrion grumbled, flicking a piece of food from its nose as Dojo wiped the plates clean. Chase watched from a high rise, asking if the meal was satisfactory for the dragon which Dojo replied it was indeed the best he had in 600 years. Valtyrion made to comment that 600 years wasn't enough for the dragon to learn how to use a fork and knife, scrounging the table itself for a mere speck of food. Sure, it had no need to eat but it may as well make the trip worthwhile. Chase chuckled at the sight of the two, snapping his fingers which called on a couple cats to clear off the table before setting a dessert down for Dojo and a filleted steak before Valtyrion.

"For an evil villain, you are quite hospitable." Dojo spoke, looking back to where Chase once stood only for the male to be beside the chair he sat in. He only wished for comfort for such a guest as he had something special planned for the dragon after his meal. The tone of such a concept struck fear into the bloated dragon, swallowing thick around the mouthful of cake he had before pushing himself from the table. Valtyrion fluttered above, smirking as the dragon tried to make an escape only to be cornered by more jungle cats, the glow in Chase's eyes showing that Dojo's stay could amount to being pleasant or unpleasant depending on what he chose. At the end of the day, he wasn't given the option to leave so he best choose carefully on what he wished.

"He'll be dead soon enough if his preciousss little monks don't sssave him. But againssst Chase...they are lacking." Valtyrion mumbled as it tossed a piece of steak into its jaws. "I hate to put faith into the slimy wretch that did my masterssss in...but for the hossst of the light...Guan better be up to the task that he failed to combat to..." It growled menacingly, knowing it would be its head lost should anything happen to Yugi.

Once the dragon's absence was known, they will come to look for him. Chase knew well to connect the dots and when he did, Yugi's existence could be placed in jeopardy. It can't have that, not when it was so close.

0

At the temple, just as Valtyrion expected, the monks were in search of the dragon. They looked high, literally, and low but there was no sign of the dragon anywhere. Yugi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. He suspected as much that the biting words of the others, albeit jokingly as they constantly told Yugi when he had first asked around, had soured the dragon's mood enough that he had ran off somewhere to hide. But the master made to tell them that Dojo couldn't stay hidden forever when a Shen Gong Wu goes active but if he didn't show, how were they to know?

Kimiko tapped her chin before snapping her fingers. "I got an idea!" she spoke, digging into her robe to pull out a tracking device. When Yugi saw the item in hand, he grinned, knowing exactly what the girl had in mind. Pounding rock music played on the radio as Jack was busying himself with an ATV, doing a simple maintenance on it to get it travel ready for the next Wu to appear. As he did so, Wuya was hovering about him, eyes aglow as she whispered that the next Wu, the Monsoon Sandals, had revealed themselves. With the two wisely distracted of the new Wu and its location, the five dropped in and huddled behind a bush to wait for the evil genius to take off for it.

The engine revved up and Kimiko grasped the device, hopping out to throw the tracker onto the back of the ATV before it was out of the garden. "There, now with my GPS tracker, we'll know wherever Jack goes." she spoke, bringing out her PDA that was tracking the genius and Yugi nodded, bringing out the Silver Manta Ray. As he activated and tossed out the Wu, he looked down to his shadow briefly. He sensed nothing of Valtyrion there and was worried about where the shade could've disappeared to. Guan had gone missing as well since he had left Dojo and him alone after lunch.

All of it seemed too coincidental and if what the memory served to tell him, he just hoped that Guan didn't find out about Valtyrion and did something to make sure the primal darkness was extinguished for good. A part of him...felt lost knowing that was a possibility.

0

At a lone beach, the Monsoon Sandals sat within a tidepool and Jack looked down to the simple looking sandals with interest. Well, he had gotten there first, may as well see them in action. Plopping himself down on a rock, Jack went to remove his boots with a grunt, smirking a little as he was about to slip them on when he heard a voice call to him from ahead. "We'll be taking the Monsoon Sandals if you please." Omi spoke as the five stood before Jack, making the other snort petulantly as he slipped the sandals on with a promise that they could take it over his dead body before activating them.

Alas, when Wuya told him he'd get legs that stretched for miles, he didn't expect it to be that literally and was shot up sky high, enough that he contracted a nosebleed for it among being unstable out of unpreparedness. Yugi jumped with the others as a leg flew up, nearly hitting them and winced as he landed awkwardly on his ass before jumping up as Jack came tumbling down like the tree he could be compared to but safely landed in the arms of one Chase Young that stood behind him.

"Chase Young, a pleasure." Just the name alone made the evil genius starry eyed to the other's presence. To meet with the famous Chase Young was an absolute dream! He was the ultimate evil villain and everything Jack strived to become. Just having the man touch him satisfied every ingenious plot he could think of. As a sign of good faith, Jack offered the Monsoon Sandals to the evil warlord who cinched his nose in disgust before dropping the boy, making him give a pained whimper while Wuya went to reprimand the boy. Someone like Chase, for all his grand power, didn't deserve to claim what they already had their hands on. While they were distracted, Yugi's eye caught Dojo behind Chase's leg and called out to him.

Raising his head, he looked to the others as they began to mention that without him, they would've missed out on plenty of Wu. A pout crossed the dragon's snout as he complained that a Wu detector was all he was to them, reminding them that he believed his "big-boned" self would slow them down too much to be of use to them. Yugi crossed his arms, giving a pointed look to the others who flinched. "Is that why you ran off, Dojo? We were just foolin'..." Clay made to apologize. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Raimundo added, surprising to many as he would often be the last to admit he was wrong.

Realizing his potential and importance to the others had the dragon sobbing, growing in form as he went to embrace the five in a tight hug. Yugi squeaked as he adjusted himself before looking toward the sobbing dragon. "Now that we cleared up that...you'll come back with us, yes?" At the question, Dojo immediately shrunk, causing them to drop into a pile of groaning bodies as the dragon simpered that he couldn't. Lifting himself from the ground, Yugi asked why and were told the story of what happened between Chase and Guan, of the trade the other monk made to the warrior.

Omi couldn't believe that Guan would do such a thing, that the other monk was honorable and wouldn't ever think to do something so underhanded. "That's where you'd be wrong, my naïve Xiaolin friend. Dojo belongs to me now." Chase spoke nonchalantly, pouring what seemed to be a can of pea soul but with what was etched on the label made it highly unlikely. He swallowed a bit as Omi went to demand the dragon back but Chase smirked, whispering that the drink in question was a special soup, one to drink when he was assured of victory. As the others moved to stand, Yugi looked between themselves and the warrior to stand before them. His nerves stood on edge to the others, that Chase was something far beyond their current level of power.

"W-wait, guys!" Yugi tried to warn but Omi was the first to leap into battle. The small monk used all the skill he knew and every move under his belt but he hardly made to touch a single strand of hair on Chase, easily becoming winded while the other was as sturdy in both body and mind. The bowl collided with the round head to emphasize the point and itching for a good fight that Jack surely couldn't deliver, the rest flew in for the attack. Yugi winced, already predicting what was likely to happen and covered his eyes, hearing the collective sound of pain as the four collided.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I expected." Bringing his hand down, he watched as Chase began to walk away, snapping his fingers to call Dojo back to his side. The dragon frowned, looking towards Yugi pitifully as he followed. Oh the light element wished he could do something but what could he do. Chase was...too powerful. Even with his best defense, he felt it would do absolutely nothing. Jack moved toward Chase, trying to beg for an alliance with the other, even offering half the Wu he owned. "I have no interest in Shen Gong Wu. I just came to observe the young monks I've heard so much about." he murmured but Yugi could tell that his expectations were set rather high about them.

A shift in his shadows caught Yugi's eye, seeing the red eye of Valtyrion there and glanced about. While Jack was prattling on about Chase and his clear admiration for the other, he clicked his tongue, calling the shade back to him. Valtyrion shot back over to the boy, Chase's eye following the shade and smirked. Ah, so he is the one that the primal darkness' little pet is attached to. And with good reason. The male didn't show anything as he played it safe but it was there, the lost element of light and the balance the demons sought for. If what he suspects is to come to pass, then it would prove an interesting power struggle. Chase was praised for his power and abilities but it still fell short to the unbridled element of darkness.

If they are brought back to life then he will have to work twice as hard not just to be on top but to prove himself worthy of their assistance should HE ask for it. Until then, however, he will keep a close eye on the boy. See whether destiny will lead him to their revival or leave them to rest in eternal peace until someone else prompts their revival by forceful means. /Did anything happen? How did you even get to this guy in the first place?/ Yugi questioned as he ran over to the others once Chase was gone without acknowledging Jack and his attempts to once more join forces.

The genius was smart to a certain degree but not enough to prove useful to him except a very convenient pawn for any future games he wished to play with the monks. Now that he got a taste of their work, only fair to see if they choose to improve or be weak as he once was. As Valtyrion explained itself, the others were checked over and deciding it was time to get the story from the source instead of getting it second hand from Chase, they were off with the Silver Manta Ray in search of the master monk.

0

It took some time but once the monk was spotted, Omi gave a nod. "It's time to get to the top of this." he whispered, Raimundo quickly correcting the small monk before they descended down to confront the other. With the story told, Omi couldn't believe his ears. He was an honorable monk, one of the best to nearly equate to the likes of Grand Master Dashi. For someone like Guan to do such a thing and trade of a very important friend to them from right under their noses seems so...dishonest. Guan looked down in pity, whispering that it was clear he wasn't the monk he used to be. They all stood as Guan began his tale, of how years ago he had come across Chase.

They as forces of good and evil, were destined to go into battle, one to protect the land he walks on, the other to destroy it. The battle lasted for days and it was during that battle where he had made his first critical error when dealing with a cunning mind. The monk relied heavily on the spear, treating it as his strength as well as his pride and without it...he was nothing. And Chase knew this well enough as he took the spear right from his hands and rendered him useless to continue. So instead of leaving Guan defeated, he offered him a chance to reclaim his spear. "So you gave him Dojo..." Kimiko whispered, nearly hissing in disgust at the thought. They were all disappointed in that fact, that Guan really did stoop so low to get his spear back and to them, they didn't even know the true reason behind it. "I never thought for once I would lose my courage again...not since the battle against the primal darkness..." At the name, Yugi and Omi's head shot up to the monk.

He had fought the primal darkness once before?! But no one was to ever live against such destructive power! Omi was left to his thoughts while Yugi bit his lip. So the memory was true. Guan had fought them...and had killed them. Murdered in cold blood even if the act was a means to save the world from a fate likely worse than what Wuya had caused before. But it was without question that his victory came with the weapon he had lost to Chase and when Yugi went to gather more of the story from Guan, Omi spoke up.

"Master Fung says what makes a warrior strong isn't the weapon but the warrior holding the weapon." Omi recited and Guan apologized once more. "I will show you where his lair is, but that's about all I can do to help." Guan whispered as he pulled a book from his tunic and opened it to show them. While it was on his mind, Raimundo looked to Guan to ask just exactly what Chase wanted with Dojo. A light exhale left the monk before he told more. Chase was one on the side of good, just as they were, but he traded his soul for eternal youth. But that youth came with a price. As he turned the page, Yugi saw what seemed to be a recipe and took a moment to read the Chinese characters quietly.

"A cup of wheat grass, a tablespoon salt, a pinch of dried frog and one...whole dragon!?" Yugi gasped as he stumbled back. "So...that soup?!" Guan nodded to his fears and Yugi whimpered. No...it just couldn't be. Not to Dojo. /Alas, the price of youth is a finicky sssort. He chossse his path./ Valtyrion whispered through their bond as the rest got themselves together through the shock of the matter at hand. They had to rescue Dojo and quickly before there was nothing to rescue. "Master Guan, if you can supply just a bit more time...tell me what you know of the demons of darkness. I have to know their story." Yugi pleaded but a touch to his shoulder had him turn, looking back to Kimiko.

Her expression said enough and Yugi sighed, looking down. Aside from Valtyrion, Guan was another source to piece together so much. To hear from both sides and learn what made them what they were in the legends they wrought with their existence. But with Dojo in danger, this was likely the only chance he had and it was hardly much of a chance to begin with. Led back to the hovercraft, he looked back to the monk who watched him solemnly, as if he wished to tell the tale he wanted to hear but couldn't. It was as if the story itself weighed heavily on his shoulders as much as the one with Chase has. A thousand years it has been since then and he had remembered during his short visit of Yugi having the rare light element. Could his interest in his story be part of the warning that was given years ago of the balance of light and darkness?

0

Back at his lair, Dojo was sitting in what was clearly a simmer pot that was deceptively treated as a bath drawn for him. Chase came up to him with a hungry glint in his eyes, tossing in a few more sliced items into the broth as Dojo munched away on a hearty piece of chicken. He was asked if he wished to have another helping to fill his already bloated belly and Dojo nodded eagerly, not knowing the clear danger he was in. "You're just about ready for the Lao Mang Long Soup." At the mention of soup, Dojo was alert, hoping that he was being made a bowl of soup.

"In a manner of speaking...yes." Chase whispered, stepping over to a curtain that he pulled opened and behind it were shelves. Shelves upon shelves stacked with cans and the labels of those cans held a very clear picture of what was held in them. Dojo's lip quivered while his body was in shock. Chase was making soup out of him...CHASE WAS MAKING _SOUP_ OUT OF _HIM!_ If there was a god, Dojo wished to pray profusely to it for anyone to come to his rescue before he was nothing but bones! Luckily, that wish was swiftly on its way as Raimundo guided the hovercraft towards the citadel, Yugi looking out the window and shivered to the sight of the monstrous mountainside. Chase definitely had his evil lair decor down to a T if he wanted to strike fear into anyone that dared to come so far out to see him.

Raimundo set the craft down and they departed from it, Yugi looking around with a worrying glance. Everything about this place screams bad and he almost didn't want to go inside. Valtyrion did its best to ease him, knowing full well that making any contact with another for the Heylin only proves to bring more attention to him. But he would follow his friends and sadly, there was little Valtyrion could do to stop it which always makes to annoy the shade. Seeing what looked to be a clear and open path was pleasing to Omi though Yugi was skeptical. It was like he rolled out the red carpet for them to enter inside.

But ever the fearless leader, Omi guided them inside only to be met with a stone wall to block the entryway, shrouding them in darkness. "Yep, this feels like a trap." Yugi grumbled before torchlight began to fill their vision, lighting the way further in. With no way to turn back at this point, the group began to run further into the depths of Chase's lair, seeing a wooden gate slowly descending down. It was by the barest hair that they made it through and they gulped in air greedily before Yugi glanced up to see their target in the center. With a gasp, he was on his feet and running over, stepping around the pot for a moment before pulling out the apple as he asked if the dragon was alright.

"Do I look alright?! I'm sitting in a pot of soup!" Dojo snapped as the others came to join them but it wasn't much longer before the host joined them as well. Chase grinned as another gate trapped them inside, this one manned by none other than Jack himself -how he managed to tag along, no one would ever know-. The monks were quick to get into their fighting stances as a growl passed the warrior's lips before the change took him over. Eyes bled into reptilian yellow as rough green skin began to spread over his flesh. The armor he wore broke off like cheap metal, body bulking to at least twice the size of the warrior when he was human, tail elongating from behind to give a mighty slam onto the stone floor.

Yugi shivered to the sight of what was Chase's true form, that which was controlled by the brew he was about to make of Dojo. Jack of course, was absolutely swooning to the sight to the point he was practically in love as Chase stepped forward. "Well this is clearly unavoidable now...let's do this!" Yugi called as Kimiko jumped in to use the Star Hanabi in hopes to deter the reptile. But Chase was quicker, easily batting away the flame right back at the target, flinging her into the nearby wall. Yugi gasped as Raimundo took the stand next to use the Ruby of Ramses to get the other off his feet to make him an easier target.

But the agility of the warrior made it so the Wu didn't catch him but catch Jack instead who wailed for the other to let him go. He was just the cheering squad this time, he didn't deserve this! Flung into the wall to join Kimiko, this left Clay and Omi to try themselves with a combination of the Thorn of Thunderbolt and Lasso Boa Boa but a curl of the lips showed Chase's amusement. Such weak, naïve creatures. They thought they were truly a challenge to him. A claw grasped the lasso after easily leaping through them like a tiger through rings of fire, swinging the two to hit another wall.

They were nothing! Hardly a formidable challenge! But he still could find use for them. After all, a satisfying victory meant they would be-

A roar left the reptile as something exploded hard against his cheek, turning quickly to the culprit. Yugi's eyes were narrowed as firelights gathered around him. "I would advise you to not total my friends." he whispered. Chase chuckled softly as he turned to the petite one, the others looking up slowly as the two faced off. The light element, the key that would return the primal darkness to the land. He was still unrefined but in due time he would grow stronger and in doing so would become a very valued pawn. Control the light and you'll control the shadows. An alliance with the boy would be beneficial but of course, Yugi would have to learn his place in regard to thinking he was of any challenge to him.

"You seem to harness your element well. Do you really think yourself able to contract the primal darkness at your level?" Chase questioned before rushing forward, Yugi gasping as he sent the firelights forward. The reptile body was like water, dodging through the firelights like they were harmless fireflies before he was upon Yugi. The petite male blocked the fist that was flung at him, breathing sharply as he went on a weak offensive. But even that was short lived as the reptile was deceptively stronger than he expected and Yugi himself was nowhere near the strength to combat such a creature. Not as the apprentice he was.

A pained groan left him as he was pinned to the floor, the odorous heated breath landing on his face as the others cried out to him. "Perhaps you would like to partake in a nice bowl of Dojo? Immortality isn't all that bad as long as you bow to me, boy." Chase whispered, making to leap back as threads of shadows shot up in an attempt to grab him around his jaws. "Sssstop talking, you impudent lizard!" Valtyrion snapped, appearing just briefly from the shadows to bring Yugi off the ground, letting him slide back from the other as Chase chuckled again.

"A simpering pet like you can hardly do a thing to stop me." But Chase wasn't able to relish in his victory over them as a voice thundered from above, all glancing up to see Guan standing on the parapet looking down to them. "Master Monk Guan!" Omi called in relief, none expecting the monk to appear in any manner to assist them. With a glare to the reptile, Guan issued a showdown, the prize being the freedom of Dojo and the monks should he win. Chase smirked and agreed with the restrictions that there would be no Shen Gong Wu involved, that only their martial arts will be used.

"Should I prevail, you will forever pledge your loyalty to me and be enslaved like all the other fallen warriors in the beasts that are to serve me." The large cats began to surround them from the outer ring, one tossing a spear to Chase that he snagged before extending the blades to match the spear that Guan wields. Jack way giddy, unable to believe for a single second to not only see Chase in action with a real fight but the possibility of seeing someone become subservient to the dark warrior. Yugi made to stand, stumbling over to the others as Guan and Chase squared off. "I hope...he can do this..." Yugi whispered as he collapsed beside the others who could only nod to his words. It was up to Guan now and considering his story the last time he faced Chase, they hoped the outcome wouldn't be the same.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

Leaping forwards, the weapons clashed, both evenly matched as one didn't quite overtake the other. Guan growled as he tried his best to get the upper hand but this time, he had to contend with one extra limb that was versatile enough to keep him on his toes. A mighty lunge had placed Chase behind the monk, leaving his back open to be swatted hard by his tail that sent him towards the young apprentices that watched with fear and worry. Chase snarled as he kicked a switch, drawing the jagged grates that surrounded the center platform open and the monk nearly fell into the pit of magma that awaited beneath it. Fire billowed from below, causing the monk to roll from the edge finally only to feel a clawed foot land on his chest.

"Loser Guan! Loser Guan!" Jack heckled from the center, making Yugi growl as he conjured a single firelight to flick at the back of Jack's coat, making him screech as his ass was set on fire. Luckily, his disturbance didn't deter the monk as he shot the blade of the spear out to ward the reptile off him, allowing him to stand once more. Chase grinned behind gnarled teeth as he watched the other monk closely, whispering that there was no way Guan would be able to defeat him. The outcome would be just the same as it was before and leave him to become another servant. Pinched eyes tightened as he held his spear firmly.

"It's not the weapon that makes a warrior strong," Guan began before leaping towards the reptile, just barely grazing the scaly hide with the blade before landing. "But the warrior holding the weapon." Omi clapped delightfully as the master's wise words unearthed something in Guan, showing that indeed this fight would see to a better outcome. That is to say that Chase himself didn't have any other tricks under his scaly sleeve. Stabbing the spear into the ground, Guan prepared a stance to go barehanded and left Chase to snarl.

His theatrics were beginning to infuriate him and it was time to finally end this and gain the warrior under his orders. Doing the same with the Kwan-Dao Sword, the two faced off once more before launching at each other. It was hard for Yugi to keep up, fists flying so fast that no human eye could surely keep up with. Alas, even at hand to hand, Chase made use of his versatility to whip his tail at the monk, eventually landing a strong hit that sent him into the opposing wall. "Oh no!" Kimiko uttered in horror as the man began to fall, worrying that he would not recover in time before slipping past the only ground between life and death to the magma below.

It was wise to never doubt a master monk. Guan recovered with ease, grasping his footing on the very corner of the outer rim of the pit and launched towards Chase once more, getting in a successful set of hits on the reptile before knocking him flat on his back to the delight of the young apprentices. But a mighty warrior of darkness such as he would never lie on his back to defeat so easily and kicked another switch into place, bringing up a set of mirrors that coiled around the platform they were on. With their position displaced with their reflections, Chase slunk into the maze to wait. Like predator to clever prey, he waited for an opening. Guan was apprehensive, making his way further into the maze but the reflections nearly betrayed his stance, bringing him to leap for higher ground.

"I can't allow you to spot me so easily~" The sibilant whisper echoed, another switch hit to turn the mirrors and when the monk fell, Chase was upon him to throw him bodily into one of the mirrors before following up with a lunge. A normal man wouldn't be able to react as fast but Guan was no normal man, swinging his legs out to throw Chase into the opposing mirror that grew hairline fractures on the silver surface. A hiss left him as the two grabbed their distance before the mirrors turned, hiding the reptile as Guan began to concentrate his chi. One so used to cunning to take the upper hand leaves one open for predictability.

Chase would do what it takes to ensure he'd stay on top, to neutralize any threat to get in his way by any means necessary. And as he slunk towards Guan's back, the monk knew this well. Yugi would've called out to him to warn him once the green of Chase's hide caught his eyes but the words Guan spoke next quieted him. "I know you now for what you are and not what you pretend to be..." he whispered, clenching his fists before pivoting on heel to immediately face the reptile.

"Repel the beast!"

Chase roared in pain as the concentrated chi struck him and hard, sending him through his own maze until he struck the pot in the center, Dojo whimpering as the warrior was left utterly defeated. Victory claimed, their arena began to return to normal, Chase included, and the apprentices ran over to the monk as he took the spear from where he left it. Omi was ready to praise the other on such a magnificent win when the jungle cats that were clearly observing began to move. They were not pleased their master was defeated and in his defense will make sure that none would leave alive. They prepared for yet another fight and Jack, after draping his coat over the warrior, was ready to see the massacre happen when a hand raised to stop the cats' advance.

"I have accepted their wager and lost. They are free to go." Chase spat indignantly, allowing the monks to relax as the cats began to back away. Chase watched them critically, his eye strictly on Omi and Yugi before giving a modest bow, knowing that their paths will likely cross again. Omi did the same in agreement to such notion, knowing well that this won't be the only time they would see Chase. He was yet another enemy to face and clear that he was a harder foe to contend with in comparison to Jack and Wuya. They had to prepare and grow stronger unless they wish their fate to join those of the fallen that surround them passively. With their way out open, they began to leave, Dojo getting a pointed glare from Chase to make him scurry along as well.

It was quite a wonder to think of the dragon who was just about to be boiled down for soup to stay obediently in the pot he wished to escape from throughout the whole showdown. But no one bothered to question it as they were happy to be out of one harrowing predicament.

0

Outside, the apprentices gave their thanks to the monk for coming to their rescue as without him, who knows what would've happened to them at the state they were in. The power difference between them and Chase was like a ravine, too deep and wide for them to cross. This goes to prove they need to really buckle down on their training, to grow stronger and faster to be able to be of any challenge to the dark warrior. Guan nodded to them, smiling softly before looking down to Omi to thank him in particular. Without his words, he would've never regained the courage that he had lost when he was reliant on the spear he cherished so.

"It was never lost. It was just misplaced." Omi made to reply, gaining another smile before the monk passed the spear onto him. Knowing well that he did not need it, he wanted to bestow it on someone he trusted. Omi almost couldn't believe what he held in his hands and wanted to tell the monk that he was unworthy to hold something so valuable but the moment they all turned to where the monk once stood, he was gone. Yugi was disheartened at how fast the monk was to leave their presence, closing his eyes.

As a wanderer, they were likely to rarely see the monk again, leaving a piece of history still buried to him. /Little one...don't be ssso disappointed./ Valtyrion whispered, the male looking up as Raimundo cast the Silver Manta Ray out so they could return. /That despicable monk holds the memory of the battle that ruined my mastersss and buried them...but so do I. I had to watch them die...be powerlessss to stop him.../

/Then if I ask, will you tell me?/

/...I can't show all but what my mastersss will allow...we wish only for the most unbiased of decisionsss from you, dear light. A greater evil is on the rise and now the ball isss within your court. You have heard opinionsss from many but when thingsss are beyond your power, what will you do?/ At the shade's words, Yugi ran a hand through tri-colored tresses, moving to climb into the hovercraft when prompted. So much relied on him and the weight of such was beginning to drag his thoughts.

Wuya knew what power he wielded and how valuable a piece he was to awaken the primal darkness and so did Chase but it seems well he knew more than the Heylin witch. Likely in the case that he wasn't sealed within a puzzle box for 1500 years so he had more knowledge on the primal darkness, their abilities and their preferences. But it was without a doubt that to command the dark power that overshadowed all hinges on his cooperation. A sigh left him as he rested his head on the back on the seat, closing his eyes. The incoming headache was ready to pound on him like a hammer on an anvil and once they got back, he was going to sleep and think of his motives.

The master told him to be careful of his decisions since the Shadow of Fear incident. That it was his responsibility of where things will take him. Should he find worth in bringing back the primal darkness...then he was sure it would fall upon him to put them back to rest if they are any level of destructive as they once were even with him being the key to the rumored balance that had turned them to be the evil many thought them to be. _'With Chase now a problem and knowing what I am, perhaps I should take this into considerable thought. If...he fears them...then he knows not to cross them.'_

0

Zypher: And we finally step into the lair of the next big evil to come. Yugi has some major decisions to consider as balance will become a bigger play to everything.


	22. Chapter 22

Twilight Rising

Chapter 22

0

The musty, humid swamp was damp all around, peaceful and silent until it was disturbed by the pounding feet as Kimiko bolted ahead of the other apprentices. A lone tree sat in the center of the swamp and within it was the new Wu they were there to collect. The Mosaic Scale it was called but its purpose was highly summarized in the scrolls as something that caused mischief to the holder. Jack wasn't too far off, his army of bots behind him as he ran for the tree as well but his lack of physical endurance had him slower than the other who reached the base of the tree. Blue eyes glanced up, seeing the square Wu nestled in the branches and leaves. She had this in the bag.

Pulling out the Lotus Twister, Kimiko activated the Wu and easily reached for the Mosaic Scale with one arm, grinning victoriously until she felt herself go unbalanced. The girl gasped in horror as her arm canted back before springing forward, losing the Wu from her hand as she collapsed forward with a hard slam to the damp ground. The scale sailed through the air and Jack eagerly leapt into the tree, grasping the Wu and grinned proudly. The others arrived just in time to see the sight of Jack with the Wu in hand and Omi told the genius he was dancing the dance of happiness too soon before leaping forward.

Firm hits were placed onto the tree trunk, throwing enough reverberating force for the other to lose balance and fall to the ground hard. A groan left the redhead before raising his head enough to command his bots to attack the apprentices. "Looks like you'll need a bit of help." Yugi spoke, cracking his knuckles a little before bracing himself for his attack. A grin pulled across his lips as he leapt forward, showing off his growing dexterity as he swung the bots into each other, landing on another and gave a raspberry to the other two. They came in hot and Yugi waited for the right moment before giving an impressive backflip off the bot and landed behind the standing evil genius.

"Nice meeting you again~" Yugi teased as he swept into a low kick, making the redhead screech as he was thrown into the swamp, Mosaic Scale flying into the air which Raimundo leapt forward to catch. With the Wu in hand, Jack was plucked from the water, the boy fretting over his lavish and iconic hairstyle as he was towed away with Wuya shaking her head in disdain. She questioned how long she would have to stick around this useless deadweight. The witch felt she would have better chances hanging around Chase but the prickly warrior would be hard to coerce to follow her orders with his disillusioned views of needing no Wu to show power over the weak minded.

As they left, Kimiko groaned as Raimundo stood before her, grinning a bit as he teased her that going for a swim wasn't in the game plan though her irritation only seemed to grow as Omi began to question her tact in fetching the Wu. She was doing everything fine until her concentration broke and with it, her control on the Lotus Twister. "Will you just drop it, Omi?!" Kimiko finally groused to the smaller monk and he flinched before giving a nod and a hesitant ok to her wrath. Clay tried to defuse the mood, speaking that by the end of the day, they had to Mosaic Scale in their hands and not Jack's.

Yugi nodded in agreement to that notion, though he was worried for Kimiko. She was quite the spitfire and did lose her temper rather quick when things are stacked against her but this time, it seemed that the temper flared a bit quicker than normal. With a stretch, he followed after Raimundo and Clay, Omi trailing after him with the offer to forget that her blunder nearly cost them the Wu. "Anyone can make a mistake, after all." Omi went to mention though Kimiko was quick to get into his face and yell that she was one to never make a mistake, making Yugi jump at the furious tone while Omi landed on his rear in surprise.

"Hey guys, that was quick! How'd it go?" Dojo asked as he slithered towards them only to flinch as she snapped at him too. Man, what had happened, the dragon wondered. All he asked was how it went, he didn't expect to get his head bitten off for it. Climbing aboard the dragon, they were off back to the temple but as they left, one other watched their departure. Reptilian eyes watched the dragon but his focus was clearly on two. The young Omi was showing great potential but it was being squander as he went against the forces of evil. On the other hand, Yugi was growing stronger physically as well as mentally. Both factors that the primal darkness was sure to be looking forward to.

But he was still weak and so was his element. The temple was doing little to help enhance it to the specifics that the darkness needed. If he was under his tutelage, Chase would make sure the light grew to the levels it should've been by now, even as an apprentice. If this worked as he planned, then the primal darkness would see him as an ally and not an enemy. But there was still the matter of convincing the boy and that alone was harder than any task he had accomplished before with relative ease. And that stubborn shade was yet another obstacle.

A hum left the dark warrior before he and his feline warrior had left the swamp to return to his lair.

0

Jack pondered as he stood before the lair of the dark warrior, hands pressed on the stone wall in hopes to find a secret switch or loose panel that would allow him entry. He was sure Chase had changed the method in entering his lair to fool him but he was determined. Sneaking away from Wuya to see Chase was a chore but if he could get any sort of approval from his idol, he'll take it. "What are you doing?" A voice sneered from behind, scaring the redhead right out of his skin, turning to see Wuya there and growled that he absolutely **HATED** when she did that. "Would you prefer I do this then?" Wuya snapped as she passed through his skull, making the genius shiver in disgust.

Oh...he hated that even more. Wuya passing through any point of his body felt slimy and disgusting and he rather it be a personality trait for himself than a feeling to course through his blood. Shaking the eerie feeling she gave, Jack returned to searching for a way in, causing Wuya to growl. Jack was like a lost puppy, hounding after Chase like he was his owner. The other wanted nothing to do with such a useless fool and yet Jack kept going back expecting the warrior would change his mind. The witch even went to say this but was easily rebuffed by the evil genius if she was getting jealous of Chase.

...she wasn't jealous at all! She's just tired of watching Jack act like a lovestruck girl! "...what makes him so special anyway?" Wuya uttered in slight embarrassment, making Jack grin. Score one for Jack. Sliding a hand over the gritty stone wall and finally finding a spot that pushed in, he told her that he was a great master of Tai Chi and if he was going to be the best and overcome the monks and their growing skills, he had to learn from the best. Turning back to the wall, red eyes caught the angle that the door was about to land and yelped as he flung himself out the way as it landed like a drawbridge, showing the inner sanctum of the lair and within, Chase glaring at the entryway.

"And what brings you here this time?" The warrior demanded, scratching behind the tiger's ear as Jack peered around the corner of the doorway. He gave a weak wave as he went to step inside, suggesting perhaps they could hang out, maybe bond over evil schemes and interests. Chase stroked his chin in thought. If he didn't have an image to uphold, perhaps the offer would be something to consider. But alas, as a powerful warrior of the dark arts, to be friendly with common riffraff would spoil his image. Turning his back on the evil genius, he went to dismiss him as a bother, telling him that his cats would escort him out.

Jack's adam's apple bobbed within a pale throat as two tigers came from the shadows, circling around him like the hungry felines they were, watching the stringy boy as he sweats under their calculating gaze. So to defuse the situation at the first offer, Jack went to ask if the other had considered teaming up with him and Chase sneered. Once more, an offer he could take but would ruin his image if he allowed it so quickly. The genius had charm, he was wise enough to admit it, but with the position he held, Chase couldn't just let anyone join forces without proving it. Thus, Chase brought once more to the table if Jack wishes for an alliance with him, he will have to bring something that was of value to him and to be fair, only two things were valuable over paltry Shen Gong Wu.

Wuya groaned before fluttering off, part in disgust and part in jealousy. Jack was trying much too hard to gain Chase's favor and she would have no part of it. Pleased that he still had the option of an alliance, Jack began to tap his chin in thought. Now what to get a superior super genius that already has everything he could ask for...

0

As night fell upon the temple, Kimiko's temper finally petered off to a mild steaming of the events obtaining the Mosaic Scale. With her thoughts cleared, she knew well she had screwed up royally but didn't want to admit it in front of everyone. Even Yugi performed better than her and he was still on the cusp of improving his physical abilities to handle hazards and not be a beacon of backlining support with his firelights. So there she stood within the vault, looking to the Wu that was the cause of her irate mood. It was so simple in shape and there was really no knowledge of what it was capable of and the master forbade them from trying. Just looking at it reminded her of her blunder and she groaned, promising that she would never make such a mistake again.

"Kimiko! Are you down there?!" The sudden voice startled the girl, causing the Wu to slip from her fingers and to the bottom of the vault. A gasp left her as the voice called for her again, her steps fleeting as she ran down, hearing the loud snap of the Wu impacting the ground. The girl could only look to the two halves sitting innocently on the ground, horrified for what she has done. Wringing her hands, Kimiko knelt down to grasp the two halves of the Mosaic Scale, looking up to tell Clay that things were alright and she'd be up soon. When the cowboy left, her gaze turned back to the broken Wu. The master would have her scrubbing the temple floors with a toothbrush until she was old and gray for this. They all usually thought powerful, magical items were rather resilient but this one proved her dead wrong.

Kimiko knew she couldn't place it back into the vault like this. It would be found and being the only one there at this time of night would out her so fast. "I have to hide it..." she mumbled to herself, tucking the pieces against her chest as she ran out the vault and towards the sleeping quarters. No one was around, that was good. Blue eyes scanned the room just to be sure before making her way in, moving towards the rug where she would tuck the Wu away temporarily until she could manage a way to repair it. But as she did so, the curtain covering one of the sleeping areas was pulled opened a bit, Yugi peering out to ask if she wished to join them for a few rounds of Texas Hold'em. Like a frightened animal, the poor girl had leapt from her spot in fear, hiding the Wu behind her back and nodded quickly. "I'll be right there! Just let me put something away!" Yugi tilted his head curiously as she excused herself but spoke no more as he ducked back in to see Omi trying to offer some easy meditation techniques to curb her "stinky mood".

Clay clapped a hand over his mouth, Yugi shaking his head as a warning for him to not arouse that anger again. They just wanted a peaceful game of cards, with mild betting on chores and food privileges, and hope to lighten Kimiko's mood without mentioning what happened earlier that day. Kimiko crept into Clay's room, looking back to be sure that none of the boys followed and opened the chest that was there. It was just temporary, she thought, slipping the Wu inside and closed the lid. Perhaps if she could find some tape or glue, she could repair the Scale, put it back and no one would be wiser to know it was broken in the first place. Resolute with her decision, Kimiko got up and went to join the others in their game, just missing the slow rattle of the chest as a malevolent presence began to emerge.

The games went on late, Yugi winning quite easily much to Raimundo's stubbornness in trying to one up the other, before it was time to retire. "Alright, see you guys in the morning." Yugi spoke as he left to head back to his room while the others headed into their separate rooms to settle in. /Little oneeee...I implore you to be careful.../ Valtyrion whispered as Yugi changed out of his robe and into his pajamas. He blinked at the shade's warning before asking what was wrong. Something felt off around the temple was the whisper of the shade, something awakening and filled with malicious intent with its gained freedom.

/Should I stay up then? Keep an eye out?/ he asked as he went to lay on the futon before seeing a pool of shadows on his stomach with a red eye peeking out from it. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew it was the shade, that would be an image to haunt him for some time. /You need your ressst, little one. I will protect you./ Yugi nodded to the shade's words, yawning softly before bidding the creature goodnight as he laid down. As the boy drifted into a peaceful slumber, a dark circle slowly etched itself around the futon. A protection ward that was fairly weak but will serve its purpose to keep the presence at bay though Yugi wasn't the target of it but another. That one in question was fast asleep, soft snores passing his lips with his head pillowed against the saddle that decorated his room. Within the chest that it was propped again, a skittering of tiny claws scratched at the innards of the Mosaic Scale before a tiny brown earwig ambled out from it. But unlike any earwig, this one was magical and mischievous. A glance around its dark surroundings gave it insight of its place but the heat of a willing host laid right outside. Climbing the wall of the chest and emerging from it had beady black eyes looking down to the blonde that rested oh so peacefully.

A crooked grin crossed its furry face before it scaled down the chest and over the boy's shoulder, slowly burying away into his ear. Clay shifted and groaned as the creature dug through, finding passage deep into the boy's skull and soon nested right where it wanted to be, its devious spell weaving through the body. One inhale and the body was claimed, the vibrant sky blue now an encompassing black as the creature in command of Clay's form went to sit up. "It's good to be alive once more." A voice distorted spoke from Clay's lips, standing and leaving the room to head outside. A quick jump and pull onto the roof to one of the temple buildings had the creature glare out into the world it had been absent from. So much has changed but it did not matter as this time, no forces will be able to stop it from its mischief and one other task that would require the cowboy's bulk to assist.

After all, when the Mosaic Scale activates, it won't be long before its sister Wu comes into play and he needed both to obtain the power it sought for after so long.

0

The next moment was filled with merriment as the apprentices decided to mix play with training, leaping with grace and agility through the verdant branches of the nearby forest in a game of cat and mouse. Kimiko was ahead of the boys, teasing them that they couldn't catch her as she moved fluidly through the trees. Yugi was close behind, panting with joy as he kept up the pace of the others along with balance and strength to make the jumps to follow. His training was growing with leaps and bounds, ironically enough to their current game, and he was extremely proud of it. There was still so much to polish but to be able to make the maneuvers he had thus far was enough growth to show he was making some gains with the strict training and use of Wu they have done.

Kimiko sighed as she landed on a branch on light feet, humming a little as she went to look back to find that they were short one person. Now where could Clay have gone? Her answer was met in a way she wasn't expecting, the branch underneath her feet dragged down before being released, flinging her from the branch like a coiled spring and over the heads of the other three. "Kimiko!" Raimundo called but she landed on her feet easily, glaring towards Clay who was the unlikely culprit. She'd expect such devious behavior from Raimundo, but him? And for Raimundo himself to jump in first to ask what gives in the cowboy's sudden behavior was met with a childish rebuttal that was as accurate as it sounded.

The branch shook under his foot before it snapped, causing the Brazilian to fall with a screech and Kimiko had no time to move herself before the heavier form landed on top of her. "Ah shit...sorry." Raimundo groaned. Omi was next to run over concerned for the two fallen but just like Raimundo, a branch cracked under his weight and sent him on top of the pile of apprentices that groaned from pain. Yugi watched everything unfold before turning his gaze to Clay who snickered rather wickedly for someone so good-natured, a saw in hand that showed the branches didn't break on their own but was sawed enough that enough weight would have them break beneath them.

The smaller male was about to call towards them when he felt the trunk under his hand quiver and looked down, seeing Clay sawing now at the tree that held him. Unable to react quick enough, Yugi yelped as the cowboy made quick work of it, clinging to the trunk of the as it lumbered over towards the rest. Drowning in leaves, the four quickly popped up from the collapsed tree, luckily unharmed but obviously concerned with Clay. This wasn't anything remotely close to the youthful roughhousing they were familiar with. This was trickster behavior, plain and simple. And to add on quite dangerous as any of them could have sprained or broken something thanks to the other's tomfoolery. Clay chuckled as he stepped over to them, stating that he had to go but would love to do it again sometime.

They watched as the other left before Yugi drummed his fingers on the ground as he looked to the others. "Do you guys get the feeling that Clay is acting strange. This isn't normal for him...unless he is taking a page out of Raimundo's book in the case of funny pranks." Raimundo shot a glare at the violet-eyed male but aside from that, he had to agree, even if this wasn't his style when it came to pranks. Pranks from him were pantsing Omi or pouring hot sauce into the rice porridge before serving. Cutting down branches then a whole tree? That was going much too far even for him. Deciding for now it wasn't any worth to ponder it, they dusted themselves off and headed back for the temple.

Fun and games were over.

0

Night fell over the temples and the grounds were quiet as the apprentices spread out to do their own thing. But one in all his mischievous glory was up to something a little more profound. Deep in the vault, a burlap sack sat at Clay's feet, stuffed with Wu and more was being shoved into it. Unaware to the others, Jack had snuck onto the grounds himself to commit the same deed so it was to his sudden shock that Clay was there reaping the rewards he was aiming for. Red eyes shifted between the sack and Clay before raising his hands in slight surrender. "I wasn't here to swipe your Wu." he stated hurriedly but the cowboy huffed, shoving another into the sack. "What's stopping you?" Clay questioned.

This left the evil genius baffled...but intrigued. This was a side he didn't expect of Clay at all. But this could prove to be quite beneficial. An apprentice switching to the side of evil? This beats Raimundo by a long shot! Collecting more of the Wu, Clay glanced back to the redhead with a wicked smirk. As they were in leagues with each other but for different reasons, Clay made an offer to the genius. Find him the Monarch Wings and he'll make it worth his while with the Wu from the vault. There was no way Jack could pass up such an offer thrown into his lap with someone on the inside. Throwing a hand out to shake, the other was left to shudder violently as he was given a wet willy instead of a handshake, squealing petulantly as the saliva got in places that he did NOT like.

Recovering with a glare to the other, they cleaned out the rest of the vault before heading out but upon stepping out, they were confronted with the others, Yugi having his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes narrowed to the sight before him. He couldn't shake the feeling of what happened with Clay, especially after the warning Valtyrion gave him. This just proves it as he stood side by side with Jack. His voice was rather cold for a change as he inquired why he was with Jack but the redhead spoke in Clay's favor, saying that they had created a "super" evil alliance. This was the last thing anyone wanted to hear and Omi stepped forward.

The small monk didn't want to hurt his friend but knew if this is to continue the way it was going, he'd have to. Clay rolled his shoulders, grinning softly before shooting forward, grasping the waistband of Omi's pants. To Yugi's horror, who didn't react fast enough, watched as the material was brought down, covering his eyes out of modesty before hearing the pained cry of the boy as he was lifted in the iron grip and tossed into the wall. The cry of Omi's name had Yugi rushing forward. The time for pleasantries is over. The petite male leapt forward, landing on his hands before pivoting on his hand to throw a roundhouse kick towards. His foot was grasped in a strong hand before he was lifted and thrown into Omi, head hitting the wall hard as his body collapsed on the smaller monk. Yugi raised a hand to the back of his head, glad that he didn't get a concussion.

Both groaned and this made Raimundo and Kimiko move next, both grabbing at his arms to attempt to bring the larger body down. Their willowy forms did little to slow him down and a grin pulled across the cowboy's face before he swung his arms forward, relishing the sound of impact. With them dazed made it easy for Clay to launch the two into the others, Yugi hissing in pain as he felt an elbow dig hard into his stomach. This alarmed Valtyrion who stirred to its host in pain, Jack laughing. Clay has suddenly got quite an insane streak and he loved it! Perhaps bringing this wild card with him will be worth it. With nothing else to do and the vault wiped clean, the two had left and it was there that the master found them. Pained violets looked to the master before telling him of what they had witnessed, of Clay's change in moods and the raid of the vault. Fung ran a hand over his chin in contemplation, this sparking a gleam of worry in his eyes before getting them up and ushered them inside to see the damage. Receptacles pulled out and emptied met their eye and Dojo gave a dismissive sigh, questioning that they were being raided one too many times and should invest in a better locking system to prevent this in the future. Otherwise the battle of good and evil will be very one-sided.

But with the dragon concerned about that, Fung was worried about something more, checking the shelf that should've held the Mosaic Scale and saw nothing. Yugi, worried about the grim look, asked what was wrong and they were told of the Wu going missing. The Mosaic Scale was unpredictable, a source of causing mischief when in the wrong hands and hearing this had Kimiko swallow in guilt, remembering that the broken Wu had been her responsibility and she hadn't come clean about it to anyone. Rubbing her arm, she stepped forward. "They didn't take it, master...I did." she whispered and they all glanced towards her, appalled at her admittance before explaining her story.

0

At the lair of one Chase Young, Jack with his new protégé stood before the closed entryway leading into the warrior's lair. The evil genius had the offering, had a partner to work with, hopefully all this evil will be enough to continue to be a good but evil presence in the eye of the other. He needed this, he really did! Wuya just wasn't cutting it anymore and if you can fit in with Chase, the evil organization will bow down to his feet! The warrior in question could feel the ooze of simpering respect from outside and rolled his eyes. The boy could be useful but the clinginess had to be halted one way or another before it impeded his work in progress. "What do you want now?" The warrior groused, powerful voice shaking the redhead to the core. Jack swallowed as he looked between the bag then Clay before offering that he had something that the warrior would like. There was a brief pause as Chase contemplated the thought before deciding it was best to humor the little gnat for a bit. The door swung open, Jack yelping as he dove out the way only to find that the door was as finicky as the person to lay inside the mountain. As such, it decided to take on a different approach in opening that nearly squashed the poor male into the wall. The redhead let out a slow breath of once more avoiding death, making a note to beg for an easier way to access audience with Chase that didn't involve playing musical doors.

Stepping inside with the monk, red eyes took a good look around the lair. This was infinitely different compared to what he saw before. Tranquil, serene...totally evil. Give someone a sense of peace before tearing into them verbally or physically. Total evil ploy and he was loving it. Chase stood upon the grand staircase, looking down to the two in question, a brow arched when he spotted the heavy-set cowboy standing beside the teen genius. This was intriguing but the very same, there was an odorous presence that came from him as well. Something inhuman...

Taking a moment to demand the reason for his presence this time, Jack bowed low before holding out the bag of Wu he swiped from the Xiaolin Temple, hoping that the items would appease him. Chase sneered, nose wrinkling to the sight before asking if he had remembered that such measly items were not worth his time. To depend on Wu only shows that you are too weak to handle a problem on your own. Jack slapped his forehead, the thought clicking back into place around the swell of admiration to once more be in Chase's presence, tossing the bag to the side before pulling Clay to his side. "Well how about him?! One monk to do your every command! He's pretty wicked too! Didn't think he had that side to him in that ol' Texas head of his." Jack offered thought Clay dropped the friendly arm from around his shoulders, taking to instead going behind the other and reached down to grip hard at the evil genius' underwear. Tears came quick to the teen's eyes, a high-pitched squeal escaping him as the garment was tugged tight over places it shouldn't before he was dropped to incite further pain on top of it. "S-see what I mean..." he wheezed while the cowboy chuckled at the choice of underwear.

...In his defense, the stupid laundry-bot decided to mix his reds with his whites!

Crossing his arms as two of his jungle cats stepped up beside him, Chase looked to the other closely. That odor...it was strongest now and it made him sick. Mischief, the pettiest of evils, radiated strong from this monk. Glancing deep into the other's gaze finally had him see just what the true cause of the monk's change in attitude was. "You simpering mutt, he isn't evil. He is being possessed." Chase spoke as he stepped back from the snickering monk. Jack scratched his head. Evil, possessed, they were one in the same he assumed but Chase huffed as he turned from the elemental warrior, taking a few steps from him. One can only be truly evil when one chooses its path the dark warrior told the redhead.

For Clay, he didn't make the choice on his own to follow the path of evil therefore he was useless to him. Knowing well of the creature that was currently making home in Clay's body, the warrior grinned as he asked how long it was since they last crossed paths. Sibini chuckled, mentioning that it had been at least 1,001 years...alas who was really counting. Jack looked between the two chatting like they were old friends, wondering just how he can fit into that picture as well. But with a wave of the hand, the warrior dismissed the two. He expected better but until Jack proved himself worthy, he was slowly growing useless with each visit. A real shame, the jungle cats do seem fond of him though saying "fond" was being nice about it. Chase was sure the cats just want a plaything in which they can chew on who squeaks like an adorable mouse.

There was time still. Perhaps the little genius will find a way to surprise him with that brain of his but until that moment comes to pass, Chase had more important things to focus on. Those things being one little round monk and the other the warrior of light.

0

Holding the scroll in hand, the monks listened closely to the master as he began to explain the real purpose behind the Mosaic Scale. Within its hollow shell was the mischievous spirit known as Sibini. Said spirit to keep it from causing mass havoc upon the world was sealed with the scale but once it was broken, the spirit was allowed to be freed once more. Kimiko wrung her hands, completely disappointed in herself of what she caused for not knowing of the spirit inside. Tears came to her eyes as she apologized once more for her actions, explaining that when the scale was broken, she hid it in Clay's room which left him to be possessed by the evil creature. Fung smiled warmly as he stepped over to her and rested a hand on her head fondly.

"Making a mistake is not a show of weakness, Kimiko. Not admitting to your mistake is the true weakness." he spoke wisely and she smiled, wiping her tears away, calmed by the elder's words. Truly, she was happy that the master wasn't as mad as she expected him to be. Wu were resilient when not hit with a stronger magical force and to break one would be a grave error when anything could happen to unstable magic. Yugi smiled as well before looking towards Dojo, asking if there was anything that Sibini would be looking for that required him to have a host to possess. The dragon gave a nod as he mentioned of the Monarch Wings, a sister Shen Gong Wu to the Mosaic Scale that is known to reveal closely after the Scale was. "Alone, they are hardly powerful but together, they would unleash a power greater than anyone could imagine. If Sibini claims Monarch Wings and combines them with the Mosaic Scale, he would need no host and become invincible." Fung explained and the thought of such horror had a stab of dread crawl up Kimiko's spine. No...this couldn't happen. They knew what they had to do and they needed to do so quickly. Before they could leave, they were given a warning.

For as long as the spirit inhabits Clay, the stronger it gets. They had to exercise caution if they were to fight him. They nodded, Kimiko making the silent promise that one way or another, she will fix her mistake and apologize profusely to Clay once his mind was rightfully his again. Yugi looked underfoot and a ripple of his shadows made him nod. Valtyrion was on board to assist him if he called for the shade and they were soon off to locate Clay and Sibini. Outside, they planned their course of action on how they would go about finding the two. Raimundo will head north while Omi went south. Kimiko would venture east to west until she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Let me come with you, Kimiko. Two pairs of eyes will help scour both directions." Yugi spoke and she smiled, thanking him and took on his offer as Dojo grew in size to accommodate the two. They leapt on and they were off and Raimundo wasn't far off from doing the same. Golden Tiger Claws in hand, Omi was gone in an instant himself, thus beginning the scavenger hunt in search of Clay and Sibini.

0

The small monk was the first to land in a vast grassland, black eyes glancing around momentarily before he began to call for the earth monk. Roaming in circles left him unaware of the presence that suddenly appeared before him and nearly ran into the legs of the dark warrior before making to jump back. Poised for attack, the monk growled that Chase had found trouble if he was looking for it but the warrior only gave a wry smirk, knowing that there was no reason for hostility. At least not for this particular moment. Two staffs were in hand as he spoke to Omi of how the Monarch Wings were close to revealing themselves and with such knowledge, they would be in for a harsh fight against Sibini as long as he possessed Clay.

Tossing one towards Omi, the monk was quick to make his assault towards the other but with each swing, it was effectively blocked by the dark warrior. Chase spoke evenly that in order to expel the spirit from Clay, they would have to tire the body. The smaller monk didn't want to listen to any advice the other had but if he knew of Sibini and a means to defeat him...it would help them in the long run before they ran headfirst into an unsolvable situation. Omi will also admit, the other's skills were impeccable. Likely years and years of training honed them. "A shame that you fight for the wrong side." Omi commented as he gave an overhead swing only to have it soundly stopped as Chase smirked.

"I would say the same of you and one other." Chase murmured, watching the monk as he leapt up and rolled the staff in hand before catching the other by the hem of his pants. A mocking motion that was met as Chase slammed the smaller monk on the ground, whispering that though they fought for opposing sides, the warrior could still teach him a thing or two. Dust flew and Omi coughed, trying to avoid wheezing and showing just how much the attack hurt. Chase was strong, that was indeed a fact, but Omi trusted in his own skills and one way or another, he will find a way to beat Chase. Grasping the staff in hand, the monk turned to rush at the other as Chase continued to speak as if the fight itself was of little concern to the little effort it took to subdue the smaller monk. That to fight wasn't based on who was the strongest opponent but who had the strongest will.

"Monkey Strike!"

But to his surprise and alarm...

"Repulse the Monkey!"

...Omi found himself flung overhead as Chase countered his strike, crossing their weapons that put the strength of his strike against him. When one fights someone stronger than themselves, they must use their opponent's strength against him. Covered in dirt and stains, the monk huffed with heavy breaths. He had nothing to say as his mind tried to process the things that Chase was doing. Why was the other bothering with a lesson? This would be a prime opportunity to be rid of him if he chose to do so. So why...

A hand was held to him and his head raised to look into the reptilian gaze of the other. "Why are you teaching me your tricks..." Omi muttered, taking the proffered hand and was lifted onto his feet. To teach leads to learning, Chase replied, and that was all Omi was left to mull about as the call of his name had him look above, seeing Dojo circling there. When he turned back to where Chase stood, the other was gone just as mysteriously as he appeared. The dragon landed, telling the small monk that they had to get moving as the Monarch Wings had revealed themselves not even moments after they parted ways but for Yugi, he was curious at the disheveled state of the monk.

"Are you alright, Omi?"

Omi looked towards Yugi, giving a short nod and put the matter behind him for now, moving over to the dragon to jump aboard and the moment he was settled in place, Dojo was off for the location of the Monarch Wings. Time passed but the travel was quick, finding themselves landing in a geyser park where the Wu was located. They all made to hop off with their goal in mind but as anyone would expect, they weren't alone. From another corner of the very same, the possessed monk walked with Jack trailing behind him. The evil genius hadn't liked being unceremoniously forced to up and leave when told to upon the wings' reveal but the reminder that he was dealing with an ancient spirit possessing a body two times stronger than him, Jack knew better when to just fold and do as he was told to.

The spirit was hard-pressed to find the wings it sought for after so long and wouldn't let anything get in its way if it can help it. Yugi had nearly walked past the sight of them if the familiar ten-gallon hat didn't catch his eyes, causing him to stumble back behind a rocky outcropping and calling the others over to his side. "There he is." The violet-eyed male whispered and they nodded. This was their only chance now to deal with Sibini and Omi was the first to call out the spirit by name to catch its attention. Surprised to see that they had followed, Sibini gave a slight growl as it found itself surrounded, Omi's wily expletives mildly misconstrued and corrected while Kimiko looked on sadly.

She hated the idea of having to fight her hardest against a friend but with the spirit taking him over, they had to in order to drive it out. With that fact burned into her thoughts, she made the first move, leaping for Clay to execute her attack, allowing her element to assist her. But it wasn't enough. Never enough. Kimiko was tossed aside easily and Raimundo was quick to join her, trying to bring Clay off his feet by the use of his Typhoon Boom powered with his wind element. Oh how he thought it would work except the part when the spirit powered through the harsh gales only to throw Raimundo's own body into it, sending the Brazilian sailing through the wind tunnel and hitting the cliffside with a hard groan.

Yugi and Omi watched as the two were felled before turning to each other. A mutual nod met their gaze and went to strike next. Waters from the running geysers began to bend and shift to the water dragon's power, Omi glaring at the spirit to inhabit his friend before sending the rushing water towards him in a mighty Tornado Strike strengthened by the element. Clay wouldn't be able to stand on his feet from that, not even when possessed, that is to say that would be the case if the spirit didn't have a trick of its own up its sleeve. The firelights blinked in one after the other as Yugi prepared to send them for the possessed warrior when his eye caught the reflective glint of the Reversing Mirror in Clay's hand. A gasp was soon drowned out in the literal sense as Sibini reflected the water back at them, sweeping them away including Kimiko and Raimundo, Yugi's attack fizzling out like a candle once carried away by the current. Soaked, defeated and disgruntled, the warriors could only glance towards their possessed friend as he chuckled mockingly. How foolish they were to think they had any shot of stopping it. Now Sibini could go find the Monarch Wings in peac-

"Finally, super evil genius Jack Spicer has finally found the perfect evil partner." Right. The spirit forgot about their persistent little gnat that followed it thinking that he was in control of it and everything they had done thus far. Best to rectify that smarmy mouth of his. Within Jack's mind, the spirit had moxie, the redhead will admit. Working together will prove to be rather beneficial with this character on his side. And best yet, he had the muscle of the earth dragon which is even better! "Tangle Web Comb!" Jack yelped in horror as the binding teeth of the comb coiled around him, looking to the spirit in betrayal before he fell after he was tipped off balance. Sibini tucked the Wu away as the other whined that this was unfair.

Sibini only glanced to him with those beady black eyes, inquiring just how long Jack thought it would need such a simpering partner like him. Jack gaped at the possessed cowboy and growled, bucking and wriggling in the too tight binds of the comb's teeth as the spirit scrounged the area until a gleam caught his gaze. There they were...the Monarch Wings. Stepping over to the Wu to scoop them up, the spirit within the cowboy tipped his hat mockingly. The spirit got what it needed, now it was time to become all powerful as it should've been a thousand years ago. But a kick knocked the wings from his hands and growled, rounding on Yugi who had done so and tossed him to the ground hard.

He whimpered but knew they couldn't stop fighting. Doing so will only mean that Sibini won and who knows what the spirit would be capable of if allowed to combine the Mosaic Scale and Monarch Wings. Raimundo charged in, trying his hand to once again stop the other but was met with the same result. No matter what they did, it all seemed impossible. How were they exactly going to stop such a creature that puppeted Clay's body like a champ. The mere thought turned the gears in Omi's head, the lesson Chase had taught him pushing to the front of his mind. The battle wasn't won by being the strongest opponent...but by using one's strength against them. If they couldn't beat Sibini head on and tire Clay out, then another means would have to be used and only Omi knew what he must do. Moving to stand before the other, the two glared at each other fiercely before Clay made the first move, charging towards the smaller monk but to his shock, Omi easily threw his weight like it was nothing. The body landed painfully, the spirit inside giving a sharp groan as he moved to stand once more. Amazed that Omi had an edge over the possessed body had Yugi clapping, knowing that Clay was in good hands from here.

The shade huffed petulantly, knowing it too was capable of dealing with such a weak spirit. Sibini was nothing compared to Valtyrion alas, Yugi didn't want it actively fighting alongside him so often in fear that it would fall into the wrong hands. The shade must reassure the petite male that no such thing could ever happen. If one could never get its masters to obey, then the shade was no less different. It will never listen to anyone but Yugi until its masters return to life. Until then, however, this show must go on. Tired of such games, Sibini in Clay's body ran for the smaller monk once more, ready to be done with him. He felt to land on the male with a heavy body slam, expecting to at least break something that will throw off the tiny monk's game for a few weeks...and instead was met with a hard kick to the abdomen, sending it and the body flying with it to the ground. This time, the pained groan sounded natural, like the classic Clay they knew and loved and accomplished to such a task, Omi had demanded for Sibini to leave the tired body. With the body indeed useless for being tuckered out, Sibini left Clay the same way it entered, sending a glare towards the smaller monk in anger.

It would not be trifled with! Seeing as the littlest warrior proved to be an interesting foe, it went after him, Yugi crying out as he saw the spirit aiming for Omi. if Sibini got into Omi's head, things would be catastrophic. /Valtyrion!/ The shade perked to its name and was ready to do his bidding when the small but monstrous earwig yelped as it tried to invade Omi's body and mind but was flicked aside like a common insect to hit the trunk of a tree. The others ran over, alarmed but Omi grinned, digging into his ears to reveal ear plugs. "One can never be too careful when dealing with a monstrous earwig." he said and Yugi chuckled. He certainly wasn't wrong in that regard and a good thing too. He didn't even want to begin how much of a fight it would take to bring Omi to his knees. With all said and done now and Sibini hardly a threat with no body to use, they began to move along to find where the Monarch Wings had been dropped. As they did, Yugi had to ask the smaller monk where he had learned Repulse the Monkey. That move in particular was new to Omi's skill set compared to his infamous Monkey Strike.

The monk chuckled warmly, replying to the other that it had been something he picked up on along the way, a sweep of cold chilling his form as he glanced back to a towering waterfall, seeing a figure shrouded in shadow standing at the very crest of the falls. The acknowledgement of his presence made Chase smirk slightly before he was gone as silent as he appeared, Valtyrion shuddering with a slight growl but said nothing to what brought on such fury. Oh, it really hated that dark warrior and his ever-watching gaze. It simply refused to let him get his grimy hands on Yugi and use his light. Sibini, the persistent little thing, didn't stay down for long. Since it couldn't get a body to use to do its bidding, it would take matters into its own little claws. The mischievous spirit scurried across the barren ground, catching the Brazilian's eye and he gasped, calling to the others that it was making a swipe for the Monarch Wings again. But Sibini wasn't alone as their forgotten opponent tried to get at them as well. "The Monarch Wings are mine!" Jack groused, finally inching his body towards the Wu to grasp in his mouth.

These monks were absolutely stupid to think they could count him out-what was fuzzy on his face? Red eyes crossed to his nose, seeing the big brown form of Sibini there and a flashback of a huge tarantula landing on his face when he was younger had him scream like a child, leaping from the wings and right out of the gripping web of the comb to run away. He was disgusting and evil, sure, but that...THAT was unacceptable! Sibini gave a barely audible laugh at Jack's expense, landing on the wings but Kimiko didn't allow it to be the one to claim them as her hand shot out to grab them as well.

Her eyes narrowed to the vicious spirit that had been such a problem since she had broken the Mosaic Scale. This was her fight now and she will be sure to rectify her mistake and seal Sibini away no matter what it took. Yugi watched as she pulled the Eye of Dashi out as her wager against the forgotten Tangle Web Comb, issuing the challenge of grabbing the wings and escaping the ring of geysers as their showdown. Sibini grinned as it accepted the challenge and wagers set, the magic of the showdown changed the terrain around them. Yugi covered his face as harsh gales blew around them, ruffling hair and clothes before all was left was the sound of rushing waters.

/Look, little one. It'sss about to begin./ Valtyrion whispered as it emerged from his shoulder to watch, Yugi bringing his head up to the beauty that the field became. Winding, angled paths of waters were made from the waterfalls around, geysers shooting up to impede their paths in places once in a while as their only obstacle. On a small patch of land did Kimiko stand beside the spirit and it was only a momentary glance as the spirit grew in size, looking down to the small female that challenged it. She gritted her teeth and her fists as she looked to the monstrous earwig that stood a few heads taller than her.

No matter its size, she will not allow Sibini to win.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

As the call rang through the air, Sibini was already on the move, its long limbs providing it ease to jump up and scale the levels with ease to search for the wings. Kimiko let out a breath before she followed after the monster, Yugi's gaze following her every move. He prayed to whatever god he could that she would make it out unharmed, so far seeing nothing ready to impede her progress. But that relief came far too early as the geysers became sentient, the steaming currents attacking like hungry serpents at her feet and nearly costing Kimiko her footing on the platforms as she jumped from each one. If she wasn't careful, she would meet quite an end to the waters below. Sibini itself chuckled in amusement before black eyes caught sight of the Monarch Wings fluttering in plain sight. Finally, the wings would belong to it and went to leap for them only for a geyser to grab them in its swirling torrents, tossing them far before the spirit could get to it. A growl left the monster as Kimiko saw them. This was her chance now! They were within her grasp and if she could get to them...

Her arm reached for the Wu, ready to claim it when the entangling teeth of the comb caught her wrist, making her cry out in horror before the rest of the comb caught the rest of her form. Her gaze turned and caught Sibini down on a lower platform, wicked expression pulled into a grin as it held the comb, two more geysers coming to life right behind it and ready to attack. The fire warrior knew this would not bode well if she let it connect but in her favor, her free arm held the Eye of Dashi and with its quick use of lightning to shock the comb's teeth to release her, Kimiko leapt from the watery platform to escape. The cheering from below was but a mere comfort, Yugi relieved the most from the other two but worried now of how she would reach the wings. Sibini was a crafty one and would certainly make use of many tricks in order to get the upper hand from here. Then, the worst had come as his eyes widened. A claw grasped the Monarch Wings while Kimiko was recovering, Sibini grinning wide as it held the Wu in hand and in response to the power trying to form, the Mosaic Scale that was on Kimiko's person floated from her tunic and up to the monster that was ready to claim the power it rightfully deserved.

The master's words came back to mind as she watched the monster let the two Wu merge together, the golden shine of its power nearly blinding all present. The time was here! It was finally here! All Sibini had to do now was claim what rightfully belonged to it, shrinking in size to leap into the opened Mosaic Scale to bound itself to a new form. Kimiko whimpered as the Wu closed but knew she couldn't allow it to end there. "I know I've made a mistake before...but that doesn't mean I can't fix it!" Raising the Eye of Dashi towards the combining Wu, she made a combination of her own, using her element with the lightning energies of the Wu to create a powerful mesh of fire and lightning to encase the Mosaic Scale. The light intensified as heat filled the air with a static charge, Raimundo absolutely floored to the sight that was barely seen. Kimiko was trapping Sibini back inside the Mosaic Scale and the spirit bemoaned at the thought of such, physical body dispersing as the seam of the Wu was sealed for good.

No longer will it be able to trouble the world as the Wu was fully sealed, dropping harmlessly to the ground and the showdown came to an end. Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief as she landed on the bank, her blue gaze catching the large form of Clay finally waking and lifting himself slowly to his feet. Yugi ran over, catching her in a surprising hug as he breathed his relief that she had made it through the showdown unharmed and Sibini was gone for good. "You had me seriously worried, Kimiko." Yugi murmured as she pulled back to look at the combined Mosaic Scale and Monarch Wings. For something that was legitimately dangerous, it looked so harmless now. Omi praised her for her redemption of her mistake and she smiled, finding peace towards the comment rather than anger. Redemption is just what she needed and wouldn't have it any other way now that the spirit that was Sibini would never be a source of trouble for them again. With one matter aside, they turned their attention now to Clay who was rubbing his head in a daze. Everything he could possibly think off was drawing a blank. All he remembered was playing cards with the others...then nothing. His body was sore and he felt more tired than ever before.

A slap to the back proved that last statement more than anything, Raimundo nearly jumping out of his skin as the cowboy collapsed easily into a dead sleep. "Shit..." he cursed, making Yugi snicker a little as Kimiko ran over to help the other with lifting the body and get him over to Dojo. Yugi was ready to follow after them when Valtyrion hissed angrily, turning to see someone upon one of the geysers and jumped back. "...it's you." Chase smirked towards him before looking down to Omi who had his full attention upon him. The dark warrior praised the smaller monk on a job well done in taking down Sibini and expelling it from his friend's body without any casualties. Yugi looked between the two, a part of him curious of their interaction as Omi spoke to the other if he chose to change sides and fight for good instead of evil. Alas, Chase could only chuckle. Oh, to change sides wasn't as simple as the monk would think as his service in giving a means to an end for Sibini was but a small favor. "Perhaps in time, you will find reason to return the favor." he spoke and had left in silence. Yugi stepped close to Omi, moving to rest a hand on his shoulder as the monk lowered his head.

Chase's words brought unease to him and he didn't like it one bit. It was as if the other predicted that in some form, Omi will indeed owe him something in return for his gratuitous lesson on overcoming a strong enemy. Yugi wanted to say something, anything to ease Omi's worries but before he could open his mouth, Dojo had appeared before the two. "Time to go, kids. Hey...you alright there, Omi?" Looking up to Dojo and the twin gazes filled with concern, Omi couldn't say much else. Truly he was uncertain of things to come and what troubled him more than the words said to him was the feeling that Chase wasn't just speaking solely to him.

The small monk hopped upon Dojo's back and looked to Yugi who watched him in return. Looks like he wasn't alone in that regard.

/I won't let any harm come to you, little oneee...my mastersss won't be pleased if I failed you hereeee./ Valtyrion whispered softly as Yugi finally joined them after a beat and Dojo was off back to the temple.


	23. Chapter 23

Twilight Rising

Chapter 23

0

The day was warm and sunny and for the group of apprentices, it was the rare opportunity where training wasn't the day's agenda. For all their efforts dealing with so much over the past few weeks, the master allowed them a day to themselves. Yugi was ever grateful for it, following his friends out as they chatted up on how they would spend the day. A pool day, it was agreed upon, complete with a fresh barbecue which Kimiko made to prepare easily with the use of the Eye of Dashi to start up the coals. Omi was rather perturbed of the sudden day off but as Raimundo and Clay tried to explain to the training-conscious monk, Yugi found himself a place to park it under the shade of a tree. Yes, he was dressed in some swim shorts and ready for the pool that would be created in a moment but he had a bit to write of their previous ventures.

He was falling behind and didn't want to miss a single detail of it while the memories were still fresh. The rumble of the ground drew his gaze up, seeing that their pool was made with a fine Fist of Tebigong to the soft earth followed by the refreshing water from the Orb of Tornami. Swimming hole ready and food grilling had their day of fun kicked off just right. Yugi hummed as he finished the last detail of their fight with Sibini just as Clay decided to crash the one-sided splash war between Omi and Raimundo with a mighty cannonball. "Careful now, guys. Don't want to soak the food." Yugi called as he stood, tucking the book under his arm to go check on the food in question. Alas, the warning he gave went unheeded as Raimundo decided for as small as their little swimming hole was, it was big enough to handle a nice sized wave in which he can surf on.

This, of course, required using the Sword of the Storm and a gut feeling churned in Yugi's stomach as he watched the debacle happen. The water was driven up into a wave, Raimundo at the helm while Omi and Clay helplessly floundered in the body of it, the wind user getting his surf for so long before it all came crashing down...literally. Kimiko was the sole victim of it all as Yugi covered his eyes to avoid seeing the collision of Raimundo's little game. Water coursed harmlessly over his feet, drawing Valtyrion from its slumber and rose from the smaller male's shadow. /What foolissshness are we up to now?/

/Nothing big. Raimundo was trying to surf in a pond much too small./ Yugi replied as the four got their bearings, Kimiko sending the Brazilian a withering glare and would've snapped at him if Dojo hadn't come in at just the right moment. Their fun came to an end just as quick as it began as the dragon told them that another Wu had activated. The Lunar Locket it was called and the ability was an interesting one, Yugi thought as Dojo explained how the magic of the Wu was used to control the phases of the moon. /Ah, a favorite of my masterssss./ Valtyrion whispered. Yugi turned his head toward the shade to ask, setting the cover over the grill just as Dojo was enticed by the scent of the food, gaining a pout from the dragon.

Oh his stomach hated to be teased! But Omi's wily demands of wasting time drove the rest into gear, moving to change quickly out of their swimwear before they were off on Dojo's back to head to the snowy mountain peak where the Wu resided.

0

"It's about time you teamed back up with me." Jack muttered as he looked at the haggard old ghost that was Wuya. Oh, she really wished she didn't have to be with this foolish, clumsy boy again but alas, he was the only available set of hands she had in getting things together as she so desired. Her old conquest would demand too much and to beg to Chase for his help would be calling her weak. Thus, she was stuck once more with Jack and another of his famous hairbrained schemes that would provide an edge over the monks. The genius had arrived before the others, as expected when you have a vehicle faster than a dragon, but he didn't move to gather the Wu. At least not by his own hand. The witch demanded of his purpose for stopping and the redhead grinned. A question he was waiting for as he called upon his latest creation, Dude-bot. It was a quirky little piece of machinery, one that felt too human to Wuya in which Jack went to explain that he decided to use the Heart of Jong on it to make it so. The idea was outlandish as it was stupid and the witch expected it to blow up in his face like all his other creations. "You just have no vision! Watch! Dude-bot! Collect the Lunar Locket!" Jack ordered and with a happy little titter of bonds and friendship, the bot made to fly over to gather the Wu. Dojo glided into the snowy mountains and each pair of eyes spotted the bot that was well on its way towards collecting the magical item.

Yugi worried that they would miss out on it but Clay promised that they wouldn't, standing upon the dragon's back and ran for his nose. "Seismic Kick...Earth!" Summoning that power along with the additional leverage of using Dojo's snout as a springboard, Clay flung towards the place of the Wu and Dude-bot, landing hard and the vibrations of his move caused a minor avalanche. The bot missed grabbing the Wu, landing it in Clay's hands as the snow carried it towards him and the cowboy grinned. But the bot had other plans as it gave a charming blurb that friendship shouldn't be stained by being mortal enemies before a laser from its robotic eye carved a line into the mountain. The ground shifted underfoot then collapsed, taking Clay with it as the Lunar Locket was lost to the bot that swiped it in its hands, by magnet if one were to get literal about it. Joining the other male on the mountain now to combat their clever foe, Yugi jumped back as Clay came sliding down through the snow before nodding for Raimundo to take the lead this time. "Ya got it, half-pint! Typhoon Boom: Wind!" The controlled tunnel of wind element left from the palm of his hand, sweeping towards the bot and took the locket from the gripping line of magnetism. The Brazilian grinned as he shifted the zephyr to bring the locket back, all ignoring the slight spark of uncontrolled emotion from the bot as it soon lunged for the locket.

It was almost in hand and Raimundo reached to grab it but it was halted in its path, surprising him as Dude-bot stood before them, holding it with one hand while the other held a very perfectly shaped football out of snow. The snowball was harmless enough but the resulting shot Raimundo tried to make was far beyond such, Yugi wincing as the boy went flying overhead. "At least he'll have a soft landing." Yugi mused, tiny claws scratching at his ankles as Valtyrion begged to help. It would be easy for it to slip through all these paltry defenses and snag the Lunar Locket for their use. Such a powerful item didn't deserve to be in any other hands except that of its masters. After all, one of their abilities heavily focused on the phases of the moon and with free control over it, they would be unstoppable. "Stand down, Valtyrion. I'm sure we got this." Yugi murmured as Kimiko leapt in next, giving a mighty upward kick of her own signature move that threw the bot into a shelf of snow, a pile dropping onto its head. Yugi sighed in relief before calling to Kimiko to grab the Wu only for it to die off in his throat as the bot rose from its snowy prison, holding the lump of packed snow above its head. "Aw come on!" he rasped as the bot threw the pile onto Kimiko, leaving her buried. Yugi wanted to resist bringing Valtyrion into the fray, knowing that there was still much concern now that the knowledge of the primal darkness was known to them.

But even for what it was assumed to be, the shade as one connection to them still provided help and from what he read in the scroll, its loyalty to the primal darkness left it little room to cause error for any reason. "I trust you...now go!" Yugi called and the shadow under his feet shot forward as Omi summoned his own element to run the bot into the ground with a jagged spear of ice. Wuya herself was getting annoyed with the clear fooling around of the bot. "We don't have time to play around!" she growled, Omi trying to take on the bot hand to hand only to be flung away himself. The constant assault was starting to take its toll on the human emotion growing within the bot. All it wanted was a friend. Even with the enemy at hand, it hoped that some form of bond could be made. Alas, all it is was a bot made to fight, made to hold this emotional turmoil. It was painful for the bot as the Heart of Jong within was growing restless to the strain of conflict. Yugi looked to the others as they stood, ready to chase down the locket hanging by a mere edge of toppling into the crevasse. Jack huffed as he was harped at by the witch once more, her eye catching the shade shooting for the locket as well. So, the boy was finally putting it to more practical use. This may bode troubling but as long as Jack didn't find himself useless against it while the primal darkness was still at rest, then they would see no issue with just a shade.

A metal claw shot out from the aircraft, aimed for the locket and just before Valtyrion could claim it like a whale cresting from the ocean waves, the claw snatched it from its teeth and the shade snarled in anger. Jack smirked proudly, mostly out of getting back at the shade for the frights it had caused multiple times before, calling to Dude-bot to come along before the apprentices could retaliate against him. Tears, Yugi noted with shocking alarm [bots don't cry, he thought] spilled from the bot's eyes as it wept. It can't stand feeling so human. The pain, the heartache, it was too much for simple circuitry. So with that thought in mind, Dude-bot had ripped the Heart of Jong from its chest and tossed it away, the Wu's energy that gave the bot life dimming from its eyes. "No!" Yugi cried as the heart sailed over their heads, landing in the crevasse and Wuya was absolutely steamed as she demanded for Jack to get down there and retrieve the Wu. Jack swallowed as he looked into the darkness. Too often did he bear witness to the horrors of the dark and hell forbid he decided to go down there while Yugi was around. He was the source for most of those happenings after all. Flying off much to the witch's amusement and displeasure, the others looked down into the crevasse themselves.

No way they could climb down and get back up with ease without piling snow on top of them. /Valtyrion, think you have the strength to bring it up here?/ Yugi asked as the others began to head off to plan on their own though Kimiko stayed back to wait for Yugi. She saw him looking down at his shadow, just a mere glance as it shifted underfoot with the presence of Valtyrion. There were still concerns she held about the primal darkness now that Yugi admitted of its presence being around but if Yugi could trust it, she felt she could do the same. Maybe things would turn out differently if they do return. Yugi would vouch for them, make them see the Xiaolin wasn't something to despise for the mistakes of the past. At least that is what she held deep in her heart with the barest knowledge of their stories.

A sigh left him and once their eyes met, he spoke that they would have to figure out a way down. Still harboring the Indigo Pyramid close, something that even he didn't know of, meant that Valtyrion couldn't take much into its body still and with something like the Heart of Jong, an empty space would benefit carrying it better. Walking with Kimiko now, they left the Heart of Jong on the back burner for the moment but that single moment left the Wu to activate silently on its own, gathering mounds of snow around it and with a low cackle, searing pits of red opened with a fearsome glare.

0

Within the home of one Jack Spicer, the evil genius was having too much fun with his newly acquired Wu. The sky was clear, the stars were out, the moon visible...and that very moon was being played with as it was moved out of orbit by the hands of the redhead harboring the Lunar Locket. Wuya reprimanded the boy of the moon not being a toy as its use would be beneficial to them once a plan was set for it while they had the Lunar Locket. But as the redhead was about to snap back, a loud crash from below caught their attention. The two looked to each other curiously as the house was empty aside from the two of them. So who or what could be bumping about aside from a malfunctioning bot that Jack decided to not work on among his other useless projects.

With a groan, Jack made his way down to the lab to see the damage caused and what met his eye...was something he wasn't expecting. Large hole taking over most of the wall, something he'll have his bots patch up once the threat was neutralized, the only thing to meet his gaze was a literal snowman. The thing was small and adorable with its small lederhosen, hardly threatening and Jack would've cooed at the thing until the snowman began to show its true colors. The villain's face puckered as the once small snow creature grew into a large, monstrous one, teeth of pure ice bared behind snowy lips as it roared directly into the redhead's face with a blast of icy air.

Jack shook in a mix of the chilled air and terror of the beast before them, quickly dodging out the way as the beast started to tear apart his lab. "Who invited that?!" Jack grumbled, hearing another piece of clearly expensive equipment being tossed aside like cheap trash. Wuya smirked as she looked at the snowy creature that raced their presence. She may not know of its purpose for being there but it was a monster and a likely formidable one at that, striving better on the Heart of Jong than the pathetic bot before. Monsters like this one were ones she could enjoy partnering with when Jack loses his credibility of being useful. And, if she was not mistaken, seems like this particular monster was created by a certain Wu that had been lost to them thanks to Jack's idiocy to begin with.

This was certainly a win-win situation for her more than anything and if she played her cards just right...

0

"Sometimes we have to lose in order to win."

These were the words to come from Omi that night when losing the Lunar Locket plus the Heart of Jong left them empty handed. Raimundo groaned, not wanting to be given the "Master Fung" treatment. It was just another one of their famous setbacks when it came to being outwitted by the lacking smarts of the evil genius. They weren't prepared for Dude-bot, obviously, but that didn't mean they had to sit on their hands with Jack lording this victory over them. Yugi could agree with the other but Omi also had a point. If there was one thing he learned from years of gaming, that a loss wasn't always the end. One had to learn from their losses in order to find a solution the next time. Before Raimundo could make another rebuttal about needing a lesson taught to them, the master himself appeared to them, bringing them to attention as he spoke. It wasn't a lengthy lesson, much to the Brazilian's relief, but it was one to easily follow. To reclaim what they lost, they just had to catch Jack off his guard and for someone who only has one good plan out of a dozen bad ones, to catch him off guard was easy. With a plan in mind, the group got ready to infiltrate the genius' lab, Yugi raising an arm in the privacy of his room to allow Valtyrion to perch there.

"Ready to go?" he asked the shade purred in response. "I am grateful you are more open to letting me assissst you, little one. The mastersss would berate me if I allowed any harm to come to you." Valtyrion whispered, feeling the smaller male pat its head. Yugi did feel bad that he never counted on Valtyrion for much, knowing that its presence among the others could cause unrest when some were still doubtful of the primal darkness not being as trusting as Yugi would make them out to be. There were still many gaps that needed to be filled, stories to find out. The scroll given gave Yugi some insight but it wasn't enough. But he trusted in his gut that Valtyrion was here for some form of good and guidance.

With a mutual nod, Valtyrion returned to its place within Yugi's soul and the petite male ran out to meet with the others that were waiting for him, unaware of the shadows that lingered in his room, scarlet eyes opening before narrowing pleasantly.

"...biAw..." The presence breathed before it was gone, a piece of parchment fluttering to land on the futon for Yugi's eyes alone once their Wu was reclaimed from Jack's hands,

0

Upon arriving at the home of the redhead, they were surprised to see the giant hole blasted in the wall that led to the evil lair. This didn't seem like Jack's normal work when something goes awry and blows up in his face. This seemed like it was an intentional break in. But the question now would be just who or what wanted access into his lair. Alas, the answer they wanted isn't what they got as they were met with the howling screeched of monkey Jack who hollered in their faces once spotted. Yugi sighed as he reached forward to clamp a hand over the other's mouth. "Chill out for a few seconds cause this already feels like a weird parallel when you're the one getting their place broken into." Yugi spoke, shoving the genius away who dropped the Monkey Staff, reverting himself back to normal. Jack let out a sigh of relief, speaking that he had no reason to fight with them this time as he had used the Monkey Staff as a means to avoid the giant monster snowman that had raided his lair. Now, to Yugi, of all the things that could come from Jack's mouth that would lead to a ceasefire between them, a giant monster snowman was the last thing he expected. But again, he was dropped into a world of magic, spirits and warriors so a giant monster snowman shouldn't faze him as much as it should. Omi, rather delighted by the idea of a snowman even if it was missed that the thing supposedly was a giant monster, asked if it had a little carrot nose and Jack shrugged.

"No, but it does have the Heart of Jong." That had them alert and would explain many things between the attack on Jack's lair and the redhead's state before they arrived. Knowing what they had to do next, they were prepared to leave before Jack's pitiful voice had them pause. The other was alone and weak, with nothing to defend himself and Wuya gone with the snowman after it had made a mess of things there. He obviously didn't like to be alone so he humbly requested about going with them with the promise he wouldn't do a thing against them while they hunted down the snowman. Yugi sighed as the others began to walk off and it was with Omi's word that the Xiaolin always help the helpless, therefore having his permission for the evil genius to come along with them.

"You know this may become a huge mistake right?" Yugi uttered but Omi was resolute with the decision. Jack was in need and it was only fair even as enemies to aid. The male sighed but didn't argue much anymore, silencing Valtyrion who made to question the purpose of Omi's leadership when he continued to make stupid decision like so. It was just temporary, Yugi murmured, wincing as Omi put the redhead in his place when the other was too enthused with giving the smaller monk a hug. Yeah...temporary was definitely sounding like the game plan when it came to one Jack Spicer.

0

Returning back to the temple with the evil genius in tow, sun coming up over the horizon, they went in search of the master, Jack obediently following behind until he was told to wait outside. "Need to find ya a place to bunk." Clay spoke before following the others. Jack huffed, crossing his arms petulantly as he mocked the cowboy behind his back before freezing as the familiar sonorous howl of the snowman was heard, the following footsteps that shook the earth making the redhead gape in horror. It was here?! _Now?! _He wasn't ready to deal with it a second time! Jack tried to scurry off into the building where the others disappeared into but was immediately shoved back out as they were alerted to the presence of the monster snowman and what a monster he was. "Give Raksha Shen Gong Wu!" It roared and Yugi swallowed. He did not expect the snowman to be able to talk freely. The glow of the Heart of Jong was visible in its chest and it was the target they had to aim for but he was sure the beast would not make this easy. He felt like he was facing Wuya's rock golems again but at least this one could be broken down easier now that he had some training under his belt. "Standby, Valtyrion." Yugi whispered, the shadows under his feet quivering in response before the five shot for the creature. The aim was true and it would take just one clear strike at the spot of the heart to bring this monster down but Raksha was prepared for them, turning the spot into a block of packed snow. The solid hit was enough to make Yugi dizzy, the five collapsing in a heap on the ground. A pained breath left him before glancing up, Raimundo dragging him onto his feet so they could move from the colossal foot, melting slowly within the sunlight, from stepping on them.

Yugi thanked him and the wind dragon nodded before taking stance, using his element in hopes to deter the snowman only for the gales to be used against him. The Brazilian was left with ice forming over his skin, completely chilled by the zero degrees temperature and Yugi had to be grateful it wasn't anything life threatening to cause hypothermia. "We need a bit of fire to melt this massive eyesore. Kimiko?" Yugi asked and the fire user nodded. She leapt in for the attack and just when Yugi thought they had the advantage, Kimiko was halted in her attack by the giant hand of Raksha, left shaking with mildly blue lips and skin. This was getting hairier by the second and Yugi personally was running out of options in which to combat Raksha. He had his firelights, sure, but the Sun Chi Lantern was set back in his room so their effectiveness in bulk could be hindered by the snowman's huge form. But Yugi wouldn't know unless he gave it a try. Gathering the lights around him, violet eyes gave a glance over to Omi who gave a nod to him. "Go!" Clay went to rope the Heart from Raksha only for it to miss completely. The malleable snow body was a factor he didn't consider as they had run into what was a solid wall moments ago. This just made things infinitely more difficult. Omi leapt forward with a Leopard Strike, the snowman raising an arm that would've slapped the small monk down if it hadn't lost said arms to the attack.

The large limbs hit the ground and Yugi smirked as he readied to fling the firelight. Can't defend if it had no arms to do so. "Time to perform heart surgery." he whispered as he flung the lights at the monster. If he aimed just right, the heart should pop from the chest and end this whole episode. But to Yugi's horror, Raksha reformed three times the arms that were lost, blocking the lights like they were harmless flies, leaving little holes in the snowy expanse that withered away into nothing. That certainly didn't go as planned and things were only getting worse as they, along with Raimundo and Kimiko who finally warmed up, scattered as the fists landed where they were standing just moments ago. Yugi tried to think of a number of things to halt the monster but nothing was coming to mind.

For snow, it gave Raksha a number of abilities to transform and protect the heart which gave it life. And it didn't help that the buzz of heylin magic in the air meant Wuya wasn't far from it. His element was writhing with the surprising need to extinguish it and this worried the smaller male. His light element never reacted like that before...could it be an imbalance of the lack of darkness? Like how the primal darkness was thrown into a rage when they had no light to keep them grounded? By the gods he hoped that wasn't the case and in a situation like they were now. Wuya fluttered from behind the snowman, grinning wickedly. This was amusing to see and even better, there was an influx in Yugi's element. Oh how the tables had turned~

Perhaps to save his own skin he will reconsider her offer. But until she had the moment to suggest it, there was Shen Gong Wu to pilfer. Looking at the snowman, she commanded the beast to head towards the vault where the other monks had escaped into. Yugi breathed a heavy exhale as he looked to the others. They had to stop Raksha somehow from entering the vault but what could they possibly do in this situation? Think, Yugi...think...

/Little one...asss much as I welcome the thought of you being the brainsss to getting out this predicament...we have company! Above you!/ Valtyrion barked and Yugi turned his head upward to see that the snowman had clambered its way onto the roof of the vault. "We have to stop it from getting insi—" Yugi tried to warn but the beast easily got in, dumping its entire body like a rush of snow from an avalanche and burying everyone under it. They popped their heads free from the snow only for it to pull away from them and formed back into the snowman that was given them right hell to defeat. They stepped back, still with the solid intention to fight Raksha off but they had to give it a bit more heat than what Yugi and Kimiko both can produce. In such a tight space, they had no other option. With a glance back to Kimiko and Raimundo, knowing the two easily had a method worth using here, Yugi pleaded with his violet gaze and the two got right into it.

"Sword of the Storm!"

"Star Hanabi!"

The winds stirred the flames into a tornado of fire, surrounding the giant snowman and the heat from the fires had done just as they hoped, melting away at the massive creature until it was nothing but water to pool at their feet. To be sure they wouldn't see Raksha make a return to cause them issues, Clay took the Fist of Tebigong to cut a hole into the floor, letting the water drain away. Wuya wailed to the loss of her creature, the Heart of Jong being freed from the melting body and with her lack of hands, she couldn't catch the Wu for herself. As it fell, Yugi leapt to catch it but yelped as it slipped from his hands and a similar result met Clay as he tried the same despite having a huge fist over one hand. The fumble from them both left the others to watch helplessly as the heart was lost once again, following the melted snowman into the crack. With no chance of knowing whether the heart was within reach yet again, they lamented over the loss though Clay took it a little harsher than they did as what should've been a dismissive facepalm was a Tebigong to the face. "Clay!" Yugi gasped, jumping up to check on the other to make sure he didn't cause himself to get a nasty shiner from the Wu that was still in hand. While the matter of Raksha was dealt with despite the loss of the Heart of Jong a second time, down in the vault itself was the cunning little snake that was Jack. Sure, he said he wasn't going to fight them, doesn't mean he promised he wouldn't snag Wu while behind enemy lines.

They had their hands full with the giant snowman so this gave him ample opportunity to collect and cash in on the Wu they had. But poor clueless Jack didn't pay any mind to what was happening above so the slow leakage of water into the vault around him would become his downfall. With Silk Spitter and Three Arm Sash under his arm, he went digging for more, humming merrily to himself that he would get away with his haul without notice. But within the depths of the vault, the beast was reforming from the water since the heart was still within its grasp and could allow its body to return to normal. So let it be known that the moment the huge snowy arm came clambering from further in, Jack would've wet his pants in sheer terror as Raksha demanded for the Shen Gong Wu once more.

Above, they had heard the shaking boom of the snowman's voice and were quick to open the vault and descend down, spotting Jack with some Wu in hand and Raksha creeping closer to the other male. "You're a real card, you know that?" Yugi growled as Jack tried to creep away with his bounty and leave the monks to face the monster once more. All he had to do was escape and the monks can clean up. That's the goal for Jack! With such a confined space, it would be useless to combat the monster when they can't even reach the source and Omi ushered everyone back out to give them ample room to fight. There was one viable source that could help them now, Raksha climbing from the vault to face them, and Yugi was ready to command it.

Jack grinned as he saw the snowman was nicely focused and brought out the Tunnel Armadillo, summoning its power to make his getaway, digging away underground and out of sight. He may not have gotten the haul he wanted but what he had in hand would still do him good in the long run. Yugi growled as he peered around the beast before jumping as Raksha turned from them, attention gone and went after Jack in the tunnel he made for himself. Odd, he wondered, catching the sight of Wuya who trailed after it and was left to ponder. A full vault of Shen Gong Wu and still it chased after Jack. Could it want someone else, perhaps? While Yugi was left to mingle in his thoughts, the rest were still pleasantly peeved by the scenario that happened. Vault destroyed? Check. Jack running off with Wu? Check. Giant roving monster that had one weak spot but hard to get to with its ability to shapeshift at will? Definitely check.

Dealing with the giant snowman was going to be the worst of all the things they combated so far, Chase still at the top but at least he wasn't pressed for Wu. "Come on, guys. Better rethink how we're gonna end this giant icicle." Raimundo mumbled, getting a collective agreement from everyone and left the vault. They would be tasked in fixing it but that's after they deal with the problem that was Raksha.

0

Far from the temple and the monster causing hell for the apprentices, Jack grinned as he opened the hatch and looked at his haul. Jack Spicer, boy genius and biggest two-faced card on the planet. You can't get any better than that! Lost to his sense of immoral victory, the redhead certainly wasn't prepared when the ground shook underneath, shooting him and his vehicle up into the air, gaining a horrid scream from the male before finding himself in a chilling palm. A swallow bobbed his throat as he turned to look behind him, seeing the wicked face of Raksha looking down upon him. "Give Raksha Shen Gong Wu..." The monster hissed, making the redhead shiver more from that expression compared to the below freezing palm on his back. If Jack weren't careful, he wouldn't be alive to see another sunrise so he did what he does best. Beg.

"H-how about an alliance? With my brains and your...shapeshifting thing...we'd be unstoppable!" Jack offered but the monster only narrowed its eyes, grasping the male by his leg and held him upside down to shake him of the Wu he tried to stash back into his coat. Wuya smirked as she watched the scene before her. Poor little Jack, always begging his way out of things far beyond his IQ. He may have the brains but he still puts it to use poorly and as such, when she had this beast on her side, they hardly needed him. He would just slow them down. Raksha, not seeing what it came for, growled as it dropped the redhead. Jack whimpered painfully as he landed hard on his stomach, dislodging the last Wu he had stashed within, the Lunar Locket. The shine of it in the sunlight caught the beady coal eyes of the snowman and it grinned.

The Lunar Locket, just what Raksha was looking for! It went to grab the Wu from the ground, Jack making a weak attempt to grab it but the searing pain to shoot up the front of his body kept him grounded. Shit, he hoped he didn't crack a rib from that. With a laugh that shook the earth, Raksha raised the locket towards the sun and slowly, the bright, lifegiving light was shadowed by the moon. Jack swallowed as he watched all. The temperature was beginning to drop, flowers and trees wilted, rivers and lakes were being covered with frost. This was indeed far beyond what he expected but he should've expected it. For a giant frozen monster like Raksha to continue its existence on the earth...

The earth would have to fall to a second ice age.

"...upper body strength and a killer evil laugh...this guy's got it along with the evil scheme..." Jack whimpered, shivering to the chill in the air. He needed to get some warmer clothing stat.

0

This was terrible, absolutely terrible. Yugi looked out from the doorway to the snow and ice that covered the land. The petite male should've known this was the goal of Raksha, should've guessed as much after the Lunar Locket was revealed and the snow monster was formed. It wouldn't last in the heat of the sun so it would be in search of the one alternative to make the world a place for it to safely roam. Climate change would be its first goal and it wouldn't take long before everyone was wiped from existence thanks to it. Yugi could feel it in his bones but the concerns of how to rectify this was overshadowed by the thoughts of home. How was his grandfather handling this? His friends too. This churned worry in his stomach and that was felt by Valtyrion as it emerged from his chest to look at him. "What ailsss you, little one?" It asked, pulling itself from the shadowy hole left from its emergence to crawl up and around Yugi's neck. It would do little to be a scarf when its body was just as cold but at least it was a comforting presence regardless of it. Yugi shivered before raising a hand to stroke the crown of its head. He was terribly worried of his friends and family back in Domino. There was no way this ice age would be concentrated to one spot and as such, his grandfather, feeble with age, would suffer the most from these subzero temperatures without his mother there, who was gone on business. "But I'm needed here to figure out how to deal with that snowman. We have to get the locket from it, that's a given, but I just can't focus like this." Yugi whispered.

Valtyrion frowned and would've commented about offering to check when the voices of the others rose in volume, catching Yugi's attention and his eyes narrowed when he saw Jack. So the boy genius came crawling back. Should've known that was going to happen. Yugi lent an ear to the conversation, hearing that the redhead didn't want to commit towards any more bad deeds in their presence, instead wanting to offer his help in dealing with Raksha and the self-created ice age it started. They knew there was an ulterior motive behind it and Jack, like the pigeon he was, wept on how the snowman had cleaned him out not just of the Lunar Locket but the rest of the Wu he had even if it was swiped from them to begin with.

The apprentices looked to one another, wondering if it would even be worth it to help the redhead out. Yugi wasn't feeling it but somehow, he felt that wasn't his own thoughts thinking along those lines. /Valtyrion, I think we can handle things from here so please...go check on my friends and family in Domino. I guess as much you've been my little carrier shade to get letters to my grandfather so I didn't have to mess with the land postal services. You know where to go./ Valtyrion nodded, bowing its head before taking off from his shoulders and flew off. Yugi stepped down as Raimundo questioned just how they would find something that can't be easily seen. For all they know, Raksha was posing as a snowy mountain or hill somewhere in plain sight and they wouldn't know until they stepped foot onto its back. Prompt as always, the master came by with his infinite wisdom, telling them that to find something they could not find, it would be better to have it come to them. Yugi would've asked what he meant before the thought clicked. To bring a snowman out in a vast wasteland of snow and ice, that meant making a spot that didn't conform to the scenery around them. "Guys! I got an idea!" Yugi called as he looked at them before huddling together to hear the plan, Jack valiantly trying to get in on the meeting but couldn't before they split up. This made the redhead huffed, deciding now to sit on the sidelines as they worked. With the chosen Wu in hand, they began with Omi creating a large ball of water up in the air which was quickly followed by the use of the Star Hanabi in conjunction with Kimiko's fire to boil the water.

Yugi smiled as he watched the progression before giving a nod to Raimundo who grinned and sent a gust of wind for the boiling orb hovering above and with it, dispersed the orb into a deluge of searing hot water to make a warm spot around them. Clay, taking the smart approach to the plan, had an umbrella ready but Jack wasn't as lucky, leaving lily white skin to turn lobster red from the heat, causing the male to scream in pain. Yugi snickered before turning as the master warned that a greater evil was on the rise now and they must prepare for its arrival. "Why thank you~" Jack preened and Yugi glanced towards him. "Sure he wasn't talking about you Jack, settle down." A pout crossed his lips as he crossed his arms while afar, a structure of ice made itself home for Raksha.

The beast was content on its icy throne, pleased by the state of the world. Wuya would be as well but still vied for the creature to do more than just sit on its frosty behind and collect more Wu for her. Such a persistent little ghost she was. Raksha had everything it could want. Ice, snow, darkness...the world was already Raksha's to rule. Wuya would've groaned when the beast rose, feeling a disturbance in the frozen wonderland and looked out to see the temple that it resided close to, in the event the apprentices tried anything, was free of snow and ice, a single warm point in its icy world. A growl left the snowman as it stood from the throne ready to handle the problem and Wuya followed, once more begging that they get Wu on the way. If there was one thing she wished out of the entire episode with the snow beast on her side was to gather just what she needed to try for her body again. Perhaps a bonus in claiming little Yugi as the boy would slowly grow out of tune with his element if it continued to be left unchecked as he built upon it. The one fault in his element that he himself didn't know.

0

They heard it before it actually appeared and they prepared themselves for the snowman this time, hoping the game plan they had in mind would service them well. As Raksha appeared before them, Kimiko was the first to try once more to use her fire to whittle down the beast, aiming for the core that was the Heart of Jong and smiled as the heart was exposed to the air as the body had melted from around it though the heart itself was stubbornly held by ice to keep Raksha in motion. Yugi watched and calculated before giving a nod to Raimundo and Clay, the duo working together as the cowboy made to create a disc of earth to be used. "I got this now! Sword of the Storm: Wind!" The gust flew true, taking the disc and flung it like a frisbee towards the monster's legs, toppling the creature over with a massive thud on the ground with its legs gone.

Yugi hoped that this would keep the beast down but alas, shapeshifting abilities proved to be a right bitch as a new pair grew from the snowy body, kicking at Clay and Raimundo hard. The two went flying and Kimiko growled in anger. She was just about done with this frozen menace as Omi went to leap in and try to melt the snow with water but once again, the error in judgement was sound. The beast took in water like a sponge, filling in the gap left behind by Kimiko, shielding the heart from them and only made the body larger. "You are supposed to melt smaller, not bigger!" Omi gasped before running from the beast as it was about to retaliate. Raksha, luckily, was halted from the chase as Wuya screeched for it to go collect the Wu. The apprentices were still no match to its abilities so why waste time with them? Raksha gave a harsh growl but agreed to Wuya's demands this time while the fire element tried to use the Star Hanabi once more to try and melt down the monster again. The same trick wasn't made to be tried twice as Raksha was prepared for it, sending out a heavy draught of cold air, freezing her in place. She whimpered within the coffin of ice, her single hand that held the Wu dropping it and it skidded toward Jack's feet. Yugi was far beyond pulling his hair, trying to think of what they could do next. Their numbers were dwindling and Jack was useless, pacing wasn't doing him any good as he should be on the offensiv—

Something soft landed underfoot and the petite one looked down to see the Shroud of Shadows there. "But how..." Yugi stopped as he noted that wasn't all that was there, something bundled inside of it and when unraveled, he saw it was the Sun Chi Lantern. He blinked in sheer surprise. He was certain he left the lantern in his room, having forgotten to grab it again when the knowledge of another tango with Raksha was forthcoming. Valtyrion was long gone, its presence absent from his soul so how...? But the reminder of things around him made him realize that there was a reason to this, a reason these items were brought to him. Looking towards the giant snowman that was making its way towards Jack, the Star Hanabi at his feet, the male's eyes narrowed. Strapping the lantern around his waist, Yugi brought the shroud over him and snuck his way towards Jack who cowered under the gaze of Raksha, begging to be spared as he was neutral. Raksha only gave a huff to the spineless redhead as it reached down to grab the Star Hanabi but in the process, Yugi reached for it as well. "I call a Xiaolin Showdown. My Sun Chi Lantern for your Lunar Locket." Yugi spoke, removing the shroud to gaze up at the beast. The male yelped as he was lifted off his feet to face the snowman better as it agreed to the wager. Yugi smirked as he threw in a Shen Yi Bu Dare on top of it, the Golden Tiger Claws for the Heart of Jong. Raksha was ready to roar a protest when Yugi gave a firm point to the center of its face. "_Don't_ give me any lip, buddy. Do you accept or not?"

"Ok, snowman accepts." Raksha said dubiously, Wuya having to commend the male for his steely resolve. The game planned was ice hockey, the first puck in the goal wins. Wager set and game chosen, the two called out for the showdown to begin, snow and ice swirling around them before becoming a giant ice rink. Yugi will admit, the offer of a change of wardrobe was fascinating when it came to showdowns but being enamored by such was a thought for later. His legs shook upon the blades he stood on, looking up to Raksha who's form took on a completely different change, ice encasing most of its body for padding but the Heart was in visible sight. Twice the size and covered in ice, a huge ice hockey stick on top of it hardly fair but Yugi vowed to win it. Stick clicking over the ice, the two eyed each other. "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" The call echoed over the field before Yugi was on the move as their puck, the Star Hanabi, landed on the ice. He was glad he still remembered those days of racing across an ice rink with his friends, the days of laughter as Jounouchi busted his bum more than once while Ryou gracefully performed circles around them all. It took him some time, he remembered fondly, and now those moments were being put to the test. Raksha wasn't prepared for the speedy male to bolt past it but it wasn't left unprepared as it had plenty of reach, hooking the other with the stick of ice and flung him towards his own goal.

Yugi wheezed hard at the throw, skidding over the ice before raising himself, looking up as Raksha came at him rather quickly, the brute of a snowman swinging hard at the puck and it was on a hard beeline for him. "Shit!" Yugi cursed, raising the stick and pain reverberated in his arms as the Wu collided with the stick, saving him from harm and it shot back at the snowman, striking it in the head. Violet eyes blinked before Yugi shook himself back into gear, jumping up and carved his way over the ice, reclaiming the puck and continued on his way past the fallen monster. Raksha blinked incredulously before the beast snarled, melting away and followed after the male, gaining distance over him to plan for its next more. "C'mon, c'mon..." Yugi breathed, seeing the goal ahead and was ready to swing when his vision was filled with white, blinding pain searing through him again as the ice wall made of Raksha's body met him. Dizzy, his gaze rose from the ice and for the briefest moment, dark shadows stood at the other side of the rink, scarlet and crimson watching him patiently. Was he dreaming or delirious? Yugi didn't have much time to think as he squeaked, flung from the snowman as he reformed his body, bouncing the male away with its belly and snickered. Yugi groaned as he landed hard on the ice, head buzzing with a dulled sound before the skating of the coming snowman filled his ears. No, he can't lose here, not like this.

A fist hit the ice as Yugi struggled to get up and once he was back on his feet, his eyes caught sight of Raksha. "Time for winter to come to an end." He whispered, calling upon the power of the Sun Chi Lantern. Hearing him up and moving had Raksha turned to look to him and the beast grinned mockingly. "You can't win. Your element weak to Raksha." It spoke and Yugi huffed. "So says you. Sun Chi Lantern: Light!" Multitudes of firelights came around him, Yugi twirling the hockey stick in hand before grasping it tight, pointing at the hulking ice of a snowman and they shot forward. Raksha went to raise the Lunar Locker, to call on a source of water to create from its own body to block them but before it could, the lights multiplied and became a tornado of fire.

Raksha gaped before it was engulfed in the fire, wailing in pain as its body began to melt to the intense flames as the tiny lights struck at its body. The melting snow carried the Star Hanabi to Yugi's feet and the male smirked as he looked to the dripping form of Raksha, ice that protected the heart melted away and left him the opportunity to finally end this. "Not the right sport but I can't help myself with the opportunity...**FOUR!**" He winded up for the hit before swinging the stick, slapping the Wu hard and it flew true, aimed right for the heart, and struck. The snowman wailed as the heart was dislodged from its body, sending it and the Star Hanabi into the goal and ending the showdown. The head of Raksha landed before Yugi looked indifferently towards it before raising the hockey stick and struck down, destroying the last reminder of the snowman to haunt them. His eyes were shadowed before blinking once, dropping the stick in shock as the terrain shifted back. The Heart of Jong and Lunar Locket was in his hands now, the calls of delight from the others waking him from the daze he fell into before giving a sigh. That...wasn't something he'd do. Even if Raksha was a pain, he wouldn't go that far to show his distaste for the monster. _'Could I be...no...that's impossible...'_ The male thought silently before turning his focus back to the lunar eclipse. Holding the locket up, Yugi breathed softly before calling on the Wu's power.

"Lunar Locket!"

The mystic energies of the Wu began its work, Yugi smiling as he moved the moon from the sun, bringing light and warmth back to the world. Much better, he thought. Back in Domino, Valtyrion was a fly on the wall of the living portion of the game shop, the old Motou watching the news report as they began to speak that the strange phenomenon that was the sudden lunar eclipse that nearly brought a second ice age had finally lifted. Temperatures would return to normal in a few days and for people to be conscious of their surroundings until things were normal. "Ahh...he improvesss so nicely~" Valtyrion whispered but knew that it would have to return soon. The light inside of Yugi...it was beginning to shift negatively, a reminder that even for the light, it needed balance.

It can't afford to let it tip in balance towards the wrong end otherwise it won't be able to continue its protection and guidance until the primal darkness returns to the world. The shade was nothing close in power like the true darkness and if left unchecked, it would be easily wiped from existence to Yugi's own light. Mastersss...hopefully the time will arrive soon for you to be back upon the earth...

0

With things back to normal, though Omi was wisely reprimanded about the idea of making a snowman with all the remaining snow as if they didn't have one hell of an episode with a monstrous one, the master came to them to speak that evil was growing far stronger with each encounter. "As such, we must prepare to face the new challenges that will arise from this. So I come bearing new armor for your further protection." The folded clothes in Fung's arms radiated a powerful energy and each one took their designated armor. Yugi looked to his in awe, the blue cloth soft on his hands with the emblem of light sewn onto the chest. At first, he wouldn't imagine that these simple tunics would provide protection towards the various things they've encounter from massive fires, gale-force winds, and sheer ice cold but Yugi learned to not doubt the things he's been witness to.

He was sure by a normal standpoint, he should've suffered broken bones, nasty bruises, and a concussion but he persevered through it all and made gains from each experience. As the others admired their own armor, Yugi folded his as Fung went to explain that these new garments will become a part of them during future showdowns, the apprentices nodding before they were free to go about their own business. All this and Jack was left to mull over the fact that he lacked awesome armor like theirs. Clearly the thought of it would make the image of evil greater on him. Alas, he wasn't able to mull on the thought forever as Wuya, ever dishonest, came scurrying back to him to be his partner in evildoing. "Can't you at least give an insincere apology!?" The redhead groused and the witch was vehement about doing so, knowing full well if it wasn't for her current state, she wouldn't need Jack but she needed him as much as he needed her to actually make plans work.

"I need you about as much as I need this snow in my pants." He grumbled, taking a handful out in response before shoving it into the witch's face, smirking as it stuck before accepting the apology she didn't give. They were opposites in so much yet somehow they still manage to work well in evildoing...when it goes right, of course. But for now, he had a lab to reconstruct and new plans to work on. The apprentices were getting stronger by the day, Yugi was getting stronger by the day. Jack can't be falling behind the starfish head that constantly mocked his very existence with darkness that would violently ruin his day if they ever found out even half the things he did to the male before knowing of the primal darkness personally.

Jack still wasn't prepared for that supposed meeting again if what Wuya tells him will become a reality.

0

Night fell and dinner was done, leaving the apprentices to rest and recuperate. Yugi sat on the futon in his room, folded armor tunic set to the side along with the Sun Chi Lantern. The boy was absent in thought though the reason behind it laid within his hands. The parchment that sat innocently on his pillow was cryptic but sound with its simple message.

_Come to us soon..._

Was this from the primal darkness? The male didn't think they had the physical power to even send things to him but ever since the Shadow of Fear incident, it seems they were trying to reach out to him faster, get him on board to the thought of bringing them back to life to help. But was it truly worth it to go to them now? "The master did say that evil was getting stronger...so it's only right that we gain something stronger, something they are afraid to challenge..." Yugi mumbled but sighed. No, they still had time to train, time to get stronger. Yugi refused to take the easy way out so readily. There was still things to learn, things to figure out. He can't fully put his heart into trusting them yet, even after reading just a fragment of their story. There was more to it, much more that Valtyrion couldn't tell him and other scrolls to hold their story not within the temple.

The male sighed, folding the parchment and tucked it under his pillow before moving the armor and lantern to the side. Best to sleep on it and hopefully, Valtyrion will be back by morning. As the candlelight was extinguished, Yugi settled in to sleep and when he did, the darkness of the room began to coil and shift around him. Scarlet eyes appeared in the room, looking down to him fondly before they narrowed. The air around him...his very aura...it was growing unbalanced. Their little light was growing stronger and this made the primal darkness happy but with such an element like theirs, one without the other would begin to affect him. Clearly that has started but was still mild. Come...come to us soon, little one..., was the whisper on the silent air as the darkness faded away like mist. If they didn't come together soon, the light would eat away at the earth in ways no one was prepared for. They thought the primal darkness was bad enough to be destroyed, they would be in for worse if the primal light saw the same.

The darkness vowed the light will not fall before its return to the land.


	24. Chapter 24

Twilight Rising

Chapter 24

0

Violet hues opened to a room of gold and sandstone. He blinked for a moment before moving to sit up but as he did so, something felt very off. A glance down made him squeak as he found that his sleepwear had been adjusted to light flowing silk and polished golden bangles over his arms and ankles. "What...where am I?" he questioned softly as he got himself out the silk, downy pillows but before he could take a step towards the large doors, they opened on their own. A shadowed form stepped into the room, solid scarlet looking upon him before moving towards him, causing him to back away quickly until he fell right back into the pillows he just got himself out of. "Please...I don't want any trouble...I just want to know where I am...and why I look like some sort of concubine." Yugi whispered, the snaking body of the shadow advancing ever closer before it was practically on top of him, scarlet boring into frightened violet. "You are hardly in any position to be called a concubine, dear light..." The voice whispered and Yugi swallowed at that buttery smooth and rich voice breezed through him like a gentle wind.

The primal darkness...or at least one of them.

He still didn't know the reason behind where he was or why he was there but he knew well that so many unanswered questions could be solved with this very moment. Or so he thought. "I see much question in your eyes...but I can't answer them. Not now. The time isn't here yet. But what I can permit in this dreamscape...is my appearance." The shadow purred, a hand stretching out to caress lightly at a goldenrod bang. "But...what reason do you need me? Tell me that much at least." Yugi whispered, watching the inky darkness flake away like molting skin on a reptile. "You already know but I will tell you myself to show you truth in our plight. It's for balance, my sweet light...a lesson taught by the far reaches of time but always forgotten as unimportant. We have suffered because we lacked balance...but now we have it with you, dear light." As tawny skin revealed itself, Yugi followed the trail of it through the darkness that once covered it, violet eyes running along the arm and up to the strong shoulders. There, the trail led him across the slender neck and over sharp cheekbones before finally, his gaze stopped on plush lips that were pulled into a light smirk. "Nfr mry. Ntk nt wi…" Was the whisper that came from the other but Yugi had no time to ask what it meant as firm lips pressed to his own, making porcelain cheeks light up in red. His first kiss...his first kiss was in a dream. The male didn't know what to think of it, really, he had nothing to think in general, taken in by the lips that held him. A fire coursed through him, a mixture of warm and cool through his veins as their lips meshed together perfectly.

A soft whimper left Yugi as the other pulled away and upon doing so did Yugi open his eyes to see the other's face in full. Chiseled features free of the darkness met his gaze, the solid scarlet glow that was his eyes gone to reveal the same shade of color in the iris, shining with familiarity. There was still so much covered but for what he did see stirred something in Yugi's heart. This...was a feeling he never expected to feel. He never even considered a romantic relationship before, perhaps once but Yugi knew well his appearance and personality would never gain him a second glance. But here, in this very instance, somehow...someway...he had gained approval by something unnatural. Powerful. But gentle. A calm settled over him and felt his body drift closer, resting to a strong chest still coated in darkness. His eyes closed as the soothing presence surrounded him, a sense of calm and harmony filling his element. Was this...what Valtyrion spoke about? Was this...the purpose he sought for? Then...was the primal darkness...good? There was still uncertainty but if there was one thing that Yugi could take from this...

"sDr, akhu, sDr n nqdd...biAw..."

Feeling loved romantically was simply divine.

0

A gasp left Yugi as his eyes shot open, sitting up before violet eyes darted around the room. The dream felt all too real and his heart was still beating a rhythm that stirred Valtyrion from its own slumber and asked if he had a nightmare. "No...what I had was far beyond some nightmare..." Yugi whispered, a soft flush crossing his face as his brain registered a specific function that would be wisely hard to hide unless he got to the bathroom quick before the others woke. By the time Yugi was out of the bathroom, freshened up so he wasn't a rumpled mess of someone that just had that kind of dream, he was off to the kitchen to help prepare breakfast with the others. Raimundo was just finishing the last bite of his eggs when Dojo came barging in like a dragon possessed to tell them another Wu just revealed itself. Taking the scroll from the dragon, Yugi opened it to see the revealed Wu was the Gills of Hamachi, a Wu that gave the user the ability to breathe underwater, transforming their body to fit the part while doing so. He was indeed curious about such but hardly little time to think on it as he was ushered with the others, getting what they needed in case of Jack appearing, which was without a doubt, and were off towards the icy regions where the Wu had been situated. Why they flew, Yugi's thoughts went back to the dream. His dreams were ever changing and now he got to see the real face of the primal darkness. He learned what his purpose was to them...and even got a small reward out of it though he didn't know whether to call it a reward or just an eagerness to the other that he found Yugi. /This will be one confusing time./ he murmured, making Valtyrion stir.

/What will, little oneee?/ It questioned and Yugi explained the dream to the shade, the shade chuckling mirthfully as it spoke. Since the utterance of his name in the distant past, the primal darkness both were indeed much too eager to meet him. To see the face that held such a name to it, how would one not be eager to finally meet after such a long and painful wait. /I would not put it past the mastersss to be overly affectionate to you as you are the one they have been waiting for. Thisss emotion...ah what is the proper term...love. That's it, they would indeed ssshower you with all the knowledge of love that they know as you sssee, no such concept was ever truly in their mindsss once their element began to fall apart./ Yugi hummed thoughtfully, a small blush appearing across his cheeks. If what the shade spoke of is true and the primal darkness really had a sense of love in their mind upon his arrival into the world then perhaps he can get used to it. He was certainly out of touch with being in love himself, never experiencing it himself so it will be a definite trial by fire for them both in terms of expression. Of course, Yugi hoped that their love was genuine and not a matter of obsession to claim what they did not have in the past. When they reached the glacier, the glow of the Wu caught their eye trapped in ice and they moved to leap down on stable ground to make the crawl for it.

However, as all things go when you know well you have a clumsy adversary coming for the same item, they were graced with Jack's presence and got ready for the fight at hand. Weak shrapnel flew as bots were dealt with in kind, the monks doing their damndest to get to the Wu before Jack did and Omi was left to be the one to break free of the assault to leap up the slippery surface to get to the Wu, breaking through the ice to catch it as Jack did and the two issued the challenge. It was a race to climb the icy mountain to the Wu with Omi wagering the Orb of Tornami and Jack the Jetbootsu. Bet made, they called for the showdown to begin and the terrain shifted, the Wu nestled on the highest point of a mountain that was twice the size of where it began and the two were off. Hopping over towering ice platforms from where they started, the two were gunning it for the base of the mountain. But Jack, in a surprising twist of dexterity, used the slippery ice to his advantage and skated over it like a professional skater while Omi unfortunately was left to slip and slide over the surface that was of his element. As such, it resulted in the smaller monk slipping and knocking his head hard on the ice while Jack himself taunted the boy as he glided around him in perfect form. "I asked for knife throwing lessons, mom sends me figure skating. "You'll never know when it will come in handy" she tells me. Now I feel bad for making a robot out of her juicer." Jack hummed before he was off.

Dojo had commented that for all the things they witnessed of the evil genius when it came to physical abilities, he sure did have good form which was even complemented by Clay of all people. The three looked to the cowboy in wonder before the other petulantly asked the harm in a cowboy liking figure skating. "Nothing! Just amazed really." Yugi said while Raimundo barked for the smaller monk to get on the ball with chasing Jack down. No amount of fancy spins to impress was worth losing the Wu to him for it. Omi nodded, hurrying to stand even though his foot nearly fell out from underneath him before following after the redhead. Jack reached the mountain first with ease, grinning back to the slow monk as he activated the boots to begin walking up the side of the mountain and towards the Wu at his leisure. Omi almost had his face meet the ice when he reached the base of the mountain and glanced up, seeing that Jack had considerable distance and with the terrain's surface, there would be no way, even for his martial arts, to get up and past the other before he got to the gills. A sigh left him collapsing at the base of the mountain before slamming a fist into the wall, ready to admit defeat when the ice cracked just a sliver. Yugi saw this as well, pulling the cloth from over his mouth. "Omi! It isn't over yet! You still have one piece on the board to use to your advantage!" Yugi called, Jack mock nagging the boy as he continued, knowing he had this in the bag no matter what Omi could attempt to do.

He was so close he could feel it. Omi blinked before looking at the crack made in the ice and grinned under the mask. Yugi was indeed right but he had to hurry if he wanted to win this. Standing on steady feet, the monk pressed the orb against the crack in the wall, glancing up to Jack as he got closer and closer before the smirk widened across his lips. "Orb of Tornami: Water!" At his call, water surged from the Wu and into the crack, quickly shooting up the face of the mountain and breaking the ice as it coursed through. Jack grinned proudly as he was at the top, ready to claim the Wu and win the showdown until he felt the ice under his feet shake. It was all too sudden for the other to react and the ice shattered underfoot, sending Jack falling while Omi used the crumbling ice to his advantage. "Damn you, Omi! Damn you!" Jack cursed as he fell, unable to really save himself as ice clung to the Jetbootsu while Omi reached the gills and nabbed them from their spot, ending the showdown with the victory in his hands. The others cheered as they returned back onto the berg floating in the chilling sea, Omi floating their way with his bounty of three Wu while Wuya patronized the genius for losing three Wu when the victory was literally right under his nose. "I-I'm an artiste, I c-c-communicate with my f-f-feet." Jack chattered to the witch as he was carted off by the bot that held him. "If I had feet, I would communicate all over you." she bit back. Their job done, they were ready to leave when Omi's eye caught something in the water floating towards them. His attention piqued, he motioned to the others to the block of ice coming for them, seeing that within it, there was a woman sealed inside.

"It's a girl." Raimundo whispered before urging that someone should go save her. He voted for Clay to do so, knowing someone with a little more body mass would handle the cold water better than him. Yugi rolled his eyes, Valtyrion matching his motion before grinning. A claw reached from Yugi's shadow and towards Raimundo's, gripping it and jerked it like a carpet from under Raimundo's feet, making the boy yelp as he landed in the water, teeth chattering as the chill ran through him. Someone who was used to warmth was certainly not built for the cold but there was a woman that needed his assistance. He'd bear it for a few seconds if it meant rescuing and perhaps getting a little kiss as a thank you. Reaching the trapped woman, Raimundo was quick to break apart the ice but to his surprise and that of the others, instead of legs, a long aquamarine tail met their gaze instead. "Is that seriously...a mermaid?" Yugi gasped, the mermaid waking before looking to Raimundo with a soft smile as she introduced herself. Dojo commented that there was no lie, mermaids existing long before their time but it was interesting to see one here as it has been a while since the dragon seen one. While they were curious about Dyris and her appearance, another hunk of ice collapsed not far from them, revealing another. Covered in furs and holding a gleam in his eyes, the figure moved to sit up, glancing to the sight of the group surrounding the mermaid and growled. "Dyris!" he hissed, making her gasp. Of all the people she hoped to not see, he was one. Raising his arm, the figure shot out four orbs that were aimed for Dyris but Clay was quick to counter, pulling on the Glove of Jisaku to bring the orbs towards him though Dyris hurried to warn him that the projectiles were actually explosives.

"Stand back!" Yugi called, the glow of the lantern at his hip calling upon the firelights which he sent to encircle the orbs, a single touch making both items explode. Yugi coughed as the other man used the diversion to his advantage to leap over the group, the wicked looking spear he held ready to stab at Dyris. Raimundo growled, bringing out the Sword of the Storm and sent the man flying with a mighty gust. Unable to prepare himself for the gust, the man could only make to land but instead felt the furs wrapped around his form caught in the grasp of another and looked up to see a bot carrying him. "What be this...?" he muttered as Jack came to fly beside him with the other bot. "It be Jack, Jack the impressed. Let's chat." Jack answered with a grin. It was a good thing he didn't leave quite yet, hoping to catch the monks off guard but instead gained himself quite a powerful ally. As Jack and the man left, Yugi gave a sigh as Dojo moved to transform so they could start making their way back before they decided to regroup and return. "Who was that rather unattractive fellow?" Omi commented as Raimundo was helped from the water then onto Dojo's back as Dyris began to tell her tale. The man was a hunter who went by the name of Klofang and he had been hunting her for as long as she could remember. Looking to them with sympathetic eyes, she told them of their last meeting, of how the evil hunter had cornered her in an ice cavern. Before he could deliver the final blow that would've ended her life, the cavern had collapsed and entrapped them in the ice that had been floating amongst the sea until they had freed them from the iceberg in the showdown.

It was indeed a tragic story to hear and Yugi felt bad for the mermaid, even questioning why her and not another mermaid though they came to learn that Dyris was the last of her kind. "A mass genocide, huh...that is terrible." Yugi whispered, looking down silently while Clay commented that Klofang's actions to harming such a kind and gentle mermaid like her nearly made Jack and his actions, as dumb as they were sometimes, look decent. Dyris chuckled warmly, praising Clay that it wasn't often she met such a true gentleman which made the cowboy flush, Kimiko giving a slight sneer. It was obvious what the game was here and she was lucky she wasn't buying into it easy. How easy boys are charmed by a pretty face irked her. In the end, though, they all knew they couldn't leave Dyris alone to swim the seas with Klofang after her, Dojo offering her a ride to take her back to the temple. She smiled at the offer, patting Dojo's snout as she spoke that she couldn't leave the water so easily. This left the dragon rather disappointed but Omi got an idea of his own, discussing it with everyone before getting to work. Arrangements settled, Dojo was off into the skies, flying back to the temple with his jaw opened and filled with water to accommodate the mermaid back. Omi offered the Orb of Tornami to Dyris to help keep her moist through the trip and she smiled in kind, praising the monk for his ingenious thinking in keeping her comfortable for the trip. Kimiko rolled her eyes and almost wished she stayed up top with Yugi who had decided to stay on the dragon's back then in his mouth though no one couldn't blame him for it.

After the events of Dojo's phase, the teen wouldn't trust his entire body within the dragon's mouth at any given time, even if Dojo was aware of what was actually in there this time compared to before.

0

At the lair, Jack watched with a childlike glee as Klofang was taking out weapon after weapon that was on his person, laying it out on the table before him. Wuya even tried to get some insight on a few but the irate hunter told her that she would find out quick if she didn't leave him alone. That was a threat clear in his tone and she certainly didn't want to risk such a seasoned hunter to have a way to combat ghosts and spirits like herself. Jack grinned at his solid demeanor, perfect for a team up that would gain them a sizable amount of Wu. But Klofang didn't share the same sentiments, grasping the redhead in the barrel end of his spear, bringing him close.

The hunter reminded him that he cared not for these items that he desired, just the mermaid that had escaped him more than once during the hunt. He was finally free to pursue the vile creature and he wasn't about to allow some pale weakling distract him from his true end goal. Dyris had to be destroyed before she got away. Jack was trying to reclaim breath from the grip of the weapon, told him that if he knew the goody goody monks well enough, he knew exactly where to locate the mermaid. That held Klofang's attention and once Jack was released, he demanded for the evil genius to take him to her.

Finally...his lifelong quest would be done and the last mermaid will be gone from the world of the living.

0

Once Dyris was situated in a pool for her comfort, she was left alone to mind her own except Kimiko wanted to get her word in. If there was one thing she wasn't going to stand for as long as Dyris planned to stay, was to see lovestruck males tripping over their own feet to cater to her every whim. Whether it was spitefulness of the attention or just the fact it was another girl in the temple, that was for her to know and no one else to figure out. Stepping over to the pool, Dyris glanced at her and sighed in disappointment. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Kimiko right now and neither was she as she commented to the mermaid that she wasn't planning to fawn over her just because she had a pretty face. "Well there's a word for people like that...boys." Dyris teased which gained a short laugh. "Ok, you got me there but it isn't all of them. Yugi had been pretty standoffish towards your advances." Dyris hummed in thought at the statement. Kimiko was right and Yugi didn't fall for her charm as easily and for someone like her, it had set off a rather petty sting that the small male didn't find her appealing like the others.

But she pushed that to the back of her mind. It wouldn't be long before she had him wrapped around her fingers like the others and speaking of such...

Dyris smiled at Kimiko as she began to string another set of praises of Kimiko's beauty, that she was much prettier than she could ever be and it would take very little for her to get boys to do what she wanted. Kimiko, charmed by the praise even when she had her contradictions to Dyris, listened on as Dyris spun her words. The mermaid could tell Kimiko didn't realize the power she had, much less used it on the boys for as long as she worked with them. With a grin, she told her to give it a try and show just how much power she had with her femininity. She nodded, hearing the light humming of Omi walking through the temple courtyard and grinned. Calling out to him, he was quick to respond to her plea and met with her. Kimiko gave the smallest pout as she told Omi about her chore in cleaning out Dojo's litter box and wished that she could have someone to take on the task for her. Omi was skeptical, telling her that she should be doing her own chores but she whined pitifully, speaking of her tired arms and circumventing the fact onto Omi that his arms were nice and strong. He could handle the task so easily compared to her. Having his ego brushed on his strengths made Omi come to a quick decision and he agreed to go clean the box for her, heading off to do just that and Kimiko made to laugh. Dyris was right, that was easy. The two girls chuckled, finding a camaraderie with each other now but were unaware of who watched from the mountainside. Klofang looked through a spyglass to the temple, gauging his options to get in through what seemed to be a rather weak guard. He did give Jack praise for leading him right to the mermaid and promised to be rid of the mermaid once and for all once he confronted her for a final time.

Yugi was walking past them, glancing at them briefly and Dyris caught his eye as she went to wave to him. "Oh Yugi~ Yugi dear, why don't you never come and talk to me?" Dyris asked. "I don't have much to talk about right now. And I have some things that need to be done." he replied as he turned his gaze from her, missing the dark look to cross the mermaid's face before she settled on the edge of the pond. "Well don't ignore me forever. I think we share some common things, you see~ But we won't know it unless we take some time to talk." Yugi nodded, rounding the corner and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Man, this would be a dream come true for me to have someone pining for my attention...but Dyris...just isn't right for me." he mumbled, Valtyrion peeking from over his shoulder.

"Ssshe was never right for you from the beginning. She has the looksss, sure, but you've been witnessss to better. You sssurely won't put her above master, would you? It would break hisss heart." Yugi blushed as his mind flashed back to that face from his dreams, remembering the soft mesh of their lips together and touched his own before covering his mouth as he ran along, Valtyrion laughing in amusement to the little one's embarrassment. Later in the evening, Yugi meditated in the chamber while the others were lost to their own tasks, such that revolved around a certain mermaid. Omi held a bucket and Raimundo a pair of sponges. Clay had a couple fish under his arm from the kitchen and Kimiko was twirling her hair around her finger, curious to getting another lesson to get the boys to do as she wished. Omi was easy fare but Raimundo and Clay would prove a little harder to charm often. Too focused on their tasks in catering to Dyris, they didn't know they were all about to converge in such a way that only sounded as the ran into each other, the clatter of the bucket making Yugi look up. "Huh...what's going on..." he mumbled before moving to stand. As they all looked to each other in confusion, Kimiko sensing the weird instance of them all heading for the same location, they were made alert as a large beam swept over the tops of the buildings, taking out one of the towers before Jack and his bots made an appearance. A head on attack from Jack was certainly not his style but he was destroying the temple and they couldn't allow him to get away with it. Too eager to impress Klofang left the genius mildly distracted until Wuya snapped for him to get going so he could steal the Wu while Klofang took on the mermaid. This would split their attention as their care for life would have them wanting to help the mermaid over guarding the vault.

Yugi ran over to them before looking up as the bots made to attack the others. "Jeez, can he make any more of a racket..." Yugi mumbled before his eye caught sight of the hunter and saw the direction he was heading for. "The hunter! He's going for Dyris!" Yugi called and hearing that the mermaid was in danger, Omi, Clay and Raimundo nearly fought on who was going to save her first. Yugi looked to them in exasperation before clapping a hand over his face. "Will you all just...go...please!" At his word, the boys were free to run off for the pond where Dyris resided before Klofang got to her. Kimiko glanced to Yugi, keeping her lips sealed as the boy cracked his knuckles. "Boys and their hormones. I didn't think I'd be the one to say I'm highly disappointed of what head they're using to think."

"Yeah...that would be me but I can't say I had my small part in falling for Dyris' charm in a different matter." Kimiko spoke with a little embarrassment as Yugi got ready. He watched as the bots came for them and Kimiko was ready to defend when she saw the light forming around Yugi and was curious. This was something new as she was so used to seeing the teen channel his element through the lantern, such which wasn't on him at the moment so what could he be planning. He caught her eye and grinned. "Let's just say I didn't spend all my time in the Meditation Chamber meditating~" Valtyrion was curious as well, watching as the bots got closer to him and feared it would have to appear to deal with them but was stunned into silence as a spear of light landed into his hands at a mere snap. "Solar Crash!" he called before he threw it like a javelin, impaling through the bot. /You.../ It whispered as Yugi pivoted on his heel and did the same, a snap that produced another spear-like bolt from the light around him to throw through another bot. "Whoa..." Kimiko uttered in awe as the boy single-handedly took out every bot coming for them, metal hissing and bubbling to the intensity of the element that far surpassed Kimiko's fire. Jack gulped as he watched the scene before him. Perhaps he took out that fire policy on his bots too soon, making a sound as a spear nearly landed at his hiding spot. Wuya was impressed for her own reasons. The boy was getting stronger and clearly it meant that he was near ripened for the primal darkness to be revived. Time was running short but there hadn't been a free moment to claim the boy. If she didn't think of a way to add that onto the list of reclaiming Wu to bring the world to its knees even if she was without her body, she would never gain the true darkness on her side to make things so much easier in her state.

The boys continued to run for the pond, pushing and shoving each other to be the first there. Klofang leapt over them from the rooftops before landing hard on the cobblestone path, glaring towards the path that would take him to the pond. "Dyris..." he growled before charging forward, target set. Omi huffed as he fell in step beside the hunter but was quickly taken care of, trapped within a net which Raimundo leapt over as he continued the chase after the hunter. Glaring at the man beside him, he was ready to make his move and have the right in protecting the mermaid when Klofang raised an arm. Without a single thought or look to the teen beside him, he sent out a line that wrapped around the Brazilian, causing him to trip over his own feet and hit the ground hard as Clay made to leap over him next. Klofang finally reached the in-ground pool and made a step for it. So close was he to finally ridding the world of Dyris. All it would take is one vital stab through the heart...

Clay landed before him, blue eyes narrowed as he stared down the hunter before him who growled his annoyance at yet another obstacle in his way. Before Clay could remotely get a word in edgewise, the barrel end of the spear grabbed him, clenching hard around his form before the hunter swung around, taking the cowboy with him before releasing him on the apex of his swing, sending him colliding with one of the monk statues that were situated around the garden. He grunted, gasping onto the broken base where the state broke in half from his collision and took the upper half between his legs. "Seismic Kick: Earth!" Sending the half with a mighty and well-placed kick, Clay would've imagined he would catch the hunter off guard but trained well in combat left little room for error when the prey was so close. Stretching an arm out had him catch the statue in hand before he flung the piece right back to Clay, catching him off guard with his quick reflexes and the male groaned as he slid across the grass before hitting the wall. Last obstacle out of his way, Klofang turned to the pool and looked into the water's depths only to see no one there.

"The mermaid be gone!" he hissed in anger as the others finally arrived and Yugi blinked. "She's gone...but how?! She needs water to live as far as my mythological knowledge pertains to mermaids!" Klofang huffed as he stepped forward, examining the edges of the pool before seeing just as he feared would happen. Even Jack decided to show himself, curious of what the hunter had to say. "Here be your precious lady..." he murmured and they all walked towards him, glancing from behind the larger body to see that Dyris had indeed escaped by the puddles of water left behind but what alarmed them more was that the puddles came to a stop and instead, her path was met with clawed abrasions in the cobblestone. "A monster...perhaps the most dangerous to walk this earth." Klofang continued, revealing to all present that he wasn't actually a bad guy but instead good. He didn't hunt Dyris for sport...he hunted her for the safety of the world. Jack shook his head, utterly confused and partially hurt. Klofang was the good guy?! With all the weapons and gadgets and stuff, he expected him to be a badass bad guy wanting to take out a helpless little mermaid! "But I...he...need alone time..." he whimpered as he flew off, Wuya rolling her eyes but went to follow after the distraught redhead. Someone had to remind him the reason they came there in the first place despite the betrayal. Knowing what horrors awaited them thanks to their careless mistake to thinking the mermaid was helpless, they offered Klofang a space in which to tell his side of the tale with himself and Dyris.

"She is right to say I hunts her...but it's to keep her from destroying the lot of us!" he spoke, slamming a hand onto the table which made Yugi jump a little. Klofang delve further, telling the monks before him that Dyris aimed to flood the lands and bring them under, turning her into the ultimate queen of the oceans to rule over the human race. Or what's left of it to say. Her beauty had fooled many before them but what many never see from her is the form she takes out of the water. Such a monstrous sight that one should never have to witness such more than once. They all looked at each other worriedly, knowing this was indeed a matter worth concern and it was made worse as Dojo came skidding into the hall to tell them they were robbed. "Robbed?! By who?!" Yugi questioned as they all ran for the vault at Dojo's behest, the dragon quickly explaining that the Tunnel Armadillo, Golden Tiger Claws and Fist of Tebigong were taken by Dyris.

Yugi blinked before asking question after question which was met with an answer from one of the others. Clay had told her about the vault with the excuse that she never seen one before. Kimiko was next who explained she was to guard the vault but she was turned around into using her wiles to ask one of the boys to hand scrub all the bathrooms in the temple. Even Raimundo, who thought that filling the Armadillo with sea water was for a good laugh for a prank for the first person to use the Wu. "And this all happened before you collided with each other...guys..." Yugi bemoaned as they apologized though Omi had the worst of the excuses, realizing that Dyris planned to melt the polar ice caps with the use of volcanoes using the gathered Wu she took, all which was told to her by the small monk. Yugi gave him the hardest stare he could muster and Omi swallowed in fear before covering his head expecting a slap to the back of the head from him. "I thought it was idle chat-chit!" he squeaked as Klofang questioned their validity as the good guys.

"We are normally but this...I question it myself." Yugi mumbled, rubbing his temples, before Kimiko made to point out that for the mermaid monster to even remotely make this plan a success, she would have to drill close enough to the earth's core and as far as they knew, there was no such Wu revealed yet to obtain that goal. That is, until Dojo coughed and mentioned that a Wu had appeared before all the confusion, bringing out the scroll to show to them the Black Beetle. They all looked to the scroll as it was explained that the Wu coated the user in heat-resistant armor akin to a beetle's shell, protecting them from all manners of flames and heat. "And I may...have kinda sorta told her where to find it~" Dojo simpered and Yugi clocked his head to the nearest wall while Klofang was of similar irritation. All of them, aside from Yugi, had a hand in giving the mermaid the materials to realize her dream. He needed to work fast if he is going to stop her. "Tell me where the beast has gone. I will deal with her."

"Please, allow us to make up for our foolishness. We will hunt the mer-monster together." Omi begged. They all agreed and gathered what they needed before they hurried on their way.

To the Black Beetle _and_ Dyris.

0

Formed into a Viking styled vessel, Dojo surfed over the frigid waters of the Arctic towards the location of the Black Beetle. Yugi hummed silently, wringing his hands a little to stave off the chilly winds that glided past them. When they got close, Dojo made the announcement of such and they went to stand. "So where is it?" Kimiko asked. "The Wu is less than a mile...thataway." Dojo stated, extending an arm from the boat paneling to point downward into the frigid water under them. Yugi made to stand, holding tight to the Gills of Hamachi, having decided to be the one to go for the Wu despite the others' protest. "We need a clear mind to deal with her. I love you guys...but we got into this mess because you didn't keep it together." They all looked down in shame as Yugi went to sit on the edge of the boat. "Don't worry. I'm not completely mad at you. I'm partially amused as well, especially you, Kimiko~ I expected you to be jealous with another girl around~" Yugi teased, making the girl blush heavily as she swatted his arm and made him laugh. "Alright. Let's get this Wu claimed and this sea witch a taste of her own medicine." Calling upon the power of the gills, Yugi slipped the item around his neck, feeling it attach to his neck and the magic surged through every bone and nerve of his body. He gasped softly, feeling skin turn slowly into pearl colored scales, webbing growing between his fingers and fins emerging over his arms and legs, all colored a light lavender. He blinked round eyes before looking to himself in awe before realizing his shirt went absent in the transformation and squeaked. Clay snickered a bit before patting the teen into the water and he landed with a splash, coming up briefly to assure that he will get things handled before diving into the water. Finned feet propelled him like a knife through the water, eyes glancing around before seeing the wreck of an old ship and guessed that would be the ideal place to search for the Black Beetle.

/You look rather beautiful, little one. Ssso much better than that fish. The mastersss would love you in this form~/ Valtyrion spoke and Yugi blushed. "Oh stop, Valtyrion. We need to focus and I don't need the primal darkness on my mind. At least...not right now." Yugi whispered, leaving the shade to chuckle. Whatever its master accomplished in his domain of dreams, it certainly affected the small male's heart. Soon, they will have what they desire in their arms and the shade can only suspect that a moment alone and away from the stifling temple would be a nice midnight swim under a full moon. Yugi was truly a lucky little soul to have such grand beings of immense power love him so. Peeking through a hole in the hull, Yugi didn't see anything immediately before the soft glow of the Wu caught his peripherals.

"Yugi~"

He raised his head to the sound of his name, growling slightly before slipping into the hull and towards the Black Beetle. "Yugi dear~" Eyes turned back to the hole in the hull, seeing Dyris slip in fluidly and smiled a tender smile. She swam towards him surreptitiously, asking if he really and truly believed in what Klofang told him. He spat back that he did, knowing well enough she was trying to charm him, taking the Black Beetle from where it rested and made to turn only to feel her grip at his fins. She hissed angrily as she went to fight the Wu from his hands but he held on tight to it, baring sharp teeth that were given with the transformation. She gasped before her eyes landed on the gills around his neck and smirked, reaching for it and ripped it from his neck. Yugi felt the magic rush from him, leaving him human once more before the Black Beetle was wrenched from his arms. Holding both Wu, she smirked. "You don't belong in my world..." she whispered, before raising her tail and with a mighty swing, sent Yugi flying through the rotted hull. Following after him, Dyris smirked as she held the Wu in her arms while Yugi was left to flounder in the deep water. He hardly had the breath to swim back to the surface since wearing the gills and the tightening in his lungs was nothing short of worrying. /Little one!/ Valtyrion had called, slipping from its place and took the boy's shirt in its claws to drag him through the water itself. But the shade didn't get too far as the light of a vehicle appeared behind the teen, revealing itself to be the Silver Manta Ray and blessing the monks' timing, the shade hurried to tug Yugi into the hatch before it could be spotted by their eye. Yugi coughed up water as Kimiko knelt down beside him to ask if he had gotten the Black Beetle.

Yugi glanced to her before looking down, shaking his head and Raimundo growled, seeing that the gills were lost as well before Klofang made to point out Dyris to the right of their vessel heading for the waiting Tunnel Armadillo. Raimundo nodded as he went to guide the ray towards her, ready to drag her into the ship despite Klofang's warning of what dry land will do to her. So close were they to getting her until an explosion rattled the back of the ship, making them turn back to see Jack was right behind them, an army of shark robots flanking his side. It took time and some work but now he was fighting for the right side...in which he meant the wrong side. To better clarify, he was fighting for the evil mermaid. Yugi winced as the ship was rattled again before looking into the transmission that was hacked into their ship. "Cut it out, will you?! She will destroy the world if she gets away!" Yugi snapped. "Whatever, Yongi! She's rather quirky~ So I'm putting my effort to see her dream a reality! Shark-bots, attack!" At the call, the bots shot forward, ripping off bits and pieces of the manta ray's fins while Dyris was free to get everything loaded into the Tunnel Armadillo. This clearly had upset and infuriated Klofang, knowing that being trapped in this metal ship was going to allow Dyris to get away and demanded to be freed. Yugi looked to the hunter then glared down at the mermaid about to make her getaway. "Omi, hand me the Serpent's Tail." Omi did as asked and Yugi gripped the Wu in hand before touching Klofang's arm. He glanced at him with angry eyes before seeing the solid conviction in his own violet hues. "She will not get away. Not while she has something of mine." Moving away, he gripped the tail in both hands and called on the Wu's power, diving through the ship and straight for Dyris.

Proud to have everything she needed to make the world an underwater paradise, she was about to climb in when Yugi released the power of the tail, becoming solid once more and used the momentum to slam into the mermaid. She cried out as she flew back, hitting the lever of the armadillo and started it up but not without Yugi grabbing the gills from the seat. Slipping the Wu back in place around his neck, the transformation was instant and a glare met Dyris' gaze. "You have some nerve..." he sneered as Dyris went to attack him. As the two sea creatures fought, the others dealt with their own problem, Clay getting an idea in mind and went to use the Glove of Jisaku to call the bots towards them. Of course, such a move raised concern until the cowboy brought out the Reversing Mirror, reflecting the polarizing effect of the Wu and watched as the sharks were rebounded off them and headed straight for Jack. Said redhead screamed in fight before slamming a fist on the eject button long before Wuya could yell at him, ejecting himself from the squid shaped vehicle before the sharks impacted. "Why?! Why are you so stubborn to me?!" Dyris growled. "I'm the prettiest thing you'll ever lay eyes on...so why aren't you the same as your friends!" Yugi smirked before whipping a fin up, slapping her across the face in payback for earlier. "Because I dream of guys that look way better than you. You're nothing in comparison." Raimundo winced as he heard the jab. "Damn, that's a burn that even she can't recover from. Like major ouch..." he murmured as he watched the two hurried after the rising armadillo that lacked a driver so it spiraled out of control.

"You insolent little child! I will not be made a fool of!" Dyris snapped as she grabbed the Wu along with Yugi, neither unable to stop it as it ascended higher and higher before crashing through the ice of another cavern, Yugi groaning softly as he sat up in the seat of the armadillo. Violet hues glanced around, seeing the Black Beetle wasn't where he last saw it and the gills gone from his neck. "Where is it, where is it..." Looking over the side, he saw the beetle floating in the water and sighed in relief as he went to grab it only for it to be pressed into his palm, activating a showdown as Dyris rose from the water with the demand that the Wu was hers to claim. "You wish. You're in a showdown now and you'll have to win against me to get it." he growled. "Fine, I'll wager the Fist of Tebigong for your Gills of Hamachi." Yugi nodded, issuing that the game was steal the Wu and that it was going to be played on dry land which alarmed Klofang as the others emerged from another hole in the glacier cavern. Yugi leapt from the armadillo as Dyris was dragged onto the ice and slowly, her form began to change. Gone was the innocent face and kind eyes that held her distaste of Yugi's inability to find anything attractive about her, slowly growing into a monster that was straight out of a nightmarish sea farer's tale. Splotchy brown and green skin replaced the smooth pallor, golden blond strands falling like old seaweed as teal eyes darkened to a solid black that glared down at Yugi who looked up to her in revulsion. "Yeah...I was definitely in the right that the guys in my dream look better than you. You look like hell." he whispered before calling on the showdown to commence. The terrain hardly made to shift, giving them pillars to work around in the already sizable playing field and Yugi glared at Dyris.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

Yugi observed Dyris' monstrous form. She definitely had size and strength on her side compared to him and going in with brute strength would do more harm than good. He looked to the gills in hand and soon got an idea. Dyris didn't dare to wait much longer, swinging the Fist of Tebigong down at him, making him jump back quick only for her to flick a finger forward to send the teen careening into the nearest pillar with a gasp. /Little one...ssshall I make sushi of this wretched creature?/ Valtyrion asked but Yugi shook his head. He didn't want the shade to waste its energy on an easy fight if all goes as he planned. Pressing his feet against the pillar, seeing that the monster hadn't made a single move to claim the gills in perfect sight, he kicked off from it to grab the Wu but Dyris was ready for him, slamming the first down once again and sent him and the Wu flying. _'Perfect.'_ he thought, reaching for the gills and slipped them around his neck. "Gills of Hamachi!" Landing before her, Yugi looked into those dead fish eyes before he made to breathe. Like a fish literally out of water, Yugi could feel the gills trying to filter the air around them but couldn't, collapsing onto the ground in pain. "Yugi! Take them off!" Kimiko cried as she watched the male writhe on the ground, leaving Dyris to grin behind crooked fangs as she slithered towards him. She was going to enjoy this and make a nice meal out of him for his insolence towards real beauty. Never had she felt so offended until she met Yugi and she would be sure to make him pay. She reached down, grabbing the male by his fins and watched as he wriggled like a helpless fish. A warty tongue licked over gnarled lips as she reached for the gills, Klofang crying out to Yugi to do something before she took over everything he tried to stop.

One last twitch was all Yugi made before he reached to remove the gills, slipping them between his teeth as he raised his hands. "Corona Clap!" The call was muffled but the response was all the same, the blinding light from his hands once clapped making Dyris reel back with a screech, releasing Yugi who used the momentum of the fall to grab hold of the Fist of Tebigong. "You may be a predator but you fell for the easiest trap." he whispered, jerking the Wu from her claws before landing on the ground, ending the showdown as he held the Wu victoriously over his head. Challenge won and the Wu free from Dyris' hands, they were able to rest easy. Klofang stepped to the smaller male, bowing his head to him. He commented the boy would've made a fine hunter in his time. Yugi smiled and thanked him in return for such wisdom, speaking that he would've been a noble monk if he wished to stay at the temple. But as they spoke, their reprieve was rather short as Dyris rose from where she laid, waiting for the spots to get out her eyes.

"You! I will kill you, Yugi!" she roared as she went to reach for the teen, causing him to gasp while the shadows stirred under his feet, ready to defend him from the mermaid monster. "Avast ye beast! Now ye have business to settle with Klofang!" The hunter roared, pushing Yugi towards the others as he unleashed a volley of projectiles. "Klofang!" Omi cried as he went to run, seeing Dyris dodged the spiked bombs but roared in anger as the spear Klofang held extended into a chain, catching her jaws and kept hold of her. He had to help! Somehow, he had to help! But Klofang looked at the small monk, his eyes of which one was bloodred and glassy from his last encounter rendering it blind, saying all. He and the others knew well how this had to end for him and the beast. "Omi, we got to go." Yugi whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder before they hurried back to the Silver Manta Ray, hopping in and Raimundo guided the craft out the cave. Yugi watched as ice cracked and spilled into the ocean, Raimundo resurfacing to see the cavern they were once in collapsing before their very eyes, trapping Dyris and Klofang in their eternal struggle once again. "I will remember his story...people deserve to know about the master hunter Klofang and his fight to keep our world safe." Yugi whispered and Omi nodded. "A story like his deserves to be passed on to many." With an agreement among the five, they were off, the frozen forms of Dyris and Klofang sinking into the depths of the ocean, never to be seen again lest some unlucky soul brings them to the surface to continue the battle anew for supremacy. One to save the world and the other to destroy it.

As they went along, Kimiko spotted Jack's pitiful form among the wreckage of his craft and urged Raimundo to stop briefly before opening the hatch to look down to him. "Hey there, Jack~ Need a lift?" she questioned and the redhead was all too eager to climb aboard before he felt the chafing rope circle around him and he looked to Clay. "Whoever said you'd be riding with us?" he commented and left the genius to whimper. This was indeed cruel and unusual punishment even though his greedy black heart knew it was well deserving when it came to him making a mess of things for them. So, they continued on, Jack literally trailing behind as he pathetically tried to keep up with the quick flying craft over the expanse of ocean, even going so far as to waterski once he got some form of footing. He grinned proudly until he tripped over a loose ice fragment and sputtered as he tried to avoid inhaling a bunch of sea water.

Kimiko hummed a little before looking over to Yugi who had his gaze trained out the window, likely lost in thought. After all she had bear witness to with Dyris, she had been curious but she didn't know if it would be in bad taste to ask such a personal question. _'Then again...no one says the boys would have to know...'_ she thought, scooting closer to Yugi and tapped his shoulder. /"Yugi...I've been wondering...and hopefully it isn't in any way an invasion of your personal life…"/ she began in Japanese, catching Clay's attention once he heard the foreign tongue fall from her lips. Yugi glanced at her in question, a tilt of his head awaiting her question. /"What's up, Kimiko?"/ he asked in return, assuming that whatever she wanted to ask, she didn't want the others to know. And if she didn't want them knowing, he had a bit of an idea of what she wanted to ask. /"Well, I was wondering...and you don't have to answer of course! But...I wanted to ask...what's your preference?"/ she asked meekly. Yugi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he began to speak with her about such interests. He knew Kimiko would keep a secret as they spoke in Japanese was enough in saying such, feeling the quizzical gaze of the other three in the craft plus one dragon. "Ya got any idea what they're sayin', Dojo?" Clay questioned. "Not a lick. I never studied Japanese back in my day. Dashi thought I'd never needed to know." he hummed, hearing Kimiko laugh a little before she went to ask something again to Yugi. Since this was going to be a long one, the boys decided to focus back on the trip to the temple though their curiosity was wisely piqued at the conversation but none knew how to approach either on it. Kimiko smiled as they finished, patting Yugi's hand.

/"I can see now why Dyris didn't get to you like the rest of us. I can safely say I'll support you all the way and hopefully after all this Shen Gong Wu mess is over and done with and we actually have a moment's peace, you'll find that guy that makes your heart soar."/ Yugi smiled, returning her gesture. /"Same, I do feel like I may have already...but that's to be a wait and see. As for you, I hope you'll find someone too. Perhaps Raimundo would be a good candidate~"/ he teased, making Kimiko blush and Raimundo looking back as his name fell from his lips. "What you guys chatting about back there? Better not be something bad about me since I can't understand ya!" Yugi waved his hands to say it wasn't, snickering at Kimiko punched his arm before he moved to turn his gaze back out the window.

The conversation was nice and it did make his heart feel a little lighter. He did, however, hope that as he thought with the two on his mind...isn't as bad as he thinks after just one dream. Feeling his eyes droop, Yugi was quick to drift off into a light slumber, his dreams filled with the beautiful blue expanse of ocean and him there with the Gills of Hamachi...swimming together with two shadows in an intricate and loving underwater dance as the full moon shone over the water's surface.

0

Zypher: Aha, slow burn finally over! Now we're getting somewhere with this relationship even if the second party isn't alive...yet. That still has much of a build in getting there as i had to find a good spot...and finally did but to get there will require a little hiatus to get back to prepping chapters ahead of time to that very point. but anyways, things are getting heated in more ways than one and frankly...this chapter was a treat to mess with Dyris a little. she can't get away easily in charming little Yugi like she does the others pfft. Now, small translation note...chances are the accuracy of these terms are horribly skewed but it was part of an old **OLD** list of translations that I procured from Fly Away Home by Ocean. such is still archived here so if you want some inspired writing, Ocean is one of many I remember of the past that wrote delightful puzzleshipping.

Nfr mry. Ntk nt wi...: Beautiful beloved. You belong to me...

sDr, akhu, sDr n nqdd...biAw...: Lie down, light, lie down to sleep...mine...


End file.
